Lucky Fred - FanFictions (26-26)
by GhostHaunter
Summary: Bueno, aqui les traigo algunos Fanfics. 26 diferentes capítulos de "Lucky Fred". Solo traten de imaginar que lo ven en la TV xD. (C)
1. Hipo

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 01/26 - Hipo**

Fred y Friday van a la casa de Braianna un domingo por la mañana.

Fred: Braianna (tocando la puerta) - Nadie responde por un buen rato -

Fred: Friday ¿es que ella nunca se cansa de hacer misiones? Últimamente casi nunca esta en casa. Mejor regresamos mas tarde.

(Braianna abre la puerta, esta en pijama y despeinada) ¿Que pasa Fred?

Fred: Por fin ¿Porque demoraste tanto?

Braianna: Fred, son las 8:30 a.m. Estaba durmiendo. A noche recivi una misión de ultimo minuto y llegue hace un par de horas. Sea lo que sea ¿No puede esperar un par de horas?

Fred: Si, si. Bueno, me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme con la tarea que dejo el Fractal ayer. Es que Nora va a dar una fiesta en la playa y no quisiera llegar tarde.

Braianna: Ahhh (suspirando). Esta bien, pero espera en la sala hasta que me cambie y desayune.

(15 minutos después)

Fred: Braianna, no quiero molestarte pero podrías desayunar mas rápido. La fiesta es a las 12 y la tarea no es tan corta que digamos.

Braianna: No me apresures

-De todas maneras Braianna trato de acabar de desayunar lo mas rápido posible para poder ayudar a Fred y volver a dormir.

Braianna: Me sorprende que no puedas resolver problemas tan simples de álgebra. Yo los resolvía a los 5 años.

Fred: Si, bueno. No todos somos agentes secretos expertos en matemáticas.

Braianna: Si tan solo pusieras un poco de atención en clase no tendr... _hip. -_ momento de silencio_- _¿Que me acaba de..._hip_

Fred: Braianna ¿no sabes que es el hipo? ¿Es que en la academia de Protectores no les enseñan nada humanamente normal?

Friday: Bueno, yo nunca oí de eso ¿Acaso es una enfermedad?

Fred: No, exactamente. Solo es algo que nos pasa a veces a los humanos.

Friday: ¿Osea que podrías tener hipo en cualquier momento?

Braianna: _hip_

Fred: No no no, normalmente pasa cuando co...

Braianna: cuando co... que

Fred (En tono nervioso): Cuando comes muy rápido

Braianna (molesta): ¿Entonces ..._hip_ tengo esto por tu cul..._hip_ pa? No se como _hip_...tarme esto, asi que tu me ayudaras a_hip_...tarmelo.

Friday (Riéndose): Jajaja hip-tarmelo...

Braianna: No es gracioso

Fred: ¿Pero entonces cuando terminaremos la tarea? ¿Y cuando iré a la fiesta de Nora?

Braianna: Debiste pensarlo antes de..._hip_ hacerme comer tan rápido.

Fred: Bueno, bueno. Cuando a mi me da hipo suelo tomar un vaso de agua

Friday: Aquí tienes Brains. Jaja hip-tarmelo.

Braianna: Ya basta Friday. - Braianna toma el agua -

Friday: ¿Y se fue?

Braianna: Creo que si..._hip. _¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

Fred: Si, también funciona a veces aguantar la respiración por un tiempo.

Friday: ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Fred: No lo se. Mientras mas tiempo mejor.

Braianna: Esta bien... - Braianna aguanta la respiración -

(20 segundos después) - La cara de Braianna esta azul -

Fred: Brains, esta bien. No tienes que exagerar con eso.

- La cara de Braianna esta volviendose morada -

Fred: BRAINS, YA PUEDES RESPIRAR.

- Braianna respira de nuevo -

Fred: Esta bien aguantar la respiracion por mucho tiempo, pero no es para que te auto-asfixies.

Braianna: Lo se, lo se. Solo que quiero quitarme esto de una vez.

Fred: No te preocupes Brains. Seguro encontraremos una forma de quitarte el hipo y terminar la tarea antes de - Fred mira su celular para ver la hora - las 12. Osea, en... ¿20 MINUTOS MAS?. - _Ya debería estar en camino a la fiesta de Nora_ -

Braianna: ¿No estarás.._.hip_ pensando en irte después..._hip_ de haberme causado esto, no?

Fred: Claro que no. ¿Sabes que? Tengo una mejor idea, cierra los ojos.

Braianna: Mas vale que no sea una..._hip_ broma

Fred (susurrando): Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una ardilla gigante y monstruosa.

Friday: ¿Eso no va a asustarla?

Fred: Ese es el plan, una de las formas de quitar el hipo es con un buen susto ¿sabes?

Braianna: ..._hip_

Friday: Esta bien - Friday se transforma -

Fred: Perfecto. Ahora pon una cara monstruosa.

Friday: Entendido

Fred: Muy bien. Braianna, abre los ojos.

Friday (rugiendo): Ahhhhhhhhh

-Braianna grita y se esconde detrás de su sofá.

Fred: ¿Ya se te quito el hipo?

Braianna: ¿Estas loco? Creo que mi miedo por las ardillas volvió ¿Que rayos tratabas de hacer?

Fred: Una de las curas del hipo es asustar al que lo tiene. Y... ¿Se te quito?

Braianna:... creo que s..._hip_

_-_Suena el celular de Fred

Fred: Hola

Sir Percibal: Hola Fred ¿Donde estas? Creí que serias el primero en llegar. Nora te estaba buscando, pero como no estabas se fue con Paul a caminar por la playa.

Fred: ¿QUE? Escúchame Percy. Dile a Nora que... lo siento, pero no podre ir porque... tengo que "terminar la tarea de Fractal" y porque tengo dificultades con uno de los problemas (Mirando a Brains). El problema 32. Si

Sir Percibal: Pero la tarea solo tenia 30 problemas...

Fred: ... Mira, un delfín detrás de ti.

Sir Percibal: ¿Donde? Espera como sabes que hay... ¿Hola? ¿Fred?

Braianna: ¿No iras a la fiesta de Nora?

Fred: No, tenias razón. Tu estas en este problema por mi culpa y seria tonto que me fuera dejándote así.

Braianna: Bueno, gracias. De veraz.

Friday: ¿Entonces, ya puedo dejar de ser una ardilla-monstruo?

Fred: A si, cierto. Friday, reinicia.

- Friday reinicia -

El resto de la tarde Fred, Braianna y Friday estuvieron probando diferentes métodos para curar el hipo de Braianna. Desde respirar en una bolsa hasta pararla de cabeza.

(6:00 p.m)

Braianna (moleste y cansada): Fred, esto es inútil. Jamas se me quitara este hipo ¿y porque? Porque querías...

Fred: Brains

Braianna: ... termina la tonta tarea de Fractal. Si solo pusieras mas...

Friday: Brains

Braianna: ... atención en clase. O por lo menos abrieras tu libro podrías...

Fred y Friday: BRAINS

Braianna: ¿QUE?

Fred: Ya no tienes hipo.

Braianna: ¿que?

Fred: Que ya no tienes hipo ¿No te diste cuenta que estuviste gritándonos tanto tiempo sin interrupción?

Braianna: Es cierto. Mi hipo se fue. Gracias chicos (Abrazando a Fred y Friday)

Friday: No fue nada. Aunque sigue siendo gracioso jajaja hip-tarmelo

Braianna (Algo molesta): Friday

Friday: Esta bien, esta bien. No lo volveré a decir.

Braianna: Bueno, creo que tenemos que terminar con la tarea de Fractal ¿No?

Fred: ¿Enserio me ayudaras después de esto? ¿No estas molesta?

Braianna: Al principio si, pero creo que ya logre superarlo. Hasta pienso que fue algo entretenido. Y bueno ¿seguimos?

Fred: Claro, ahora veamos ese problema de alge..._hip._

Friday: Jajaja, Creo que Brains te contagio Fred.

Fred: Ohhh rayos...

Fin


	2. La Noche del Foragin

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 02/26** - La noche del Foragin

Lunes, todos los estudiantes de la escuela estan en el auditorio escuchando los anuncios de la semana por la Directora Darling. Todos hablan emocionados entre si preguntándose cuales son sus planes para este año, que traerán esta vez y que ya no pueden esperar. Braianna se acerca a Fred (Quien también se veía emocionado) y le pregunta:

Braianna: Fred ¿Porque por unica vez todos parecen interesados en escuchar a la directora y porque se hacen tantas preguntas?

Fred: Espera Brains, aqui viene la parte mas interesante.

Directora Darling: Bueno estudiantes, se acerca el fin de este mes y creo que ya todos saben lo que significa eso. Significa que se acerca la fiesta anual de **Halloween** de la escuela.

- Todos los alumnos gritan de emoción como si fuese el ultimo día de clases.

Directora Darling: Ya todos saben lo que se hace esta semana y en estos días comenzaremos con los preparativos. Ya pueden irse a sus casas.

- Todos se paran de sus asientos y salen de la sala.

- De camino a casa -

Braianna: Fred ¿Que es eso de la fiesta de Halloween?

Friday (Transformado en reloj): ¿Creo que una mejor pregunta seria que es Halloween? ¿Y porque la escuela hace una fiesta?

Fred: Deberían aprender un poco sobre las festividades terrestres chicos. El Halloween es una festividad mas conocida como "Noche de Brujas" donde la gente se disfraza de cosas que asusten como fantasma, zombies y otros monstruos. Usualmente los niños suelen ir a las casa pidiendo dulces, pero las chicos de nuestra edad suelen hacer fiestas. Lo cual en este caso no es necesario ya que la escuela lo hace por nosotros.

Braianna: No tiene sentido ¿Porque disfrazarse de monstruos o pedir dulces?

Fred: No lo se. Solo lo hacen y punto. No tiene que tener sentido ¿Y de que te disfrazaras tu Brains?

Braianna: No pienso ir a esa fiesta ¿Recuerda que estoy aquí para proteger el planeta?

Fred: Ohhhh, entonces... ¿No te importa lo que dijo Corky de ti?

- Braianna se detiene -

Braianna (En tono molesto): ¿Que dijo Corky?

Fred: Bueno, yo... caminaba por el pasillo y escuche que ella dijo que no irías porque... eras... una aburrida... que no sabia nada festividades.

Friday: Pero Corky no di... (Fred interrumpe a Friday tapándolo con su mano).

Braianna: ¿Ahora también piensa que soy aburrida? No dejare que ella se salga con la suya. Iré a esa fiesta con un disfraz mucho mejor que ella para que deje de molestarme de una vez.

Fred: Genial. La fiesta no es tan aburrida como crees. El gimnasio es la sala de música, hay un concurso del mejor disfraz y hasta hay un juego donde puedes tirarles tomates a muñecos de los profesores (Riéndose mientras decía eso ultimo). Yo siempre le tiro al muñeco de Fractal.

Friday: Yo también quisiera jugarlo. Suena divertido jejeje

Braianna: Ven conmigo al laboratorio Fred, necesito de alguien que me diga que seria bueno para esa fiesta.

- En el laboratorio -

Friday (Quien estaba buscando mas información sobre Halloween): Fred ¿Y para que sirve ese candelabro de nueve velas?

Fred: Friday, eso es Januca. Nosotros no celebramos Januca, eso solo lo celebran los judíos.

Brains (Vestida de Agente): ¿Y que crees que debería usar?

Fred: Hmmm, no lo se. Que tal de una bruja.

Brains: Dijiste que se conocía como Noche de brujas. Creo que seria muy predecible.

Fred: ¿Y de una hada madrina?

Brains: ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo? Estamos buscando ideas de un disfraz que haga callar a Corky. No uno que la haga reírse de mi.

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien, creo que exagere con ese ultimo. Hmmmm... y que tal de... (Fred se queda mirando a Brains para darle una gran idea). (Chasquea los dedos) Lo tengo, el disfraz perfecto.

Brains (Emocionada): ¿Que? ¿Que es?

Fred: Creo que ya lo llevas puesto.

Brains: ¿Que?... (Se detiene a pensar en un momento) Oh no, eso es un gran no. No iré de disfrazada de agente secreto. Sabes perfectamente que esto pondría en peligro mi misión.

Fred: Pero Brains, es completamente normal. Cualquiera podría disfrazarse de agente secreto. El año pasado vi como a 10 chicos que fueron vestidos así y a nadie les prestaba atención.

Brains: De todas maneras, no me arriesgare a eso. Y creo que ya me diste suficientes ideas por ahora, sera mejor que ya te vallas.

Fred (Algo fastidiado): ¿Que? Esta bien, vamos Friday.

Friday: Espera, quiero sabes porque se tienen que comer lácteos y porque dura 8 días.

Fred: Que eso es Januca, Friday. Vamos a casa.

- En casa de Fred -

Friday: Pero Fred ¿Porque le dijiste esa mentira a Brains? Corky nunca dijo eso.

Fred: Lo se, lo se. Solo que Brains es tan retraída con las demás chicas y esta tan metida en su trabajo que nunca tiene tiempo para divertirse o pasarla bien con los demás. Solo pensé que necesitaba relajarse para variar.

Friday: O bueno ¿Y de que te disfrazaras tu?

Fred: Tengo hasta el viernes para pensarlo. Creo que 4 días son mas que suficiente para pensar en algo.

- El día de la fiesta (Horas antes de que empieza la fiesta) -

Fred (Desesperado): NO E PENSADO EN NADA.

Friday: Creí que 4 días eran mas que suficiente.

Fred: Pues no lo son ¿Donde conseguiré un disfraz horas antes de la fiesta?... Espera, creo que ya tengo uno. Espero no haberlo tirado.

- Fred sale de la habitación y busca por un momento en su ático -

Fred: Aqui esta.

Friday: ¿Que es eso?

Fred: ¿No lo ves? Eres tu. Yo hice este disfraz cuando te tomaste la "Tarde Libre" para cubrir a Brains en tu inspección.

Friday: ¿Que? ¿Desde cuando soy tan cuadrado?

Fred: Eso no es lo que importa. Es lo mejor que puedo encontrar a esta hora. Deberíamos ir llendo a la casa de Brains para llevarla a la fiesta.

- En el laboratorio -

Super Comandante: Buenas noches Agente Brains

Brains: Si Comandante

Super Comandante: Nos acaban de informar que un alienigena se dirige a la Tierra. Se trata de un Foragin, un alienigena con gran talento que se hace mas grande y peligroso mientras mas atención revisa ya sea como aplausos, abucheo o causando temor. Tu misión es evitar que se acerque a la gente y capturarlo lo mas rápido posible.

Brains: Si, Super Comandante. (Brains va a su nave y despega)

- Ya en la fiesta escolar -

- Fred se encuentra con Sir Percibal, quien se disfrazo de un rapero famoso. Thomas, quien se disfrazo de su superheroe favorito de un cómic y Eddie, quien se disfrazo de un Hippie.

- Brains en su nave -

Super Comandante: Olvide decírselo Agente Brains, el Foragin ya debe haber aterrizado y debe de estar buscando un lugar donde halla mucha gente. Tendrá que vestirse de chica terrestre para poder pasar desapercibida.

Brains: Creo que me lo dijiste algo tarde papá.

Super Comandante: Rayos. Como sea, no hay tiempo de cambiarse. Tendrá que bajar así y tener precaución de que nadie la vea.

Brains: Creo que no sera necesario. (Viendo un nave extraterrestre escondida cerca de la escuela)

Super Comandante: Lo dejo en sus manos Agente Brains, cambio y fuera.

Brains: Parece que tendré que usar la idea de Fred después de todo. Espero que todo salga bien.

- En la fiesta - (Brains se encuentra con los chicos)

Eddie: Braianna ¿De que estas vestida?

Fred: Parece que te animaste con disfrazarte de Agente secreto.

Sir Percibal: Te ves genial, pero ¿Que significa la "**P**" en el traje?

Brains: Hmmmm, de... "**P**orque... te fijas... en mi disfraz". Es para... llamar mas la atención.

Sir Percibal: Ingenioso.

Brains: ¿Y supongo que el robot mal dibujado es Fred, no?

Fred: No esta tan mal dibujado ¿Verdad chicos?

Thomas: Buneo, parece que lo conseguiste hace un par de horas.

Fred: Genial

Brains: Oigan ¿No quieren ir a tirarle tomates a los muñecos de los profesores?

Chicos: Si vamos. (Brains jala a Fred por la espalda)

Brains: Fred, necesito que me prestes a Friday para reconocer a un alienigena.

Fred: Creo que sera difícil de encontrar aquí. Quiero decir, esta muy bien camuflado aquí.

Brains: Solo prestamelo.

Fred: Esta bien. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains toda la noche.

Friday: Muy bien.

Brains: Vamos.

- Brains busca por toda la escuela pidiendo a Friday que analizara cada habitación a la que entraban.

- En el gimnasio -

Foragin: Creo que encontré una buena forma de llamar la atención. Planeta Tierra, ya eres mio.

- Se mete dentro de un gran circulo de chicos que alentaban al que estaba en el medio a bailar. Foragin se mete en el circulo. Y todos (Creyendo que es un chico disfrazado) lo alientan a bailar.

Foragin: Es la hora del show.

- Foragin comienza a bailar y todos lo alientan. Brains entra ala habitación y Friday reconoce al alíen.

Brains: Creo que no tengo mas opción.

- Brains entra al circulo y empuja a Foragin para evitar que reciba atención. Así comienza una competencia de baile donde Brains baila como le enseño Sir Percibal (En "¿Esto era todo?") y termina echando a Foragin del circulo. Luego, con ayuda de Friday lo sacan de la escuela y lo capturan con una bola de gel. Brains le pide a Friday que se lo lleve a Los Protectores y caminando devuelta hacia la fiesta se encuentra con Corky, Sara y Holly.

Holly: ¿Braianna? ¿De que estas disfrazada?

Corky: ¿Y que significa la **P** que llevas en el?

Brains: La **P** es de "¿**P**orque te fijas en mi disfraz?" ya se lo que dijiste de mi y ¿Que te parezco ahora?

- Brains se va riendo dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas. Corky se va confundida (Ya que ella nunca habia dicho nada) y las chicas las siguen. Brains se va a la fiesta con los chicos concluyendo asi el episodio.

Fin


	3. Recuerdame

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 03/26** - Recuerdame

- En la base de Carahuevo, el trata de financiar una nueva nave espacial (Ya que esta había sido destruida en "La Mascota" por Brains).

Carahuevo: Esto es ridículo. La Agente Brains destruyo mi nave y ella sigue de lo mas normal en su base en la Tierra. Y como si eso no bastara, las 2 veces que intente vengarme termine siendo arrestado. Y ahora tengo que vivir CON MI MADRE.

Señora Cara Huevo: CÁLLATE, NO VES QUE INTENTO DORMIR.

Carahuevo: Lo siento madre. (En tono mas bajo) Esto no se quedara así... y creo que ya tengo la venganza perfecta. Durante todo este tiempo e tratado de de buscar el punto débil de la Agente Brains. Quien resulta ser en parte el Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, lo cual casi me da ventaja la primera vez. Pero una debilidad mayor resulta ser su simpático amigo descerebrado. Quizá si logro neutralizarlo sera mucho mas fácil llevar mis planes a cabo, ya que neutralizar al Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 es muy sencillo.

**-** _Cambio de escena_ **-** Carahuevo empieza a combinar químicos hasta que logra crear una explosión azul.

Carahuevo: Finalmente, logre crear la formula correcta. Espero que estés disfrutando tus últimos momentos con tu descerebrado amigo Agente Brains, porque no creo que el quiera volver a verte jajajajaJAJAJAJAJA.

Señora Cara Huevo: ¿QUIERES QUE VALLA YO MISMA A CALLARTE?

Carahuevo: No madre, tu sigue durmiendo. Yo mientras tanto saldré un momento.

**-** _Cambio de escena_ **- **Brains, Friday y Fred están en el laboratorio. Brains acababa de terminar una misión con éxito y el Super Comandante termina la transmisión

Brains: ¿Porque dijiste que habías venido?

Fred: Por mi dado blanco, Friday cree que lo deje aquí ayer.

Friday (Quien se acerco a una montaña de revistas): Brains ¿Porque tienes tantas revistas aquí?

Brains: Oh, esas solo son revistas intergalacticas de maquinas y esas cosas para decorar el laboratorio. Papá cree que este lugar necesita una remodelacion, pero no pienso cambiar nada.

Friday: Vzzzzzz Intruso alienigena, Intruso alienigena.

- _Carahuevo entra por la entrada de emergencia_ -

Carahuevo: Aja, que suerte la mía. Justo quería encontrarlos a todos juntos.

Fred: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una capsula.

- _Friday se transforma y mete en ella a Brains y Fred_ -

Brains: Fred ¿Que estas haciendo?

Fred: Lo siento, entre en pánico. Pero ya se me paso el susto.

Carahuevo: No crean que se salvaran tan fácilmente. (Carahuevo lanza un par de imanes que neutralizan a Friday y lo regresan a su forma original y haciendo caer a Brains y Fred)

Friday: Vzzzzzzz árbol que crece torcido se lo lleva la corriente Vzzzzzz saca ese pez del agua, se va a ahogar Vzzzzzz

Carahuevo: Ejejejejeje va 1 faltan 2

Brains: No te saldrás con la tuya Carahuevo (Ella se acerca rápidamente hacia el)

Carahuevo: Yo creo que si, querida Ejejejeje (Saca un botón rojo de su pequeña nave con la que flota, lo preciosa y suelta rayos en todas direcciones que terminan paralizando a Brains y Fred)

Carahuevo: Ejejejejeje (Se acerca a Fred) ¿Tus ultimas palabras mi descerebrado amigo?

Brains: No lo metas en esto Carahuevo.

Fred: Brains, si no salgo vivo de esto...

Carahuevo: Oops, creo que se acabo tu tiempo.

- _Carahuevo saca un láser cargado con el químico azul que había creado anteriormente y le dispara a la cabeza de Fred. No le hacia daño, pero logro hacer que Fred caiga desmayado. A la mañana siguiente Fred despierta en su habitación y ve a Braianna y Friday_ -

Fred: Ahhhh, ¿Que paso, Friday?

Friday: Carahuevo te disparo con un rayo y te quedaste dormido. O por lo menos eso me dijo Brains.

Fred: ¿Quien? ¿Y quien es ella y porque esta en mi habitación?

Braianna: ¿Que? No es gracioso Fred.

Fred: Si, no es gracioso ¿Quien eres tu?

Braianna: Braianna, tu mejor amiga ¿No me recuerdas?

Fred: La verdad no, jamas te había visto.

Friday: Quizá tiene amnesia.

Braianna: No, tuviera amnesia no te recordaría a ti tampoco. Esto es muy extraño ¿Como... Carahuevo.

Fred: ¿Caraquien? ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que esta pasando?

Braianna: ¿Tampoco recuerda a Carahuevo? ¿Que le hizo a Fred? Debo irme Friday, no dejes que Fred se valla a ningún lado.

Friday: Pero es Lunes, tiene que ir a la escuela.

Fred: Oye oye, solo yo puedo decirle a Friday lo que tiene o no que hacer. Sera mejor que te vallas a tu casa.

Braianna: No te preocupes Fred. Haré que recuperes la memoria. (Sale por la ventana)

Fred: ESPERA, TE VAS A MATAR. (Mira que Braianna esta bien y dirigiéndose a la casa de al lado) Esa chica es muy extraña.

- _En el laboratorio, la pantalla de Brains esta sonando_ -

Brains: Papá, necesito que...

Carahuevo: Hola Agente Brains, veo que ya notaste lo que le hice a tu amigo Ejejejeje.

Brains: ¿Que le hiciste a Fred?

Carahuevo: Nada que debas saber querida. Solo te diré que ahora tu descerebrado amigo esta tan bien como lo estaba antes de conocerte, ahora es nuevamente un chico terrestre normal. Y que me lleve todas tus revistas intergalacticas para decorar mi nueva nave espacial.

Brains: No cantes victoria, lograre hacer que Fred recupere la memoria y te detendré una vez mas.

Carahuevo: ¿Como planeas hacer eso si tu amigo no te presta al Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9?

Brains (Nerviosa): Ya pensare en algo.

Carahuevo: Como digas, como digas. Hasta entonces, tengo cosas muy malas que hacer. Adiós Agente Brains AJAJAJAJAAJA.

Señora Cara Huevo: CÁLLATE

Carahuevo: Lo siento madre.

- _Acaba la transmisión_ -

Brains: Esto es peor de lo que pensé, tengo que hacer que Fred recuerde todo.

- _Mientras tanto, Fred esta afuera de la casa de Brains_ -

Fred: Un momento Friday ¿Porque estamos aquí?

Friday: Esta es la casa de Brains, seguramente viniste aquí porque ya estas acostumbrado a esto.

Fred: Te dije que no conozco a esa chica, solo vamos a la escuela.

- En la escuela -

Fractal: Buenos días clase, comenzaremos con la entrega de sus trabajos de ciencias. Y déjenme recordares que esta nota sera un 50% de su calificación final.

Fred: ¿Que hago Friday? Yo no hice nada.

Friday (Reloj): Fred, si lo hiciste. Tu y Brains construyeron un volcán de bicarbonato, fue lo mas normal que se te ocurrió.

Fred: ¿Quien?

Friday (Reloj): Ahhhh (Suspirando), la chica que supuestamente no conoces. Ella lo iba a traer ¿O también olvidaste eso?

Fred: Escucha, yo jamas... Oh no, Fractal se acerca ¿Que hago Friday?

Fractal: Digame señor Luckbutch ¿Cual es su excusa esta vez?

Fred: Hmmmm, bueno yo ehh

- _Braianna entra al salón de clases con el __volcán_ -

Braianna: Disculpe la tardanza señor Fractal. Aquí esta nuestro proyecto.

Fractal (Mirando fijamente a Fred): Perfecto Braianna, póngalo sobre mi escritorio.

Braianna (Quien se había sentado en un lugar libre junto a Fred): (Susurrando) Se que es difícil de creer, pero te lo explicare todo mas tarde.

- _Mas tarde, antes de irse a casa_ -

Sir Percibal: Oye Fred, con que Braianna te volvió a salvar de Fractal, ah

Fred: ¿Quien?

Sir Percibal: ¿Que? Ya sabes, Braianna, tu segunda mejor amiga después de mi.

Fred: ¿Amiga? ¿De que hablas? ¿Tu también la conoces?

Sir Percibal: Ahhhhh ya entiendo, ustedes discutieron. Perdona que lo diga hermano, se que a veces eres algo inmaduro ¿Pero no crees que actuar como si no la conocieras ya es ir demasiado lejos?

Braianna (Quien apareció de repente): Si si, nosotros tuvimos una discucion ayer y ahora tenemos que arreglarlo ¿No crees Fred?

Fred (Mientras era jalado del brazo por Braianna): ¿Que? ¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¿Jamas te había visto en mi vida?

- _Después de la escuela, en la habitación de Fred_ -

Braianna: Bien Fred, se que no me recuerdas. Pero después de responder algunas preguntas creo que empezaras a recordar algo. Asi que dime ¿Quien recupero los E-mails que le enviaste accidentalmente a Nora?

Fred: Hmmmmm lo único que recuerdo de ese día es que ella termino enteransode de algún modo y que ya sabia que me gustaba, por lo menos no penso que era un acosador.

Braianna: ¿Recuerdas esto? (Lanzandole un USB de Los Protectores)

Fred: ¿Un USB? ¿Porque tiene una P?

Braianna: Sigamos ¿Porque te disfrazaste de mujer y fuiste a hablar con Fractal el año pasado con Friday?

Fred: Yo... tenia que salvar a alguien... haber hecho trampas en la clase

Braianna: ¿A quien?

Fred: Aaaaa... ¿Thomas?

Braianna: Esto no esta dando resultado ¿No se te ocurre algo Friday?

Friday: Si ¿Porque fuiste la mascota de la escuela el año pasado?

Fred: Porque... tenia un trato con Holly

Friday: Exacto ¿Y en que consistía ese trato?

Fred: Yo...

Friday: Oh oh oh Tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Porque te disfrazaste de ardilla y me trasformaste en flauta?

Fred (Molesto): No es posible esto solo me esta dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza que empeora cada vez que te veo (señalando a Braianna).

Friday: Fred, no digas eso. Vamos, trata de hacer un esfuerzo. No me digas no recuerdas lo buenos momentos que pasamos que pasamos los 3 juntos.

Fred : No y tampoco quiero que... ¿Te pasa algo? (Mirando a Braianna)

Braianna (Con lagrimas en los ojos): Si, lo que me pasa es que perdí a mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, ahora el no quiere saber nada mas de mi y eso me pone muy triste.

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien. Quizá fui un poco duro, pero...

- _Braianna se acerca a Fred y le da uno de sus clásicos apretones en el nervio del brazo_ -

Fred: Ahhhh duele, ya deja eso Brains

Braianna y Friday: ¿Que?

Fred: Perdona, fue un lapsus brutus...

Friday: Brains, creo que eso funciono. Hazlo de nuevo, hazlo de nuevo.

Braianna: Lo lamento Fred, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Fred: Ahhhhhhhhhh eso me migraña (_Fuerte dolor de cabeza_). Friday, haz algo.

Friday: Lo siento Fred, no pienso hacerte caso esta vez.

- _Fred esta debilitado por el fuerte dolor de cabeza y apretón de nervios causados por Braianna_ -

Braianna (Con menos lagrimas en los ojos): Espero que esto te haga recordarme por completo.

- _Braianna abraza fuertemente a Fred. El no resiste el dolor de cabeza y cae desmallado nuevamente._ _Mas tarde, ese mismo día Fred vuelve a despertar en su cama._ -

Braianna: Creo que ya esta despertando.

Friday: Espero que halla recordado todo.

Fred: ¿Donde estoy?

Friday: En tu habitación

Fred: ¿Y yo me llamo?

Braianna: Genial, ahora ni recuerda su propio nombre.

Fred: Nononono, solo bromeaba. Enserio ¿Que paso Brains?

Braianna: Me llamaste Brains. Quiere decir ¿Que ya recuerdas todo?

Fred: Recordar que. Alguno de ustedes amigos ¿Podría decirme que pasa aquí?

Friday: Te dijo amiga, Brains. Creo que ya recordó todo.

- _Los dos abrazan a Fred y escuchan que la pared de su habitación se rompe._ -

Carahuevo: Bravo, lamento haber interrumpido esta escena tan emotiva. Pero creo que es el mejor momento para repetir mi plan maestro y esta vez tu vendrás conmigo pequeño amigo descerebrado. Hablando de repetir mi plan ¿Donde esta el Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9?

- _Friday (Quien estaba detrás de Carahuevo)_ _le dispara bolas de gel neutralizantes_ -

Carahuevo: Noooooooooo, justo cuando acababa de comprar y redecorar mi nueva nave espacial.

Braianna: Esta vez te enviaremos a una cárcel de máxima seguridad de donde no escapara jamas. Friday, por favor, Llevatelo con Los Protectores.

Friday: Enseguida

- _Braianna le cuenta a Fred todo lo que había pasado mientras el no la recordaba_ -

Fred: ¿Y tuviste que hacer todo eso para que recuperara la memoria?

Braianna: Si, se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.

Fred: Si, aunque contigo hubiera sido un poco mas difícil ¿No crees?

Braianna: Fred, no arruines el momento. Oh casi lo olvido, aquí esta tu dado. Lo encontré debajo de tu cama cuando te desmayaste, no estaba en el laboratorio después de todo.

Fred: Oh si, ahora podre volver a tomar buenas decisiones de nuevo.

Braianna: Creo... que ya debería irme a casa.

Friday (Quien acababa de regresar): Oigan chicos ¿Me perdí de algo?

Braianna: No, de nada.

Friday: Saben, se me ocurrió mientras volvía que podríamos tomarnos una fotos los 3. Ya saben para recordar que siempre seremos amigos.

Fred: Es una idea fabulosa, Friday. Ven aquí Brains.

- _Los tres amigos se abrazan y se toman la foto, concluyendo el episodio_ -

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este Fanfic, me tomo algo de tiempo pensar en este. Dejen sus comentarios positivos y... ya no se me ocurre que mas decir.


	4. RoboFred

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 04/26** - RoboFred

- _V__iernes, en la escuela después de que acabaran las clases. Fred no se atreve a invitar a salir a Nora y Sir Percibal ayuda a Fred a sentirse seguro de si mismo. Brains falto por ir a una misión así que no volvieron juntos a casa_ -

Sir Percibal: Vamos amigo ¿Que tienes que perder?

Fred: Bueno, supongo que nada puede salir tan mal. Pero que tal si...

Sir Percibal (gritando): Nora, Fred quiere hablar contigo (sale corriendo).

Fred: PERCY, NO.

Nora: Hola Fred. Y... ¿De que quieres hablar?

Fred: Hmmmm... Bueno, no es nada importante... yo solo quería... preguntarte... si tu quisieras...

Nora: ¿Salir contigo?

Fred: Si eso.

Nora: Claro, me encantaría. Que te parece mañana a la 1:00 p.m

Fred: Si si si, buena idea. Yo pasare a buscarte.

Nora: De acuerdo.

- _Fred sale corriendo de felicidad de la escuela hasta su casa_ -

Fred: woo Hoo. No puedo creer que halla aceptado. Brains nunca lo creerá.

Friday (Saliendo de su mochila): Si, bueno. Acerca de eso, yo creí que ya habías quedado con Brains para jugar videojuegos ese mismo día.

Fred: Noooooo, es cierto. Finalmente quería vencerla en algo.

Friday: Creo que el mayor problema sera que te perdone por dejarla plantada ¿Recuerdas que te hizo la ultima vez que lo hiciste?

- _Flashback: Se ve a Fred atado dentro de una gran caja de vidrio llena de arañas inofensivas, ya que estas no picaban ni tenían veneno. Y Fred gritando de miedo en ella_ -

Fred: Siii... prefiero no recordarlo. Aun puedo sentir sus patas en todo mi cuerpo (Temblando al decir esto ultimo). A veces puede ser muy cruel con la gente.

Friday: Cierto. Ademas no creo que Nora te haga algo ni la mitad de parecido que eso.

Fred: Si, si lo haría. Ella dejaría de hablarme y eso me arruinaría por completo.

Friday: ¿Y que quieres hacer? No puedes estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo.

Fred: Espera, me hiciste recordar algo ¿Recuerdas cuando te transformaste en Brains por tener el mismo problema con "_El club de los Miércoles"_?

Friday: Si

Fred: Pues ahora harás lo mismo conmigo. Es brillante, y lo mejor es que Brains nunca lo notara.

- _Después de un momento los dos ven como la nave de Brains despega directo hacia el espacio_ -

- _La tarde del día siguiente (Antes de que Fred se valla)_ _Fred ordena a Friday transformarse en el. Fred se va a su cita con Nora y Friday se queda esperando a Braianna en su habitación._ -

**- Friday-Fred y Braianna -**

Braianna (Tocando la puerta): Fred abre la puerta, soy yo.

Friday-Fred: Hola Brains, que sorpresa ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Braianna: Tu me invitaste a jugar videojuegos contigo toda la tarde ¿No lo recuerdas?

Friday-Fred: Es cierto, pasa.

**- Fred y Nora -**

(_Nora abre la puerta de su casa_)

Nora: Hola Fred

Fred: Hola Nora. Y... bueno ¿Que quieres hacer primero?

Nora: Bueno, estaba pensando en dar una larga y lenta caminata por el parque ¿No te parece buena idea?

Fred: Si, genial idea. Vamos.

**- Friday-Fred y Braianna -**

Televisor: La _Señorita Cabeza de Pastelillo _gana.

Friday-Fred: Wuuujuju volví a ganar. Y eso que use al peor personaje.

Braianna: Esto no es justo, no me aprendo los controles.

Friday-Fred: No te preocupes Brains. Con algo de practica quizá algún día puedas ser como yo. El indestructible Fri... Fred.

Braianna: ¿ Ibas a decir Friday?

Friday-Fred: No

Braianna: Yo creo que si.

Friday-Fred: No es cierto.

Braianna: Bueno... Hablando de Friday ¿Donde esta?

Friday-Fred: Emmm estoy... digo esta en... Andromeda.

Braianna: Esa es mi excusa Fred ¿Donde esta?

Friday-Fred: Esta en el sótano... con los demás electrodomésticos.

Braianna: Si claro, explícame de nuevo donde esta el botón A.

**- Fred y Nora -**

Nora (Comiendo un helado): ¿No es grandioso? Los helados de esta tienda son los mejores de toda la ciudad.

Fred (Con otro helado): Si, también lo creo. Oye, después no te gustaría ir a...

Nora: ¿Al cine? Escuche que estrenaron una película de todas las sagas completas de _"Luz de Luna"_ juntasy me gustaría mucho poder verla.

Fred (Algo fastidiado): ¿Que? No se cansaron con los libro y ahora hicieron una... Quiero decir que me gustaría ir al parque de atracciones a subirnos a _Gigantus_, pero creo que tu idea suena mucho mejor...

**- Friday-Fred y Braianna -**

Braianna: Valla, creí que _"Comadrejonia"_ seria mas fácil que _"Robot Abominable". _Pero ahora me doi cuenta de que son igual de difíciles ¿No tendrás otro juego que no sea tan difícil de manejar?

Friday-Fred: ¿Manejar? Ahora que lo recuerdo, acabo de conseguir este nuevo juego. (Buscando entre varios discos) Se llama _"Mario Kart"_, lo único que tienes que hacer es saber usar la derecha e izquierda.

Braianna: Suena bastante fácil, vamos a probarlo.

- _Las horas pasaron, la película de Fred y Nora_ _termino a las 8 de la noche (Y ellos habían entrado a las 3 de la tarde). Lo unico que queria hacer Fred era dejar a Nora en su casa y volver a la suya para poder cambiar lugares con Friday y hacer cosas mucho mas divertidas con Braianna._ -

**- Friday-Fred y Braianna -**

Braianna: O si, volví a ganar. Creo que después de todo no era tan difícil.

Friday-Fred (Lanzando el control): No es justo, solo fue el caparazón azul.

Braianna: ¿Quieres un descanso antes de la carrera numero 147?

Braianna: Fred ¿ Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?

Friday-Fred: Claro.

_- La televisión se apaga, Braianna saca el disco de la consola y ve que el disco de __"Mario Kart" _esta rayado y quemado por el exceso de uso en una sola tarde. Ella lo esconde en alguna parte de la sala y Friday vuelve con el agua. -

Friday-Fred: Aqui tienes.

Braianna: Gracias. MIRA, UN ALIENIGENA EN LA VENTANA.

Friday-Fred: ¿DONDE?

_- Braianna le tira el agua a Friday en la cabeza, regresandolo a su forma original y diciendo incoherencias -_

Friday: Vzzzzzzzzz ¿Cual es tu color favorito del alfabeto? Vzzzzzzzzzz ¿Cual es tu letra favorita del 1 al 10?

Braianna: JA, siempre supe que eras tu Friday ¿Enserio creíste que podrías engañarme?

**- Fred y Nora -**

Fred: Adiós Nora, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Nora: Adiós Fred, fue un gran día.

_- Nora entra a su casa y cierra la puerta. El celular de Fred empieza a sonar -_

Fred: ¿Diga?**  
**

Friday: Vzzzzz Disculpe sopa, hay un camarero en mi mosca Vzzzzzzz Mañana no hay lluvia por culpa de las clases.

Fred (Preocupado): ¿Friday? ¿Que te paso? ¿Donde esta Brains?

Braianna: Creo que una mejor pregunta seria ¿Donde estas tu? ¿Enserio creíste que podrías engañarme?

Fred (Nervioso): Escucha Brains, perdóname, yo solo... es que... solo no me metas en esa caja de nuevo.

Braianna: Solo quiero que vengas al laboratorio y que me digas todo.

_- Fred va corriendo hacia el laboratorio -_

Fred: Brains, yo lo siento mucho. No debí... ¿Brains? ¿Donde estas?

_- Le arrojan una soga que termina atando y colgando a Fred de cabeza -_

Brains: Fred dime algo ¿Enserio soy tan aburrida?

Fred: No no no, aunque me cueste admitirlo hubiera preferido pasar la tarde contigo que con Nora.

Brains: MIENTES

Fred: Escucha, se que no debí dejarte plantada y prometo jamas volver a hacerlo si no me metes con todas esas arañas¿Que dices?

Brains (Mirándolo fijamente): Bien, te creo. Ademas creo que para que dijeras eso debió de haber sido una tarde muy aburrida.

Fred: Muy aburrida. Y dime ¿Como supiste que era Friday?

Brains: Ohhhh ayer los escuche hablando desde tu ventana. Te iba a pedir que me prestes a Friday, pero al ver lo emocionado que estabas por plantarme decidí irme sola. Ademas, creo que ya haz sufrido suficiente con lo que pasaste y con lo que te perdiste.

Fred: Si, bueno. Quieres quedarte a jugar un rato mas. Acabo de comprar un nuevo juego llamado _"Mario Kart"_, creo que sera fácil para ti.

Brains (Nerviosa): Creo que no mereces divertirte después de esto ¿No crees?_  
_

Fred: Cierto, creo que lo estrenare con Friday.

Brains: Si si, el debe estar esperándote en tu casa.

_- Fred llega emocionado a su casa para estrenar el nuevo juego y se percata de un bulto en la alfombra. -_

Fred: ¿QUE LE PASO A MI DISCO NUEVO?

_- Friday nervioso se esconde, concluyendo el episodio. -_

* * *

Aqui termina este FanFic, espero que les haya gustado y puede que el siguiente demore un poco mas. Sinceramente no me gusto tener que escribir que Nora y Fred salieran, pero lo hice para mantener el sentido original de la serie. No se preocupen, en los próximos no aparecerá mucho Nora xD. Dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

LFO


	5. Adiós Fred

Hola a todos, aquí esta mi 5to Fanfic. Idea original de "R.T" (En los comentarios) cambiándola levemente con algunas ideas mías. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, correcciones o no se...

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 05/26** - Adiós Fred

- _Los chicos están festejando por la vacaciones de fin de semestre._ -

Sir Percibal: ¿Adivinen? Me iré de viaje a Japón.

Thomas: Eso es genial Sir Percibal.

Sir Percibal: Cierto, iré a visitar a mi tío el cual es dueño de una empresa que produce estas. (Sacando una deslizador con forma de skate)

Eddie: Increíble, sabia que tenias familiares hay. Pero esto es mucho mejor.

Sir Percibal: Y esta es la mejor parte. Mi tío prometió darme algunos deslizadores para mis amigos.

Todos: ¡SI!

Eddie: Yo iré un par de días a la Antardida junto con los demás voluntarios de "Bufandas sin fronteras" para ayudar a los niños.

Fred: ¿Enserio existía? Quiero decir bien por ti Eddie.

Thomas: Yo no tengo planes para estas vacaciones ¿Y tu Fred?

Fred: No, tampoco nada importante. Quizá podamos vernos algunos días.

Thomas: Suena genial. Bueno, adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

- _Fred llega a su casa y ve a su padre feliz al __teléfono_ -

Papá de Fred: La verdad no lo se (...) No, claro que no. Solo que es algo que nunca habíamos hecho. Ya sabes, con todos los documentos y eso (...) Perfecto, se lo diré a ella y a Fred cuando los vea.

Fred: ¿Que pasa papá? ¿Sucede algo?

Papá de Fred: Hola campeón, nunca adivinaras con quien estaba hablando.

Fred: ¿Con quien?

Papá de Fred: Con tu tía Lisa

Fred: ¿La que vive en Italia y jamas había visto en mi vida?

Papá de Fred: Ella misma, llamo y dijo que podíamos visitarla.

Fred: Genial, subiré a mi habitación.

- _En la habitación de Fred_ -

Friday: ¿Entonces nos iremos a Italia?

Fred: Supongo que si. Es curioso nunca e salio de este país, pero si del planeta.

Friday: Jajajajaja es gracioso por que es cierto.

Fred: ¿Debería comenzar a empacar? No, sera mejor preguntarle a papá cuando nos iremos.

Fred: Pap... (_Fred observa desde la entrada de su sala a sus padres hablando_)

Papá de Fred: ...Y cuando le mencione que nos gustaría visitarla me dijo que por su ciudad habían muchos puestos de trabajo.

Mamá de Fred: No lo se Simon. Piensa en todo lo que dejarías aquí.

Papá de Fred: Lo estuve pensando, pero todavía no tengo una decisión clara.

- _Fred corre hacia su __habitación_ -

Fred (desesperado): Friday, mis padres quieren mudarse a Italia.

Friday: ¡¿QUE?!

Fred: No lo se, papá piensa que podrá encontrar un mejor trabajo halla ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?

Friday: Lo tengo. Destruiremos Italia con un misil.

Fred: ¿Porque siento que e escuchado eso antes? No importa, no podemos aunque quisiera. Recuerda, mi tía Lisa esta hay... Lo tengo. Friday, te ordeno deshacerte de todas las maletas de la casa.

Friday: No se de que servirá, pero bueno. (Friday toma todas las maletas que e encuentran en la casa de Fred y las tira junto a la basura afuera de la casa)

Fred: Solucionado.

Papá de Fred: Querida ¿Porque todas las maletas están en la calle?

Fred: Rayos, tiene que haber una forma de impedir esta mudanza.

Friday: ¿Porque no solo le dices a tus padres que no quieres irte?

Fred: Porque... oye, no es mala idea. Lo intentare ahora mismo.

Fred: Pap... (_Fred escucha la voz de su padre hablando con alguien_)

Papá de Fred: ¿Mañana en la noche? Perfecto, Italia aquí vamos.

- _Fred corre hacia su __habitación_ -

Fred (Desesperado): Friday, no funciono. Papá y mamá ya decidieron irse. Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Friday: Fred, cálmate.

Fred: Como me pides que me calme en un momento así. Se lo diré a Brains, ella sabrá que hacer.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

Brains: ¡¿QUE?!

Fred: Si, mis padres ya tomaron la decisión y me llevaran a Italia con ellos.

Brains: ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Crees que yo podre detener a tus padres?

Fred: No, pero yo creí que...

Brains: Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar la decisión de tus padres.

Fred: Una pregunta. Si yo me voy a Italia... ¿Tendría que devolverte a Friday?

Brains: Lo siento Fred, pero eso es un si.

Fred: Eso me temía. Entonces esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos.

Friday: No lo creo, tu te vas al día siguiente. Así podríamos vernos también mañana.

Brains: ¿Mañana?

- _Fred se va deprimido del laboratorio y regresa a casa aceptando la decisión de sus padres_ y empieza a empacar todas sus cosas. _Esa noche Friday se va a dormir al armario de Fred y el se queda despierto hasta tarde trabajando en algunas cosas._ _A la mañana siguiente Fred vuelve al laboratorio para pasar su ultimo día junto con sus mejores amigos._ -

Fred: Hola Brains

Friday: Fred y yo trajimos algunos videojuegos por si quieres jugar con nosotros este ultimo día.

Brains: Me parece una buena idea. No pienso perder esta vez en... (Suena el monitor)

Friday (fastidiado): Genial

Super Comandante: Buenos días Agente Brains

Brains: Buenos días Super Comandante

Super Comandante: Nos acaban de informar que una gran flota de Tiernitos se dirige a destruir al planeta de los Elefantoides.

Brains: Eso es terrible.

Super Comandante: Si, si lo es. Ahora es el momento de usar tu arma mas poderosa. El Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9.

Brains (Algo nerviosa): Si claro, como usted diga Super Comandante. (Termina la conversación)

Fred: Después de hoy ya no tendrás que ponerte nerviosa cuando te diga eso.

Brains (Desmotivada): Supongo que no... Oye ¿Te gustaría venir a esta ultima misión con nosotros?

Fred: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Brains: Si, sera un gran ultimo recuerdo.

Fred: Genial. Friday, te ordeno que a partir de ahora obedezcas solo a Brains.

- _En la nave de Brains, cerca del planeta de los Elefantoides_ -

Brains: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un cañon de láser. Cubre la nave en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

Friday: Entendido (Saliendo)

_- Silencio Incomodo, Brain ve a Fred mirando tristemente la ventana y decide romper el hielo. -_

Brains: No es tan malo ¿Sabes? Aun podemos seguir viéndonos.

Fred: Lo se, solo que por alguna razón siento que Italia esta mas lejos de casa que aquí.

Brains: Se que no es fácil dejarnos a todos, pero... ¿Las cosas pasan por algo, no?

Fred: Hmmmm... Echare mucho de menos a Eddie, Thomas, creo que hasta a Mort. En especial a Nora, a Sir Percibal, quien fue mi mejor amigo desde que eramos niños, a ti y Friday. Aunque solo nos conozcamos un año, siento como si los conociera desde siempre.

Brains (Con algunas lagrimas por lo que habia dicho su amigo): Awwww Fred, eso es... (golpean la nave)

Fred: ¿Que fue eso?

Brains: Es la nave de un vigilante, si se escapa alertara a los otros que vamos en camino. Friday, te ordeno que lo detengas.

- _Friday dispara una bola de gel que termina capturando la nave del tiernito vigilante._ -

Fred: Bien hecho Friday

Friday: Fue muy fácil

- _Aterrizando en el planeta_ -

Brains: Fred, toma una pistola de gel. Necesito que me cubras mientras yo y Friday capturamos a los que están por allá.

Fred: De acuerdo

- _Fred se esconde detrás de una rocas y captura a los invasores desde lejos. La invasión era tan grande que tomaron casi un día terrestre en capturar a todos los Tiernitos. Y devuelta en el laboratorio horas antes de su viaje._ -

Fred: Supongo que este es el adiós.

Friday (Llorando): Nunca te olvidaremos Fred. Espero que la pases muy bien en Italia.

Fred (Triste): Por favor Friday, si lloras también voy a llorar. (Abrazándose)

Brains: Chicos, no quiero arruinar el momento. Pero creo que deberían leer esto.

Friday: ¿El protocolo de Los Protectores? ¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?

Brains (Leyendo): Capitulo 8, Sub-sección B, Párrafo 9. Si el compañero de un agente conocido en el planeta que debe proteger se va por x motivos el agente deberá borrarle la memoria a dicho sujeto para evitar riesgos de divulgar información de Los Protectores P.D. No decirle esto al sujeto.

Friday: ¿Quiere decir que tendrás que borrarle la memoria a Fred?

Brains: Eso parece, pero...

Fred: ¡¿QUE?! Brains, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso o siquiera considerarlo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo...

Brains: FRED, no pienso hacerlo. Si lo fuera a hacer ¿Crees que te lo hubiera dicho?

Fred: Creo... que tienes razón

Brains: Veraz, por mas que tenga que hacerte eso no puedo. Tu eres mi amigo y si tengo que romper una de las reglas de protocolo para que siga siendo así lo haré.

Fred: ¿Enserio? Eres la mejor Brains. Eso me recuerda que tengo que traer algunas cosas. (Fred se va)

Friday: ¿Que crees que haya querido decir con cosas?

Brains: Ni idea

- _Fred regresa_ con una caja -

Fred: Aquí están. Ya que no los volveré a ver decidí hacer un par de cosas para ustedes. (Diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mas triste)

Friday: ¿Es por eso que te quedaste despierto toda la noche?

Fred: Exacto. Toma Friday, esto es para ti. Sacando una caja de la _Zanahoriada_ de su padre.

Friday: El solvente para motor. Me encantan (Tomándose una botella). Iré a dejarlos en la cocina.

Fred: Toma Brains, esto es para ti (Sacando un collar con un pequeño dado de la caja).

Brains (Sentimental): Awwww Fred, este es un lindo detalle de tu parte (Mientras se ponía el collar). Y yo no tengo nada para ti... Espera, creo que si tengo algo.

- _Brains regresa con una_ _pequeña caja_ -

Brains: Esto es para ti.

Fred (Asombrado): Brains, eso es la _"E__strella Teniente". _Tu condecoración al merito científico. Dijiste que era tu condecoración favorita. Yo... no puedo aceptarlo.

Brains: Tómala, insisto.

Fred: ¿Enserio? Voy a atesorar esto Brains (Con lagrimas en los ojos).

- _Fred sale corriendo del laboratorio y Brains se percata de que hay algo mas en la caja que Fred había triado. Un álbum de fotos con diferentes fotos de los 3 juntos, dejando a Brains pensativa en el laboratorio._ _Fred llega a su casa, donde sus padres lo estaban esperando._ -

Fred: Mamá, papá

Papá de Fred: Hola campeón, te estábamos esperando.

Fred: Puedo notar lo entusiasmados que están por la mudanza.

Papá de Fred: ¿Mudanza? ¿De que hablas hijo?

Fred: De lo que hablabas con la tía Lisa ayer. De mudarnos a Italia por trabajo.

Papá de Fred: Fred, nosotros no nos mudaremos a ningún lado ¿Quien te metió esa idea a la cabeza?

Fred: Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿Y cuando le dijiste a mamá que lo estabas pensando?

Papá de Fred: Jajajaja Veo que escuchaste nuestra conversación. Seguramente te fuiste antes. Después de decirle eso llamo mi jefe diciéndome que le encanto mi idea para un nuevo producto nutritivo y me ascendieron. Ahora me pagaran el triple.

Fred: Y-y-y-y cuando dijiste que nos íbamos a Italia.

Papá de Fred: Ahh (chasqueando los dedos) Estaba hablando con tu tía Lisa, diciéndole que no era necesario el trabajo y que solo iríamos de vacaciones por tres días.

Fred: ¿Entonces no nos mudaremos?

Papá de Fred: Claro que no Fred. Los Luckbutch se quedaran aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fred: DULCE MAÍZ. Espérenme un momento.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

Brains (Mirando su nuevo collar): Bueno, creo que fueron buenos tiempos ¿No lo crees Friday?

Friday (Mirando el álbum): Si, es la clase de persona que uno nunca olvida. Enserio lo extrañare.

Brains: Yo también, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio era la única persona a la pude llamar _"mejor amigo". _Creo que extrañare mas tener que molestarlo para que tener que pedirte.

Friday: Espera un momento, si el es tu mejor amigo ¿Que soy yo?

Brains: Tu eres mi mejor amigo robot.

Fred (Entrando al laboratorio): Brains, Friday

Brains y Friday (Felices): Fred

Friday: ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en camino al aeropuerto.

Fred: Lo se. Solo vine para decirles que no me voy por mudarme. Solo me voy por 3 días a visitar a mi tía.

Brains: ¿Pero como es posible?

Fred: Todo fue un malentendido con lo que dijo mi padre. No me iré de aquí nunca. Toma Brains, aqui esta la _"E__strella Teniente". _Creo que ya no lo necesitare... ohh debería quedarmelo...

Brains: Creo que mejor yo conservare eso. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Fred cuando vuelva de sus viaje.

Fred: Ustedes pueden quedarse con las cosas que les di. Yo debo irme.

Brains: Fred

- Fred voltea desde la puerta -

Brains: Estoy feliz por que no te vallas.

Friday: Yo también amigo.

Fred: Gracias chicos, adiós.

Brains y Friday: Adiós Fred.

Fin


	6. Adrianna

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 06/26** - Adrianna

- _Brains esta en su laboratorio por la tarde_ -

Super Comandante: Buenas tardes Agente Brains

Brains: Buenas tardes papá... Quiero decir Super Comandante

Super Comandante: Brains, si mis fuentes son correctas. Tu estas de vacaciones en la escuela.

Brains: Si, papá. Tienes razón.

Super Comandante: Entonces tengo una misión para ti. Una misión que no tiene que ver con invasores o algo parecido. Es mas... como decirlo... hmmm una misión especial.

Brains: ¿Misión especial? ¿Que quieres decir?

Super Comandante: Bueno, resulta que la Agente "A" también se esta tomando un descanso y pregunto si podría pasar unos días contigo.

Brains (Pensativa): ¿La Agente "A"? ¿Te refieres a la de Los Protectores de Andromeda?

Super Comandante: Ella misma. Creo que ya sabes que no hay planetas así en Andromeda.

Brains (Emocionada): Es increíble ¿Y cuando estará aquí?

- _Se cuelga la conversación y se abre otra llamada, pero solo de audio_ -

Agente A (Feliz): Hola Braianna, solo quería avisarte que yo y mi robot estaremos allá esta noche. No puedo esperar para volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. Adiós

- _Vuelve la conversación con el Super Comandante_ -

Super Comandante: Quería decirte eso...

Brains: ¿Entonces vendrá esta noche?

Super Comandante: Afirmativo. Como sea, solo dele una buena estadía en la Tierra.

Brains: Así sera papá

Super Comandante: Te volveré a llamar.

- _Cuelga_ -

- _En la habitación de Fred_ -

Fred: ¿Entonces tu mejor amiga pasara sus vacaciones en tu casa aquí en la Tierra?

Braianna: Si ¿No es genial?

Friday: Si, mucho.

Fred: ¿Y donde a estado todo este tiempo?

Braianna: En Andromeda. Fue trasladada por el Super Comandante de Andromeda, al planeta de los Chrismonguers Sputonianos (Las ballenas alienigenas de _"Don Perfecto"_). Su misión es repeler a los cazadores intergalacticos de su planeta, ya que son especies muy raras.

Fred: Genial

Braianna: Solo espero que el tiempo no la halla cambiado mucho y poder pasarla bien durante estos días.

Fred: No creo que les valla nada mal.

Friday: ¿Podemos ir a visitarlas cuando llegue...? ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?

Braianna: ¿No se los dije? Se llama Adrianna... Y si, supongo que si pueden venir. De todas maneras ella vendrá con su robot.

Friday: ¿ También tiene un robot?

Braianna: Si, casi todos los agentes tienen uno ¿Lo olvidaste?

(Friday se pone a celebrar por toda la habitación)

Fred: ¿No deberías ir a arreglar un poco tu casa para cuando llegue?

Braianna: Puedo decirle a la computadora que lo haga 1 minuto antes de que llegue.

Fred: Si, claro... Y bueno ¿Como era ella?

Braianna: ¿Adrianna? Bueno, ella es un año mayor que yo. Es pelirroja, bonita y competitiva. Algo arrogante, pero es una buena persona cuando la llegas a conocer.

Friday: ¿Y su robot como es?

Braianna: No lo se. Hace un momento hablamos, pero solo por audio. No pude verlo y ni siquiera le pregunte que modelo era.

Fred: ¿Y que piensas hacer cuando llegue?

Braianna: Tendré que improvisar algo... Supongo que preguntarle como a estado todo este tiempo. Verán, ella y yo eramos mejores amigas cuando niñas y vivíamos en la estación espacial. Estudiábamos juntas, salíamos, jugábamos, entrenábamos y todo eso (...)

- _Pasan las horas. Braianna sigue contando la historia de ella y su mejor amiga, dejando a Fred y Friday muy aburridos._ -

Braianna: ...Cuando cumplí 10 años y ella 11 logro terminar sus cursos mas rápido que yo y fue trasladada a Andromeda. Nos despedimos y yo seguí estudiando y entrenando por otros 3 años. Cuando termine mi preparación fui trasladada aquí y días después los conocí. (Se percata de que Fred y Friday están dormidos) CHICOS

Fred (sorprendido): ¿Que? ¿Que? Brains ¿Ya terminaste? si si, excelente historia.

Braianna: No mientas, los vi dormidos ¿Desde que hora están así?

Friday: Desde que dijiste que vivían en la estación espacial.

Braianna (Con cara de _"Are you fucking kidding me"_): Es increíble que... (Suena su reloj)

Reloj: Nave aproximándose, nave aproximándose.

Braianna: Esa debe de ser Adrianna, debo irme, los veré mañana.

Fred: Si claro, hasta luego.

- _En el laboratorio. Aterriza una nave de los Protectores y de ella sale Adrianna emocionada con su robot (Una X-bot 9000)._ -

Adrianna (Emocionada): Braianna

Brains (Feliz): Adrianna (Se abrazan)

Adrianna: No puedo creerlo. Mírate, haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Brains: Tengo que decir lo mismo de ti. Haz cambiado mucho.

_- La X-bot 9000 se acerca a las 2 y Brains da un paso atrás. Ya que se había llevado una mala impresión de ese modelo un año atrás. -_

Adrianna: ¿Pasa algo?

Brains: No, no es nada. Solo que nunca me gusto ese modelo de robot.

Adrianna: Es cierto ¿Donde esta tu robot?... Espera ¿No es una X-bot 9000?

Brains (En voz baja): Rayos, olvide pedirle a Fred que me prestara a Friday.

Adrianna: ¿Dijiste algo?

Brains: No, nada. Espera aquí un momento, iré por el.

- _Brains sale corriendo y al salir de su casa se encuentra a Fred y Friday en la puerta principal a punto de tocar el timbre._ -

Brains: ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Fred: Tu dijiste que podíamos venir a visitar.

Brains: Si, lo se. Pero ahora no es un buen momento. Tratare de explicarle lo de Friday y quizá mañana puedas venir. Hablando de Friday, necesito que me lo prestes.

Fred: Pero si yo...

Brains (Agitada): Ahora Fred.

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien. Friday, te ordeno obedecer a Brains hasta mañana.

Friday: Bien

Brains: Bueno... adiós Fred. (Le cierra la puerta en la cara y conversa con Friday)

Brains: Escucha Friday. Ella no sabe nada de lo que paso contigo. Tratare de decircelo antes de ir a dormir. Oh, y recuerda que como "eres mi robot" tendrás que actuar un poco mas como yo, no como Fred ¿Entendiste?

Friday: Entendido

_- Vuelven al laboratorio -_

Brains: Aquí esta. Adrianna, este es mi robot. Un Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, pero yo prefiero llamarlo Friday.

Adrianna: Ohh... yo solía tener uno igual, pero preferí a la X-bot 9000. Es mucho mas... eficaz.

Friday (Enojado): ¿X-bot 9000? Estas perdida (Apuntándose mutuamente con pistolas láser)

Brains (Desesperada): Friday, no. Esa no es la X-bot que piensas.

Friday: ¿Estas segura? Es muy parecida (Sin dejar de apuntar al otro robot)

Brains: Si, segura. Te ordeno que no vuelvas a intentar dispararle.

Adrianna: Lo mismo para ti X-bot

X-bot 9000: Entendido, Agente A.

Brains: Creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir?

Adrianna: Seguro. A sido un largo viaje, vamos X-bot.

Brains: Tu también Friday.

_- Mientras salen del laboratorio -_

Friday (Susurrando): Brains, yo nunca e dormido aquí ¿Donde quieres que descanse?

Brains (Susurrando): Tendrás que acomodarte con mis RoboPadres. Recuerda que no puedes ir con Fred.

Robert (Acercandose e Adrianna): Ho-ho-hola visitante. Podemos ofrece... (Adrianna reacciona y le vuela la cabeza a Robert de un golpe)

Adrianna (Apenada): Ohh... Lo siento ¿El era...?

Brains: El es mi padre falso. Me ayuda a ocultar mi identidad aquí... o por lo menos lo intenta.

- _Cambio de escena. Braianna y Adrianna están listas para dormir en la habitación de Braianna_ -

Braianna: Computadora, coloca una cama junto a la mía, por favor. (Sale una cama al lado de la de Braianna)

Braianna: Adrianna ¿Puedo decirte algo? Es un secreto

Adrianna: Claro, dime.

Braianna: La verdad es que no e sido honesta contigo... Como puedo decírtelo... Friday...

Adrianna:¿El Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9?

Braianna: Si, el... no me pertenece.

Adrianna (Confundida): Entonces eres la ayudante de otro protector ¿Donde esta?

Braianna: No no no, yo estoy sola aquí. Solo que... Veraz, cuando el fue enviado (...)

- _Braianna se pasa un largo rato contándole lo que paso con Friday y quien era Fred._ -

Adrianna: Déjame ver si entendí. El robot que se suponía era tuyo callo en manos de tu vecino, decidiste no borrarle la memoria y ahora le pertenece a el.

Braianna: Exacto. Y nadie mas puede saber de esto.

Adrianna: Entendido (Levantando el pulgar) Sabes, a mi también me gustaría tener un "amigo" con quien salir de vez en cuando. Quiero decir, en el lugar a donde fui trasladada solo hay agua y Chrismonguers Sputonianos. Solo logre hacerme amiga de una _Langosta azul intergalactica _que viene de vez en cuando a mi casa ¿Sabias que solo una en un millón tienen ese color?... Como sea, los días allá son largos y muy aburridos. Solo yo y X-bot.

Braianna: Ahora entiendo porque quisiste salir de hay.

Adrianna: Si, bueno. Ahora solo quisiera tratar de dormir. Mañana trataremos de divertirnos al máximo.

_- Las 2 se duermen mientras que Friday socializa con la X-bot 9000 toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente las dos se despiertan por el timbre de la puerta. Era Fred afuera. -_

Fred (Tocando el timbre): Brains soy yo.

Adrianna (Aun con sueño): ¿Quien es?

Braianna (También con sueño): Ese debe ser Fred.

Adrianna: ¿Fred? ¿Te refieres a tu "amigo"?

Braianna: ¿Por que las comillas en amigo?

Adrianna (Sonriendo): Oh por nada.

Braianna: ...Creo que debería ir a abrirle. (Sale de la habitación)

Adrianna: Creo que comienzo a entender...

Braianna: ¿Que pasa Fred?

Fred: ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste que podía venir hoy para conocer a tu amiga.

Braianna: Claro, pasa. Recuerda que Friday ya es tuyo de nuevo... Oh, y ya le dije quien eres y lo que paso con Friday. Parece que lo tomo bastante bien.

_- Adrianna apareció desde atrás de la sala.-_

Adrianna: Ohhhh, con que este es tu amigo Fred. Hola, yo soy Adrianna.

_- Adrianna y Fred se dan la mano. -_

Adrianna (Se acerca y le susurra a Fred): ¿Te digo algo? Brains me hablo de ti en la noche jijiji ¿Y sabes que? Me dijo que le gustabas (Riéndose al decir esto ultimo).

Fred y Braianna: ¡¿QUE?!

Braianna: Discúlpanos un momento _(Jalando a su amiga del brazo hasta su habitación y dejando a Fred solo y muy confundido)_.

_- En la habitación de Braianna -_

Braianna (Molesta): ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Adrianna (Sonriendo): Oh vamos Braianna, solo era una pequeña broma ¿En tan poco tiempo perdiste tu sentido del humor?

Braianna: Eso no fue gracioso. Lo único que te dije fue como era el, NA-DA-MAS.

Adrianna: Brains, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Se que es lo que estas pensando y probablemente hasta que sientes.

Braianna: Pues te equivocas

Adrianna: Creo que... (Se detiene a ver el collar que su amiga llevaba puesto)... Ese es un bonito collar .Creo haber visto que Fred tenia uno igual colgando de su bolsillo ¿O me equivoco?

_- Mientras tanto en la sala -_

Friday: Fred ¿A que hora llegaste?

Fred: Hace unos minutos.

Friday: ¿Y las chicas?

Fred: Se fueron a hablar.

Friday: ¿Pasa algo? Te vez confundido.

Fred (Nervioso): No, no pasa nada ¿Porque insistes en interrogarme?

Friday: Yo no estaba...

X-bot 9000 (Quien apareció detrás de Friday): Hola terrícola

Fred (Escondiéndose bajo una mesa): MIRA, UNA X-BOT ESCÓNDETE O INTENTARA REEMPLAZARTE DE NUEVO

Friday: Fred, ella solo es la robot de Adrianna.

Fred (Nervioso): ¿Enserio?... En ese caso... hola... X-bot... ¿Como estas?

_- Mientras tanto en la habitación de Brains -_

Braianna: Entonces ¿Te quedo claro?

Adrianna (Sonriendo): No te preocupes, ya lo entendí.

Braianna (Apresurada): Es verdad, Fred se quedo en la sala. Volvamos y por favor, no mas bromas de ese tipo (Sale de la habitación dejando a Adrianna)

Adrianna: Si claro, ve por el.

_- De vuelta en la sala. Las dos entran y encuentran a los dos robot transformados en motocicletas __-_

Braianna: Fred ¿Que paso aquí?

Fred: Los dos están jugando a cual de los dos se mas genial trasformado. Yo solo le digo a Friday que se transforme en algo y la X-bot lo copia.

Friday: ¿No es genial? La X-bot y yo ya somos amigos.

Fred: Oye Brains ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Braianna (Susurrando): Si es sobre lo que te dijo ella antes, déjame decirte que esta loca.

Fred: Ahora lo entiendo, la típica amiga lunática.

Adrianna: ¿Eh?

Fred: ...Quiero decir... la típica mejor amiga.

Adrianna: Como digas

Fred: Oigan ¿Quieren ir a _"Mundo Tobogán"_? Escuche que tienen uno nuevo donde devuelves el almuerzo.

Adrianna: ¿No suena un poco infantil?

Braianna: Lo mismo dije yo la primera vez, pero termina siendo divertido.

Friday: Cierto

Braianna: Quizá después podríamos ir a recorrer el bosque. Seguramente te encantara la naturaleza de este planeta. No se puede ver algo así en ningún otro lado.

Adrianna (Feliz): Suena bien, vamos a divertirnos.

_- De vuelta en la noche en la casa de Brains -_

Adrianna (Feliz): Eso fue increíble, deberíamos repetirlo mañana.

Fred: Si claro, con tal de no sentarme junto a pequeños mocosos que me vomiten encima.

Adrianna (Susurrando a Braianna): Le dije que se sentara junto a ti, pero no me hizo caso jijiji

Braianna (Fastidiada): Basta con eso.

Friday: Fue divertido. Aunque estaba todo el tiempo como reloj sentí todo el movimiento ¿No opinas lo mismo X-bot?

X-bot 9000: Afirmativo robot Friday. Las turbulencias en los medios de entretenimiento terrestre son muy... divertidas.

Fred (Confundido): ¿Eh?

Friday: Creo que quizo decir que estuvo bien.

Fred: Creo que Friday y yo ya deberíamos irnos a casa. Hasta mañana chicas.

Braianna y Adrianna: Adiós Fred

Adrianna: ¿Sabes que? Tenias razón, una vez que lo conoces es un chico genial. Ahora veo porque te... cae muy bien.

Braianna: Si, como digas. A sido un día agotador ¿Quieres hacer algo mas?

Adrianna: Hmmmm que tal una partida de ajedrez de contacto 3D.

Braianna: Suerte con eso, en Mayo del año pasado fui nombrada _"Campeona Intergalactica"._

Adrianna: Pffff solo porque yo no estaba hay.

Braianna: ¿Quieres apostar?

Adrianna: Claro que... (Suena su reloj)... Creo que debo contestar.

_- Sale de la habitación y vuelve después de unos minutos muy asustada. -_

Adrianna (Asustada): BRAIN, BRAINS, BRAINS

Braianna: ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estas así?

Adrianna: Era el Super Comandante de Andromeda. Van a atacar el planeta de los Chrismonguers.

Braianna: Oh no. Debemos ir rápido.

Adrianna: Eso no es posible, me tomo casi un día llegar hasta aquí.

Braianna (Haciendo una llamada por su celular):... Fred

Adrianna: ¿Que tiene el?

Braianna: El nos ayudara, suele ser creativo para este tipo de cosas. (En el celular) Fred, ven aquí ahora.

- _Un minuto __después_ -

Fred: ¿Que pasa?

Brains: Necesitamos ir a Andromeda en menos de 5 minutos ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Fred: Pffff Deben tener un poco mas de imaginación, chicas. Miren esto, Friday.

Friday: ¿Si?

Fred: Te ordeno que te transformes en un teletransportador que nos lleve a Andromeda.

Friday: Yo me encargo de eso. (Se transforma) Todos a bordo.

Adrianna: Tengo que admitirlo, si es creativo.

- _Todos entran en Friday y son rápidamente transportados a la única parte de tierra del planeta (Un pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba la base de Adrianna) y observan como llegaban 3 alienigenas en deslizadores_ -

Adrianna: Electricistas

Brains: ¿Quienes?

Adrianna: Son unos tipos que tratan de electrocutar el agua del planeta para debilitar a los Chrismonguers y poder llevárselos. Siempre los saco a patadas de aquí.

Electricista Líder (Quien apareció detrás de todos): Demasiado tarde Agente A, nosotros llegamos primero. Dentro de unos momento electrocutaremos toda el agua de este planeta, pero no sin antes deshacernos de usted y sus nuevos amigos. (Saca un par de grandes matracas que producen electricidad al ser giradas)

Adrianna (Mientras saca su arma por precaucion): X-bot, te ordeno que lo detengas.

X-bot 9000: Enseguida Agente A

Electricista Líder: No creas que sera tan fácil (Golpe a la X-bot con ambas matracas recibiendo bastante descargas eléctricas)

X-bot 9000: Buen intento, pero estoy muy bien programa. (No sufre ningún daño, porque acumula le electricidad para luego descargarla en un fuerte golpe eléctrico que manda a volar al Electricista Líder).

Adrianna: Ahora vamos por los otr...

Brains: No te preocupes por ellos. Fred, Friday y yo ya nos encargamos de ellos. (Junto a los otros 2 electricistas en bolas de gel)

Adrianna: Buen trabajo en equipo chicos. (Saca su reloj) Comandante, tengo a 2 de los 3 electricistas. Se los enviare con la X-bot 9000. (Apaga el reloj)... Supongo que los otros cazadores de Chrismonguers ya se enteraron de que no estoy aquí así que creo que no podre volver con ustedes.

Brains (Borrando la sonrisa de rostro): ¿De que hablas? ¿Que paso con los otros 2 días mas?

Adrianna: Fue una de las condiciones que me pusieron antes de irme de vacaciones.

Friday: ¿Entonces tu y la X-bot se quedaran aquí hasta quien sabe cuando?

Adrianna: Exactamente

Brains: Creo que no podemos hacer nada. Supongo que este un hasta luego.

Adrianna: Claro

- _Todos se despiden y Friday esta a punto de llevarlos a casa._ -

Adrianna (Se acerca y le susurra a Brains): No lo pierdas, se nota que es un gran chico jijiji

Brains (Tambien susurrando): ¿Ni siquiera porque es una despedida puedes dejar esa idea?

Adrianna: No... adios chicos.

Todos: Adiós

- _Friday los teletransporta_ -

Adrianna: Son grandes amigos ¿No lo crees?

X-bot 9000: Afirmativo Agente A. En especial el robot Friday.

Fin


	7. La Ruda Mascota

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 7, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics (Aceptare las ideas, pero no tomare todas. Aviso que planeo escribir solo 26 fics), criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 07/26** - La Ruda Mascota

_- Fred esta durmiendo un martes en la mañana en su cama cuando empieza a sonar el despertador. Fred intenta golpearlo, pero el aparato no deja de hacer ruido y Fred decide lanzarlo contra el armario de donde Friday acababa de salir. Logra esquivar el reloj rápidamente y el despertador se apaga por el fuerte golpe contra la pared. -_

Friday: Oye ¿podrías tener mas cuidado? Un poco mas a la izquierda y hubieras tenido que reemplazar mi casco.

Fred (Despertándose): _(Bostezo)_ Lo siento Friday, pero esa cosa no dejaba de sonar.

Friday: Como sea ¿Listo para ir a la escuela?

Fred: No, quisiera poder faltar. Pero si lo hago me castigaran. Aunque sea Brains si tiene excusas para llegar tarde a clases o para no ir. Me pregunto si...

Friday: Vzzzzzz Intruso alienigena, Intruso alienigena.

Fred (Asustado): ¿Que pasa? ¿Donde esta?

_- Los 2 se asoman por la ventana. Solo logran ver la el tranquilo vecindario. Si había un alieingena en unos arbustos al otro lado de la calle, pero no logran verlo. -_

Fred: Friday, no juegue así. Casi me matas del susto.

Friday: Pero Fred. El detector de alienigenas nunca falla. Sera mejor que le avisemos a Brains.

Fred: De acuerdo. _(Antes de salir toma unas peque__ñas bolitas de metal que estaban en su escritorio junto a su computadora._)

_- Se viste rápido y sale con Friday transformado en reloj hasta la casa de Braianna. Antes de tocar la puerta el celular de Fred comienza a sonar. -_

Fred: ¿Si?

Brains: Fred, solo llamaba para avisar que volveré a llegar tarde a la escuela. Surgió una misión de ultimo minuto, así que tendrás que inventar una excusa para el Señor Tonsils.

Fred: Claro, es que Friday...

Brains: Ya no puedo seguir hablando, adiós Fred..._ (Cuelga)_

Fred: Bueno, supongo que si hay un alienigena aquí no sera tan malo. Quiero decir, ella tendrá que volver en algún momento y lo detendrá ¿No?

Friday: Supongo que tienes razón.

_- Fred va hacia la escuela caminando con Friday (Reloj). Friday avisa que hay un alienigena cerca mas de 2 veces, pero Fred hace caso omiso. En medio camino Fred siente una presencia detrás suyo, pero al voltear no hay nadie. Sigue caminando. -_

Friday: Fred ¿Quieres escucharme? Hay un alienigena muy cerca de nosotros.

Fred (Algo nervioso): n-n-no seas paranoico Friday. Si enserio hubiese uno ¿No crees que...

_- Fred escucha pasos atrás suyo y voltea. Al hacerlo, se encuera con un gran perro morado enfurecido. -_

Fred: Uffff, solo era un perro.

Friday: Fred, ese no es un perro. Es un alienigena.

Fred: Por favor, Friday. Eso es un perro. Ninguna alienigena se parece a... _(Haciendo memoria recuerda al cachorro morado que encontró con Braianna en el parque un año atrás)_

Fred (Nervioso): Pu-pu-pu-puddles

Puddles (Lanzándose sobre Fred): Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así. No creas que olvide lo que me hicieron. Ahora tu seras mi prisionero y te llevare a mi planeta para vengarme.

Friday: ¿Ah si? ¿Tu y cuantos mas? _(Riéndose)_

_- De los arbustos cercanos salen mas perros parecidos a Puddles -_

Puddles: Atrapenlo y quitenle el reloj.

Fred: Friday, te ordeno..._ (No logra terminar la frase porque uno de los perros le golpea la cabeza y cae desmallado)_

Friday: FRED

_- Brains llega tarde a clases y se encuentra con Sir Percibal. -_

Sir Percibal: Hola Braianna ¿Haz visto a Fred? Creo que esta enfermo, no lo e visto en todo el día.

Braianna: ¿Enserio?... Quiero decir, si si. El... tenia un... fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sir Percibal: ¿No es extraño? Tu eres la que suele llegar tarde a clases, pero esta vez es Fred.

Braianna: Si, muy extraño. Sabes, debo ir al baño. _(Se va dejando solo a Sir Percibal)_

Braianna (En el pasillo): Es mas que extraño. Fred me dijo que vendría hoy a la escuela. Sera mejor que lo llame. _(Llama a Fred, pero no contesta)_

Braianna: Esto esta muy mal. Debo ir al laboratorio.

Señor Tonsils: Braianna ¿A donde vas? ¿No pensaras faltar esta hora tambien, no?

Braianna (Fastidiada): Claro que no, Señor Tonsils. _(Entrando a clases)_

_- Después de un largo día en la escuela Braianna sale de la escuela va corriendo a su casa e intenta volver a llamar a Fred, pero sigue sin contestar. En el laboratorio -_

Brains: Es peor de lo que pensaba ¿Donde estas Fred?

Puddles: Creo que yo puedo contestar esa pregunta _(Haciendo que Brains se voltee rápidamente)._

Brains: Un Caniliano

Puddles: No cualquier Caniliano Jajaja El ahora líder de los Canilianos ¿No me recuerdas, Agente?

Brains (Haciendo memoria): ... Puddles

Puddles (Molesto): QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASI... Como sea, dentro de unos momentos te reunirás con tu amigo en su celda.

Brains: ¿Celda? ¿Que hiciste con Fred?

Puddles: Te lo diré en el camino. Todos, atrapenla. _(Salen perros entre todo el laboratorio)_

Brains: Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu nunca me viste pelear. _(Luchando y derrotando contra los secuaces de Puddles) _¿No tienes nada mas?

Puddles: No creí tener que llegar a esto _(Sacando un modulador de voz, imitando la voz de Fred) _Robot, atrapa a la Agente de inmediato. _(Friday sale detras de Puddles)._

Friday: Lo siento Brains

Brains (Sorprendida): No, Friday _(Brains comienza a apretar rápidamente botones en el monitor y__Friday _logra atraparla con bolas de gel)

_- Mientras tanto, Fred despierta en algo parecido a una solitaria celda de prisión (Solo que en vez de barrotes de metal eran barrotes láser) -_

Fred (Desesperado): FRIDAY _(Mirando su muñeca y dandose cuenta de que no estaba)_... ¿Donde estoy? Solo recuerdo que Puddles me golpeo en la cabeza y nada mas... Tengo que llamar a Brains _(Busca en su bolsillo y se da cuenta de que no hay nada) _Genial... _(Se abre la puerta y entra a un perro metiendo a Brains en la celda)._

Perro: Tienes compañía, terrícola. _(Cerrando la puerta)_

Fred: Brains, crei que cuando estuvieras aquí seria para salvarnos a mi y a Friday.

Brains: Las cosas se complicaron. Puddles tiene el control de Friday, quien sabe que planea hacer.

Fred: ... Después de deshacerse de nosotros.

Brains: No te preocupes, envié un mensaje de ayuda. Esta nave no llegara muy lejos. _(Aparece una pantalla detrás de ellos, en donde esta Puddles)_

Brains: ¿Puddles?

Fred: No no, creo que era... Tontolon _(Riéndose)_

Puddles: BORGOLON... No importa, ustedes no escaparan de aquí. Y ahora que se su lindo plan duplicare la seguridad de la nave. Hablando de eso, déjenme decirles que ademas de vengarme de ustedes, este plan era para tomar su robot. _(Riendo)_ El cual ahora nos ayudara a hacer hoyos en todos los planetas y poder enterrar nuestros huesos.

Brains: ¿A pasado un año y todavía siguen con ese absurdo plan?

Puddles: Corrección, plan maestro. Ahora que tengo su robot nadie nos detendrá.

Fred: Te tomas esto muy enserio. Tengo una idea, porque no nos dejas ir y nos olvidamos de esto.

Puddles: No lo creo, genio.

Fred: Valió la pena intentarlo.

Puddles: Como poder olvidar lo que me hicieron. Miren esto _(Poniendo un periódico viejo en la pantalla), _lean el primer articulo.

Fred: ¿"Manzanas espaciales suben de precio"?

Puddles: NO, EL OTRO

Fred: "Asistente especial del líder de los Canilianos es arrestado por terrícolas".

Puddles: Si ese, por su culpa casi soy desterrado.

Brains: ¿Y eso que? Tu te lo buscaste.

Puddles: Si, y ustedes también se buscaron esto.

Brains: Ahora que lo recuerdo... Yo salve tu planeta un año atrás... Si, del ataque de las pulgas. Ustedes me deben una.

Puddles: Cierto, si no nos hubieses salvado quizá seguirían libre en tu tonto planeta. Pero como recordaran, nosotros somos la raza de alienigenas mas orgullosa del universo. Así que no nos importa... Ni siquiera se porque pierdo tiempo hablando con ustedes, debería seguir dirigiéndome a mi planeta. _(Corta la conversación)_

Fred (Recostándose sobre una cama de la celda): Viva, ahora que sabe tu plan estamos perdidos.

Brains: No lo creo, la persona a la que llame sabrá exactamente que hacer aunque tripliquen la seguridad.

Fred: Bueno, creo que solo nos queda pasar el tiempo aquí hasta que venga alguien._  
_

_- Un muy largo rato después. Fred revisa su bolsillo, de el saca las pequeñas bolitas de metal que tomo de su escritorio esa __mañana_ y sonríe. -

Fred (Susurrando): Brains, ya se como salir de aquí sin tener que esperar a nadie.

Brains (Susurrando): ¿De que hablas?

Fred: Acabo de recordar que tengo estas.

Brains (Confundida): ¿Bolitas de metal?

Fred: No son bolitas de metal cualquiera. Son las pantallas de humo de cuando fui el _"Espía Rojo"_. Las tome esta mañana por precaución ya que Friday estaba detectando alienigenas. Podemos usarlas para escapar.

Brains: Buena idea ¿Y como las usaremos?

Fred: Creo que tengo un plan.

_- Cambio de escena, se ve a un perro pasando junto a la puerta donde se encontraba la celda y escucha un ruido de armónica y alguien golpeando las paredes. Entra y encuentra a Fred tocando la armónica y a Brains golpeando las paredes con una lata -_

Perro (Entrando a la sala): Oye ¿De donde sacaron esa armónica? ¿Y tu de donde sacaste esa lata?

Fred (Sacando una bolita de metal): Jaja Pantalla de humo. Tu nunca nos viste. _(Lanzando la bolita, la cual explota segundos después llenando la habitación de humo. Cuando el humo se disipa no hay nadie en la celda)_

Perro: ¿Que? No es posible _(Abriendo y examinando la celda, sale rápidamente de la habitación dejando la celda abierta)_

_- Fred y Brains estaban debajo de las 2 camas que estaban dentro de la celda, pero antes de salir de sus escondites se escuchan explosiones, varios perros asustados Y se escuchan conversaciones -_

Perro 1: ¿De donde salio?

Perro 2: No lo se. Apareció de la nada con un teletransportador, solo corre.

_- Alguien entra en la celda. -_

?: Excelente plan de escape, pero ya pueden salir de abajo de sus camas. Enserio, esos Canilianos son muy tontos.

Fred (Aun escondido debajo de su cama): ¿Quien es?

Brains (También debajo su cama): Es la ayuda que pedí.

Adrianna (Junto a su X-bot 9000): Hola chicos ¿Nos extrañaron?

Brains: ¿Por que tardaste tanto? Comencé a creer que no reviviste el mensaje que te envié.

Adrianna: Ohh si lo recivi, pero creo que llego algo tarde. _(Acercándose y susurrándole a Brains) _Dime que pasaron un buen rato juntos hay jijiji

Brains: No hay tiempo para hablar. Tenemos que rescatar a Friday.

Fred: Es cierto, halla voy amigo.

_- Corriendo por un pasadizo -_

Adrianna: ¿Y como llegaron aquí?

Fred: Un perro loco trata de vengarse de nosotros por arrestarlo hace un año. Nada nuevo.

Adrianna (Sarcásticamente): Oh si, eso es algo que me sucede todos los días.

Brains: ¿Y como esta el planeta de los Chrismonguers?

Adrianna: Solo un par de cazadores desde que volví, nada de que preocuparse.

_- Llegan a la habitación del piloto (Donde se encontraba Puddles). Derriban la puerta y entran. Para su sorpresa adentro se encuentra Friday (Transformado en un ca__ñon de plasma_) apuntándolos a todos. -

Puddles: Si no quieres ser pulverizados. Sera mejor que vuelvan los 3 a la celda.

Brains (Susurrando): Fred ordenale reiniciar. Si lo haces rápido quizá no nos pulverice.

Fred (Asintiendo): Friday, reinicia.

Puddles (Con un modulador de voz): Te ordeno que los pulverices.

Fred: No, reinicia.

Puddles: Pulverizarlos

Fred: Reinicia

Puddles: Pulverizarlos

Fred: Reinicia _(Repitiendo eso por casi un minuto)_

Brains (Aburrida): ¿Podrías hacer algo?

Adrianna: Claro, X-bot ¿Podrías desintegrar el modulador de voz, por favor?

X-bot 9000: Como diga, Agente A _(Pulverizando el modulador de voz)_

Puddles: NOOOOO.

Brains: Se acabo el juego, Puddles

Puddles: QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ... Esto no se quedara así. _(Presiona un botón y suena una alarma que atrae a varios perros)_

Fred: No tan rápido. Friday, transformate en una ardilla. _(Friday se transforma)_

Puddles: Eso no funcionara esta vez _(Rodeando e intimidando a Friday)_

Fred: Tienes razón, eso no funcionara. Friday, te ordeno que transformes en una ardilla gigante y monstruosa. _(Friday se transforma)_

Friday: Oh si ¿Ahora quien esta intimidado? _(Brains se esconde detrás de la puerta)_

Adrianna: ¿Aun no supera su miedo a las ardillas?

Fred: Hmmm... Creo que no.

Brains (Nerviosa): S-s-s-si lo hice, solo que n-n-n-no a las gigantes y monstruosas.

Puddles: ESTO NO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE SEPAN DE MI. _(Siendo encerrado en una bola de gel junto con sus secuaces)_

Friday (Riendo): Lo que digas.

_- Todos los perros son capturados y encarcelados por intento de destrucción de múltiples planetas y Puddles es enviado a una prisión de máxima seguridad por ser el lider... En la Tierra, en el laboratorio de Brains. -_

Adrianna: Se siente bien volver aquí. Lastima que no pueda quedarme mas tiempo. X-bot, hora de irnos.

Friday: Pero, apenas estábamos comenzando a hablar.

X-bot 9000: Lo siento Robot Friday, seguiremos nuestro intercambio de palabras en otro momento. _(Mientras se transformaba en un teletransportador)_

Friday: No es justo.

Adrianna: Gracias por la idea del teletransportador, Fred. Si que es de mucha utilidad.

Fred: Por nada.

Adrianna: Adiós chicos. Braianna, normalmente me acercaría a susurrarte algo, pero creo que ya sabes lo que diré. _(Gui__ñandole el ojo_)

Brains (Seria): Si, como digas. _(Adrianna se va)_

Fred: ¿A que se refería?

Brains (Algo incomoda por la pregunta): No tengo idea.

Fin


	8. Manzanas de amor

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 8 sugerido por Rivera92 y Mavys, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 08/26** - Manzanas de amor

**_- _**_Domingo por la mañana, en el laboratorio de Brains ella esta recibiendo una llamada del Super Comandante._** -**

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, tenemos una misión urgente. Unos Banditrones tratan entrar en el planeta Faurex para sacar y traficar frutas.

Brains: ¿Frutas? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Super Comandante: Resulta que la vegetación del planeta Faurex ademas de ser comestible es también usada para la elaboración de diferentes combustibles, explosivos, entre otras cosas. Todas ellas ilegales.

Brains: Entiendo ¿Pero no podría esperar un momento? Es que no es desayunado y...

Super Comandante: No hay tiempo, debes ir a Faurex y detenerlo en este momento.

Brains (Desmotivada): Si señor.

_- En la habitación de Fred jugando videojuegos con Friday -_

Brains (En la ventana): Fred, rápido. Necesito a Friday.

Fred (Jugando): ¿Que? Ahora ¿Quieres decir en este mismo instante?

Brains: No hay tiempo, Fred.

Friday: Sea lo que sea ¿No puede esperar un par de partidas mas?

Brains (Molesta y con hambre): Solo quiero terminar esto de una vez para poder comer algo en casa ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Fred (Fastidiado): Oh bien. Friday, te ordeno obedecer a Brains hasta que vuelvan de su misión.

Friday: Bien

Brains (Apresurada): Vamos, rápido.

_- En la nave de Brains. Muy cerca del planeta. -_

Brains (Con mucha hambre): No puedo soportarlo mas. Friday ¿No tendrás algo de comer?

Friday: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Brains (Algo molesta): Es que tengo tanta hambre. Y Fred queriendo seguir jugando, sabe que eres un arma avanzada diseñada para ayudarme y lo unico que le importa es jugar contigo.

Friday: Bueno, de vez en cuando uno debe relajarse ¿no?

Brains: Lo se, pero no es el momento... ... ... Ya llegamos. Busquemos a esos Banditrones.

_- Saliendo de la nave -_

Brains (Después de quedar impresionada por el lugar): Friday, localizalos.

Friday: Esta bien _(Sacando unos radares de sus manos) _Parece que están mas adelante.

Brains: Ve adelantándote.

Friday: ¿Segura?

Brains: Si

Friday: Muy bien _(Sale sigilosamente hacia adelante y se pierde entre los arboles)_

Brains: Increíble, nunca había visto tantas frutas. _(Quedando hipnotizada por una fruta parecida a una manzana, pero de un tono rosado) _Hmmmm... Esas se ven bien. _(Recuerda lo que su padre le había dicho anteriormente)_

_Super Comandante: Resulta que la vegetación ademas de ser **comestible** es también usada para la elaboración de diferentes..._

Brains: ... Después de todo... También son comestibles ¿no?... No, no puedo hacerlo _(Su estomago comienza a molestarla)... _Pero tengo tanta hambre, supongo que un mordisco no hará daño a nadie. _(Toma una y le da un mordisco) ... _Hmmmm esta deliciosa. _(Termina la manzana) _Hmmm... Justo lo que necesitaba.

Friday: Brains, logre rodearlos. Pero lograron escapar en su nave.

Brains: No importa, Friday. No creo que vuelvan aquí en un largo tiempo... _(De su boca sale un humo rosado que toma diferentes formas y se desvenase rápidamente)_

Friday: Wow ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Brains (Sintiéndose mal): Uhhh... creo que esa cosa no estaba en buen estado. Solo volvamos.

_- En la nave -_

Brains (Cansada): Friday ¿Podrías conducir la nave? Creo que no me siento muy... _(Cae desmayada)_

Friday: BRAINS

_- En la tarde en el laboratorio -_

Friday: Esta despertando

Fred: Brains ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que enserio tenias hambre.

Brains: Friday ¿Que me... _(Sus ojos empiezan a brillar de un tono rosa)_

Fred (Sacudiendo la cabeza de Brains): Oye ¿No crees que ya descansaste suficiente?

Brains (Levantándose): ...Fred ... Tu estabas preocupado ¿Por mi?

Fred: Como no estarlo. Friday vino gritando que te habías desmayadado y te vine al laboratorio.

Brains (Enamorada): Eso es muy dulce... no se que decir.

Friday: ¿Eh?

Fred (Incomodo): Emmm... Veo que ya te sientes mejor... Creo que ya nos vamos...

Brains (Tapando la puerta): No ¿Porque la prisa?

Friday: ¿Te pasa algo?

Brains (Seria): ¿A que te refieres?

Friday: A que estas actuando muy extraña.

Brains: No digas tonterías Friday... Bien, si te quedas te dejare usar una de mis poderosas armas.

Fred: Como esa grande que esta en esa esfera de cristal.

Friday (Susurrando): Fred, no caigas en eso. Es evidente que a ella le pasa algo.

Fred (Susurrando): Tienes razón, ella nunca me dejaría usar sus armas.

Fred: Lo siento Brains, pero yo... tengo que... hacer la tarea... de Fractal. _(Sale corriendo)_

- _En la habitación de Fred__ -_

Fred: Eso fue muy extraño ¿Que crees que le halla pasado?

Friday: Ni idea

Fred: Pero tu estuviste con ella

Friday: La verdad ella se separo de mi por un momento. No tengo idea de que le habrá pasado en mi ausencia. _(Se escucha un sonido desde afuera de la casa)_

Fred: Repampanos, es ella. Rápido, te ordeno... tapar la ventana con el armario. _(Friday tapa la ventana)_

Braianna: Fred, se que estas hay.

Fred: Seguro la atraparon, ahora es controlada por los alienigenas y quiere atraparme.

Braianna: Solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Fred (Desesperado): Seguro quiere preguntarme si puedo dejarme llevar con los alienigenas. Friday, te ordeno... no lo se solo aléjala de aquí.

Friday: De acuerdo._ (Acercándose a la ventana aun bloqueada, empuja un poco el armario dejando una peque__ña abertura_ para poder ver a Braianna) Emmmm... Brains, Fred esta... ¿Estudiando?

Braianna: No interrumpas Friday _(Lanzandole un imán)_

Friday: Vzzzzzz Unas papas heladas y un helado frito, por favor Vzzzzzz _(Cayendo al suelo)_

Fred: FRIDAY

Braianna (Quien acababa de entrar a la habitación): Fred, solo escúchame.

Fred (Debajo de su cama): Friday, haz algo.

Friday: Vzzzzzz La cucaracha se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña Vzzzzzzz

Fred: Esta bien, llévame con los alienigenas. Pero no...

Braianna: ¿Alienigenas? ¿De que hablas?

Fred: ¿No vas a llevarme con los alienigenas que se apoderaron de tu mente?

Braianna: No ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Fred: Es que estas actuando muy rara y me asusta.

Braianna: Fred, nadie me hizo nada y si lo hubiesen hecho ya te hubiera atrapado. Yo... solo que quería preguntarte algo.

Fred: ¿Tiene que ver con alienigenas?

Braianna: No

Fred (Saliendo de debajo de su cama): Entonces, claro. Lo que sea.

Braianna (Ruborizada): Tu... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Fred (Mirando al rededor de su habitación): ¿Yo?

Braianna: No, Friday... Si, tu

Friday: Vzzzzzz Sacare a pasear a la computadora mas tarde Vzzzzzzz

Fred (Nervioso): Hmmm... Bueno, no se... _(Mirando a Braianna, ansiosa por la respuesta) _Yo... no... _(La mira a los ojos) _Claro... porque no.

Braianna (Feliz): SI, vamos._  
_

Fred: ¿A donde? ¿Y que harás con Friday?

Braianna: Cierto, no pensé en eso de tanta emoción ¿Tu a donde quisieras ir?

Fred: ¿Yo? Bueno, no lo se. Hmmm... ¿A la feria?

Braianna (Feliz): Perfecto _(Jalándolo del brazo y saliendo de su casa)_

_- Cambio de escena. En la noche, volviendo a casa. -_

Braianna: Fue un gran día.

Fred (Cansado): Si, como digas ¿Podrías reparar a Friday ahora?

Braianna (Desconcertada por la falta de animo de Fred): ¿Que? Ah si, claro.

_- Fred, solo en su habitación. -_

Fred: ¿Que rayos acaba de pasar? Antes de irse estaba algo molesta y cuando vuelve quiere salir conmigo. No es que no me divirtiera... Quiero decir, fue mucho mejor que mi cita con Nora semanas atras. Solo que me confunde mucho... _(Acostándose en su cama) _Solo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad mañana.

_- A la __mañana siguiente. Antes de ir a la escuela._ -

Fred (Tocando la puerta): Brains, ya debemos irnos.

Braianna: Fred, aquí esta Friday.

Friday: Hola

Fred: Genial. Vamos, transformate en reloj para ir a la escuela.

Friday: Muy bien _(Transformándose)_

Fred: Sera mejor que vallamos de una vez.

Braianna (Feliz): Bien _(Abrazando el brazo de Fred)_

Fred: Emmm... Braianna ¿Te sientes bien?

Braianna (Ruborizada): Ohhh mas que bien.

Fred: Claro, es que me estas molestando un poco.

Braianna (Desanimada): Oh, lo siento. _(Separándose)_

_- En el pasillo de la escuela -_

Fred (Terminando de sacar sus libros de historia): Rayos, estos libros no podrían ser mas pesados.

Braianna: No hay problema _(Cargando los libros de ella y Fred)_

Fred: Hmmm... ¿Gracias?

Friday: Pss... Fred, no me digas que no notas algo raro.

Fred: Es raro, pero creo que solo cambio su forma de ser.

Friday: No lo creo. No es normal en ella comportarse así. Y tu lo sabes.

Fred: Quizá _(Entrando al salón de clases del Se__ñ_or Tonsils. Fred y Braianna están separados por un asiento, ocupado por Mort)

_- Casi finalizando la clase. Fred esta aburrido, cuando le cae un papel. Fred lo abre y ve que esta escrito su nombre con corazones. Voltea sorprendido y ve a Mort. -_

Señor Tonsils (Explicando): Y Estados Unidos entro a la primera guerra mundial porque...

Fred (Nervioso, susurrando): Mort, me agradas. Pero no en ese sentido.

Mort (Molesto, susurrando): No fui yo, tonto. _(Se__ñalando a Braianna, quien esta saludando con la mano_).

Fred (En voz baja): No es posible. _(Suena el timbre)_

Señor Tonsils: Bien alumnos, recuerden que para la próxima clase deberán traer un informe de 10 paginas sobre la primera guerra mundial.

Todos (Desanimados): Awww...

_- En el pasillo -_

Fred: Odio las tareas de Señor Tonsils, son exageradamente largas.

Braianna (Aun cargando las libros de ambos): Tienes razón, en especial porque se me cruza con todo lo demás.

Fred (Sacando el papel que Braianna le arrojo en clase): Exacto. Y bueno, quería preguntarte sobre este... _(Braianna se acerca a las escaleras que dan hasta el primer piso, pero difícilmente ve porque __ la tapan los _libros apilados como una torre)

Friday: FRED. LA ESCALERA.

Fred (Alertado): ¿Que? _(Mira la escalera)_ ¡BRAIANNA CUIDADO! _(Sujetándola del brazo antes de caer, los libros caen al suelo)_

Braianna (Ruborizada): Fred... tu me salvaste. _(Acercándose a Fred)_

Fred (Nervioso): ¿Que? No, yo solo... _(Es detenido por un beso de Braianna)_

Fred (Cayendo paralizado al suelo): Awww... Dulce Maíz. _(Levantándose) _Creo... que yo... llevare mis libros desde ahora... Yo ya debo irme.

_- En el armario del conserje _-

Friday: Fred ¿Que paso? No pude ver nada desde ese angulo.

Fred: Ella... Eso no importa, la cosa es que por raro que suene ella esta enamorada de mi.

Friday: No lo creo. Y si así fuese no lo expresaría tan repentinamente.

Fred: Entonces debemos quitarle a Brains lo que sea que tenga.

Friday: ¿Como haremos eso?

Fred: No lo se... Necesitamos ayuda. Debe haber alguien que sepa algo. Alguien que sea su amigo(a) y que también sepa su secreto.

Friday: Fred, no existe alguien así.

Fred: Bueno... Entonces otro Protector que pueda decirnos algo, una pista, referencia, dato, lo que sea... Aunque no conocemos a otro ahora que lo pienso _(Diciendo esto ultimo desanimado)_

Friday (Sonriendo): Si, si conocemos a alguien.

Fred (Pensando): Tienes razón. No creo que nadie le importe que me valla de la escuela. Quiero decir, Brains lo hace todo el tiempo y nunca le pasa nada. Así que Friday, te ordeno que me transportes a ...

_- Cambio de escena -_

Adrianna: ¿Fred? ¿Que haces en mi base?

Fred: Necesito tu ayuda... Es Brains... ella... esta enamorada de mi.

Adrianna: Espera, espera ¿Puedes repetir eso?

Fred: Es cierto, ella esta loca por mi. Y eso me asusta.

Adrianna: No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ¿Braianna por fin decidió hablar o que?

Fred: No, no es normal. Ella se fue a una misión y volvió así ¿Ella no te dijo nada?

Adrianna: Las ultimas veces que nos vimos se resistió a decirme algo, pero... no nada que yo sepa. Pero, no puedes relacionarlo todo con los alienigenas. No te resistas, solo admite que le gustas.

Fred: Si, si tiene que ver con alienigenas. Yo lo se.

Adrianna: Como sea, si tuvieras razón. Quizá pueda buscarlo si me das la información del planeta donde estuvo o el alien contra el que lucho.

Fred: FRIDAY

Friday (Dejando de hablar con X-bot): ¿Es que siempre estarás interrumpiéndome?

Fred: Dile a que planeta fueron.

Friday: No tengo idea. Solo se que habían arboles, mucho arboles.

Adrianna: Faurex... Hmmm... Quizá si tenias razón después de todo, Fred. Solo déjame buscar cual de sus vegetaciones es la que se asemeja mas a lo que dices _(Dirigiéndose a su monitor)__._

Adrianna: Y dime... ¿Cuando notaste que estaba enamorada de ti?

Fred: Todo fue demasiado rápido, ella volvió, la cita, los abrazos, mis libros, mi nombre en corazones, el beee... Y eso es todo.

Adrianna (Volteando su silla): ¿Dijiste beso?

Fred (Nervioso): No no, yo dije... be... be... _(Miro un vaso sobre una mesa)_ bebió un vaso con agua ¿No estabas buscando información?

Adrianna: Oh, Cierto. Aqui esta "_Malus Pumila E__motĭo_" conocida como _"La manzana Emotiva", _fruta única del planeta Faurex muy conocida por multiplicar los sentimientos no expresados en 300%. Creo que esto es lo que buscabas.

Fred: Genial y como se elimina.

Adrianna: _"La neutralizadora"_

Fred: ¿Quien?

Adrianna: Es otra fruta de Faurex. _(Poniendo la imagen en su monitor) _Neutraliza el efecto de todas las frutas del lugar.

Fred: Si, gracias. Vamonos Friday.

Friday (Fastidiado): Esta bien. _(Se van en Friday transformado)_

Adrianna: Se que dijo beso. Ya era hora. Ahora tengo una razon mas para molestarla la proxima vez que nos veamos jijiji

_- En Faurex -_

Fred: Finalmente, busquemos esa fruta. _(Viendo una manzana comida en el suelo) _Creo que tenia razón después de todo. Esta debe ser la que se comió Brains.

Friday: Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella tenia hambre cuando veníamos aquí.

Fred: Como sea, solo busquemos esa fruta.

_- Horas después _-

Friday: La tengo _(Con una fruta parecida a un durazno, pero de color azul)_.

Fred: Excelente, volvamos a casa.

_- De noche, en casa de Braianna -_

Fred (Tocando la puerta): Braianna, abre la puerta.

Braianna: Fred, Friday, que sorpresa.

Fred (Entrando): Brains, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez.

Braianna (Confundida): ¿A que te refieres?

Fred: A todo esto del enamoramiento y las muestras de afecto.

Braianna: ¿Rompiendo conmigo?

Fred: Si... no, digo ¿Que? Pero nosotros ni siquiera... Ese no es el punto, solo escúchame. Tienes que comer esto _(Mostrando la fruta)_.

Braianna: ¿Crees que dandome un durazno azul lo repondrá?

Friday: Solo come la fruta.

Braianna: ¿Porque?

Friday: Porque Fred lo compro para ti.

Fred (asintiendo): ... Si si, yo... busque en 15 tiendas diferentes. Es un durazno muy especial.

Braianna: Oh ¿Enserio? Creo que si podría comerla _(Comiéndose la fruta de 2 bocados)_

Fred: Creo que este es un buen momento para romper

Braianna: ¿De que estas... _(De su boca sale un humo azul que toma forma de X, se desvenase rápidamente y cae desmayada al suelo)_

Friday: Igual que la primera vez.

Fred: Vamos, llevemosla al laboratorio.

_- Horas después, en el laboratorio -_

Braianna (Cansada): ¿Fred? ¿Friday? ¿Que paso?_  
_

Friday: Volviste a caer desmayada después actuar enamorada de Fred por casi 2 días.

Braianna (Incomoda): No es posible

Fred: Tu dime _(Dándole el papel que ella escribió en clases)_

Braianna (Ruborizada): No puede ser...

Fred: Todo ese enamoramiento fue por la manzana rosa que comiste...

Braianna: No del todo. Juro que fueron acciones involuntarias. Mas bien, lamento si hice algo que te molestara.

Fred (Recordando que Friday escuchaba todo): No, nada importante... Yo... ya debería irme. Se hace tarde y mañana hay clases.

Braianna: Si... claro

Fin


	9. El dragón y la Agente

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 09/26** - El dragón y la Agente

_- Una mañana en la clase del Señor Tonsils -_

Señor Tonsils: En el simbolismo medieval la idea de lucha contra dragones sirvió para fortalecer la motivación de los reinos _(Se suena la nariz)._

Thomas _(Levantando la mano)_: ¿Y que representaban los dragones?

Señor Tonsils: En la pauta del viaje del heroe, los dragones representaron el obstáculo o el temor, y el paso necesario para volver al hogar. En esas tradiciones matar a uno de ellos no sólo daba acceso a sus riquezas sino también significaba que el caballero había vencido a la más astuta de las criaturas. Otra faceta del dragón en la mitología clásica de la época caballeresca es el dragón como guardián que custodia o secuestra princesas en sus castillos.

Thomas: Genial _(Suena el timbre de salida)_

Señor Tonsils: Muchachos, para mañana deberán hacer un informe oral sobre un mito o leyenda sobre los dragones en la era medieval.

Todos _(Desanimados)_: Awww...

Friday _(Transformado en lapicero)_: No es sorprendente como criaturas tan poderosas como los dragones pudieron dejar de existir.

Braianna: Su existencia no esta comprobada, Friday. Si me lo preguntas no creo que esas cosas hallan existido alguna vez.

Fred: No seas aguafiestas, Braianna. Deja que Friday crea lo que quiera. _(El reloj de Braianna comienza a sonar)_

Braianna: Parece que tendré que volver a casa mas rápido.

Fred: No te preocupes por mi. De todas maneras iba a ir a con los chicos a jugar fútbol.

Sir Percibal _(Gritando)_: Fred, vamos o perderemos la cancha.

Fred _(Gritando)_: Ya voy

Thomas: Sera mejor que lleguemos temprano. Ya saben lo difícil que es encontrar esa cancha vacia.

Sir Percibal: En especial porque los chicos de la otra escuela casi siempre llegan primero.

Wally K: No lo creo, si ellos no se quieren ir yo los echare.

_- En el laboratorio -_

Super Comandante: Buenas tardes, Agente Brains

Brains: Si Comandante

Super Comandante: Misión urgente. Acabamos de descubrir que en el planeta Drako existe un explosivo natural.

Brains _(Confundida)_: Creo que no estoy comprendiendo.

Super Comandante: Una de las cuevas del planeta genera naturalmente una piedra muy inflamable que es completamente peligrosa para los alienigenas que viven en ese lugar. En este momento le estamos enviando un dispositivo que soltara un gas que neutralizara los efectos de la cueva para evitar que se siga produciendo el crecimiento de esta piedra.

Brains: Entendido.

Super Comandante: Su misión es llevarse la piedra del lugar y después soltar el dispositivo en la cueva. Se le enviaran las coordenadas a su reloj para que pueda ubicarse en el lugar. Y mucho cuidado los alienigenas del planeta podrían tratar de atacarla.

Brains: No creo que eso sea un problema pap... Super Comandante

Super Comandante: Oh, si lo es. Como el nombre del planeta este esta habitado por alienigenas muy parecidos a dragones. No debe tratar de luchar contra ellos, sus armas no servirán. Ellos son muy territoriales, debe ser muy sigilosa.

Brains: Hare lo mejor posible, Super Comandante

Super Comandante: Cambio y fuera _(Cuelga)_

_- Segundos después recibe la información en su reloj y llega una peque__ña nave que trae el dispositivo, el cual parecía una __peque__ña granada. -_

Brains: Sera mejor que me valla ya. _(Sube a su nave y despega)_

_- Cambio de escena. Se enfoca la cueva a donde Brains se dirige. Se ve un dragón junto a un huevo muy parecido a la piedra a la que Brains tiene que llevarse. El dragon deja la cueva, dejando solo al huevo y la piedra. __Brains llega al planeta Drako y queda asombrada al ver diferentes dragones en la atmósfera del planeta, algunos solo volando o descansando y otros luchando lanzándose fuego o embistiéndose. Logra escabullirse sin que ninguno la vea y aterriza cerca de la cueva. -_

Brains _(Mientras se acerca a la cueva)_: Parece que después de todo los dragones si existían. Quizá no en la tierra, pero existían. Me pregunto si esas historia medievales son de estos alienigenas que llegaban a la Tierra cientos de años atrás. _(Se sacude la cabeza) _Espera, no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Vamos, concéntrate.

_- Entra en la cueva -_

Brains: ¡Iugh! Esta cueva tiene un olor insoportable. Pero que... _(Percatándose en el huevo y la piedra, los cuales eran muy parecidos) _ Creí que solo era una piedra... Como sea, tendré que sacar las dos.

_- Brains comienza a empujar uno de los objetos fuera de la cueva para poder lanzar la bomba neutralizadora, pero antes de poder sacar el segundo (El huevo) se topa con un inmenso dragón verde, con 4 ojos, dos patas delanteras y tentáculos fuera de la cueva que se veía muy furioso. Dejando paralizada a Brains. -_

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Esto no puede ser bueno...

Dragon _(Rugiendo)_: Raaaaaahhhh _(**Nota:** No tengo ni idea de como escribir un rugido xD)_

Brains: Debo salir de aquí.

_- Brains intenta correr hacia su nave espacial, pero el dragón bloquea el camino con su cola. El dragón se acerca a Brains, la toma con uno de sus tentáculos y se van volando... Mientras tanto en la Tierra. -_

Thomas: Por fin llegamos.

Sir Percibal: Si, pero mira eso. Allí están los chicos de la otra escuela.

Chico 1: Lastima chicos, nosotros llegamos primero. Sera mejor que vengan otro día.

Wally K: No lo creo _(Acercándose y haciendo retroceder al chico)_, vallanse ahora mismo o sino... _(Aparece un chico mas alto, fuerte e intimidante que Wally K)_

Chico 2: ¿O sino que?

Wally K _(Nervioso)_: Emmmm... o sino... nos iremos _(Alejándose)_

Fred _(Disgustado por lo ocurrido)_: Pasteles de lodo.

_- En el planeta Drako, el dragón lleva a Brains a una especie de volcán inactivo (Con forma de volcán, pero completamente vació por dentro). Es soltada y logra retener la caída con un potente disparo de su pistola. El dragón comienza a dar círculos alrededor del volcán y se va momentos después. -_

Brains: Quizá Friday pueda recibir mi señal desde aquí. _(Llamando)_

_- En la Tierra. Los chicos de la otra escuela terminan su partido y ya se están llendo hacia sus casas. -_

Thomas: Perfecto. Ya podemos usar la cancha.

Fred: Dulce maíz

Sir Percibal: Genial

Fred: Ustedes vallan entrando, yo me iré poniendo mis zapatillas. _(Susurrando dentro de su mochila) _Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un par de zapatillas.

Friday _(Se transforma y recibe la llamada de Brains)_: ¿Si?... Es para ti, Fred.

Fred _(Sosteniendo a Friday transformado en zapatilla como celular)_: ¿Diga?

Brains: Fred, soy yo. Algo salio mal en mi misión. Necesito que tu y Friday vengan al planeta Drako y me saquen de aquí.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Hmmm... ¿Cuando dices vengan al planeta Drako te refieres a ahora?

Brains: SI, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me queda. Tienen que venir en este mismo instante.

Fred: Si, es que surgió un... _(Sir Percibal aparece por detrás)_

Sir Percibal: Fred ¿Estas hablando con esa zapatilla?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Sir Percibal, esto es solo...

Sir Percibal: Si si, lo se. Es una _cyberpie_, ya se que tiene un celular incorporado. Yo también las tengo en casa, pero déjame decirte que no son muy buenas para el fútbol.

Fred: Si eso lo se. Escucha, surgió una... salida familiar de ultimo minuto y debo irme ya.

Sir Percibal: ¿Es enserio? ¿Justo ahora?

Fred: Si si, ya sabes como son... los familiares... si.

Sir Percibal: Como digas, pero estarás dejando en desventaja a uno de los equipos.

Wally K _(Gritando)_: Oigan tontos, apúrense.

Sir Percibal _(Gritando)_: Ya voy

Fred _(Alejandose)_: Yo ya debería irme.

Sir Percibal: Claro, suerte

Fred _(Volviendo a sostener a Friday)_: No te preocupes, Brains. Ya vamos en camino.

_- En el laboratorio -_

Fred: ¿En donde dijo que estaba?

Friday: En Drako, lo recuerdo como si lo hubiese dicho hace 20 minutos.

Fred: Así fue. Como sea ¿Crees que nos baste solo ir tu y yo?

Friday: Sera mejor que sepamos un poco mas de ese planeta _(Buscando en el monitor)_. Si Brains fue capturada, no creo que sea tan fácil.

Fred: Si, quizá tengas razón.

Friday _(Asombrado)_: Fred, tienes que ver esto.

Fred: ¿Que cosa? _(Mirando la información del planeta) _No es posible... Necesitaremos mucho mas que a nosotros mismos para poder pasar por hay. Friday, te ordeno que busque algo en el laboratorio que nos pueda servir para sobrevivir en ese planeta.

Friday: No hay problema. _(Se pone a buscar en muchas cajas y momentos después llega con una especie de traje de metal rojo con la P de los protectores en medio.)  
_¿Esto servirá?

Fred: Es perfecto _(Mientras se coloca el traje) _Ahora puedes llamarme _"Sir Frederick"._

Friday: Hmm... Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero para que seas una especie de caballero no deberías tener una espada.

Fred: Tienes toda la razón. _(Buscando en un cajón) _Si, aquí esta _(Sacando el MP3 láser de Brains.) _Ahora si, vallamos a rescatar a Brains. Te ordeno que te transformes en una nave espacial.

_- Ya en el planeta Drako -_

Fred: Esto es muy emocionante ¿No lo crees, Friday?

Friday: Si... Mira, allí esta la nave de Brains. _(Aterrizando)_

Fred: Perfecto... ¿Pero donde esta ella?

Friday: Supongo que eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

Fred: Genial. Pero seguiremos nuestra búsqueda a pie.

Friday: ¿A que te refieres?

Fred: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un caballo.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Creo que te estas tomando esto de los caballeros y dragones muy enserio ¿Pero no me veo increíble? _(Sonriendo)_

Fred: Te vez bien. _(Subiendo encima de Friday) _Ahora busquemos a Brains.

_- Minutos después (A medio camino), cabalgando por el lugar llegan a un área donde hay dos cuevas en diferentes extremos. -_

Fred: Friday ¿No tienes un mal presentimiento de esto?

Friday _(Con los ojos de un tono rojo)_: Puedo detectar presencia alienigena aquí. Esto no es nada bueno _(En tono nervioso)_.

_- De una de las cuevas sale rápidamente un largo dragón negro. Fred nervioso mira hacia la otra cueva, de donde también sale un dragón (Pero blanco). Los dos dragones comienzan a volar en círculos alrededor de ellos. -_

Fred: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Friday _(Sarcásticamente)_: ¿Enserio? No te creo.

Fred: Rapido, te ordeno que galopes con la velocidad suficiente como para perder a esos dragones.

Friday: Entendido, pero eso no sera necesario.

_- Friday comienza a flotar y de sus patas saca propulsores que lo impulsan a una velocidad increíble. Los dragones siguen a Friday, igualando su velocidad. -_

Fred: Esto no sirve. Te ordeno que te transformes en una excavadora.

_- Se esconden bajo tierra y pierden a los dragones. -_

Fred: Creo que ahora si los perdimos.

Friday: Brains esta un poco mas adelante. Donde quiera que este creo que podremos legar desde aquí aba... _(Chocando con una gran piedra imposible de traspasar)... _Creo que no.

Fred: Supongo que deberemos ir por arriba.

Friday: Claro

- _Al salir a la superficie se topan con el dragón que atrapo a Brains._ -

Friday: Uh-Oh Creo que esto todavía no termina.

Fred: No tenemos tiempo para esto. _(Sacando el MP3 láser)_

- _El dragón lo mira fijamente y vota el MP3 láser con uno de sus tentáculos y lo aplasta con su cola._ -

Friday: ¿Alguna otra idea?

Fred: Bien, nuevo plan. Te ordeno que te transformes en un dragón gigantesco para mantener distraído a este.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Wooo-Hooo ¿Que te parezco ahora?

Fred: Muy intimidante. Ahora llévame hasta la cima para poder sacar a Brains.

- _Friday lleva a Fred_ _hasta la cima del volcán, pero al ver la profundidad decide dejarlo dentro._ -

Fred: Hola hay ¿No pediste ayuda?

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Tardaste un poco en llegar ¿A donde se fue Friday? ¿Y de donde sacaste eso? _(Se__ñalando el traje rojo de Los Protectores_)

Fred: ¿Esto? Friday lo encontró entre tus cosas.

Brains: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Fred: Si, solo déjame llamar a Friday.

Brains _(Seria)_: Supongo que no sabias que ese traje tiene energía de plasma, incrementa en 74% tu fuerza y tiene propulsores incluidos ¿No?

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: Hmmm Si...

Brains: Claro, solo sácame de este holló.

Fred: Como digas.

- _Fred saca a Brains con los propulsores del traje y se encuentran con Friday y el dragón atado con sus propios tentáculos._ -

Friday _(Riendo)_: El siguiente contrincante por favor.

_- Friday los lleva volando hasta la nave de Brains. Para sorpresa de ellos, el dragón estaba fuera de la cueva donde Brains tenia que completar su misión. -_

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: Es imposible, tu lo dejaste atado allá.

_- El dragón sale de la cueva mirando muy molesto a los protagonistas y sale volando con su huevo (El cual había dejado en la cueva). -_

Brains: Se esta llevando la piedra.

Friday: ¿Pero no es la que esta hay afuera de la cueva? _(Analizándola con sus ojos) _Según mis datos esta es.

Brains: ¿Entonces que era eso que se llevo? No importa solo metan esta cosa en mi nave mientras dejo este neutralizante en la cueva.

_- Cambio de escena, en la escuela. -_

Fred _(Relatando su aventura como Informe oral)_: ... Y el caballero _(El)_ derroto al temible dragón verde _(El alienigena)_, entro al castillo _(El_ _volcán inactivo)_, rescato a la princesa _(Brains)_ y volvieron en su noble corcel _(Friday)_ al pueblo _(A la Tierra)_.

Señor Tonsils: Ohhh, eso a estado muy bien. Tiene una A, Fred. _(Mientras que Fred vuelve a su asiento)_

Braianna: ¿Princesa? ¿Es en serio?

Fred: Oye, tenia que improvisar algo. Dame algo de crédito por eso.

Fin


	10. Seria Inspeccion

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 10 sugerido por Rivera92, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc. Disculpen si las siguientes demoran mas en salir, pero con los examanes y trabajos encima... Aun así seguiré tratando de escribirlas =D

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 10/26** - Seria Inspección

**_-_**_ Martes por la noche en el laboratorio_**_ -_  
**

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, mañana en un día muy importante para usted.

Brains: ¿Porque Super Comandante?

Super Comandante: ¿No sabe que día es mañana?

Brains _(Confundida)_: Hmm... ¿Miercoles?

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, mañana es su inspección anual de Protectores ¿Ya lo olvido?

Brains: Oh si, la inspección. Parecida a la que le hacen a los robot...

Super Comandante: Si, solo que esta inspección también califica muchas otras cosas mas.

Brains: Si Comandante, eso lo se.

Super Comandante: El agente encargado de evaluarla llegara mañana a primera hora. HH _(Quien estaba a su costado)_ ¿Podrías decirme a que agente enviaremos? _(El robot comienza a girar las pantallas en su pecho hasta que se detiene)_ Agente Brains, el Agente West estará allí mañana a primera hora.

Brains _(Confundida)_: ¿West? Nunca oí hablar de el.

Super Comandante: Claro que no, es un Agente nuevo. Logro ascender de rango muy rápidamente gracias a su... como decirlo... personalidad. Necesito recordarle también que esta inspección es confidencial y nadie mas debe saber de esto.

Brains: Entendido Super Comandante. Y no importa quien sea. Sera la mejor inspección que hará hasta ahora.

Super Comandante _(Sonriendo)_: Así se habla, Agente Brains. Estaré esperando ese reporte, Cambio y fuera _(Cuelga)._

- _Brains apaga el panel de control y va a la casa de Fred para pedirle a Friday. -_

Fred _(Abriendo la puerta)_: Braianna ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Braianna: Fred, necesito que me prestes a Friday por todo el día de mañana.

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Todo el día de mañana?

Friday: ¿Para que me necesitas tanto tiempo?

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: Es... hmm... mi primo. El vendrá a visitarme mañana y tiene que creer que Friday me pertenece.

Fred: ¿Tu primo, no? ¿Y porque viene tan derep...

Braianna: No hay tiempo, prestamelo ahora.

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains hasta que su primo se valla.

Friday: Como digas.

Braianna: Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa. Vamos Friday _(Dirigiéndose a la casa de Braianna)_

_- Friday se despide con la mano y de aleja con su amiga. En el laboratorio. -_

Friday: ¿Entonces es un inspector?

Brains: Asi es. Y Fred no puede saber nada de esto, es un asunto confidencial ¿Entendiste?

Friday: Entendido.

Brains: Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir. Nos espera un largo día mañana _(Saliendo del laboratorio)._

Friday: ¿Y yo donde voy a...

Brains: Mis Robopadres te están esperando en la sala.

Robert: Ho-ho-hola robot Friday ¿Quieres palomitas?

Roberta: ¿O un ponche?

Friday _(Desanimado)_: Hubiera preferido quedarme a dormir en el armario de Fred.

_- A la mañana siguiente Braianna se despierta temprano para ir a la escuela y logra ver una sombra al fondo de su habitación._ -

?: Despertar temprano sin necesidad de un despertador... no es algo que puedan hacer muchos agentes.

Braianna _(Molesta y sujetando una pistola láser)_: No te muevas, tienes 5 segundos para identificarte.

_- Saliendo de las sombras se acerca un alienigena parecido a Gelatina, pero mas alto, de color gris y con el uniforme de Los Protectores. -_

? _(Serio)_: Yo soltaría el arma de ser tu, si calificara el amenazarme en lugar de tus rápidas respuestas ante una posible invasión a su casa créeme que estaría reprobada en este instante, Agente Brains.

Braianna _(Bajando el arma)_: ¿Calificar? ¿Reprobar?... No me diga que usted...

?: Así es. Yo soy el Agente West, enviado para realizar su inspección.

Braianna: Oh claro, mucho gusto. _(Dando la mano)_

West _(Mirando indiferentemente)_: ... Claro. Saldré de la habitación para que pueda cambiarse. Luego evaluare... lo que sea que haga en este planeta para pasar desapercibida, interactuar con las diferentes formas de vida terrestres, etc.

_- Sale dejando a Braianna nerviosa. -_

Braianna: Wow, esta es una inspección muy seria... Literalmente.

_- Al salir de la habitación, antes de ir a la escuela. -_

Braianna _(Tratando de hallar un tema de conversación)_: Y dime ¿Tu eres un Gelatina?

West _(Sin cambiar de gesto)_: Yo no soy un alienigena domestico. Si, mi especie proviene de la misma rama evolutiva, pero no somos gelatinas. A diferencia de ellos nosotros tenemos una mente mucho mas desarrollada. Pero si tanto te interesa, lo único que tenemos en común es la forma de ser. Todos somos inpredesible y muy emotivos._  
_

Friday _(Confuso)_: Sin ofender ¿Pero dijiste emotivos? _(Y__a que su actitud mostraba todo lo contrario de la descripción que daba de su especie)_

West: En casos excepcionales como el mio, lo único que se logra es ser la oveja negra de la especie e irte de tu planeta para ir a un lugar donde no les importe como seas.

Friday: Eso tiene mucho sentido para mi... _(Suena el timbre)_

Braianna: Quizá deberías... ya sabes... cambiar de forma. Oh, si alguien te pregunta quien eres. Tu eres mi primo ¿De acuerdo?

West: Claro _(Cambiando de forma a un chico de la edad de Braianna)_

Fred _(A quien le acababan de abrir la puerta)_: Hola Brains, ya es hora de... _(Percatándose del chico en la sala) _Hmm... ¿Ese es tu primo?_  
_

Braianna: Si. Fred, el es West. West, el es Fred. Mi vecino.

Fred: Hola ¿Tu también eres un agente?

West _(Saliendo de la casa)_: Ese no es asunto tuyo ¿Ya podemos irnos? Gracias

Fred _(Susurrando)_: ¿Le pasa algo?

Braianna _(Susurrando)_: No, el es así.

Fred: Oh, bueno.

_- En la escuela, en la clase del profesor Fractal. -_

Fractal: ¿Alguien puede hallar x en esta ecuación? _(Escribiendo en la pizarra **aln(bx+c) = d **dejando a todos boquiabiertos)._

Wally K _(Levantando la mano)_: Esta entre la b y el signo de suma.

Fractal: Buen intento Wally, pero esa no es la respuesta. Debo recordarles que esto vendrá en sus exámenes la próxima semana.

Fred _(Susurrando a Braianna)_: ¿Donde están los números? Lo único que entiendo del problema es el signo de suma y el igual.

Braianna _(Susurrando)_: Fred, ese es un problema básico en la academia de Protectores. La respuesta es...

West _(Serio)_: La respuesta es **(e^d/a-c)/b**

Fractal _(Mirando de reojo al chico nuevo)_: Correcto, señor... hmm

West _(Sin cambiar de gesto)_: West.

Fractal: Es extraño, nunca lo había visto en la escuela ¿Podría explicarle a la clase como resolvió el problema?

West: Como sea... _(Saliendo al frente y escribiendo en la pizarra). _Se pasa **a** dividiendo y después se transforma de logarítmica a exponencial.

Fractal: Excelente, usted tiene un A+ señor West. Todos deberían aprender un poco de este chico.

-_Suena el timbre del almuerzo y todos salen a la cafetería. -_

Wally K _(Acercándose a West)_: Hola chico nuevo. Yo soy Wally K, como parte del comité de bienvenida es mi deber recibirte cobrando la cuota de bienvenida.

West: ¿Que tan tonto crees que soy?

Wally K: Lo suficiente como para saber que tienes que darme tu dinero a menos que quieras cambiar de cuota de bienvenida a paliza de bienvenida.

Fred _(Bloqueando a Wally)_: Wally, ya déjalo en paz. Es un chico nuevo, no deberías tratarlo así. _(Sorprendiendo a West, ya que nunca nadie había hecho al parecido por el. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a su actitud de siempre.)_

Wally K: Hmm... creo que esto se convertirá en una paliza doble.

West: No tengo tiempo para esto _(Alejándose)._

Fred: ¿Así me agradeces?

West: Nunca te pedí ayuda.

Wally K: No tan rápido _(Sujetando a West de su camiseta) _Dije que seria una paliza doble y así sera.

West: Suéltame _(Golpeándolo con técnicas de "yuyitsu de serpiente alienigena" y dejándolo tendido en el suelo)_

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: Wow, gracias West.

West: Como sea... Cierra los ojos _(Tapa los ojos de Fred y transforma su mano en una cosa flasheadora que borra la memoria de todos los del pasillo)_

Fred: Entonces si eras un agente también, increíble. Deberíamos volver con Brains.

_- West asiente con la cabeza y se dirigen a la cafetería. Al llegar encuentran a Braianna sentada con los amigos de Fred. Toman sus almuerzos y se acercan a la mesa. West se dirige a una mesa vacía (Para poder inspeccionar a lo lejos tranquilo a Braianna). -_

Fred: ¿No te sentaras con los demás?

West: No _(Sentándose) _y tampoco pienso sentarme contigo.

Fred: ¿Porque? _(Sentándose también)_

West _(Sin cambiar de gesto)_: No te importa, vete

Fred: ¿Que?

West: Vete a menos que quieras que te haga lo mismo que a ese chico.

Fred _(Protegiendose con su bandeja de almuerzo)_: Espera, espera, yo solo quiero... ya sabes... que no te veas tan solo.

West: ¿Que?

Fred: Escucha, se que tiene tu "seriedad" ante todo. Pero no debes dejar que eso te haga dejar de lado otras cosas que podrían ser mas importantes.

West _(Mirándolo fijamente)_: ... Bien, creo que puedes quedarte SOLO-POR-ESTA-VEZ.

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Genial

_- Cambio de escena. Saliendo de la escuela. -_

West _(Con la actitud de siempre)_: No puedo creer que tengas que soportar esto todos los días.

Friday _(Lapicero colgando del cuello de Braianna)_: Oh no siempre es así. A veces algunos chicos se caen con sus libros encima. Es muy gracioso jejeje ¿No la pasaste ni siquiera un poco bien?

West: No creas que estoy aquí para "pasarla bien". Mi único trabajo aquí es inspeccionar a la Agente Brains. Así que te agradecería que te enfocaras en eso, Aniquilador. Ya casi completas los requerimientos para pasar _(Sacando una lista virtual de su reloj) _Solo falta... socializacion con formas de vida del mismo genero.

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Con formas de vida del mismo genero?

West: ¿Hay algún problema?

Braianna: ... No, claro que no ¿Porque habría un problema?

West: Tu dime. Tu eres la que esta nerviosa.

Braianna: ... Yo no. Si yo tengo muchas amigas.

Nora _(Acercándose)_: Braianna ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Braianna: Espera aquí un momento.

West: ...

Braianna: ¿Si?

Nora: Braianna, las chicas y yo estuvimos hablando y como solo viniste una vez al _"Club de los Miércoles" _decidimos que si no vienes hoy estarás fuera.

_- A Braianna le agradaba la idea de salir del aburrido club, pero pensó que eso podría funcionar a su favor para la inspección. -_

Braianna _(Después de pensarlo)_: Eso no sera necesario. Espérenme esta tarde, yo estaré hay.

Nora _(Sonriendo)_: Genial, te esperamos en una hora en mi casa. _(Alejándose)_

West _(Serio)_: Resolviste tus problemas con esa chica.

Braianna _(Sonriendo)_: Esa chica es mi amiga. Resulta que ella y otras chicas nos reuniremos para hablar y esas cosas. Como lo hacemos todos los Miércoles.

Friday _(Lapicero)_: Pero si... _(Es detenido por Braianna presionándolo)_

West: Bien, aunque te parezca molesto yo iré contigo para comprobar que no es una mentira.

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: Pero eso es solo para chicas...

West: Eso no importa _(Se transforma en una pájaro)_

West _(Pájaro): _Yo solo estaré viendo de cerca.

Braianna: Como digas...

- _En la casa de Nora, West mira desde un árbol lo que hacen las chicas y se aburre tanto que se va volando hasta la casa de Braianna._ _Llega a__ la casa e Braianna y encuentra a Friday jugando un juego de mesa con los Robopadres de Braianna._ -

West _(En su forma original)_: Los terrícolas tienen costumbres muy aburridas.

Friday: No creas que jugar con ellos es entretenido.

Robert: E-e-e-es mi turno

Roberta _(Peleandose por los dados)_: No, es el mio.

Friday _(Aburrido)_: Yo aun sigo esperando mi turno. _(Suena el timbre)_

Fred _(Desde afuera)_: West

West: Por todos los planetas, es ese chico de nuevo. _(Cambiando a forma humana)_

West _(Abriendo un poco la puerta)_: ¿Que quieres ahora?

Fred: Me preguntaba si quieras jugar videojuegos conmigo y Friday. Ya sabes, en lo que esperas a Brains.

West: No gracias. Vete.

Fred: Vamos ¿Que planeas hacer toda la tarde? Solo una partida.

West _(Un poco molesto)_: ¿Si juego una partida contigo te iras?

Fred: Si si, lo prometo.

- _Cambio de escena. Horas después se ve a Fred, Friday y West concentrados en la pantalla de televisión._ -

Fred: ¿No es muy divertido?

West _(Concentrado en el videojuego)_: Como digas.

Braianna _(Entrando a su casa)_: Ya llegue... ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

Fred: Oh hola Brains. West, Friday y yo estamos pasando el tiempo en lo que tu llegabas.

West: Si, y tu ya deberías irte.

Fred: Pero...

West: No soporto mas esto _(Cambia de forma humana a la de una araña del tamaño del sofá donde estaban sentados)_

- _Fred sale gritando de la casa de Braianna._ -

Braianna: ¿Te pasa algo?

West _(Regresando a su forma gelatinosa original)_: Es ese chico, no se porque pero hay algo que me molesta de el.

Braianna: ¿Sera porque quiere ser tu amigo?

West: Y lo esta logrando. Eso es lo que me molesta.

Braianna: ¿Enserio?

West: Eso no importa, es hora de que pases el ultimo requerimiento. Que es... _(Mirando su reloj) _Derrotar a un alienigena.

Braianna: Eso es fácil... pero ahora que lo pienso. No tenemos un alienigena enemigo por aquí.

West: ¿Quien dijo que tenia que ser enemigo?

Braianna: ¿A que te refieres?

West: A esto _(Cambiando de forma a un escorpión gigante y acercándose) _Vamos, derrotarme.

Braianna: No puede ser.

West _(Escorpion)_: DERROTAME

_- Acerca su aguijón venenoso, pero Brains logra esquivarlo. Dejando su aguijón atorado en el suelo. Ella se acerca, pero West logra sujetarla con una de sus pinzas. Braianna logra patearle la cara y la suelta. -_

Braianna: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una piedra gigante.

West _(Liberando su aguijón del suelo)_: No escaparas tan fácil _(Cambia de forma a una __araña gigante y le lanza tela pegajosa a su zapatos_).

West: Parece que reprobaras la ultima prueba. Lo estabas haciendo tan bien...

Braianna _(Sonriendo)_: No lo creo... Y no debiste cambiar de forma a insectos gigantes. Podrías terminar fácilmente así. Ahora Friday.

Friday: Woo-hoo _(Aplastando a West)_

Braianna: Ya puedes reiniciar.

West _(En su forma original)_: Ouch _(Levantándose) _Perfecto, parece que aprobaste el ultimo requerimiento. Sera un buen reporte.

Friday _(Confundido)_: ¿Entonces no enloqueciste?

West _(Con la actitud de siempre)_: Claro que no. Eso solo fue para intimidar. Si enserio hubiese enloquecido ya estaría despedido... Creo que ya debería irme.

Braianna: Creo que hay alguien que quisiera despedirse de ti ¿No crees?

West _(Fastidiado, pero serio)_: Bien, tráelo para una despedida rápida.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

West _(Antes de entrar a su nave)_: Agente Brains, siga así. Usted es una muy buena agente.

Brains: Gracias.

West: Aniquilador, puedo decir con toda seguridad que es de gran ayuda a la hora de luchar contra alienigenas.

Friday: Es bueno que de vez en cuando alguien reconozca lo que uno hace _(Riendo)_.

West: Y Fred... cuídate _(Formándose una leve sonrisa en su rostro)_. Adiós a todos.

Todos: Adiós West. _(West se va en su nave)_

Fred: ¿No que era tu primo?

Brains: Es una larga historia.

Fin


	11. Mentiras Molestosas

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 11 sugerido por mavys, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 11/26** - Mentiras Molestosas

- _En Andromeda. En la base de Adrianna hablando con el Super Comandante (No, el padre de Brains. El Comandante de Andromeda)._ -

Adrianna: Super Comandante los días aquí son cada vez mas aburridos. Yo y X-bot no sabemos que mas hacer para matar el tiempo. Comienzo a creer que ya nadie quiere a estos Chrismonguers...

Super Comandante (Andromeda): Nada de eso, Agente A. Si no hay alienigenas cazadores debe ser por alguna razón. Seguramente deben estar tramando algo grande ¿Ya a revisado el perímetro cercano?

Adrianna: Si señor, de todos los sensores que colocamos ninguno a detectado nada.

Super Comandante (Andromeda): Bueno ¿Porque no sale a explorar su planeta?

Adrianna: Con todo respeto señor... NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLORAR AQUÍ. Lo único que hay es un mar infinito y la miserable porción de tierra en la que vivo.

Super Comandante (Andromeda): Esta bien, esta bien. Entonces ¿Por que no sale a explorar los planetas cercanos? De esa manera si viene algún cazador usted podrá detenerlo inmediatamente.

Adrianna: ¿Enserio? Pero no hay... _(Se detiene a pensar un poco y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro) _Quiero decir, hay mucho planetas cercanos que quiero volver a... digo que quiero visitar por primera vez.

Super Comandante (Andromeda): Esta bien, entreténgase un rato Agente A. Pero recuerde, solo cerca de su planeta.

Adrianna: Asi sera señor.

Super Comandante (Andromeda): Cambio y fuera _(Cuelga)._

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Y ya se perfectamente a que planeta iré de visita.

X-bot 9000: ¿Al planeta congelado?

Adrianna: No

X-bot 9000: ¿Al planeta de diamantes?

Adrianna: No

X-bot 9000: No existen mas planetas cercanos, Agente A.

Adrianna: Me refería a la Tierra, X-bot.

X-bot 9000: ¿No esta ese planeta mucho mas lejos de lo que dijo el Comandante?

Adrianna: Aja, ya tengo eso cubierto. El dijo que no quería verme lejos del planeta _(Sacando un disco que coloca en el suelo y sale un holograma de ella y X-bot) _Pues técnicamente me vera en el planeta ¿no?

X-bot 9000: No podemos desobedecer las ordenes del Comandante. Es el protocolo de Los Protectores.

Adrianna: Arg, tu siempre con el protocolo. Ya te lo dije, técnicamente sigo en el planeta. Asi que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla ni desobedeciendo a nadie. Ahora vamos, te ordeno que seas un teletransportador._(Se transforma) _Ahora vamos a la Tierra _(Sonriendo y sacando una grabadora de su_ _bolsillo)_.

Grabadora _(Reproduciendo la voz de Fred)_: Es cierto, ella esta loca por mi. Y eso me asusta... Todo fue demasiado rápido, ella volvió, la cita, los abrazos, mis libros, mi nombre en corazones, el beee... Y eso es todo.

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Esto sera muy divertido jijiji. Pero algún día me lo agradecerán. _(Se teletransporta)._

- _Mientras tanto en la Tierra. En el laboratorio. Brains y Friday están jugando ajedrez. Comienza la partida, Brains mueve una pieza y Friday demora diez segundos en analizar en su cabeza mas de 500 diferentes posibles jugadas para el resto de la partida._ -

Friday: Jaque Mate

Fred: Eso es imposible, Brains solo movió un peón.

Brains: Si es posible. Recuerda que el es un robot, puede analizar las posibles jugadas que haré.

Fred: Eso explica como me gano en 5 turnos hace 2 minutos.

- _Brains y Friday siguen jugando, cada turno no demora mas de 5 segundos. Son tan rápidos que confunden a Fred... Después de_ _2 minutos solo les quedan a cada uno 2 peones en los extremos del tablero y su respectivo rey. Los dos tratan de llegar al otro extremo en cada turno, pero Friday logra llegar primero. Reemplaza al peón por una Reina y logra vencer a Brains._ -

Friday: Woo-Hoo Soy el campeón.

Fred: Bueno, yo ya debería irme. Tengo que hacer ese reporte sobre el experimento que hicimos en la escuela.

Brains: Hablando de reportes ¿Ya tienes el que te pedí que hicieras?

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Cual?

Brains: El reporte que te pedí que hicieras sobre esas manzanas rosadas que comí hace semanas atrás.

Fred: Ohhhhh ese reporte...

Brains: ¿Donde están las hojas que debías llenar?

Fred: Si, acerca de eso... _(Recordando)_

_-_ _Flashback - Se ve a Fred llegando a clases.__ -_

Wally K: Oiga todos, Fractal no vino hoy. PELEA DE BOLAS DE PAPEL. _(Todos comienzan a tirarse bolas de papel)_

Fred: Rayos, necesito papel urgentemente. _(Busca en su mochila y saca los papeles que le dio Brains que el debía llenar. Los arruga y los junta.) _Esto servirá. Tomen esto _(Lanzando los papeles)._

- _Fin del Flashback_ -

Fred: ... Yo... los perdí.

Brains: Arg... Bien, aquí tienes otras _(Dándole una montaña de hojas)_. Sera mejor que los llenes rápido.

Fred: No hay mucho que decir porque... ya sabes... tu soportaste todos los efectos.

Friday: No es cierto.

Fred _(Fastidiado)_: Shhhhh...

Brains: Fred, no mientas. Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto... Solo llena esos papeles.

Fred: Bien, las llenare en casa. Vamos Friday.

- _Llegando a casa de Fred. Fred y Friday ven una luz que sale de la ventana de su habitación _ -

Fred: Friday ¿Que fue eso?

Friday: No lo se, pero sugiero que...

Fred: Te ordeno que te transformes en una pistola láser como la de Brains.

- _En su habitación_ -

Adrianna: X-bot ¿Segura que llegamos en el lugar correcto? Esto no parece en nada al laboratorio de Braianna.

Fred _(Con Friday transformado en pistola en la mano)_: ¿Adrianna?

Adrianna: ¿Fred? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Fred: Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Ya que... bueno... Estas en mi habitación.

Adrianna: ¿Tu habitación? Parece que solo nos desviamos unos metros, pero no importa. X-bot, reinicia.

Fred: ¿Y porque tu repentina visita?

Adrianna: Oh, me tome un día libre. Ya sabes... el... el trabajo.

- _En Andromeda_ -

Alienigena 1: Por fin llegamos al planeta. Casemos un par de ballenas.

Alienigena 2: No podemos. Hay una Protectora hay. _(Refiriéndose al holograma)_

Alienigena 1: Oh ¿Y por cuanto tiempo crees que se quede hay?

Alienigena 2: No lo se, sera mejor que esperemos hasta que entre a su base de nuevo.

- _De vuelta en la Tierra._ -

Fred: Espero no tener que hacer algo parecido algún día. Si ni siquiera puedo con estas dos tarea no quiero ni imaginar como sera en el futuro. _(Lanzando sobre su cama las hojas que le dio Brains)_

Adrianna _(Examinando las hojas, se da cuenta de que se trata)_: ¿Y quien te dio esto?

Fred _(Sacando hojas en blanco para su reporte)_: Brains, quiere que llene eso con lo que paso los días que estuvo con los efectos de las manzanas esas.

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Enserio? Tu no te preocupes por eso. Yo te ayudare.

Fred: ¿Enserio?

Adrianna: Seguro. No te preocupes por nada.

Fred: Bien, tu haz eso por mi y yo haré este otro reporte para la escuela.

- _Comienza escribiendo el nombre de Fred arriba de las hojas y después de leer la información que debía completar lo llena con información __exagerada_ _de los hechos. Después de unas horas_ _ambos terminan los reportes._ -

Fred y Adrianna: Listo.

Adrianna: Toma, entrégale esto a Brains. Me asegure de responder con lo mas apegado a lo que paso.

Fred: Increíble, gracias. Vallamos al laboratorio para dárselo.

- _En el laboratorio. Brains esta leyendo unos libros._ -

Fred: Brains, solo vine para decirte que ya termine el reporte.

Brains: ¿De verdad? Creí que... _(Se percata de que Adrianna esta junto a el)_... ¿Adrianna? ¿Cuando llegaste?

Adrianna: Hace unas horas. Llegamos por accidente en la habitación de Fred.

Brains: Entiendo. Revisare el reporte luego.

Fred: ... Bueno, yo ya me voy. Vamos a divertirnos, Friday.

Friday: Si, quiero vencerte de nuevo con autos a control remoto.

Fred: ¿Quieres apostar? _(Se van alejando)_

Adrianna _(Mirando a Fred)_: Creo que yo también me voy, Adiós.

Brains: ¿Y a donde vas?

Adrianna: Yo... hmmm... voy a recorrer el lugar con X-bot.

Brains _(Desconfiada)_: Claro... hasta luego.

- _En la casa de Fred. El y Friday están jugando con autos a control remoto._ -

Friday: Rindete Fred. Nunca me alcanzaras.

Fred: No, esta vez yo ganare. _(Adrianna entra por la ventana)_

Fred: ¿A veces me pregunto si los Protectores conocen las puertas, sabes?

Adrianna: ¿Entonces Brains también lo hace?

Friday: Todo el tiempo.

Fred: Creí, que te quedarías en el laboratorio con Brains. Porque... ya sabes... ustedes son chicas y... ¿Hablan cosas de chicas?

Adrianna: No esta vez. Esta vez quiero hablar contigo.

Friday _(Sin dejar de controlar su auto de juguete)_: ¿Con Fred?

Adrianna: Si

Fred _(Aburrido y sin dejar de controlar su auto)_: No me digas ¿Me vas a decir algo que tiene que ver con Brains, no? Escucha, ella me dijo que si en alguna ocasión quisieras hablarme de eso simplemente no te creyera. Y eso es lo que haré. Si me disculpas, Friday y o estamos en medio de algo.

Adrianna: Pero eso no es mentira. Y tu tienes las pruebas. Recuerda las manzanas.

Fred: Exacto. Las manzanas que enamoraban a la gente. Eso no cambia nada, solo fue una fruta alienigena.

Adrianna: ¿Enamoraban a la gente? No escuchaste lo que dije esa vez.

Fred _(Recordando)_: ...

- _Flashback_ -

Adrianna: ...conocida como "La manzana Emotiva", fruta única del planeta Faurex muy conocida por multiplicar los sentimientos no expresados en 300%. Creo que esto es lo que buscabas...

- _Fin del flashback_ - _En el laboratorio_ -

Brains _(Acercandoce al reporte de Fred)_: Aun me cuesta creer que las halla completado tan rápido. _(Lee las hojas) _

Brains _(Fastidiada)_: Arg, no es posible. O esas manzanas son peor de lo que pensaba y Fred es muy raro... O alguien mas escribió esto por el. Y si fue así ya se quien lo hizo. _(Saliendo de laboratorio)_

- _En la casa de Fred_ -

Adrianna: Ahora lo vez. Esas cosas no enamoraban, multiplicaban sentimientos... Ahora sabes que no miento.

Fred _(Fastidiado)_: No es posible... _(Sacude su cabeza) _Aun así, me reuso a creerte.

Adrianna: Cree lo que quieras, yo ya me voy. _(X-bot se transforma automáticamente en un teletransportador)_

Adrianna: Pero recuerda esto, Frederick. Algún día me lo agrade..._(Alguien golpe la puerta de la casa)_.

Braianna _(Golpeando la puerta)_: FRED

Adrianna _(Apurada)_: Y creo que ya tiene otro problema, adiós. _(Se despide con la mano y se van)_

Friday: ¿Crees que esos golpes en la puerta tengan que ver con Adrianna?

Fred: Es lo mas probable. Y no parece ser nada bueno.

- _Braianna entra por la ventana_ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Debo parar de dejar las ventanas abiertas.

Braianna: Fred ¿Porque Adrianna lleno las hojas que te di? _(Mostrando las hojas)_

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Como te atreves? Yo llene esas hojas con mis propias manos.

Braianna _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: Oh ¿Enserio? Pues, no sabia que tu escribías corazones en los puntos de la ies y con lapicero color rosado de tonalidad #FF69B4.

Friday _(Mirando el color de la tinta del lapicero): _En realidad es rosado de tonalidad #FF1493. _(Haciendo que Fred y Braianna lo miren de manera extraña)_

Friday: ¿Que? Yo se de colores.

Braianna: Eso no importa. Explícate, Fred.

Fred: ... Esta bien, esta bien. Lo confieso, ella se ofreció a llenar todas las hojas y como no quería completarlas le deje hacerlo.

Braianna: Es increible... Hablando de eso ¿Donde esta Adrianna?

Friday: Acaba de volver a Andromeda.

Braianna: ¿Porque eso no me sorprende? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella ya nos a molestado demasiado ¿Que te parece si ahora nosotros la molestamos un poco? _(Diciendo esto ultimo con una sonrisa)_

Fred: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Braianna: Por supuesto ¿No me digas que ella no te a molestado? Pero antes déjame contarte una pequeña historia. Hace años, cuando vivíamos en la estación espacial. Yo y unos amigos le planeamos una fiesta sorpresa a Adrianna por su cumpleaños. Al final, por alguna razón terminamos trayendo un Coneantilope y ella se asusto tanto que quedo traumatizada con ellos. _(Riéndose al decir esto ultimo)_

Fred: Entonces quieres decir que...

Braianna: Ya lo veraz.

- _En Andromeda. Se ven mas de 20 naves de alienigenas cerca del planeta de Adrianna._ -

Alienigena1 _(Molesto)_: Por favor, llevamos aquí mas de 3 horas.

Alienigena2 _(Aburrido)_: Cálmate, debe de irse en cualquier momento.

Alienigena3 _(Aburrido)_: No a movido un solo musculo durante todo el día ¿Que te hace pensar que se moverá ahora?

Adrianna _(Quien acababa de volver)_: Ohh, hola cazadores. Veo que ya conocieron a mi holograma. A veces es muy útil jijiji.

Alienigena 4 _(Enfurecido)_: Esto es el colmo. Como sea, no podrá detenernos a todos. ATAQUEN. _(Todos se acercan)_

Adrianna: X-bot ¿ Podrías hacerte cargo de ellos, por favor?

X-bot 9000: Como diga, Agente A. _(Lanzando rayos gigantescos que manda a volar a los alienigenas uno por uno.)_

_-_ _Adrianna entra tranquila a su base y encuentra un coneantilope en su sala principal.__ -_

Adrianna _(Asustada)_: U-u-un Co-co-CONEANTILOPE _(Escondiéndose detrás de un mueble)_

Fred _(Mirando desde una ventana)_: ¿Se supone que solo hará eso?

Brains: No por mucho. Los coneantilopes son unos de los alienigenas mas amigables en todo el universo. En cualquier momento debe de acercarse a ella para querer jugar. _(Riéndose)_

Adrianna: No, aléjate de mi, monstruo con cuernos. X-BOT, SÁLVAME.

X-bot 9000: Primero debo acabar con los alienigenas invasores.

Brains: Creo que se quedara asi por un buen tiempo. Vamonos Friday.

- _Se teletransportan al laboratorio de Brains._ -

Brains: En cuanto a ti. Toma estas hojas _(Dándole otro montón de hojas) _y llénalas tu mismo.

Fred _(Aburrido)_: Bien. Sera mejor que empiece de una vez.

Brains: No, primero necesito algo.

Fred: ¿Entonces ya me perdonaste?

Brains: Yo no diría eso.

- _Cambio de escena, s__e ve a Fred atado dentro de una gran caja de vidrio llena de arañas inofensivas, ya que estas no picaban ni tenían veneno. Y Fred gritando de miedo en ella._ -

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Bien, ahora si te perdono.

Fin


	12. Selva de Reptiles - Part 1

Hola a todos, ya que ya casi estoy en la mitad de completar este Fic (12/26) este sera un capitulo de 2 partes. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

_P.S: Sinceramente, los nuevos personajes que aparecen en este capitulo son parodias de personajes de un juego._

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 12/26** - Selva de Reptiles Part 1

_- En una cárcel espacial. En la celda de Carahuevo. -_

Carahuevo: Jejeje Aun me cuesta creer que los tontos oficiales nos pusieran en la misma celda.

Puddles _(Desanimado)_: Si, como sea ¿Me repites de nuevo porque eso es bueno?

Carahuevo: ¿Aun no lo entiendes, Caniliano? Dos grandes mentes en la misma celda da como resultado un plan malvado... o escape _(Diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mas bajo) _perfecto.

Puddles: Claro ¿Y cual era tu plan?

Carahuevo: Arg ¿De que sirvió la junta hace unos días?... El plan es esto _(Sacando de debajo de su cama un láser y algo parecido a un televisor) _¿No lo vez? Este rayo me dará la apariencia de la persona que yo quiera... con tal de que tenga una foto, claro. Y este transmisor tiene la energía suficiente para hacer una corta llamada.

Puddles _(Pensativo)_: Hmmm La cual podríamos alargar con la energía de este collar en el que estuve trabajando.

Carahuevo _(Sonriendo)_: JA, me gusta como piensas. Mi nuevo plan sera un éxito.

Puddles _(Fastidiado)_: ¿Eh? ¿Tu plan?

Carahuevo: Por supuesto. Yo idee todo.

Puddles: Pero yo di la idea de la energía extra con mi collar.

Carahuevo: ¿Y crees que eso te da algún crédito en mi plan?

Puddles _(Molesto)_: Pues debería.

Carahuevo: No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo. Ni podrías.

Puddles _(Furioso)_: Huevo podrido

Carahuevo _(Furioso)_: Pulgoso

Guardia _(Molesto)_: Cállense de una vez. Ya estoy harto de sus discusiones diarias.

Puddles: ¿Y si no queremos callarnos?

Guardia: Bueno, podría aumentar sus años de encierro o prefieren quedarse sin su ración de comida diaria.

Carahuevo y puddles _(Desanimados)_: Sin comida, por favor. _(El guardia se va)_

Carahuevo: ¿Vez lo que provocas?

Puddles: Ya estoy harto. No te escucho _(Tapándose las orejas)_

Carahuevo: Eres un inmaduro... Como sea, volviendo a lo de MI plan. Comenzaremos apenas ese molesto guardia se valla _(Sonriendo)._

_-_ _Mientras tanto en la Tierra. En la escuela (Casi antes de salir), en la clase de Fractal. -_

Fractal: Vallamos al siguiente problema: Si subo una escalera de 5 en 5, doy cuatro pasos más que subiendo de 6 en 6. ¿Cuántos escalones tiene la escalera? _(Dejando a todos nerviosos)._

Fred: Wow, y yo creía que el problema anterior era el mas difícil de hoy.

Friday _(Lapicero)_: 120 escalones.

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: Increíble.

Fractal: ¿Alguien aparte de Mort podría responder la pregunta? _(Mort baja la mano). _Percibal ¿Sabes la respuesta?

Sir Percibal _(Sacándose los auriculares)_: Hmmm... ¿3?

Fractal _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: No Percibal, si tuviese 3 escalones no se podría subir de 5 en 5.

- _En la celda_ -

Carahuevo: El guardia ya se fue. Es la hora de comenzar con mi... _(Se da cuenta de que Puddles lo esta mirando molesto) _Arg, nuestro plan... Mi plan _(En voz baja). _Comencemos _(Saca de su cama una revista vieja de donde analiza una foto del Supercomandante y el rayo le da la forma de este)._

Puddles _(Sonriendo)_: Increíble.

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Dame el transmisor y tu collar.

Puddles: ¿Seguro que ya sabes lo que vas a decir?

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Por supuesto, llevo planeando este desde antes que llegaras a esta celda. _(Puddles se los da y hace una llamada)_

_-_ _En la escuela, saliendo hacia sus casas. El reloj de Braianna comienza a sonar y ella entra al baño para contestar. -_

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Saludos Agente Brains

Brianna: Si, Comandante.

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Hay algo muy peligroso. En el planeta Frumskogur hay una gran invasión alienigena. Necesitamos que usted y otros Agentes que ya han sido informados vallan de inmediato.

Braianna: ¿Frumskogur? ¿Nunca e oído de el?

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Es porque... el planeta solía ser tranquilo y pacifico. Tanto que casi era ignorado.

Braianna: Y bueno... ¿Donde esta?

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: Hmm... Esta muy muy lejos. Casi al extremo de la galaxia.

Braianna: ¿Alguna coordenada exacta, Comandante?

Carahuevo _(Super Comandante)_: No, solo búsquelo y detenga la "invasión"... Cambio y fuera. _(Cuelga)_

Puddles: ¿Enserio crees que se trago todo eso?

Carahuevo _(Regresando a su forma original)_: Claro que si. Ella jamas desconfiaría de su padre jajajaja. Si todo sale bien, no creo que la volvamos a ver y por fin la Tierra sera mía... _(Se da cuenta de que Puddles lo esta mirando molesto) _Arg, nuestra... mía _(En voz baja)_ jajajajaja.

_-_ _Saliendo de la escuela -_

Braianna _(Confundida)_: Es extraño, mi papá no suele hablar así. Había algo diferente en el.

Fred: Debe de ser estrés. Ya sabes... dirigir una Agencia debe de ser agotador.

Friday _(Lapicero)_: Ya lo creo.

Braianna: En cualquier caso, debo regresar rápido a casa. Necesitare a Friday.

Fred: Claro, Friday obedece a Brains.

Friday: No hay problema. _(Saltando hacia Braianna y se aleja con ella rápidamente)_

Sir Percibal _(Quien apareció detrás de Fred)_: Hola Fred, quieres venir con Thomas y Eddie a patinar un momento.

Fred: Claro, vamos.

Wally K _(Quien acababa de quitarle unos caramelos a Mort)_: Hola tonto ¿Listo para tu paliza de los Viernes?

Fred _(Atemorizado)_: ¿Paliza? ¿Viernes? ¿Desde cuando?

Wally K: Desde ahora _(Sacando su libreta). _¿Ves? Fred, paliza, viernes, ose hoy.

Fred: Bueno, pues mira esto... _(Recuerda de que Friday acababa de ir se con Braianna). _Bueno, no mires nada pero escucha, quizá podamos de otra forma.

Wally K: ¿Como? Tonto

Fred: Bueno, pues podrías _(Sale corriendo)._

Wally K: NO CORRAS

Fred _(Deteniéndose y volteándose)_: Mira Wally ¿No es tu mamá la señora que esta muy molesta y mirándote por allá?

Wally K _(Asustado)_: ¿Que? ¿Donde? _(Se da cuenta de que no hay nadie)_

Wally K: TE ATRAPARE, FRED.

Fred: Nunca, soy muy joven.

- _Después de correr por un buen rato Fred llega a la casa de Braianna._ _Entra al patio trasero y se lanza por la entrada de emergencia._ -

Brains _(A punto de despegar)_: ¿Fred? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Fred _(Agitado)_: Eso no importa ahora, Brains. Solo llévame lejos de aquí, rápido.

Brains: Fred, tu no puedes venir. Esta es una misión extremadamente peligrosa y...

Friday: Brains, el ya se subió a la nave. _(Brains voltea a y ve a Fred dentro de su nave sujetado de un tuvo.)_

Brains _(Seria)_: Fred, sal de hay. _(Fred hace caso omiso y se queda temblando y sujetado dentro de la nave)_

Brains: Sal de hay _(Sujetándolo y tratando de sacarlo de su nave)_

Fred: No, si lo hago Wally me dará una paliza.

Brains: Eso no importa ahora. Sal para que pueda irme.

Fred: No... Friday, presiona el botón de despegue.

Friday: ¿Este? _(Encendiendo la nave)_

Brains: ¿Que están haciendo?

- _Sube rápidamente a su nave y esta despega hacia el espacio._ -

Brains _(Conduciendo molesta)_: Ya veraz cuando volvamos. Esto no se quedara así. Pero lo importante ahora es salvar a ese planeta de la invasión.

- _Horas después, en la nave._ -

Fred: ¿Podemos poner música? _(Presiona un botón y la nave comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música. Brains lo presiona de nuevo para apagarla.)_

Fred: ¿Puedes explicarme porque tienes música en esta nave? Nunca la usas.

Brains: Solo deja de presionar botones.

Fred: ¿Porque? Es divertido, mira esto. _(Presiona un botón y es encerrado en una capsula para luego ser expulsado de la nave)_

Friday: ¿Eso era...

Brains _(Molesta)_: El botón de ejeccion. Arg, Fred.

- _Brains cambia de dirección la nave para tomar la capsula para traer de vuelta a Fred... Con Fred ya en la nave._ -

Brains _(Seria)_: Si, es muy divertido presionar botones ¿No quisiera presionar otro?

Fred: Si, desde hace un tiempo me preguntaba que hacia este. _(Voltea y se da cuenta de que Brains y Friday lo están mirando molestos) _Quiero decir, no. No presionare otro botón, lo prometo.

Brains: Eso espero. Tengo que seguir.

- _Momentos después. Sobre del planeta._ -

Brains: Friday, Fred, ya llegamos.

Fred: ¿Que hacemos en la Tierra?

Brains: No es la Tierra, es el planeta Frumskogur.

Friday: Fred tiene razón, es la Tierra. Solo ira hacia abajo.

- _Todos miran hacia abajo y se dan cuenta que el planeta era muy parecido a una selva terrestre. Lleno de arboles y un ríos de liquido amarillo oscuro._ -

Brains: Es increíble. Jamas había visto algo así... Bueno, no fuera de la Tierra.

Friday: Pero... no parece que allá una invasión alienigena aquí. Porque de ser así habrían naves disparándose.

Brains: Tienes razón... Casi parece... una...

Friday _(Alarmado)_: TRAMPA

Brains y Fred _(Asustados)_: ¿DONDE?

Friday: ¿Que? Oh no, es que te estabas demorando mucho en terminar la oración.

Brains: Tenemos que salir de aquí. No creo mucho que sea una trampa, pero aun así hay que asegurarse.

Fred: Entonces salgamos sin ser detectados. Modo nube _(Presionando un botón y envolviendo la nave de una espuma blanca)_

Friday: Excelente idea, amigo. Pero olvidaste algo...

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Que cosa?

Friday: ... No hay nubes en este planeta.

- _La nave comienza a ser atacada por proyectiles y bombas de humo._ -

Brains _(Nerviosa y presionando botones)_: Esto esta mal... Fred toma esto _(Dándole un mini-botón rojo)_.

Fred: ¿Que es esto?

Brains: Es el traje rojo con energía de plasma. Úsalo en casos de emergencia... Ah si, y no dejes que...

- _La nave es alcanzada por varios proyectiles que hacen que la capsula por la que se puede entrar a ella se abra y los 3 salen disparados en diferentes direcciones. Brains logra salvarse de la caída sujetándose de una rama, un árbol con hojas parecidas a algodón retiene la caída de Fred y Friday llega al suelo sin ninguna dificultad o rasguño._ -

?: Separense y búsquenlos.

**- Friday -**

Friday: No es posible _(Sacando un megáfono de su mano). _FREEEED, BRAAAAAAINS _(Sin embargo hay tantos arboles que el sonido no logra llegar muy lejos)._ Genial, supongo que tendré que buscarlos.

?(1): No sera necesario, robot. Nuestros compañeros ya los están buscando. _(Dice un alienigena con apariencia de dragón de cómodo bípedo (1) acompañado de otro con apariencia de serpiente de cascabel, pero con brazos (2). Los dos sujetando unas cadenas) _

?(2): SUJETALO_  
_

- _Los dos lanzan las cadenas y logran sujetar los brazos de Friday. Antes de poder neutralizarlo el saca dos cañones láser y apunta a los alienigenas._ _Mientras que ellos están distraídos viendo las armas Friday jala las cadenas, provocando que los alienigenas choquen sus caras y caigan al suelo. Se libera de las cadenas e intenta huir, pero antes de escapar unos de ellos le lanza una larga cadena que lo sujeta y los jala hacia ellos. -_

?(1) _(Molesto)_: Ya estoy cansado _(Sacando una pistola de agua y disparando)._

Friday: Vzzzzz Vistan a esas zanahorias Vzzzzz Devuélveme mi nariz Vzzzzz

?(2): Bien echo.

?(1): No creo que nos de mas trabajo jejeje. _(Mientras se lo llevan)_

**_- _Brains -**

Brains _(Molesta)_: NO ES POSIBLE. FRED, FRIDAY, MI NAVE... Tranquila, no es momento de enojarse. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a los chicos...

Brains _(Mas calmada)_: Pero por donde empezar _(Mirando a su alrededor)_... Hmmm, intentare llamar a Friday _(Enciende su reloj) _Rayos, no hay señal. _(Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y ve un rió cerca de ella). _Genial, su pudiese hacer algo que flote en el podría encontrar a los chicos mas fácilmente _(Sacando su pistola y disparando a algunos arboles)._

- _Cambio de escena. Se ve a Brains con una balsa a su costado._ -

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: No fue tan difícil _(La empuja hasta el rió y se sube en ella). _FRED, FRIDAY._  
_

- _De repente aparecen grandes pirañas del rió que tratan de atacar a Brains. Ella reacciona rápidamente y las golpea y patea una por una hasta hacerlas huir._ -

Brains: Cielos, este lugar parece estar lleno de sorpresas. Pero aun me pregunto ¿Porque unos alienigenas atacarían una nave sin motivo alguno?

?(3): Ghraaaarrrh

_- Aparece un alienigena con forma de Salamandra bipeda cuyo lenguaje es incomprensible. Extiende su boca y comienza a lanzarle vomito a la balsa Brains. -_

Brains: ¿Que quieres?

?(3): Ghraaaarrrh _(Lanzando un pescado muerto al rió)_

Brains: ¿Pero que..._  
_

_- Brains salta hasta la orilla opuesta a la del alienigena. Voltea para ver el rió y ve que un monstruo acuático gigante se come su balsa de un bocado. -_

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Buena suerte desde ese lado. _(Aparece atrás de ella una alienigena con apariencia casi humana, pero con características de reptil sujetando una cañon parecido al de Friday)._

?(4): Buena suerte desde este lado, niña.

?(3): Ghraaaarrrh _(Cruzando el rió de un salto)_

?(4): Mira esto, Ghrarh. Una Protectora ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer?

Ghrarh: Ghraaaarrrh

?(4): Cierto, deberíamos llevarla con los otros.

Brains: Ni lo pienses _(Sacando su pistola)_

?(4): Jajajaja ¿Enserio crees que puedes con nosotros?

Brains: No lo creo... Yo puedo con ustedes

_- Brains patea una piedra al hueco del __cañón de la alienigena y huye entre los arboles. La alienigena sin darse cuenta, mueve una tuerca de su pistola, dispara y el __cañón se da__ña._ -

?(4): Arg, maldita protectora. Ghrarh, síguela y detenta.

**- Fred -**

Fred _(Quien acababa de caer del árbol de algodón)_: Pasteles de lodo ¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?... ¿Brains? ¿Friday? _(Comienza a caminar por el lugar agitando sus dados)_

Fred _(Viendo una criatura parecida a una ardilla)_: ¿Que es eso? _(Asustado)_... Uf, es una ardilla, es una ardilla...

- _La criatura voltea y de su espalda saca unas alas y comienza a disparar rayos de sus ojos._ -

Fred _(Corriendo asustado)_: NO ES UNA ARDILLA, NO ES UNA ARDILLA...

- _Momentos después, Fred mira el cielo y_ _se da cuenta que el día no es tan soleado como hace un rato._ -

Fred: Hmm... Parece que ya va a oscurecer. Sera mejor que busque un lugar para dormir ¿Que es eso? _(ve que hay un chocolate en el suelo)_

Fred: ¿Que hace un chocolate en medio de este planeta?... Como sea, tengo hambre _(Tomando el chocolate, el cual resultaba ser una trampa, que lo cuelga desde un árbol). _Rayos ¿Ahora que? _(Después de un largo rato logra desatarse y cae al suelo)._

?(5): Tu, detente. _(Dice un Camaleón con un tubo en la mano)_

Fred: ¿Si?

?(5): Detente si no quieres que te ataque.

Fred: Amigo, e visto alienigenas mas atemorizantes y que tu. Un camaleón tonto no me asusta. Adiós _(Se aleja)_

?(5) _(Molesto)_: ¿QUE? _(Sopla su tuvo y lanza una semilla que explota en el brazo de Fred y lo paraliza)._

Fred: ¿Que me hiciste?

?(5): Trex, ven aquí. Encárgate de este terrícola.

Trex: Entendido, Kony _(Sale una lagartija debilucha de los arbustos)._

Fred: ... ¿Se supone que debería estar asustado? Quiero decir, esa lagartija debilucha no asustaría a nadie jamas.

Kony _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Enserio? Trex, muestrale al terrícola lo que puedes hacer.

Trex: Con gusto _(La lagartija debilucha comienza a crece hasta parecerse a un Tiranosaurio)_

Fred: Esto no puede ser bueno. _(Comienza a correr y gritar)_

Kony: Sigamoslo

**- Brains ****-** _Quien era perseguida por Ghrarh_** -**

Ghrarh: Ghraaaarrrh _(Lanza una gran cantidad de vomito que logra alcanzar a Brains y peta sus zapatillas al suelo)._

Brains _(Preocupada)_: Demonios _(Mirando hacia atrás)._

Ghrarh: Ghraaaarrrh _(Acercándose)_

Brains: No tan rápido _(Saca su pistola)_

Ghrarh _(Riendose)_: Ghraaaarrrh Ghraaaarrrh Ghraaaarrrh

Brains: Bien, tu te lo buscaste.

_- Dispara y agujera la cabeza del alienigena. Sin embargo, este siguen en pie. Sacude la cabeza y su cuerpo despide una sustancia. Brains logra liberarse del vomito en el suelo y corre, pero el alienigena aumenta su velocidad considerablemente y se escucha una explosion. -_

**_Continuara..._**


	13. Selva de Reptiles - Part 2

Hola a todos, espero que les guste la segunda parte de este capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 13/26** - Selva de Reptiles Part 2

**- Brains -**

- _Se escucha y explosión y las partes del alienigena se regeneran, como si no hubiese pasado nada._ -

?(4) _(Quien apareció entre los arboles)_: Bien hecho Ghrarh, ahora... ¿Donde esta? Se supone que la atraparías _(Diciendo esto ultimo en un tono furioso)._

Brains _(A lo lejos entre unos arboles)_: ¿Quienes son esos? ¿Y porque me atacaron sin motivo alguno?

?(4) _(Molesta)_: ¿Que esperas? Búscala de nuevo.

- _Se escucha a lo lejos el rugido de un Tiranosaurio._ -

Brains: ¿Que fue eso?... Sea lo que sea, sera mejor que me aleje y busque a los chicos. _(Se aleja entre los arboles)_

?(4): Vaya, parece que Trex y Kony encontraron a uno de los otros.

Ghrarh: ¿Ghrarh?

?(4): Tu sigue buscando.

**- Fred -**

Kony _(Sobre la espalda de Trex)_: Ya no hay hacia donde huir terrícola, rindete.

Trex: ¿Quieres que lo despedace?

Kony: Oye, cálmate. Recuerda que queremos con vida a todos.

- _Aparecen los alienigenas que atraparon a Friday entre los arboles._ -

?(1): ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Kony: No, este esta demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera tiene un arma.

Fred: ¿Arma? Eso es _(Sacando el botón que le dio Brains anteriormente con la mano que no estaba paralizada)._

?(2): Tiene algo en la mano, sujétalo.

_- Haciendo que el otro alieingena le lance una cadena al brazo. Fred logra presionar el botón y el traje aparece en su cuerpo. Fred sujeta la cadena y la hace girar para luego mandar a volar al alienigena que lo estaba sujetando con ella. Los otros al ver una P en el traje creen que Fred es un Protector. -_

Kony: Se los dije. Todos ellos eran Protectores.

?(2): No importa lo que hagas, chico. Vas a terminar como el robot que capturamos hace unos momentos.

Kony: ¿Lograron capturar al robot?

?(2): Claro, no es tan fuerte como pensábamos.

Fred: Friday

Trex: ¿Crees que Ilda y Ghrarh lograron capturar a la chica?

?(2): Por supuesto, esos dos nunca fallan.

Fred: Brains _(Lanzando rayos de sus manos que mandan a volar a los alienigenas)_

Trex _(Furioso)_: Jejeje Inténtalo ahora.

Fred: No hay problema _(Junta sus manos y lanza un gran rayo que panda a volar a la lagartija) _

Fred: Wow, no sabia si funcionaria, pero bueno. Ahora como me quito esto _(Examina el traje y encuentra un botón rojo en su pecho junto a la P del traje)._

_**- Brains**_** -****  
**

Brains _(Quien observo el gran rayo)_: ¿Un rayo? No hay duda, ese fue el traje rojo. No creí que lo aprendiera a usar tan rápido. Como sea, tengo que llegar allá.

- _Cae la noche_ -

Brains: Esta muy oscuro, no veo casi nada _(Saca su pistola, la cual tenia una linterna e ilumina el lugar) _Asi esta mejor... FRED, FRIDAY. Arg, esto no podría empeorar.

_- Comienza a llover -_

Brains: ... Esto es genial, primero nos perdemos, luego me atacan 2 alienigenas dementes y ¿Ahora esto? Sera mejor que busque algo para no mojarme. Después de todo no se los efectos de la lluvia de este planeta.

**- Fred -**

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Lluvia? No es posible... FRIDAY, LE DARÁ UN... Ah si, el fue capturado. Necesito encontrar a Brains primero. BRAINS... Sera mejor que me cubra con algo. _(Se voltea y saca unas diez hojas de un árbol) _Ahhh eso esta mejor.

_- Se escucha un rugido junto a Fred -_

Fred _(Asustado)_: ¿Que fue eso?

_- Se voltea y ve un alienigena hecho de hojas de arboles sin parte de su pelaje por lo que Fred había tomado segundos atrás. -_

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Emm... ¿No te importa si tomo esto verdad? Gracias _(Sale corriendo y gritado)_

Fred _(Corriendo)_: Ahora prefiero que Wally me persiga. Ahhhhhhhh...

Brains _(A lo lejos)_: ¿Que pasa? _(Ve que Fred es perseguido por un monstruo de hojas y se dirigen hacia ella) _¿Fred?... ¿Q-q-que es eso?

Fred: ¿Brains? _(Sacude la cabeza) _Este no es momento para explicaciones, solo corre.

Brains: No tienes que decirmelo _(Corre también)_

- _ Después de un rato Brains logra ver una cueva. _-

Brains: Alli, vamos. _(Entran en la cueva y pierden al monstruo de hojas)_

Brains: ¿Que hiciste para que esa cosa te persiguiera?

Fred: Nada, solo quería refugiarme de la lluvia y apareció. De todas formas, hubiese podido con el.

Brains _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: ¿Por eso gritabas como niñita?

Fred: Mira quien habla, cuando lo viste también gritaste.

Brains: Jamas había visto algo así... Ademas eso no cuenta, yo soy una niña.

Fred: Niñita

Brains: BASTA... Un día difícil ¿No crees?

Fred: Ya lo creo, ademas con esas lagartijas siguiéndome...

Brains: ¿Tu también? Ami me persiguió una chica reptil y una bomba de tiempo mutante...

Fred: ¿Que piensan hacer con nosotros?

Brains: No lo se, y no me quedare aquí a averiguarlo. Solo necesitamos encontrar a Friday, lo convertirás en nave y saldremos de aquí.

Fred _(Desanimado)_: Si, Acerca de eso... Cuando ellos me atacaron mencionaron que ya lo habían atrapado...

Brains: E... eso no... imposible

Fred: Al parecer descubrieron muy rápido su debilidad frente al agua.

Brains: Tal vez... Como sea, solo intenta dormir. Buscaremos a Friday mañana temprano, en donde quiera que se escondan esos reptiles _(Diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mas molesto)._

Fred: Si, esas lagartijas lamentaran haberse metido con nosotros. _(Se duerme dentro de un rato)_

_-_ _A la mañana__ siguiente, en la cueva -_

Ilda: Valla valla valla, miren esto. Kony, Ghrarh, parece que nos llevaremos 2x1 hoy.

Brains _(Despertando)_: ¿Que? Eres tu...

Ilda: Kony, paralizarlos ahora. _(Haciendo que su compañero les lance semillas que los paralizan.)_

Brains: Fred _(Voltea y lo ve atado y con la boca tapada en el suelo)_

_-_ _En una cueva, en alguna__ parte del planeta. -_

Brains _(Atada y molesta)_: ¿Que es lo que quieren?

Ilda: Nada importante, querida. Solo información tuya y de tus amigos.

Fred: ¿Que clase de información?

Ghrarh: Ghraaaaarh

Fred: ¿Que?

Kony: Ahhh _(Suspirando), _dice que porque fueron exiliados.

Brains: ¿Exiliados? ¿De donde?

Ilda: No nos mientas, ningún Protector se a aparecido por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Brains: Pero ni siquiera se de lo que hablan.

Kony: Creo que no se lo explicaron en el momento del exilio.

Fred: No es exilio

Ilda: SILENCIO. Hmm... seguramente eres demasiado nueva para saber de este planeta. Déjame que te lo explique, Frumskogur es un planeta en donde se mantienen a los alienigenas mas peligrosos de la galaxia.

Brains: ¿Pero esa es la cárcel "Omicron Z"?...

Kony: No interrumpas

Ilda: Gracias Kony, como sea. Este planeta es demasiado antiguo, desde antes que existiesen las cárceles que mencionas. Antes de eso, los peores criminales eran enviados aquí. De manera que jamas podían escapar... a diferencia de las cárceles actuales, de las cuales es muy fácil huir. Y cuando se crearon esas cárceles dejaron abandonado este planeta. _(Sacude la cabeza) _Iré directo al punto, la única forma en la que un Protector llegase aquí seria con el exilio. Así que canten ¿Porque están aquí?

Fred: Yo podría decirlo, pero hablando porque eso de cantar yo paso.

Ilda _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: No eres muy listo ¿Verdad?

Brains: No es justo, yo no tengo nada que ver con que ustedes estén aquí.

Kony: Cierto, pero en ser parte de los Protectores de alguna manera estas involucrada.

Fred: Ella tiene razón, no es justo. Nosotros vinimos aquí por una trampa.

Kony: Eso no importa, sea cual sea la razón nos desharemos de ustedes por venganza.

Fred: Aunque sea díganos que hicieron con Friday.

Kony: ¿El robot? Esta mareado junto a su nave.

Fred: ...Bueno ¿Y hay alguna forma de que nos dejen ir?

Ilda: No lo creo, en unos momentos llegaran los otros y ya veremos.

Fred: Y si les dijera que podríamos hablar con el Super Comandante actual para sacarlos de aquí de una vez.

Kony _(Confundido)_: ¿A que te refieres?

?(1) _(Quien apareció por la entrada)_: Si terrícola ¿A que te refieres?

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: S-si Fred ¿A q-que te refieres?

Fred _(Susurrando)_: No te preocupes, esto no va a fallar... Creo.

Ilda: HABLA _(Amenazandolo con su cañón)_

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien... Resulta que mi amiga es la hija del Super Comandante actual. _(Todos se sorprenden)_ Así que... _(Es interrumpido)_

Ilda: ¿Enserio? Así cambia la cosa _(Girando su __cañón_ hacia Brains)... princesa.

?(1) _(Deteniéndola)_: Espera ¿No lo entiendes? Esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Fred: Exacto, así que... que dicen si hacemos un trato.

Kony: ¿Que clase de trato?

Fred: Uno en el que todos ganemos, ustedes nos dejan ir y nosotros hablamos con el Super Comandante y el los deja libres después.

?(1): ¿Que tan tontos crees que somos?

Fred: Valió la pena intentarlo ¿Verdad?

Kony: Es cierto, lo se por los documentos que están en la nave _(Sacando unas identificaciones de Brains)_

Brains _(Fastidiada)_: Oye, devuelve eso.

?(2): Quizá el chico si tenga razón y por fin podamos salir de aquí.

Trex: Quiza...

Ghrarh: Ghraaaarh

Fred: ¿Eso es un si o u no?

Kony: Dijo que también lo cree.

?(1), ?(2) & Ilda: Nosotros no lo creemos.

Ilda: Este chico miente, solo nos esta manipulando para poder dejarlos ir.

Fred: No es verdad, si nos permiten arreglar a Friday podríamos comprobarlo.

Kony _(Dándoles a Friay)_: Bien, pero si tratan de escapar los destruiremos de verdad.

?(1): ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Kony: Ya lo veraz, esto nos beneficiara a todos. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con Ilda y Zer después de que nos liberen a nosotros.

?(1): Los estaré vigilando.

- _Brains pasas toda la mañana arreglando a Friday _-

Friday: Wooo ¿Que paso?

Fred: Nos atraparon a todos en este planeta y necesitamos que nos ayudes a probar que decimos la "verdad".

Brains: ¿Porque las comillas?

Fred: Ya lo veraz. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un detector de mentiras que diga que todo lo que decimos este a nuestro favor.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: ¿Algo así?

Fred: Perfecto. Ahora vamos a probarte. _(Saliendo de la habitación)_

Fred: Oigan todos, ya podemos probar que decimos la verdad. Miren esto, un detector de mentiras ¿No es genial?

Kony: Podría funcionar

Fred _(Colocándose un casco conectado a Friday)_: Vamos, pregunten.

?(1): Yo primero ¿Enserio planeas liberarnos a todos?

Fred: Si

Friday: Verdad

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Vamos, sigan preguntando.

- _Después de una serie de preguntas_ -

?(1): Bien, creo que todos aquí ahora te creemos.

Fred: Genial

?(1): Pero aun así no creas que dejaremos salir de aquí tan fácilmente.

Brains: ¿Entonces que quieren ahora?

?(1): Estábamos planeando hacer algo, pero ya que ustedes llegaron y estuvimos atrapándolos no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo. Así que pensamos que ustedes podrían hacerlo por nosotros.

Brains: Eso depende ¿De que se trata?

?(1): Planeábamos salir de casería por estas cosas _(Sacando una lista de su bolsillo). _ Necesitamos que salgan y vallan por ellas, si lo hacen tengan por seguro que se habrán ganado nuestra confianza y no les haremos nada.

Ilda _(Fastidiada): _Habla por ti.

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Suena bien

?(1): Lamentablemente, como todavía no confiamos en ustedes del todo unos de nosotros tendrá que ir con cada uno de ustedes.

Friday: ¿Cada uno? ¿Quieres decir?

?(1): Irán por separado para buscar las cosas de la lista.

Ilda: Si, asi que busquen con cual de nosotros quieren ir...

?(1): Perfecto Ilda, con esa actitud tu iras con la chica Protectora.

Ilda & Brains: ¿Que? No iré con ella.

?(1): Perfecto, ya se llevan bien... Tu, iras con Kony y el robot con Ghrarh. Listo, vallan por las cosas.

Ghrarh: ¿Ghrarh?

- _Las 3 parejas se van de la guarida_ -

**- Fred & Kony -**

Fred: ¿Que se supone que tenemos que buscar?

Kony: El huevo de un pájaro gigante ¿Sabes cuantas tortillas saldrían de esa cosa? Mmm... delicioso. Y no te preocupes, yo soy uno de los que ya confía en ustedes. Te ayudare con el pájaro.

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Genial

**- Friday & Ghrarh -**

Ghrarh: Ghraaarh Ghraaarh Ghraaarh...

Friday: Espera chico, déjame activar mi aparato de traducción automática _(Activado)_

Ghrarh: ¿Ghraaarh? _(Sigue hablando igual)_

Friday _(Nervioso)_: Bien... esto es raro. Me pregunto como le hace ese pequeño Camaleón para entenderte... Bien, veamos. Este pedazo de papel dice ¿moscas subterraneas? ¿Que clase de... ¿Tu sabes donde están esas?

Ghrarh: Ghraaarh Ghraaarh Ghraaarh _(Se aleja corriendo)_

Friday: Espera ¿Dime que me estas llevando con las moscas?

**- Ilda & Brains -**

_- Una caminata silenciosa hasta que a Brains decide romper el hielo -_

Brains _(Leyendo su pedazo de papel)_: ¿planta volcán?

Ilda: Es una especia que solo crece en las orillas de un volcán cercano.

Brains: ¿Esta es su lista de compras o que?

Ilda: ¿No hemos comido nada en días, bien? Necesitamos esas cosas para no morir de hambre.

- _Vuelve el silencio incomodo y Brains vuelve a hablar_ -

Brains: ¿No es difícil?

Ilda: ¿Ah?

Brains: Estar con todos esos reptiles chicos. Quiero decir a veces una chica debe tener su tiempo ¿No crees?

Ilda: Supongo que tienes razón, pero recuerda que no estoy aquí para conversar contigo... Aunque si, a veces es difícil y una se ve obligada a tomar el mando _(Sacando su__cañón_). _(Bla bla bla conversación de chicas bla bla bla (**Nota: **Sin ofender a nadie)) _Creo que... al fin y al cabo... es conversación si sirvió de algo, princesa.

- _De noche, todos vuelven a la guarida. Friday & Ghrarh vuelve cubiertos de tierra. Brains & Ilda vuelve cansadas y sudadas y Fred & Kony vuelven bien y sin ningún rasguño._ -

Ilda _(Cansada)_: ¿Y ustedes? ¿No les paso nada?

Fred: A veces es bueno tener a alguien que paraliza a otros alienigenas para facilitar las cosas _(Chocando las manos con Kony)._

Friday: O alguien que pueda cavar mejor que un topo para encontrar estas cosas.

Ghrarh: Ghraaarh Ghraaarh...

Brains _(Seria)_: Bueno, mientras ustedes se divertían nosotras casi caemos dentro de un volcán por estas cosas _(Sacando una plantas del bolsillo)_.

?(1) _(Con un mandil rosado)_: ¿Ya regresaron todos? Perfecto, denme las cosas para comenzar a cocinar. _(Haciendo que los 3 amigos de la Tierra contengan la risa)_

Ilda: ¿Pasa algo?

Fred: No no, nada. Ya me calmo...

Kony: Jamas me cansare de decírtelo, Zane. Te vez ridículo con ese mandil.

Friday: ¿Y que piensan hacer con esas cosas?

Zane: Tortillas de hierbas y moscas. _(Fred se asquea)_

Brains _(Jalándolo de su capucha)_: No actúes así ¿Quieres? Tendrás que tragarte eso si quieres salir de aquí.

Fred _(Aun asqueado)_: Esta bien, pero solo comeré una ¿De acuerdo?

- _Mas tarde, esa misma noche._ -

Fred: Pasame otra tortilla mas ¿Quieres, zane?

Zane: Claro _(Lanzandole una con una espátula)_

Kony: Aun no entiendo tu juego terrestre llamado ajedrez.

Fred: Como que no, si me haz ganado segunda veces seguidas... Y hablando de eso Jaque-Mate _(Sonriendo)_

Kony: ... Mira, hay un holló en el techo.

Fred: ¿Cual techo? _(Kony voltea el tablero de ajedrez) _... No había ningún...

Kony _(Sonriendo)_: Jaque-Mate

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: Otra vez, no es posible.

Kony: Jeje aun no puedes contra mi mente superior de alienigena.

Fred: No exageres...

Trex _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: ¿Es enserio?

Ghrarh _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: Ghraaarh Ghraaarh...

- _Brains & Ilda conversan afuera_ -

Brains: Ese cañón tuyo es increíble ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

Ilda: ¿Como crees que llegue aquí? _(Dejando a Brains sorprendida) _Jeje, es mentira. Siempre me gustaron la tecnología y esas cosas. Mira esto, si muevo este pequeño tornillo lanza bombas de humo, muy útiles para escapar o segar al enemigo y si lo vuelvo a girar vuelve a lanzar misiles letales.

Brains: Genial, esta pistola solo lanza rayos láser, bolas de gel y redes.

Ilda: También es impresionante...

- _A la mañana siguiente, todos esta afuera para despedir a los 3 amigos que llegaron 2 días __atrás_ -

Zane: Me repiten cuando nos sacaran de aquí.

Fred: Ese no es problema. Friday, te ordeno que construyas una nave espacial con los materiales que encuentres en este planeta.

Friday: No hay problema_._

_-_ _Luego de unos minutos Friday vuelve con varias cosas que encontró y__ creando un torbellino las convierte en una nave espacial lo suficientemente grande para que todos los alienigenas entren en ella. -_

Todos: Wow

Fred: Gracias, amigo.

Friday: No fue nada, viejo.

Brains: Según mi nave _(La cual ya estaba reparada) _hay un planeta cercano donde podrán adaptarse fácilmente. Ningún habitante de hay notaran que son nuevos. Podrán volver a empezar allí.

_- Todos se despiden y despegan en diferentes direcciones -_

Brains: Ya no me importa como llegamos aquí. Al final todo resulto bien.

Fred: Si. Sabes, no eran tan malos después de todo.

Fin


	14. Largas Vacaciones

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 14, espero que les guste. Como a partir de ahora ya es la otra mitad da capítulos agregare algo en la historia, lean esta y se darán cuenta de que es jeje. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics _(**Nota: **No dejen de lado la parte de los alienigenas)_, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 14/26** - Largas Vacaciones

_- Los protagonistas estan en la nave de Brains regresando del Frumskogur hacia la Tierra después de la trampa de Cara Huevo & Puddles. -_

Super Comandante _(En una pantalla)_: ... En estos momentos otros agentes están rastreando de donde provino esa falsa llamada. Pronto descubriremos a los culpable, querida.

Brains: Entendido, Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Oh, y le agradezco de nuevo por liberar a todos esos ex-convictos del planeta. Parece que encarcelamiento se extendió un poco.

Super Comandante: Si, no estaban muy felices por eso y...

Fred _(Interrumpiendo)_: Pero no se preocupe Super Comandante, yo me encargue de todo.

Brains: Si... el se encargo de todo _(Y apenas Fred se voltea lo niega con la cabeza)_

Super Comandante: Si... claro. Solo trate de relajarse un poco ahora que ya salieron de hay. Imagino que no fue nada fácil.

Brains: Bueno, al principio no. Pero después todo termino bien.

Super Comandante: Es bueno escuchar eso. Bueno, aquí hay trabajo que hacer así que la volveré a llamar.

Brains: De acuerdo Super Comandante, Brains fuera. _(Cuelga)... _ Así que tu te encargaste de todo ¿no?

Fred: Oye, dame algo de crédito. De no ser por mi plan del detector de mentiras quizá ellos ya habrían acabado con nosotros.

Brains: ¿Y admitir que no pude manejarlo? Ni hablar.

Fred: Pero...

Friday: Mira, ya llegamos. Hogar, dulce hogar... Ya quiero ver a mi querida impresora.

Fred: Friday, es mi impresora.

Friday: De cualquier forma, también es mía.

_- Aterrizan de madrugada en el laboratorio -_

Brains: Por fin llegamos. Ahora solo quiero... _(Escucha una voz femenina que viene de su sala)_

?: No es posible. Ya han pasado como 3 días, donde estará Braianna...

Brains: ¿Que fue eso?

Friday: Quizá es tu madre falsa

Brains: No lo creo, mi madre falsa nunca actuaria tan preocupada por mi. Sera mejor si vamos a ver quien es... Pero por sea caso _(Saca su pistola láser)._

- _Saliendo del laboratorio__ -_

Brains: ¿Adrianna?

Adrianna: Brains, Fred, por fin aparecieron ¿Donde estuvieron estos 3 días?

Brains: Eso no importa ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Adrianna: Oh, ahora que lo mencionas es una larga historia...

- _Flashback_ -

- _En Andromeda, en el planeta que Adrianna tenia que proteger. Las ballenas de dicho planeta se mueven muy rápidamente y salen del planeta._ -

Adrianna _(Feliz)_: No es posible, por fin paso. Woo-Hoo, al fin llego la migración de ballenas. Significa que estoy de vacaciones, normalmente vuelvo a la estación espacial para descansar. Pero ahora tengo otro lugar en donde pasarla ¿Y sabes cual es. X-bot?

X-bot 9000: ¿La Tierra?

Adrianna: Exacto, junto con mi mejor amiga, Braianna y su "amigo" Fred. Rápido, transformate en teletransportador.

- _En la Tierra, en la casa de Brains, aparece un teletransportador en su sala._ -

Adrianna: Hola, lamento la inesperada visita, pero... Hmmm ¿Braianna? _(Después de buscar en toda la casa)_

Adrianna: Hmmm... Seguramente esta en una misión. Iré a ver a Fred.

- _En la casa de Fred, en la ventana de su cuarto._ -

Adrianna: ¿Fred? ¿Estas hay? _(...)_

Adrianna: ¿Que extraño? Intentare llamar a Brains... Aun mas extraño, la llamada falla. Bien, tendré que quedarme en la casa de Brains hasta que vuelva. No creo que le importe. Vamos, X-bot.

X-bot 9000: Entendido

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Fred: ¿Y que hay de las ballenas?

Adrianna: Si ya no están en el planeta no es mi problema.

Brains: Espero que tus ballenas no se desvíen en su curso como el año pasado. Tuve que despertarme muy temprano y casi destruyen la playa.

Adrianna: Oops, lo siento.

Brains: ¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Adrianna: Hasta que vuelvan las ballenas, claro.

Fred: Y eso es...

Adrianna: Solo por unos meses.

Friday: ¿Tu y X-bot se quedaran unos meses aqui? Discúlpenme un momento _(Sale rápidamente de la casa de Brains y va a la habitación de Fred directamente hasta la impresora)_

Friday: Lo siento, terminamos. No eres tu soy yo, lo lamento. _(Celebra por toda la habitación y vuelve a la casa de Brains)_

Friday: Listo, ya volví.

Adrianna: ... Claro... ¿y ustedes donde estuvieron?

- _Una larga historia __después_ -

Adrianna _(Comiendo palomitas de maíz)_: Increíble historia, no creí enserio que seria tan larga. Solo mira la hora, 7 de la mañana.

Fred: ¿SIETE? No puede ser, es Lunes. Tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Brains: Oh no, si llego tarde una vez mas el Señor Tonsils querrá hablar con mis padres. Y no voy a correr ese riesgo.

Adrianna: Genial, yo iré con ustedes.

Fred & Brains: ¿A la escuela?

Adrianna: Por supuesto, solo sera por un trimestre. Como una estudiante de intercambio ¿No es una gran idea?

Brains: No veo ningún problema. Como seras estudiante de intercambio supongo que no tendrás que fingir tanto tu identidad como yo.

Adrianna: Excelente.

Brains: Ven conmigo, déjame ver si tengo algo para prestarte. Fred, tu quédate ahí.

Fred: Bien, yo las esperare aquí con los robots.

- _Momentos despues salen las chicas. Braianna con su ropa de siempre y Adrianna con ropa de chica normal._ -

Adrianna: ¿Como me veo?

Fred & los robots: Te vez bien...

Braianna: Quizá ya deberíamos irnos.

Fred: Por su puesto. Friday, lo de siempre.

Friday: No hay problema _(Transformándose en un reloj)._

Adrianna: Ya entiendo. X-bot, haz lo mismo.

X-bot 9000: De inmediato _(Transformándose en otro reloj)._

_-_ _Los 3 se dirigen a la escuela. Mientras tan tanto, en la escuela. Se ve al equipo femenino de Basketball entrenando desde temprano en el gimnasio __-_

Holly: Buen entrenamiento, chicas. Tomen una ducha antes de que empiecen las clases.

Entrenador Arruga: _(Tosiendo)_ Hmm... Holly, justo la chica que quería ver.

Holly: ¿Ami?

Entrenador Arruga: Si _(Tosiendo). _Bueno, no se como decir esto pero lo haré de todas formas. Debido a que el equipo no parece aver mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses no creo que puedan participar en el campeonato de este año _(Tosiendo)._

Holly: ¿QUE? Entrenador, no puede ser. Últimamente hemos estado entrenando para ese campeonato.

Entrenador Arruga: Lo siento mucho chicas.

Holly: ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

Entrenador Arruga: Hmm... _(Tosiendo) _Bueno, después de clases vendré a observar su entrenamiento. Si logran convencerme podrán participar, quizá si logran jugar tan bien como el año pasado _(Mientras se aleja)._

Holly: Supongo que tendré que decírselo a las chicas... Espera ¿Como el año pasado?

- _Cambio de escena. Los protagonistas llegan a la escuela_ -

Corky: Miren, hay esta.

Sara _(A lo lejos)_: Braianna ¿Puede venir un momento? _(todos se acercan al gimnasio)_

Braianna: ¿Que pasa, chicas?

Holly: Braianna, no se como preguntarte esto... Yo, nosotras mejor dicho queremos que te unas de nuevo al equipo femenino de basketball.

Braianna _(Susurrando)_: Fred ¿Que hiciste esta vez?

Fred _(Susurrando)_: Nada, lo juro.

Adrianna: ¿De que tanto están susurrando?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Nada...

Braianna: ¿Y porque quieren que me una otra vez?

Fred _(Serio)_: ¿Quieren que sea _La Mascota _de nuevo?

Sara: No creo que ningún ser vivo pueda usar ese disfraz otra vez.

Braianna: Hmm... No lo se.

Holly _(Abrazando las piernas de Braianna)_: Oh, por favor. Te necesitamos _(Las demás chicas del equipo asienten con la cabeza)... _Ademas, mira todas la ventajas.

Braianna: ¿Ventajas? ¿Como cuales?

Sara: Poder faltar a algunas clases y exámenes...

Sorrow: Poder salir con nosotras...

Corky: Sobresalir nuevamente...

Adrianna: Ami me parece bien, tiene mucha ventajas ¿Y si ella no quiere yo podría hacerlo?

Holly: ¿Y tu eres...

Adrianna: Hmm... Adrianna, la nueva estudiante de intercambio de An...

Fred: agrj... Antártida

Adrianna: Antártida, si eso.

Holly: ... Como sea ¿Eres buena en Basketball?

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Tu dímelo _(Levanta una pelota del suelo y la encesta estando del lado opuesto de la cancha)_

Todos _(Sorprendidos)_: Wow...

Adrianna: Entonces ¿Soy buena?

Sara _(Sorprendida)_: Increíble...

Sorrow _(Sorprendida)_: Nunca había visto algo así...

Holly _(Sorprendida)_: Demasiado buena...

Adrianna: Y podría ser el doble de divertido si tu entraras, Braianna.

Braianna: Ahhh _(Suspirando) _Esta bien... _(Suena el timbre de clases)_

Fred _(Preocupado)_: Rayos, ya debemos ir a clases.

Holly: DEBES ir a clases. Nosotras tenemos permiso de faltar debido a que tenemos que entrenar para el campeonato este fin de semana.

Adrianna: ¿Campeonato? ¿Este fin de semana? Que rapidez.

Fred: Bueno... entonces, yo me voy a clases.

- _Fred se va a clases... Horas después, toca el timbre de salida._ -

Fred _(Acercándose a sus amigas)_: Hola chicas ¿Donde están las otras?

Braianna: Se quedaron entrenando un poco mas. A nosotras nos dejaron salir porque somos las mejores del equipo.

Sir Percibal _(Acercándose)_: Hola Braianna, el Señor Tonsils me pidió que te entregara esta ficha que dio en clases. Hmm...¿Quien es tu amiga?

Adrianna: Soy Adrianna, la estudiante de intercambio de Antártida.

Sir Percibal _(Con corazones)_: Antardida ¿Ah? ¿Pues sabes cuanto pesa un oso polar de allá?

Adrianna: Hmm... No

Sir Percibal: Lo suficiente para romper el hielo jeje.

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Valla, Eres muy simpático.

Fred: Sin mencionar divertido y muy genial.

Sir Percibal _(Sonriendo)_: Exacto. Yo soy Sir Percibal, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

Adrianna: Claro

Sir Percibal: ... Yo ya me voy. Adiós chicos.

Todos: Adiós _(Se van caminando)_

Fred: Increíble, primer día y ya tienes a Sir Percibal detrás tuyo.

Braianna: Creo que faltaba poco para que te invitara a salir.

Adrianna: Si... Y a ti te falta mucho para hacer lo mismo _(Fastidiando a Braianna)._

Braianna _(Fastidiada)_: Arg ¿Cuando dejaras esa idea?**  
**

Adrianna: Cuando admitas que es cierta.

Fred: ¿Y tu sabes de que hablan ahora?

Friday _(Reloj)_: No, ni idea. _(El reloj de Braianna comienza a sonar)__  
_

- _En casa de Braianna_ -

Brains: Yo debo irme. Fred, necesito a Friday y por favor traten de no causar problemas aquí mientras no estoy.

Fred: Entendido. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains hasta que vuelvan de su misión.

Friday: Entendido_  
_

- _Brains y Friday se van. Hay un ligero temblor que indica que Brains acaba de despegar._ -

Adrianna _(Recostada en un mueble)_: Y dime, ese chico... Sir Percibal ¿Enserio es tan genial como dices?

Fred _(Dejando de ver televisión)_: ¿Que? Si, lo es ¿Como te lo digo? Es un chico genial al que le gusta divertirse, desde videojuegos hasta cosas simples como pistolas de agua... Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Adrianna: Interesante... creo que eso haré, gracias ¿Quieres hacer algo en lo que vuelve Brains?

Fred: ¿Como que?

Adrianna: No se, la descripción de tu amigo me dio ganas de destrozarte con pistolas de agua.

Fred: ¿Enserio?

Adrianna _(Susurra algo a X-bot y se transforma en un cañón de agua)_: Si, enserio.

Fred _(Intimidado)_: Si la transformas en algo menos atemorizarte podre jugar.

- _Cuando Brains regresa, encuentra a sus amigos empapados_ -

Brains: Por todos los planetas ¿Que paso aqui?

Fred: Hmm... Pistolas de agua...

- _La semana pasa, todos llegan a conocer a Adrianna en la escuela como una típica estudiante de intercambio de la __Antártida y se lleva bien con todos. No hay ningún avance con Sir Percibal, ya que siempre se ponía nervioso antes de que uno invite al otro a salir._ _Ese sábado, en el campeonato de Basketball._ -

Sir Percibal _(En el altoparlante narrando el partido)_: Si, las nuevas estrellas del equipo están en la casa.

Publico: _(Los nombres de todas las jugadoras)_

_-_ _En e__l marcador aparece 56-14 indicando que el equipo de las escuela lleva una gran ventaja. A Holly ya no le importaba que alguien juegue mejor que ella, a diferencia del a__ño pasado. Al fin y al cabo todas se llevaban bien y jugaban en equipo... Medio tiempo, en el descanso.__ -_

Fred _(Junto a Sir Percibal con __botellas de agua)_: Buen trabajo chicas.

Sir Percibal _(Con corazones)_: Estuvieron fantásticas en el partido.

Adrianna: Estamos, porque aun no termina._  
_

Sir Percibal: Pues debería, porque no creo que puedan superar esa puntuación.

Sara _(Acercándose)_: Bien hecho chicas, son las mejores del equipo.

Braianna: Ni tanto, ustedes también hicieron algunas anotaciones.

Sorrow: Cierto, pero ustedes hicieron muchas mas.

Braianna: Gracias chicas

Sir Percibal _(Susurrando)_: Pss, Fred.

Fred: ¿Que pasa?

Sir Percibal: Creo que esta vez si podre invitar a Adrianna a salir.

Fred: ¿Enserio? Es genial, amigo.

Sir Percibal: Exacto, solo esperare a que las otras chicas se vallan para poder hacerlo.

- _Las chicas se van_ -

Fred: Ahora es el momento, Romeo.

Sir Percibal: Hmm... Aun falta que se valla Braianna.

Fred: Es cierto, yo me encargare de eso.

Fred _(Acercándose)_: Hola de nuevo chicas. Emm... Brains, creo que vi un alienigena detrás de las bancas.

Braianna: No es posible, déjame ver eso. _(Fred hace una señal con la mano a Sir Percibal y el se acerca)_

Sir Percibal: Hola Adrianna

Adrianna: Oh, hola Sir Percibal ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sir Percibal _(Nervioso)_: La verdad si, m-m-me preguntaba s-si...

Braianna _(Acercándose a Fred junto a las bancas)_: Fred, no había nada hay...

Fred: Shh... Sir Percibal invitara a Adrianna a salir.

Braianna: ¿Esta vez si lo hará? ¿O sera como las otras veces que salio corriendo?

Fred _(Dudando)_: Creo que esta vez si lo hará.

Sir Percibal: s-s-si...

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Si quiero salir contigo? Claro, me encantaría.

Sir Percibal _(Feliz)_: ¿Enserio?

Adrianna: Si _(Haciendo que Sir Percibal se desmaye)_

Fred _(Sujetándolo antes de caer)_: Lo vez, no fue tan difícil.

Adrianna: Wow, enserio quería salir conmigo...

Fin


	15. Misión Alfa Uno

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 15 sugerido por **Burt3**, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 15/26** - Misión Alfa Uno

- _En la base de los Protectores. Llega una nave de donde sale el actor conocido como Agente Alfa Uno._ -

Agente Alfa Uno: Por fin llegamos. Y justo a tiempo, la computadora ya termino de maquillarme. Estoy listo para hacer este nuevo vídeo de entrenamiento para poder ayudar a los agentes novatos...

- _Dentro de la nave. En una habitación de trabajo de __programación_ -

Técnico(1): Bien, creo que ya terminamos por hoy.

Técnico(2): Seguro, cuando terminemos en este simulador de realidad virtual los agentes podrán entrenar sin riesgo real.

Técnico(1): Un gran avance... pero lo terminaremos otro día. Aun faltan agregar algunos datos del programa. Sin estos datos ese simulador solo seria algo parecido a un videojuego. Seria realmente malo si alguien lo usara ahora.

Técnico(2): Sera mejor que nos vallamos, tu cierras la puerta.

Técnico(1) _(Mientras guardas sus herramientas)_: Claro, entonces luego cierras la puerta _(Saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta)._

_-_ _Momentos __después -_

Agente Alfa Uno: Sera mejor que espere en esa sala. El director vendrá en un momento para poder comenzar la filmación... _(Mirando la puerta abierta) _¿Uh? Parece que alguien no sabe cerrar la puerta de su oficina. _(Acercándose a la puerta) _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay? Dejaron la puerta abierta ¿Que es esto?... Parece un... Veamos, cascos, consola, pantalla ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vi algo así?...

- _Flashback del episodio "Agente Alfa Uno" al final del episodio_ -

Agente Alfa Uno: Cuidado alienigenas...

Fred: ...Donde quiera que estén

Brains: Tal vez esto me enseñe a combatir verdaderos alienigenas.

Fred: Observa y aprende alfi actor. En los videojuegos todo se trata de estilo...

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Agente Alfa Uno: ¿Un videojuego? Hmm... Se ve interesante. Que podría ser mejor que el mejor actor de todo el universo lo estrene. _(Colocándose el casco en la cabeza) _Me pregunto si esto también me enseñara a combatir alienigenas _(La computadora parece electrocutar haciendo que su cuerpo parezca como un muñeco de trapo)._

_- Dentro del prototipo del simulador -_

Agente Alfa Uno: ¿Que? ¿Que esta pasando?

Boss final: Secuestrar objetivo - Secuestrar objetivo

Agente Alfa Uno _(Gritando)_: Noooooo...

- _Mientras tanto en la Tierra, en la casa de Braianna. Se ve a los protagonistas jugando videojuegos_ -

Friday: Fred, cubreme mientras intento vencer a esta comadreja gigante.

Fred: Entendido... Espera ¿Porque yo tengo que cubrirte y tu no a mi?

Friday: Porque yo estoy 3 niveles mas que tu y si tu fueras te matarían de un golpe.

Fred: ... Tienes razón.

Adrianna: Esto es muy divertido ¿Como dices que lo llamabas?

Friday: Videojuegos... Sirven para pasar el tiempo y a veces para jugar en lugar de hacer tareas.

Braianna _(Quien acababa de despertar, entrando a su sala)_: ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Fred? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y porque todos juegan videojuegos en mi sala?

Adrianna _(Sin dejar de ver la pantalla)_: Oh, yo lo invite. Tu te demorabas mucho en despertar.

Braianna: Quizá si alguien me hubiese ayudado en mi misión ayer hubiese terminado antes y llegado mas temprano a casa.

Adrianna _(Volteando)_: Hola, estoy de vacaciones.

Fred _(Apresurado)_: No te distraigas, hay comadrejas detrás de ti

Friday: Y te atacan con estrellas de mar.

Fred: Rápido, presiona A, B, derecha, izquierda, B, A, B.

Adrianna: En seguida _(Presionando los botones rápidamente y haciendo un combo) _ Increíble ¿Viste eso, Braianna?

Braianna _(Cansada)_: Si... genial. Iré a comer algo _(Dirigiéndose a la cocina)_.

Adrianna: ¿Y a ella que le pasa?

Fred: Bueno, a ella nunca le gustaron mucho los videojuegos.

Adrianna: Hmm... Quizá ella se concentra mejor el la realidad y no el lo virtual... Oye, eso me dio una idea. No tienes algo que sea... no lo se como.

Friday: ¿Realidad virtual?

Adrianna: Exacto. Ya sabes, cascos, creer que estas en el juego...

Fred: No lo se. Creo que la tecnología de la Tierra sacara eso en unos años mas.

- _Después de su desayuno, Braianna vuelve a su sala_ -

Braianna: Es increíble que sigan jugando ¿Quieren dejar eso de una vez?

Adrianna: Arg, Brains. Eres muy aburrida.

Braianna: Y ustedes son muy... hmm... demasiado pegados a los videojuegos.

Friday: Uhh...ho-ho huele a apuesta.

Fred: ¿Apuesta? ¿De que hablas?

X-bot 9000: Pacto entre varias personas que discrepan por el que la persona que no tenga razón o esté equivocada es la que pierde.

Fred: Gracias X-bot, si se lo que es una apuesta. Pero...

Adrianna: Suena genial, Friday. Bien, apostemos. Ninguno de nosotros jugara videojuegos durante todo el día y tu tendrás que...

Fred: Superar mi puntuación máxima en el juego de "aplastar al gusano".

Adrianna: ... Si eso, para probar que eres divertida.

Braianna: Bien, entonces com... _(Su reloj comienza a sonar)... _Debo contestar.

Adrianna: Eso no es bueno para comenzar la apuesta.

Braianna: No es momento para eso _(Dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio)_

Fred: ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Adrianna: No lo se, yo me iré a la piscina de atrás.

_-_ _En el laboratorio__ -_

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, surgió una misión urgente.

Brains: Si, Comandante ¿Que sucede avispas espaciales o alguien volvió a escapar de prisión?

Super Comandante: No no no no, nada de eso, querida. Se trata del Agente Alfa Uno...

Brains: ¿El actor o el Agente uno alfa?

Super Comandante: No no, este es el actor alfa uno. El pasaba por aquí para filmar su nuevo vídeo de entrenamiento y no se que paso que termino atrapado en un prototipo de simulador de realidad virtual para los entrenamientos. _(Mostrandole una imagen)_

Brains: ¿Simulador? ¿Y no pueden sacarle ese casco?

Super Comandante: Claro que no, es muy peligroso. Según los técnicos si hacemos eso quedaría atrapado para siempre.

Brains: Entendido, iré allá y tratare de sacarlo de allí.

Super Comandante: Si, le recuerdo que para esto necesitara la ayuda de su robot. El Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9.

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Si, claro. Ya voy para allá. Brains fuera.

- _En su sala_ -

Brains: Fred, como se que no necesitaras a Friday tendrás que prestármelo para una misión.

Fred: Si claro, el planeta justo esta en peligro justo cuando hacemos una apuesta.

Brains: No es lo que crees, y olvídalo porque ni siquiera es en la Tierra. Es en la nave de los Protectores. Debo rescatar a alguien allí.

Fred: Claro... Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains.

Friday: En seguida, vayamos.

Brains _(En voz alta)_: Adrianna, voy a salir.

Adrianna _(Recostada en una silla junto a la piscina)_: Si si, como digas. Yo trabajare en mi bronceado.

Fred: Bien, yo regresare a mi casa a... hacer lo que sea.

- _En la nave del Super Comandante, en la habitación de lo ocurrido_ -

Brains: Hmm... ¿Como paso esto?

Técnico(1): No lo se, la cámara de seguridad mostró que entro y se puso el casco.

Friday: Extraño. Y...¿Que esta pasando con el?

Técnico(1): Aun faltan agregar algunos datos del programa al simulador. Sin estos datos solo es algo parecido a un videojuego.

Friday: Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es...

Técnico(1): Usar este otro casco para misiones en equipo y sacarlo de hay terminando todos los rangos de dificultad.

Friday: Eso no es problema. Entremos...

Brains _(Confusa)_: ¿Como un videojuego? Friday, sabes que no soy buena para eso.

Friday: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Estas pensando lo mismo que yo.

Friday: ¿Sacarle el casco y esperar que tengamos la mínima probabilidad de que no quede atrapado?

Brains: ... No. Me refería a que traigamos a alguien que no pueda perder en esto... Friday, te ordeno que traigas a Fred ahora. _(Haciendo que Friday valla a una gran velocidad hasta la Tierra)_

_-_ _En la Tierra, Fred esta en su cama leyendo historietas__ -_

Friday: Freeee...EEEED

Fred: Friday ¿Que estas... _(Sujetando a Fred del brazo y llevándolo con la misma velocidad hasta el espacio)_

_- En la nave del Super Comandante -_

Friday: Aquí esta Fred

Brains: Genial, gracias. Fred, rápido necesito tu ayuda con los videojuegos para esto.

Fred: ¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?... _(Mirando al actor inconsciente en el suelo)... _¿Y ese es el Alfi-actor? ¿Que esta haciendo hay tirado?

Brains: El es la misión. Esta atrapado en ese simulador de misiones y debemos sacarlo de hay.

Fred: ¿Como un videojuego de realidad virtual?

Brains: Si... exacto. Entremos hay y ayúdame a sacarlo con tu experiencia en videojuegos.

Fred: ¿Y que esperamos? Dame uno de esos... _(Deteniéndose)_

Friday: ¿Que pasa?

Fred: ... Quiero decir, me encantaría ayudar. Pero resulta que no puedo jugar videojuegos durante todo el día o perderé la apuesta.

Brains: ¿Que? Arg... _(Dándose una palmada en la frente) _Eso ya no importa, solo entre hay _(Poniéndole un casco en la cabeza y encendiendo, pero no funciona)_

Fred: ... ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no funciona?

Técnico(1): Hmm... Parece que el procesador no resistirá mas datos en el simulador. No puedo repararlo con el Agente a dentro.

Brains: ¿Y ahora que... _(Mirando a Friday) _Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un aparato que refuerce el procesador del simulador.

Friday: Yo me encargo de eso _(Transformándose en una especie de motor que se conecta al procesador)._ Bien, creo que ya pueden entrar.

Brains: Ahora si, Fred. Rescatemos al agente _(Colocándose cascos que los transporta al simulador, dejando sus cuerpos inmóviles al igual que el otro agente)._

_-_ _Dentro del simulador - Nivel de dificultad (Agente novato). El procesador los proyecta en el simulador con gráficos de 3D__ -_

Fred _(Asombrado por sus nuevos gráficos)_: Dulce Maíz. Mírame estoy todo inflado y esponjadito.

Brains: No te concentres mucho en los gráficos del simulador ¿Quieres?

Fred: ¿Porque siempre te estresas tanto?... _(Apareciendo un pulpo alienigena, pero demasiado pequeño)_

Brains: Cuida... ¿Esto es una broma? _(Sacando su pistola y disparando en el ojo de este. Derrotándolo.)_ Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé ¿Me pregunto donde estará el agente?

Fred: Quizá en el nivel final... ¿Como te lo explico? Como la princesa en peligro de los cuentos. Oh, y conseguiste 500 puntos.

Brains: ¿Como lo sabes?

Fred: Esta encima de tu cabeza _(Mirando a la cabeza de Brains unos números +500 flotando sobre ella)_

Brains: Oh... Claro. Vigila todo a tu alrededor ¿Quieres? No se lo que podría pasar ¿Y porque rayos miras debajo de las piedras?

Fred: Busco objetos. En los videojuegos siempre hay cosas ocultas debajo de las piedras _(Levantando una y encontrando una mini-pistola) _¿Lo ves? Como esta mini-pistola.

Brains: Genial, ahora sígueme. _(Apareciendo otro pulpo alienigena, pero esta vez de tamaño real)_

Fred: Increíble, debe ser como el boss final del nivel. Déjame ver que puedo hacer _(Agitando sus dados) _Mira, mis dados dieron 5-6_._

Brains: Fred ¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo y... _(La mini-pistola de Fred se transforma en un gran cañón láser)_

Fred: Decias...

Brains: ¿Como lo hiciste? Hmm... Quizá tus dados fueron proyectados como unas bonificaciones que puedes usar depende del resultado.

Fred: ¿Como que en el caso de 5-6 es una mejora de arma?

Brains: Si, algo así.

Fred: Genial... Ahora mira esto.

_- Disparando al ojo y superando el nivel de dificultad (Agente Novato) y haciendo que pasen al Nivel de dificultad (Agente entrenado) -_

Fred: Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Me pregunto que pasara si _(Agitando sus dados) _Mira, dieron... ¿1-1? Es el numero mas bajo de todos. _(Haciendo que Brains pierda una vida y lo mire molesta)... _Lo siento.

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: Genial, ahora intenta que no salga de nuevo o yo te quitare una vida.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Claro. Mira ¿Que son esos? _(Se ven unos alienigenas a lo lejos)_

Brains: Son Papatoides. Aquí es donde entras tu, dame el arma. Ve a distraerlos mientras yo avanzo.

Fred: ¿Y eso como?

Brains: Recuerda, tu y ellos tiene mucho en común.

Fred: De acuerdo. HOLA PATATAS..._  
_

- _Brains avanza hasta encontrar a un Papatoide gigante bloqueando el camino_ -

Fred _(Alcanzándola)_: Oye, creo que se quedaran contando hasta 10,003,200 hasta que 20 personas mas terminen este simulador jeje... Eso es lo que tenemos que enfrentar ahora. Dejame lo ami...

_- Agitando sus dados, pero antes de poder sacar los números el boss del nivel le lanza una patata-cola gigante que lo atonta. -_

Brains: FRED _(Mirando al Patatoide) _Bien, tu te lo buscaste _(Acabando con el)._

Fred _(Agitando su cabeza)_: Ouch... ¿Que paso?

Brains: El Papatoide te atonto con una bomba de Patata-cola. Sigamos e intenta no morir.

- _Varios niveles después de enfrentar Banditrones, Slaimestras, Felinus, Elefantoides, etc... Nivel de dificultad (Agente especial de nivel superior)_ -

Brains: Excelente, ya casi terminamos. Solo falta este y otro mas.

Fred: Y mira... Parece que estamos en una especie de nave espacial.. ¿Que eso a lo lejos?

Brains: Déjame ver... Es una flota de 100 Tiernitos. Déjame esto ami _(Destruyendo todas la naves rápidamente)._

Fred: Ahora vendrá el boss final del nivel ¿Me pregunto que... _(Mirando una nave de Tiernito gigante)_

Brains: Algo de ayuda... Combinare el cañón láser con las armas de esta nave para poder destruirlo y necesitare algo de suerte.

Fred: Enseguida _(Agitando sus dados) _Mira, mis dados dieron 5-6 de nuevo _(Haciendo que el cañón combinado con la nave disparen un hiper-rayo que destruye la nave) _Woo-Hoo, gracias dados.

Brains: Prepárate, es próximo es el ultimo nivel de dificultad.

Fred: Entendido

- _Nivel de dificultad (Agente especial de ultimo rango) - Aparecen en un planeta lleno de piedras en el suelo donde se ve a un alienigena verde, grande, de aspecto aterrador, con mucho ojos y patas y una antena grande en la cabeza. A lo lejos pueden ver al Agente Alfa Uno en una jaula._ -

Fred: Wow, directamente al Boss Final.

Brains: Un Thorgabongantinoide del cuadrante de la séptima galaxia.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Bien... Aquí es donde dices cual es su debilidad y lo vences.

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Ese es el problema, nunca supe cual era.

Fred: Eso no puede ser bueno. Veré si puedo hacer algo bueno _(Agitando sus dados) _Mira, dieron 4-3 ¿Me pregunto que sera eso? _(Apareciendo un escudo alrededor de ellos)._

Brains: Grandioso, eso nos dará tiempo para pensar... Tu eres el experto en videojuegos, dime ¿Como destruyes un boss final?

Fred: Hmm... Usando siempre la fuerza del personaje en lugar de mi mente. O si es invencible el campo mismo tiene algo que te ayuda a destruirlo.

Brains _(Pensando)_: ¿El campo mismo? Hmm... Eso es, mira todas las piedras en este campo seguramente una de ellas tiene algo que nos ayude.

Fred: Es una excelente idea. Salgamos de este escudo y busquemos algo en las piedras.

- _Buscando en las piedras. Brains encuentra una granada debajo de una._ -

Brains: Mira, una granada. Tu estas mas cerca del alienigena, lanzacelo tu. Pase largo.

Fred _(Distraído)_: ¿Que dijiste? _(La granada lo golpea en la cabeza, quitandole una vida)._

Brains _(Poker Face)_: Ouch... Lo siento.

Fred _(Reviviendo)_: Oye, se que quite una vida, pero no debiste hacer eso.

Brains: Solo lanzale la granada.

Fred: Bien, adiós alienigena fastidioso _(Arriba de su cabeza aparece un mensaje "No puedes usar eso ahora"_) ¿Que? ¿Es una broma? _(Alejándose de alienigena)._

Brains: No es posible.

Fred _(Corriendo)_: Debe de faltar algo. Sigue buscado mientras yo sigo corriendo.

Brains: De acuerdo _(Buscando en todas las piedras encuentra diferentes partes de un arma y mas granadas)._

Brains: Encontré mas cosas. Espera a que las una.

Fred: Si si si, solo date prisa.

- _Minutos __después_ -

Brains: Mira, es un Lanza-Granadas. CÚBRETE.

Fred: Entendido _(Se cubre y lanza sus dados. Saliendo 6-5. Haciendo que el Lanza-Granadas aumente su poder considerablemente)_ Genial. Adios Thorgabon... lo que sea.

- _El alienigena explota y los 3 logran salir del videojuego. El agente agradece a Brains y Fred y vuelven a casa._ -

Adrianna: Por fin regresaron ¿Que paso esta vez?

Fred: Brains tuvo que sacar a un Agente de un simulador.

Adrianna: ¿Que Agente?

Brains: Al Agente Alfa Uno.

Adrianna _(Con corazones)_: ¿Alfa Uno? Te refieres al mejor agente especial de todos los tiempos.

Fred: Pero si solo...

Adrianna: Es inteligente, valiente, comprensivo y tiene mucho estilo. Dime que trajiste un autógrafo para mi.

Brains _(Susurrando)_: ¿Enserio yo era así?

Fred _(Susurrando)_: Si

Fin


	16. Bebé Brains

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 16 sugerido por **theideascrazy**, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 16/26** - Bebé Brains

- _En la base de Cara Huevo, después de escapar junto con Borgolon el leal de la prisión intergalactica... Y por base me refiero a la casa de su madre._ -

Cara Huevo: Bien, llegamos a mi base.

Puddles/Borgolon: ¿Y que planeas hacer ahora?

Cara Huevo: ¿No es evidente? Pensar en un nuevo plan para destruir la Tierra.

Borgolon: Y extraer su magma para poder enterrar los huesos de mi planeta.

Cara Huevo: ... Si... claro. También eso. Pero antes debemos deshacernos de la Agente Brains. Sin ella el planeta esta indefenso.

Borgolon: No la enviamos a una Planeta-Prisión sin salida.

Cara Huevo: Si, pero de alguna manera logro escapar. No recuerdas que antes de escapar invadieron nuestra celda. Los estupidos Protectores rastrearon la señal de la videollamada que hicimos.

Borgolon: Hmm... Cierto. Que te parece... déjame pensar... enviar una bomba por correo galáctico y colocar una mecha que al abrir la caja explote. Destruyéndola para siempre.

Cara Huevo: Buen plan, pero hay un error. No puedes enviar bombas por correo galáctico ¿O es que quieres volver a la cárcel?... Espera, tu idea del correo me dio una mejor idea. Interceptamos un paquete que se dirija a su casa y cambiamos el contenido por otra cosa.

Borgolon: ¿Como... la bomba?

Cara Huevo: No, la agencia del correo galáctico revisa los paquetes mas de 10 veces. Tendría que ser algo menos sospechoso, como...

Borgolon: Si, bueno tu piensa en eso mientras yo veo televisión _(Tomando un control remoto y encendiendo la TV)_

TV: ... Y ahora en _"Animal Integalactic Planet" _presentamos al "_Oryctolagus Mephitidae" _un raro animal alienigena que expulsa un gas extremadamente peligroso del capullo que lleva su cabeza que solo afecta a algunas especies en todo el universo...

Borgolon _(Sonriendo)_: Oye ¿Escuchaste eso? Dudo que los de la agencia sepan lo que son esas cosas.

Cara Huevo: Excelente mi amigo Caniliano. Ahora consigamos uno de esos.

Borgolon: ¿Pero donde?

Cara Huevo: Déjamelo ami. Yo tengo contactos.

Señora Cara Huevo: Cara huevito ¿Eres tu? No creas que hice tus tareas en tu ausencia. Ve a ordenar tu habitación ahora.

Cara Huevo: Pero mamá, yo...

Señora Cara Huevo _(Molesta)_: Dije ahora

Borgolon _(Riendose)_: Sera mejor que arregles tu habitación... Cara Huevito jajaja.

- _En la Tierra, en el laboratorio de Brains_ -

Super Comandante: Protectora de la Tierra, Agente Brains

Brains: Si Super Comandante, señor

Super Comandante: ¿Hay señales de algún alienigena cercano?

Brains: Negativo, ningún sensor indica ninguna presencia alienigena tanto dentro como fuera de la Tierra.

Super Comandante: Perfecto. Solo preguntaba por si quisiera probar su nueva arma.

Brains: Me temo que no tengo una nueva arma desde que me enviaron al Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, señor.

Super Comandante: Eso lo se, querida. Por eso los otros Protectores del comité y yo acabamos de enviarte una nueva, ya que siendo sinceros su pistola láser con 2 años ya es algo antigua.

Brains _(Feliz)_: Oh ¿Es el nuevo _"Lasereitor-500"_ que esta en el catalogo de este mes?

Super Comandante: Si se lo digo no serie una sorpresa.

Brains: Gracias Super Comandante, estaré esperando la entrega. Brains fuera. _(Cuelga)_

Adrianna _(Entrando al laboratorio)_: Eso es, ya era hora de que te recompensaran por lo que haces.

Brains: Lo dices porque nunca han hecho algo parecido contigo.

Adrianna _(Desanimada)_: Si...

- _En la "Agencia del correo galáctico", Cara Huevo y Borgolon están escondidos junto a unas cajas de entrega_ -

Cara Huevo: Bien, escucha. Cuando pase un trabajador lo atrapamos y le robamos el uniforme para poder infiltrarme en la agencia y poder cambiar el arma por el "_Oryctolagus Mephitidae"_ ¿Entendido?

Borgolon _(Haciendo un gesto positivo)_: Entendido

- _Pasa un trabajador y hacen lo planeado._ -

Cara Huevo: Perfecto, y justo a mi medida. Ahora iré a intercambiar el paquete.

Trabajador: Oye tu ¿Que haces por hay descansando?_  
_

Cara Huevo _(Nervioso)_: Yo amm... solo iba a llevar este paquete a entregar.

Trabajador: Hmm... Ahora que te veo. Nunca te e visto por aquí ¿Como te llamas?

Cara Huevo: Yo soy... _(Mira al rededor para idear un nombre y ve un cartel que dice "Las entregas mas rápidas del universo") _Entreg... Entreg Rapid...

Trabajador: ¿Entreg Rapid? Que nombre mas raro.

Cara Huevo: ¿Te lo creíste?... Digo si si, eso muy raro.

Trabajador: Bueno Entreg, ve a entregar ese paquete.

Cara Huevo: Claro, eso haré.

- _Cara Huevo cambia el destino del paquete original y lo pega en el de la criatura. Huye con el arma y salen del lugar con Borgolon. Mientras tanto en la Tierra._ -

Fred _(Tocando la puerta)_: Chicas, Friday volvió a pelear contra un imán de mi refrigerador ¿Podrian arreglarlo?

Friday: Vzzzz Mi tarea de comio a mi perro Vzzzzz En caso de cristal rompa el fuego Vzzzzz

Adrianna _(Abriendo la puerta)_: Claro, pasa. X-bot ¿ Podrías encargarte de el?

X-bot 9000: De inmediato _(Llevándose a Friday al laboratorio)_

Fred: ¿Donde esta Brains?

Adrianna: En el techo. Los Protectores le enviaron un arma nueva y la esta esperando impacientemente hay.

Fred _(Susurrando)_: ¿Enserio? Aquí entre nosotros... su pistola láser ya se volvió algo aburrida.

Adrianna _(Riendo)_: Jijiji tienes razón. Ademas... _(Se escucha algo en el patio trasero)_

Fred: ¿Que fue eso?

Adrianna: La nave de entregas.

- _En el patio trasero_ -

Conductor _(Entregando una pequeña caja)_: Aquí esta la entrega. Firme aquí, por favor.

Brains: Seguro, gracias. _(La nave se va)_

Adrianna _(Saliendo al patio)_: ¿Esa es el arma? Creí que se vería mas grande.

Fred: O quizá creíste que seria un arma, pero no es así.

Brains _(Seria)_: Gracias por tu optimismo, Fred.

- _Brains abre la caja y de ella sale disparada un conejo con un capullo en la cabeza que se esconde entre los arbustos_ -

Fred: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Adrianna: Aww Es un adorable conejito.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: E-e-e-esa cosa no es un c-c-conejo.

- _Adrianna intenta sacar al alienigena con aspecto de conejo de los arbustos y este considerándola una amenaza_ _abre el capullo de su cabeza._ -

Brains: ¿Que esta... Adrianna CUIDADO

_- Brains empuja a Adrianna y recibiendo un polvo que despide el alienigena... -_

Adrianna: Fred, regresalo a la caja.

Fred: ¿Y si me da a mi también?

Adrianna: SOLO HAZLO

_- Fred logra atrapar al alienigena en la caja de donde vino aprovechando que este estaba distraído. Los 2 notan que el polvo se disipa y ven una bebé frente a ellos. -_

Fred & Adrianna _(Sorprendidos)_: No puede ser...

Adrianna: ¿Brains?

- _Dentro de la casa de Brains_ -

Friday: Déjame ver si entendí ¿Un adorable conejito convirtió a Brains en un bebé?

Fred: Eso no era un conejo y no era nada adorable.

Friday: ¿Y porque los Protectores le enviarían ese alienigena a Brains?

Adrianna _(Cargando a Brains)_: No fueron ellos, el paquete fue interceptado y cambiado por alguien. Es la única explicación posible.

Fred: Creo que eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Adrianna: Tienes razón, lo importante ahora es regresar a la normalidad a Braianna.

Fred: No es problema. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una rayo que aumente la edad.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Yo me encargo de eso.

Fred: Bien, probemoslo _(Disparando a Brains... pero no pasa nada)_

Friday: Es peor de lo que pensé... parece que los efectos no pueden revertirse tan fácilmente.

Adrianna: Yo me encargare de eso. Necesitare una muestra del gas del conejito y el laboratorio de Brains para poder hacer una sustancia que con base del gas original revierta sus propios efectos. Vamos, ayúdame con esto X-bot.

X-bot 9000: Enseguida

Fred: ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

Adrianna: Hmm... Ustedes quédense aquí y entretengan a Bebé Brains hasta que terminemos.

Fred _(Preocupado)_: Pero yo nunca e cuidado de un bebé.

Friday: Yo tampoco

Adrianna: Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No?

- _Adrianna se encierra__ en el laboratorio dejando a los 3 en la sala... Suena la puerta y Fred la abre. -_

Eddie _(Sujetando un libro)_: Hola Fred ¿ Podrías darle esto a Braianna? Dejo su libro de ciencias ayer en... ¿Estas cuidando un bebé?

Fred: Emm... no.

Eddie: Si quieres podría ayudarte. En las vacaciones del año pasado cuide de niños huérfanos.

Fred: Gracias Eddie, pero no necesitamos una niñera. Tenemos todo bajo control. Adiós _(Cerrándole la puerta en la cara)_

Fred: Hmm... Bueno ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Friday: Tu dime, tu debes saber mas de bebés que yo.

Fred: Bueno, no soy un experto, pero hasta donde yo se a los bebés les gusta dormir, llorar, comer y jugar.

Friday: ¿Y que crees que quiera hacer primero?

Fred: Ni idea, mejor prendamos la televisión. _(Encendiéndola)_

TV: Tum tum chicos ¿Quien quiere que el ruidoso Haward pase otro dibujo animado? _(Haciendo que Brains se quede viendo)_

Fred: Genial, parece que eso la mantendrá ocupada por un tiempo.

- _Horas __después, los chicos comienzan a olfatear un mal olor_ -

Friday: Fred, te voy a decir algo que espero no de mala suerte decirlo, pero demonios ¿Que es ese olor?

Fred _(Tapándose la nariz)_: Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Sera mejor llamar a Adrianna.

Fred _(Golpeando fuertemente la puerta del laboratorio): _ADRIANNA, ADRIANNA, ADRIANNA...

Adrianna: ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque golpeas tan... Iug _(Tapándose la nariz) _Espero que no me llames para eso.

Friday: La verdad si.

Adrianna: ¿Que te hace pensar que yo voy a cambiar a Braianna?

Fred: Vamos, tu eres mujer. Solo hazlo, por favor.

- _Mientras tanto, hay una nave a fuera de la casa de Brains_ -

Cara Huevo: Si, todo salio de acuerdo al plan. Parece que el famoso gas revierte significativamente los procesos de envejecimiento. Ahora a invadir la Tierra.

Borgolon: ¿Y quien es esa chica?

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: ¿Quien?... Demonios, hay otra protectora aquí. Esto no es nada justo. Parece que tendremos que idear un plan doble para la próxima. Vayámonos no quiero que nos descubran.

- _La nave de los 2 aliados despega hacia el espacio... De vuelta al maloliente problema. _-

Adrianna _(Molesta, casi gritando)_: Ya te dije que no lo haré. _(Haciendo que Brains comience a llorar)_

Fred: ¿Vez lo que provocas?

Adrianna: Ah, ahora yo soy la culpable.

Fred: En parte si.

Adrianna: Déjame decirte una cosa ¿Si lo hago quien avanzara con el antídoto?... Hazlo tu o sino busca a alguien mas _(Cerrando la puerta)._

Fred: Pero... ¿Alguien mas? _(Mirando a Friday y comenzando a sonreír)._

Friday _(Atemorizado)_: Nonononono, eso es un no, eso es un gran no, eso es un nonono.

Fred: Friday, te ordeno que...

Friday: Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Fred: ... te ordeno que cambies a Brains.

Friday _(Molesto)_: Yo... no puedo... resistir _(Sujetando a Brains) _Me debes una grande, Fred _(Dirigiéndose al baño)_

_- Minutos después -_

Friday: Listo, como nueva ¿Estas feliz?

Fred: Muy feliz ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Friday: Tengo una idea, transformarme en una sonaja.

Fred: ... Bueno, como digas. Friday, te ordeno transformarte en una sonaja para bebés.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Gracias, ahora toma esto _(Golpeando la cabeza de Fred)_

Fred: Ouch ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Friday: Oye, no te quejes. Me debías una por cambiarla _(Dirigiéndose con Brains para evitar una represalia de Fred)_

_- En el laboratorio -_

Adrianna: Bueno, solo faltan algunos ajustes y estará listo. Veré que hacen los chicos. _(Dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola)_

Fred: Escudarte con una bebé. Eso es bajo incluso para ti.

Adrianna: ¿Que le hacen a la niña ahora?

Fred: Nada importante ¿Terminaste el antídoto?

Adrianna: Casi, me tome un descanso _(Escuchan que el monitor de Brains empieza a sonar)... _¿Y eso?

Friday: Es el monitor de Brains. Alguien conteste.

Adrianna: ¿Quieres que a su padre le de un infarto? No contestaremos.

Friday _(Mientras es agitado por Brains)_: Si no lo haces sera mas sospechoso... Contesta.

Adrianna: No contestare. Hazlo tu, eres "su robot" después de todo.

Friday: Los robot no podemos contestar llamadas.

Fred: Lamento arruinar tu diversion bebé Brains, pero Friday, te ordeno transformarte en una peluca de Brains _(Friday se transforma)._

Adrianna: ¿Y que harás con eso?

Fred: Yo no, tu _(Colocándole la peluca a su amiga) _y ponte esto en la cara _(Dándole una mascara de Hockey). _Ahora ve allá y contesta.

Adrianna _(Fastidiada)_: Bien, lo haré. _(Contestando el monitor)_

Super Comandante: Saludos, Agente Brains

Adrianna: Si Super Comandate, señor.

Super Comandante: ¿Porque lleva esa mascara?

Adrianna: ¿Que mascara?

Super Comandante _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: ¿La que esta en su cara?

Adrianna: Oh, esta. Eso es porque... yo... estoy en el equipo de...

Fred _(Susurrando por debajo del monitor):_ Amm...Achu

Adrianna: Achu

Super Comandante: ¿Achu?

Fred _(Susurrando y riendo)_: Salud jaja, soy tan gracioso _(Friday contiene la risa y Adrianna patea debajo del monitor) _Ouch... Quise decir Hockey.

Adrianna: Quise decir en el equipo de Hockey de la escuela...

Super Comandante: Si, eso lo entiendo ¿Y no debió haberse sacado ya la mascara?

Adrianna: Yo... no puedo

Super Comandante: ¿Porque?

Adrianna: Porque tengo... un terrible acné en toda la cara.

Super Comandante: Hmm... si tu lo dices. Bueno, llamaba para informarle que unas Polillas Glocetarias están atacando el en planeta Telus y toda su población Como ya sabe los habitantes de Telus están compuestos de un material parecido a la tela terrestre así que su misión es alejarlas de allí lo antes posible.

Adrianna: Entendido, cambio y fuera. _(Cuelga)_

Adrianna: ¿Te crees gracioso?

Fred: Un poco... Y ahora que haremos. No podemos dejar que Brains salve al mundo así _(Señalándola mientras se chupa el dedo)._

Adrianna: Y si me quedo terminando el antídoto sera demasiado tarde para los Telunianos. Supongo que es nuestro turno de salvar el día.

Friday _(Peluca)_: Yo tengo una idea. vallamos de una vez al planeta.

- _En el planeta Telus. De la nave salen Friday, Adrianna y Fred con un canguro para bebés con Brains en el._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Esto es muy vergonzoso ¿Porque yo soy el que esta llevando a Brains en esta cosa?

Adrianna: Porque yo soy la agente y tengo que estar menos ocupada.

Friday: Nadie tendrá que estar ocupado para esto. Fred, ordenarme convertirme en una catapulta.

Fred: Claro. Friday, te ordeno transformarte en una catapulta.

Friday _(Ya transformado)_: Ahora tomen una piedra y enciéndala en llamas.

Adrianna: ¿Seguro?

Friday: Solo hazlo.

- _De acuerdo al plan encienden un piedra en llamas y Friday la lanza muy lejos, haciendo que las Polillas Glocetarias la sigan y se vallan. Los 4 vuelven a casa y Adrianna termina el antídoto. En el laboratorio._ -

Adrianna: Donde esta bebé Brains.

Fred: La deje en su habitación. Esta durmiendo como un bebé... jaja ¿Entiendes? Porque... es un bebé.

Adrianna _(Seria)_: Si, lo entendí.

- _En la habitación de Brains_ -

Adrianna _(Con una pistola cargada con el antídoto)_: Bien, bebé Brains ¿Lista para volver a ser... hmm... grande?

Fred: Solo dispara de una vez.

Adrianna: No presiones

- _Disparando y regresando a la normalidad a Brains. Exactamente igual a como estaba antes, como si nunca hubiese sido roseada con el gas del alienigena. -_

Fred: ... Y sigue durmiendo.

Adrianna: Creo que eso esta bien. Para cuando despierte no recordara nada... A menos que quieras que lo recuerde y que alguno se lo diga.

Friday: Creo que ni ella misma quisiera recordarlo. Quiero decir, quien querría recordar que se ensucio.

Fred: Buen punto...

**Fin**


	17. Super Pegamento

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 17/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 17/26** - Super Pegamento

_- Fred, una mañana en su casa despidiéndose de sus padres, quienes están saliendo a trabajar. -_

Señora Luckbutch: Fred, creo que ya te hemos dejado solo las veces suficientes como para repetirte que debes y no hacer.

Simon: Y esperamos que cuando volvamos hallas acabado con todas tus tareas.

Fred: Si, mamá y papá. Haré mi tarea, limpiare mi habitación y...

Simon: Y jugaras videojuegos con mensajes educativos, lo sabemos, hijo.

Señora Luckbutch: Es maravilloso tener un hijo tan responsable. Besitos, mua, mua.

Simon: Ya estamos en camino _(Cerrando la puerta)._

Fred: Bien, aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que si haré tareas esta vez ¿Que había para el Lunes?

- _En su habitación_ -

Fred: Friday, ya puedes salir del armario.

Friday _(Saliendo)_: Entendido

Fred: ¿Tu recuerdas que tenia que hacer para el Lunes?

Friday: Creo que lo único que tenias que hacer era hacer esa maqueta de una pirámide egipcia para le clase del Señor Thonsils.

Fred: Cierto, tienes razón... Veamos, necesitare cartón, pintura y pegamento.

- _Minutos __después_ -

Fred: Listo, encontré todo este cartón y pintura en la cochera.

Friday: ¿Y el pegamento?

Fred: Es verdad, debí de haberlo olvidado.

- _En la cochera, Fred busca el pegamento, pero no encuentra nada. Busca en la cocina, en su habitación de nuevo, en su patio trasero, en su sala, debajo de los muebles, pero sigue sin encontrar nada._ -

Fred: No es posible ¿Cuando fue que nos quedamos sin pegamento?... Sera mejor que valla a comprar uno para poder hacer el trabajo. Si es que hay una tienda abierta a esta hora, claro.

- _Mientras tanto en la casa de Braianna_ -

Adrianna _(Bajando las escaleras)_: Awww _(Bostezando) _Seguramente Braianna salio a correr como de costumbre. No es divertido cuando ella no esta... ¿Donde esta el control de la televisión? _(Sujetando algo) _ Aquí esta... _(Frotándose los ojos) _no, este es el celular de Braianna... ... ... Un momento, celular... Braianna ¿No debería tenerlo ella? Ja, que importa. Podre usarlo para divertirme un rato.

- _Mientras tanto, Fred esta saliendo de_ _su casa._ -

Friday: A donde crees que deberíamos ir primero.

Fred: Déjame pensar... Quizá a... _(Es interrumpido por su celular) ¿_Si?

Adrianna _(Imitando la voz de Braianna con X-bot)_: Fred, necesitamos ayuda. Un alienigena... nos tomo desprevenidas y nos destruirá. VEN RÁPIDO. _(Cuelga)_

Fred: ¿Brains? ¿Brains?

Friday: Tal vez les este absorbiendo el cerebro _(Saliendo corriendo)._

_-_ _En la casa de Braianna. Adrianna con X-bot transformada en cronometro en la mano.__ -_

Adrianna: 17, 18, 19... _(Suene el timbre una y otra vez y abre la puerta)_

Fred: Brains, chicas...

Friday _(Con un cañón en su mano)_: ¿Donde esta el alienigena?

Adrianna: Y 20 segundos. Impresionante, aunque si hubiese habido un verdadero alienigena ¿Crees que hubiera abierto la puerta?

Fred _(Serio)_: Déjame adivinar, esta era otra de tus bromitas tontas.

Adrianna: Si, exacto.

Fred: Debí suponerlo. Como sea, me voy a conseguir un poco de... pegamento... Oye ¿Tu sabes si Brains sigue teniendo un poco de ese super pegamento de los protectores en su laboratorio?

Adrianna: Hmm... seguro. Creo que si, tiene como una caja llena de esos.

Fred: Si super, tomare un poco si no es mucha molestia.

Adrianna: Claro, pero vete antes de que ella vuelve ¿Si? No quiero que me regañe por dejarte entrar sin permiso otra vez.

Fred _(Entrando al laboratorio)_: No hay problema. Solo déjame traer algunas cosas de mi casa.

- _Mas tarde en el laboratorio_ -

Friday: No te ofendas amigo, pero parece un pastel aplastado...

Fred _(Terminando su proyecto)_: Bueno, yo creo que se ve un poco mejor así ¿No crees? Ademas, ya casi esta terminado.

Friday: Si claro, mejor...

Fred: Iug, tengo pegamento en la mano. No me da asco, pero este pegamento se siente raro.

Adrianna _(Abriendo rápidamente al puerta)_: Chicos, ya deberían irse. Braianna esta a una cuadra de aquí y... ¿Que es esa cosa?

Fred: Una pirámide.

X-bot 9000: Parece mas un pastel aplastado.

Friday: Te lo dije.

Fred: Arg, los robot lo ven todo igual.

Adrianna: Como sea, tu, Friday y esa cosa deben desaparecer ahora, váyanse.

Fred: Friday ¿Podrías traer el proyecto?

Friday _(Cargando el proyecto)_: Enseguida.

- _En el patio trasero de la casa de Braianna_ -

Adrianna: Bien, cruzan el cerco y ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí ¿Entendido?_  
_

- _Intenta empuja a Fred, pero este no le suelta la mano._ -

Adrianna: Emm... Fred, ya puedes soltar mi mano.

Fred: ¿De que hablas? Tu eres la que no suelta la mía.

Adrianna: ¿Que? Suéltame ahora.

Braianna _(Entrando a su casa)_: Chicas, ya llegue.

Fred: Deja tus bromas por un momento y suéltame.

Adrianna _(Nerviosa)_: Juro que no es una broma ¿Como paso esto?

Friday: Hmm... Quizá fue el peg...

Braianna _(Saliendo al patio trasero)_: Genial, te dije que no los dejaras entrar sin mi permiso... ¿Y porque están...

Friday: Yo podría explicarlo, pero es una larga historia.

- _En la sala de Braianna_ -

Braianna: Entonces, Friday ¿Crees que ellos quedaron asi por mi super pegamento?

Friday: Si bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo. Fred menciono que tenia en la mano y se sentía raro.

Adrianna: Si pues, esto se siente mas raro ¿Sabes?

X-bot 9000 _(Sacando un láser de su mano)_: Yo podría encargarme de eso.

Adrianna: No, si algo saliera mal con eso podrías cortarnos los dedos.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Si si, mejor no hagas eso.

Friday: ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que se queden así?

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: No lo se... Quizá hasta que el pegamento... no se seca.

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Así que... dime Brains. ¿No estas molesta, fastidiada, celosa? ¿Sientes envidia?

Braianna _(Seria)_: No, solo molesta. Ademas ¿Porque tendría que sentir todo lo demás?

Adrianna: Si, como digas. Bueno, voy a salir un rato.

Fred: ¿Vas? No podemos salir así.

Adrianna _(Dirigiéndose a la puerta y arrastrando a Fred)_: Yo ya tenia planes de salir hoy y esto no me va a detener.

Fred: Espera, no. Brains haz algo.

Braianna: Lo siento, Fred. Solucionalo tu._  
_

- _En el parque_ -

Fred: Y... ¿A donde dices que querías salir?

Adrianna: La verdad no lo se... solo... iba a salir. Eso es todo, pero ya que ahora estamos juntos en esto. Tu dime a donde quieres ir.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: A un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

Adrianna _(Observando el lugar)_: Bien... ¿Que tal esa completamente discreta fuente? _(Arrastrando a Fred)_

Fred: No, espera. Esa no es cualquier fuente.

_- Fred es obligado a sentarse en una silla y la fuente detrás de ellos comienza a lanzar agua en forma de corazón. Lo que provoca que todos alrededor se queden viendo la escena. -_

Fred _(Susurrando)_: No es posible, salgamos de aquí.

Adrianna: ¿Que tiene que una fuente funcione detrás de nosotros?

Fred: Te lo explicare mas tarde, solo sácame de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

Adrianna: Bien, como quieras. Solo sígueme... Oh, espera. Ya lo estas haciendo _(Riéndose)_

Fred: No es gracioso.

_- Los 2 se alejan... A lo lejos se ve a Nora y Sara. -_

Sara: ¿Fred? Nunca pensé que le gustara la chica de intercambio.

Nora: Yo tampoco...

- _En un restaurante_ -

Adrianna: ¿Ahora me dirás que era esa fuente?

Fred: Preferiría no hacerlo... Podría ser malinterpretado de muchas maneras, en especial por ti.

Adrianna: Hmm... _(Chasqueando los dedos) _Oh valla, pero si tengo una araña en mi bolsillo ¿Que podría hacer con ella?

Fred: No vas a engañarme.

Adrianna: No es broma _(Sacando una araña de juguete de su bolsillo)._

Fred _(Asustado)_: Aleja esa cosa de mi.

Adrianna: Si pudiera decirme todo lo de esa fuente, yo podría deshacerme de esta aterradora araña.

- _Minutos __después_ -

Adrianna: Oh mira, pero si era solo un juguete.

Fred: Como sabes mi punto débil...

Adrianna: ¿Entonces estamos saliendo?

Fred: No, no lo estamos.

- _En el laboratorio de Brains_ -

Fred: Así a sido todo el día.

Adrianna: ¿Dices que es malo salir conmigo?

Fred: Algo...

Brains: Hmm... Y como le hacen para ir al b...

Fred & Adrianna: No preguntes...

- _Comienza a sonar el panel de control_ -

Brains: Traten de no hacer ruido durante la llamada.

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, alerta máxima. Nos acaban de informar que un Wiklif esta tratando de construir una mansión...

Brains: Perdone señor, pero eso no me parece nada fuera de lo normal.

Super Comandante: Déjeme terminar, Agente Brains. Esta construyendo su mansión justo en el trayecto por el cual la luz solar llega a la Tierra.

Brains: Oh no

Super Comandante: Oh si... Su misión es ir hasta allá y detener o trasladar la construcción a otro lado antes de que bloquee la luz solar para el planeta Tierra.

Brains: Entendido Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Y tenga mucho cuidado, según me informan algunos agentes ya han ido, pero no han vuelto. Parece que a este alienigena no le gusta para nada ser interrumpido. Deberá utilizar el Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 para detenerlo lo antes posible.

Brains: Así sera, señor _(Cuelga)_

Fred: ¿Y que tiene si la luz solar no llega a la Tierra?

Friday _(Facepalm)_: A ver ¿Que nos da el sol?

Fred: Hmm... luz.

Friday: ¿Y sin luz que pasa?

Fred: ¿Nos quedamos a oscuras?

Friday: Buen chico.

Fred _(Asustado)_: Oh no, eso es terrible...

Brains: Los se, tenemos que...

Fred: Enserio quería ir a la playa el próximo fin de semana.

Brains _(Molesta)_: No estoy hablando de tus planes de fin de semana... Me refiero a que sin la luz del sol las plantas morirían, luego los herbívoros, después del carnívoros y finalmente nosotros ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Fred: Entendido.

Brains: Debemos detener al Wiklif ahora. Vamos a mi nave.

- _En la mansion del Wiklif. Un lugar en construcción con varias maquina en el lugar._ -

Fred: Wow, no era broma lo que decía tu padre de que era una mansión.

Brains: Mira, hay agentes en el suelo.

Friday: Y una especie de pañuelo junto a ellos _(Analizando con un rayo en sus ojos).._.

Fred: Déjenmelo ami, yo averiguare que es esto _(Levantando el pañuelo)_

Adrianna: Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.

Fred: No se preocupen. Yo se lo que hago _(Olfateando el __pañuelo_)... Tiene un olor extraño.

Friday: Parece que es una especie de... _(Fred cae desmayado al suelo)... _ somnífero.

Adrianna: Si, si que sabes lo que haces. Ahora tengo que arrastrar su cuerpo, literalmente ¿No?

Brains: Así parece.

Wiklif: Hey, ustedes ¿También vinieron a interrumpir la construcción de mi mansión?

Friday: De hecho, si no usáramos la violencia podríamos solo trasladar la construcción.

Wiklif: No gracias, este lugar es perfecto. Todo la luz solar llega aquí y eso me agrada. Como sabrán, a los Wiklif nos encanta la luz.

Brains: Estas poniendo en peligro al planeta Tierra haciendo esto.

Wiklif: A quien le importa, no es mi planeta. Aunque debo admitir que es un excelente proveedor de agua y plantas para mi mansión.

Brains: ¿Proveedor?

Wiklif: Si, hace unos días fui con mi nave y saque agua para mi piscina del mar y toma algunas plantas de una selva ¿Hay algún problema?

Brains: Y supongo que no tienes permiso para entrar a la Tierra ¿No?

Wiklif: Hmm... no

Brains: Entonces si hay muchos problemas para ti. Por poner en peligro el planeta, por cruzar nuestra frontera sin ningún permiso y por robar recursos de este.

Wiklif: Robra es una palabra mala. Yo prefiero el termino... tomar algo sin permiso y jamas devolverlo.

Brains _(Apuntando con arma molesta)_: Bueno suficiente, tienes 5 segundos para mover todo esto.

Wiklif _(Con un control en la mano)_: No lo creo

- _Presiona un botón que hace que una de las grúas que están alrededor se active y con un gancho levanta justo de las manos al cuerpo desmayado de Fred y a Adrianna_ -

Brains: Arg... Friday, te ordeno... espera, Fred no te ordeno que me obedecieras ¿Verdad?

Friday _(Nervioso)_: Creo que no...

Wiklif: Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero... _(Presionando otro botón hace que caiga una jaula sobre ellos) _debo seguir construyendo mi mansión jajajaja _(Alejándose)_.

Brains: Adrianna ¿Donde esta X-bot?

Adrianna: Le pedí que se quedara cuidando tu casa. Creí que tendrías todo bajo control _(Siente algo en su mano) _¿Que?... El pegamento se esta separando. Genial... _(Mirando hacia abajo) _no, no tan genial. Fred, despierta...

Brains: Hay que pensar en algo rápido. Por ahora en la Tierra solo parecerá un eclipse, así que no hay que alarmarse tanto... Espera...

- _Flashback_ -

_Super Comandante: ...Su misión es ir hasta allá y **detener** o trasladar la construcción a otro lado antes de que bloquee la luz solar para el planeta Tierra._

_- Fin de flashback -_

Brains: Eso es... Friday, intenta dispararle al Wiklif con tu cañón láser.

Friday: ¿Pero eso no destruiría su mansión? _(Brains lo mira) _Ohhh... ya entendí. _(Sacando su cañón por los barrotes de la jaula) _Yoo-Hoo, toma esto feo _(Disparando)._

Wiklif _(Esquivando el golpe)_: Aja, no eres tan rápido como creí.

Friday: ¿Eso crees?_  
_

- _Friday dispara repetidas veces y el Wiklif esquiva todos sus disparos_ -

Wiklif: ¿Es enserio? Creí que un robot entrenado como tu tendría mejor puntería.

Friday: Jeje, nunca te apunte a ti ¿Sabes?

Wiklif: ¿Que? _(Voltea y ve su mansión en construcción hecha pedazos) _NOOOO...

Brains: Creo que ahora si reconsideraras lo de construir tu mansión en otro lugar ¿No?

Wiklif: Si si, como digas. Pero nunca me atraparan _(Subiéndose en una nave y huyendo)_

Friday: Esta escapando

Brains: Eso no importa ahora.

Adrianna _(Abofeteando a Fred varias veces)_: Fred, Fred, Fred... despierta.

Fred _(Despertando)_: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? Ouch ¿Y porque me duele la cara?... Un momento, ya no siento el pegamento. Entonces ya nos podemos...

Adrianna: Suéltame y eres hombre muerto

Fred _(Dándose cuenta de la situación)_: Oh... Entendido.

- _El lugar comienza a temblar_ -

Brains: Demonios, el lugar es inestable. Debemos salir de aquí.

Adrianna: Hola, no te olvides de tus amigos.

Brains: Friday, bájalos de hay.

Friday: Enseguida.

Brains: Fred, ordenale a Friday que se transforme en un tanque de agua para llevar al agua de vuelta a la Tierra.

Fred: Si, Friday, te ordeno... lo que ella dijo.

Brains: Adrianna, tu ayúdame a llevar a los otros agentes a mi nave, rápido.

- _Salen del lugar con todo listo. Regresan el agua al mar y llevar a los agente a la base de los Protectores... En el laboratorio._ -

TV _(En el panel de control)_: Parece que fue un rápido eclipse solar, algo no muy común pero... _(Apagando)_

Fred: Se siente bien estar libre de nuevo.

Brains _(Señalando a su amiga)_: Y espero que esto te enseñe a no dejarlos entrar sin permiso de nuevo. A partir de ahora guardare muy bien todo este pegamento.

**Fin**


	18. Comida Alienigena

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 18/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 18/26** - Comida Alienigena

- _En la escuela. Terminando la asamblea del día._ -

Directora Darling: Bien alumnos, con esto concluye nuestra asamblea de hoy ¿Preguntas?

Todos: (...)

Directora Darling: ¿Ninguna? Bueno, entonces pueden irse a casa.

- _Mientras todos salen de la escuela hay un par de jóvenes que están repartiendo volantes con cupones cerca de la escuela. _-

Joven (1) _(Dando volantes)_: Visiten el nuevo restaurante de comida rápida "Hofnyb's". Si llevan estos cupones tendrán un descuento en su primer consumo.

Eddie: Increíble, vamos chicos. Yo invito.

Thomas: genial

Fred: ¿Que es todo esto?

Sir Percibal: ¿No te enteraste? Abrieron un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida ayer. Dicen que las hamburguesas son muy buenas. _(Mira a los demás que se dirigen halla) _Lo siento, hermano. Yo también voy para allá. Nos vemos hay si quieres _(Alejándose)._

Fred _(Mirando un volante)_: ¿Hofnyb's?... ¿El primer helado a solo un 50 centavos?

Friday _(Asomándose por la mochila)_: El helado es mio.

Fred: ¿Y ustedes no quieren ir también?

Braianna: A mi me suena bien.

Adrianna: Ahora que lo pienso, nunca e probado la comida rápida... Claro ¿Porque no?

- _En "Hofnyb's"_ -

Fred: Hmm... Esta es una muy buena hamburguesas.

Adrianna: Enserio. Nunca había probado nada igual.

Braianna: ¿Tan bueno esta? _(Dando una mordida a su hamburguesa y escupiendola de inmediato)... _Iug ¿Enserio les gusta esto?

Fred _(Con la boca llena)_: Vamos Brains, debes aprender a apreciar la buena comida.

Braianna: Esto no es buena comida.

- _**Nota:**__ Se que en los restaurantes de comida rápida debes pagar al instante... pero olviden eso por un momento._ -

Joven: La cuenta _(Entregándoles un papel con cuenta de 15 dolares)_

Braianna _(Deslizando la cuenta hacia Fred)_: Lo siento, pero yo no consumí nada. _(Fingiendo que su reloj suena) _Oh, miren eso. Mi reloj esta sonando, me voy.

Fred: Pero tu reloj no esta... Hmm... mira, los chicos me llaman para jugar videojuegos. _(Deslizando la cuenta hacia Adrianna)_ Adiós.

Adrianna: Pero si tu no... _(Mira al joven con una sonrisa nerviosa)_

_- Mas tarde, en el laboratorio -_

Adrianna _(Abriendo la puerta de golpe)_: Tu...

Brains_ (Arreglando un arma)_: Yo...

Adrianna: Tu, ustedes, me dejaron sola hay. Tuve que lavar platos todo el día.

Brains: ¿Y la X-bot?

Adrianna: No pude, había mucha gente en la cocina... Hubiera usado el borrador de memoria, pero lo deje en tu habitación.

Brains: Lo siento de nuevo, pero esa comida era desagradable y no pensaba pagar por ella.

Adrianna: A pesar de eso, volveré mañana.

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: ¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir ¿No te molesto que te dejáramos y tuvieras que lavar platos?

Adrianna: Lo se, pero hable con Fred y los 2 iremos de nuevo a "Hofnyb's" mañana. Y esta vez si llevaremos dinero.

Brains: El también... Bueno, como quieran.

- _Al día siguiente, a la misma hora._ -

Adrianna _(Entrando por la puerta)_: Brains, ya llegue. Te compre un helado _(Mostrando un vaso de helado vació)..._ Bueno, te había comprado un helado.

Brains _(Saliendo de su laboratorio)_: De todos modos no quería nada de ese lug... ¿Que te paso?

- _Se enfoca el cuerpo completo de Adrianna y se le puede ver con el estomago hinchado._ -

Adrianna: ¿A mi?... Nada.

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: ... Claro.

- _A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela._ -

Braianna: Aun me sorprende que tu también estés así, Fred.

Fred: No veo nada de malo.

- _Braianna se percata de que todos los alumnos de la escuela están igual que sus amigos (Con estómagos hinchados)._ -

Braianna _(Sorprendida)_: N-no es posible. T-todos también están así.

Adrianna: Relájate Brains, no hay nada de malo en comer hamburguesas.

Braianna: Creo que si es algo malo cuando esas "hamburguesas" los dejan así.

- _En la clase del Entrenador Arruga, todos los alumnos intentan hacer los ejercicios. Pero ninguno logra hacerlos bien, ya que se cansan demasiado rápido al estar con los estómagos hinchados. Con excepción de Braianna, quien los hacia con facilidad. A la hora de volver a casa sus amigos le dicen que volverán a ir a "Hofnyb's" y ella regresa sola, confundida y fastidiada a su casa... Cuando Adrianna regresa a casa._ -

Adrianna _(Entrando por la puerta)_: Brains, ya llegue.

Brains: Aja, supuse que vendrías así.

Adrianna: ¿ Así como?

Brains: Peor que ayer ¿Te has visto en el espejo estos 2 últimos días?

Adrianna: Hmm... Si, siempre que voy al baño.

Brains: Que no sea tu cara.

Adrianna: ... No.

Brains: Pues deberías. Y supongo que Fred esta igual ¿No? _(Sacando y marcando en su celular) _Fred, ven ahora.

Fred _(Desde el celular)_: ¿Cuando dice ahora...

Brains: Solo ven...

- _Minutos después, se ve a Adrianna y Fred junto a sus respectivos robots sentados en la cocina de Brains y ella hablándoles._ -

Brains: Escuchen, no quería decirles esto... de nuevo. Pero esto no me gusta nada. Ese tonto restaurante de comida rápida les esta haciendo mal a ustedes y a todos los de la escuela.

Fred: Oye, que no te guste la comida de hay no significa que puedas difamar esa clase de cosas.

Brains: No estoy difamando nada. Solo mírense, tienen sobrepeso.

Adrianna: ¿Y?

Brains: Y... como supuse que los encontraría así. Yo hice esto mientras estaban allá _(Sacando un tazón de ensalada y frutas)._

Friday: ¿Ensalada?

Brains: Afirmativo. Ustedes comerán esto para volver a la normalidad y no volverán a ese lugar.

Adrianna: Si, mamá.

Fred: Si, eres muy fastidiosa.

Brains _(Molesta)_: ¿Yo? Solo un... _(Su reloj comienza a sonar) _Arg ¿Justo ahora? Bueno, ustedes quédense aquí y coman esto.

Fred: Pero yo detesto...

Brains: Solo cómanlo y piensen que es una hamburguesa.

- _Minutos después se olle su nave despegar._ -

Fred: No pienso comer ensalada ¿Y tu?

Friday: Yo tengo una mejor idea. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Fred _(Confundido)_: ¿Lo entendiste?

Adrianna: No ¿Y tu?

Friday: Me refiero a que en lugar de comer ensalada pensando que es una hamburguesa ¿Porque no se comen una hamburguesa pensando que es una ensalada?

Fred: Esa es una excelente idea.

Adrianna: ¿Quieres volver a "Hofnyb's"?

Fred: Por supuesto

-_ Cuando Brains vuelve al laboratorio, en su nave. _-

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, tenemos una noticia mas para usted.

Brains: Si Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Recibimos un mensaje de la "Prisión Intergalactica". Uno de sus prisioneros escapo recientemente asi que este alerta por si se dirigiese a la Tierra. Aun no tenemos su nombre, pero cuando lo sepamos se lo haré saber.

Brains: Entendido, Brains fuera.

- _Sale de su nave y va hacia su cocina donde encuentra lo que había dejado exactamente igual._ -

Brains _(Molesta): _Esos 2, Computadora.

Computadora: ¿Si?

Brains: ¿Hay alguien mas en esta casa?

Computadora: Negativo

Brains: Debí imaginarlo. _(Dirigiéndose de vuelta al laboratorio, hacia el panel de control)_

Brains: Computadora, abre las comunicaciones con el Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9.

(...)

Friday: ¿Brains? ¿Eres tu?

Brains: Si, como sea. Friday, tráeme a esos 2 chicos con sobrepeso de inmediato.

Friday: ¿Segura? Porque...

Brains: AHORA

Friday: Entendido

- _En la sala de Brains, con sus amigos peor que antes_ -

Brains: Por todos los planetas, no es posible que no pueda confiar en ustedes dos.

Adrianna _(Con un tono amarillento en sus ojos)_: Pues superalo, no dejaremos de ir a "Hofnyb's".

Brains: Sabia que seguirían con esa grasoso gusto así que conseguí un vídeo para ustedes.

- _Brains los siente a su sofá y en su televisor reproduce un documental donde mostraban imágenes de las cosas que pasan por el exceso de grasa (Traumatizando a sus amigos) minutos después el vídeo acaba. _-

Brains: ¿Ahora tiene ganas de volver a ese lugar?

Fred: Si

Brains: P-p-pero eso no los traumatizo de por vida.

Fred _(Con el misto noto amarillento en los ojos)_: Si, pero igual volveremos sin importar lo que digas.

Brains: Entienda, eso comida los esta volviendo muy diferentes.

Fred: No le creo ¿Y tu?

Adrianna: Tampoco

Fred: Como sea, no nos detendrás. Friday, te ordeno que detengas a Brains con esas bolas de gel que siempre te dice que uses.

Brains: ¿QUE?

Friday: P-pero Fred...

Fred _(Molesto)_: Es una orden.

Friday: Lo siento, Brains _(Inmovilizándola)_

Fred: Ahora, si nos disculpas. Volveremos a "Hofnyb's". _(Azotando la puerta)_

Brains: No puede ser, esa comida tiene mas que solo grasa. También cambia la actitud dramáticamente.

- _Minutos después, logra liberarse de las bolas de gel y antes de salir de su casa el panel de control comienza a sonar._ -

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, ya tenemos el nombre del alienigena que escapo de al prisión.

Brains: Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo señor. Algo muy extraño esta pasando por aquí y voy a comenzar a investigarlo.

Super Comandante: ¿Pero no quiere saber el nombre del alienigena fugitivo?

Brains: No creo que sea...

Super Comandante: Bueno te lo diré de todos modos. No creo que te quite mucho tiempo... veamos... su nombre es... Hofnyb_._

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: ¿QUE?

Super Comandante: Si, Hofnyb. Un alienigena del espacio profundo. Según los reportes, se infiltra en un planeta donde intenta usar control mental por diferentes medios.

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Como... ¿Consumiendo alimentos?

Super Comandante: Si, una de sus métodos es ese según este informe.

Brains _(Mostrando el volante que le dieron)_: ¿Y ese alienigena luce así?

Super Comandante _(Alarmado)_: Si, no debes dejar que nadie caiga bajo su control mental. Si el medio que esta usando atrae en exceso a los terrícolas podría ser muy peligroso. Podría hasta crear un ejercito con ellos.

Brains: Pero caí en uno de sus medios y no tengo control mental.

Super Comandante: Quizá recibiste muy poca cantidad, pero los demás están en peligro. Debes detenerlo de inmediato.

Brains: A la orden, señor.

- _Busca en su laboratorio un arma especial que revierte cualquier efecto alienigena, pero solo con 2 cargas. Sale con su nave hacia el restaurante de comida rápida y busca a sus amigos._ -

Brains: Ustedes 2, miren esto _(Disparandoles inmediatamente con su arma y regresandolos a la normalidad)._

Fred _(Confundido)_: ¿Brains? ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Brains: Un alienigena intenta controlar a todos en la ciudad con sus hamburguesas de control mental. Ayúdenme a detenerlo, no se donde buscarlo.

Adrianna: ¿Quizá en la oficina central? Duh...

Brains _(Avergonzada por no haber podido deducir eso)_: Hmm... Si claro ¿Como no lo pensé?

- _En la oficina central. Los protagonistas entran por la ventana a la oficina del Hofnyb._ -

Hofnyb: ¿Que pasa aqui?

Brains: Hofnyb, en nombre de la orden integalactica de "Los Protectores", nosotros...

Fred _(Aun en la ventana)_: Espérenme... Una ayuda por aquí.

Adrianna: ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Fred _(Entrando gracias a un empujón de Friday)_: Lo siento, ami si me gusta usar la puertas.

Hofnyb: Agente Brains, me sorprende que usted no halla caído en los efectos de mis deliciosas hamburguesas.

Brains: Yo no caigo en los trucos en ningún alienigena.

Hofnyb: Por desgracia para ustedes yo ya estaba preparado para una situación así

- _El Hofnyb jala una palanca junto a su escritorio y separa la habitación con una pared de acero con una pantalla en ella._ -

Hofnyb _(Desde la pantalla)_: Ahora mire esto _(Jalando otra palanca que hace que el piso de su lado quede cubierto por sus hamburguesas) _Estas hamburguesas controlaran instantáneamente a cualquiera que les de una sola mordida. Y ademas son extra-tentadoras.

Brains: ¿Bromeas? Ahora que nos lo dijiste ninguno de noso...

Adrianna: Fred, suelta esa hamburguesa.

Fred: ¿Yo no iba a comerla?

Friday: ¿Entonces porque esta en tu mano?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ... Para... ¿Saber que no comeré esta?... Soy débil de acuerdo.

Adrianna: No dejare que lo hagas. X-bot, transfomate en una jaula y encierra a Fred.

Fred _(Encerrado)_: Gracias. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un rayo desintegra-hamburguesas.

Friday: Yo me encargo de eso_ (Transformándose y desintegrando todas las hamburguesas)._

Fred: ¿Ya puedo salir?

Brains: Creo que prefiero que te quedes así.

Fred _(Desanimado)_: Esta bien.

Hofnyb _(Desde la pantalla)_: Mire esto, agente. _(Mostrando una hamburguesa un poco mas grande que las demás) _Es mi ultima creación, la "Hamburguesa del control total final" ¿Que le parece? Con esto controlare a todos en la ciudad y luego el mundo muajajajaja...

Adrianna: De hecho no esta tan mal.

Fred: Si, de hecho se ve muy sabrosa.

Hofnyb: Deténganse, esto debería ser malvado.

Fred: Mira todos esos ingredientes.

Hofnyb _(Molesto)_: Dejen de estar impresionados por mi hamburguesa malvada.

Brains _(Sacando su pistola)_: Suficiente... Friday, ayúdame a destruir la pared.

Hofnyb _(Nerivoso)_: Demonios... no creí que pensaras tan rápido en eso.

Friday: Otro alienigena que no es muy listo ¿Verdad? _(Destruyendo la pared con su cañón)_

Hofnyb _(Corriendo en círculos)_: No es posible, que hago, que hago.

Brains: Quizá si te entregas puedas pasar menos tiempo en prisión.

Hofnyb _(Frustrado)_: Bien, bien, me entrego. Canto tiempo reducirán por esto.

Friday _(Riéndose)_: Ninguno, era una broma y caíste.

- _Después de arrestar al alienigena, Brains pide rápidamente montones de cargas para su rayo revertidor y regresan a la normalidad a toda a ciudad... En casa de Brains. _-

Brains: Aww _(Suspirando) _fue un largo día.

Adrianna _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Porque nos perdonas tan fácilmente?

Fred: Cierto, no fuimos muy agradables contigo todo ese tiempo y tampoco te creímos con respecto a la comida.

Brains: Ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Desde un principio sospeche que esas hamburguesas tenían algo mas que solo grasa.

Fred: Sentimos no haberte creído.

Adrianna: Y a partir de ahora prometemos que confiaremos mas en ti.

Fred: Y que no comeremos mas hamburguesas. _(Abrazándose los 3...)_

Brains: Espera un momento... Fred, que eso en tu bolsillo.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Que? Yo no tengo nada.

- _Brains s__aca del bolsillo de Fred una bolsa para llevar del ex-restaurante que decia: "Hamburguesa Hofnyb's para llevar" dejando a todos con caras de "Are you fucking kidding me" -_

Fred: Eso no es mio.

- _Brains voltea la bolsa y dice: "Nombre del cliente: Fred Luckbutch"_ -

Fred: Ese no soy yo.

- _Se enfoca mas abajo de la bolsa y dice: "Cliente frecuente" (Con una pequeña cara de Fred dibujada)._ -

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Jeje... Bueno, creo que si es mio.

**Fin**


	19. Concurso Academico

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 19/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 19/26** - Concurso Academico

_- Lunes en la escuela, en la clase del Señor Tonsils. -_

Señor Tonsils: Bien chicos, antes de que termine el tiempo debo informarles que este sábado sera el "Concurso Académico" contra la escuela...

Mort: ¿La escuela que esta al otro lado de la ciudad?

Señor Tonsils: ... Si, esa. Y les digo esto por si alguno quiere subir su calificación participando en el concurso.

(...)

Señor Tonsils: ¿Nadie?... Pues supongo que otra vez seran Eddie y Mort los que participaran este año.

Eddie: Por mi no hay problema. Sera un honor darle la victoria a la escuela junto con Mort.

Mort: No creo que los de la otra escuela puedan ganar este año.

- _Suena el timbre_ -

Señor Tonsils: Bueno, ya pueden irse... Fred ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Fred: Hmm... Seguro.

Braianna _(Saliendo del salon)_: Suerte

Señor Tonsils: Fred, estoy un poco preocupado por tus calificaciones. Creo que últimamente no te haz estado esforzando mucho.

Fred: Honestamente, Señor Tonsils. Creo que es cierto. Entonces... ¿Tengo que quedarme después de clases o algo así?

Señor Tonsils: Nada de eso, Fred. Yo iba a aconsejarte que para subir tu calificación podrías entrar al "Concurso Académico".

Fred: ¿Yo? ¿Pero Eddie y Mort no esta ya inscritos?

Señor Tonsils: Si, pero eso deja una bacante... Y podrías lograrlo si te inscribes ahora. Piénsalo, Fred.

Fred: Entendido, Señor.

Señor Tonsils: Ya puedes irte.

- _En el pasillo_ -

Corky: ¿No piensas inscribirte en el Concurso Académico?

Mort: Por supuesto, pero lo haré mañana. Ademas, no creo que alguien mas quiera inscribirse.

Fred _(Corriendo para inscribirse)_: Permiso, Mort. Lo siento, tengo prisa.

Corky: ¿Ese era Fred? ¿Por que estaba corriendo?

Mort: No lo se, para mi alguien como Fred es trivial en este momento.

- _Cambio de escena. En la habitación de Fred_ -

Adrianna: ¿En el Concurso Académico?

Braianna: ¿En que estabas pensando?

Fred: En que podría subir mi calificación. Ademas, tengo a Eddie, seguramente el lo tendrá todo bajo control.

Braianna: ¿Enserio? Según la pagina de la escuela, cada concursante debe responder como mínimo 5 de las 40 preguntas.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Bien, entonces ya debería preocuparme.

Friday: Eso mismo iba a decir.

Fred _(Mirando a Friday)_: Un momento ¿Como no se me había ocurrido?

Braianna _(Molesta)_: Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Fred: Pero si ni siquiera escuchaste...

Braianna: Shhhh

Fred: Pe-pero...

Braianna: Shhhh

Adrianna: Hmm... ¿Y tu casco de absorción de información?

Braianna: Tampoco. Ademas, necesitaría de Friday para poder usarlo.

Friday: Y que te parece esto. Yo ayudare a Fred a estudiar durante toda la semana para que no piense en hacer trampa.

Braianna: ¿Enserio harías eso?

Friday: Por supuesto. Para que están los amigos.

Braianna: Bueno, con tal de que no hagas nada sospechoso esta bien.

- _Martes, en la habitación de Fred_ -

Friday: Veamos... ¿A que flor tenia fobia la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra?

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Como se supone que sepa eso?

Friday: Esta en la categoría de historia. Se supone que lo sepas.

Fred: Pues no lo se ¿Bien?

Friday: Como sea, sigamos... Mundo y naturaleza ¿A cuantos grados Fahrenheit arde el papel?

Fred: Hmm... 233.

Friday: Correcto

Fred _(Emocionado)_: Si, la sigui...

Friday: Si hubiese sido en grados centigrados. La respuesta es 451._  
_

Fred: Arg, pasteles de lodo ¿No hay preguntas mas fáciles?

Adrianna _(Entrando de un salto por la ventana)_: La verdad si las hay.

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Por que entran tan de repente... por mi ventana?

Adrianna: Casualmente escuchamos su conversación.

Fred: ¿Desde la casa de Brains?

X-bot 9000: Lo que es fácil si me transforman en un amplificador de sonido.

Adrianna: Como sea, tengo algo que los va a ayudar. Explícales, por favor.

X-bot 9000: A la orden... Según el reglamento escolar, el Concurso Académico tiene 6 categorías. Gente & lugares, buenos tiempos, historia, cultura, mundo & naturaleza y entretenimiento...

Fred: Espera... tu me dijiste que solo venia historia & naturaleza.

Friday: Bueno ¿Si tu no sabes las categorías yo que?

X-bot 9000: Según mis analizáis tu único posibilidad de poder conseguir una buena calificación seria respondiendo las preguntas de la categoría que mas domines...

Fred: Eso es...

X-bot 9000: Aunque no siempre puede que vengan muchas preguntas de la categoría en la que seas bueno. Por lo que tendrás que saber siempre un poco de cada una.

Adrianna: Déjame hacerte una pregunta una pregunta. Veamos... ¿Quienes pueden ganar una carrera por una cabeza?

Fred: Hmm... no se... ¿Los caballos?

Adrianna: Correcto ¿Lo vez? No es tan difícil.

Friday: Solo porque le hiciste una pregunta de categoría entretenimiento. Todo el mundo sabe que esa es la categoría mas fácil de todas.

Adrianna: ¿A hacerle una pregunta de historia? ¿Los haz visto en la clase del Señor Tonsils? No había visto a alguien tan dormido desde que golpee a un alienigena con esa viga de metal en la cabeza.

Friday: ¿A si? Te mostrare que también hay preguntas fáciles de historia.

- _Minutos __después_ -

Friday _(Buscando en la computadora de Fred)_: Aja, acá hay una ¿Donde guardaban los egipcios a sus momias?

Fred _(Bostezando)_: Aww... En los sarcófagos.

Friday: Woo-hoo Te lo dije.

- _Miercoles. En la escuela._ -

Eddie: Hola Fred, supe que te inscribiste en el concurso académico.

Fred: Si, si... Yo me inscribí el Lunes.

Eddie: Es curioso. Sinceramente nunca pensé que participarías.

- _Friday (Reloj) se rie, pero Fred lo cubre con su mano._ -

Fred: Jeje, yo tampoco

Mort _(Apareciendo de repente)_: Muy bien hecho, Fred. Yo espero que no intentes aprovecharte de nosotros para una buena calificación.

Eddie _(Con la serenidad de siempre)_: Eso es imposible, Mort. Fred nunca haría algo así. Yo se que Fred se esforzara para ayudarnos a ganar.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Si si, yo haré eso.

Mort: Eso espero... Pero para no arriesgarme me gustaría que tu y Eddie se quedaran después de clases mañana para poder hacerte algunas preguntas. Ya sabes, para comprobar si enserio seras de ayuda. Enserio quiero saber cuanto sabes, porque supongo que sabrás que si no harás nada el Señor Tonsils podría sacarte del concurso...

Fred _(Seguro de si mismo)_: Claro, te mostrare que estoy mas preparado que tu, Mort.

Mort: No hables demasiado, Frederick.

Eddie: Creo que ya lo entendió, Mort. Estoy seguro de que Fred nos sorprenderá a los 2 mañana.

Fred _(Alejandose)_: Si, como sea.

Nora: Fred ¿Enserio participaras en el Concurso Académico? Es fabuloso.

Fred _(Enamorado)_: ¿Fabuloso? Bueno, hay muchas cosas fascinantes de mi que la gente no sabe ¿Sabias que también puedo inflar bombas cuadradas de goma de mascar?

Nora: Huy, llego tarde a la practica de animadoras. Suerte, Fred.

Fred: Si si, claro.

- _Mas tarde en su __habitación_ -

Adrianna _(Riendo)_: Jajajaja ¿Quieren saber que tan preparado estas? ¿A las cuantas preguntas se darán cuenta de que no sabes nada?

Fred: Eso no es gracioso ¿Como quieres que aprenda todo eso para mañana?

Adrianna: Sera difícil. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabes que es el Wolframio.

Fred: ¿El que?

Adrianna: Exacto

Fred _(Desesperado)_: ¿Entonces que voy a hacer?

Friday: Estudiar seria una op...

Fred: No, eso no. Aunque lo intente no podría aprender todo para mañana.

Adrianna _(Pensando)_: Entonces...

Friday _(Pensando)_: Entonces...

Adrianna: ¿Sabes que? Olvidemos solo por hoy lo que dijo Brains.

Fred: Pero ella siempre esta diciendo _(Imitando la voz de Brains)_ Lo hemos hablado un millón de veces...Friday es un dispositivo de captura y defensa alienigena ¿Y para que lo estas usando?...

Adrianna: Oh bueno, entonces quieres que te saquen del equipo.

Fred: Yo no dije...

Adrianna: Y jamas poder mejorar tu calificación.

Fred: Eso no es...

Adrianna: Y tener tan malas notas que te regresen al jardín de niños.

Friday: Oye, eso no es...

Fred: Esta bien, esta bien, tienes razón ¿Estas feliz?

Adrianna: Bien... Y no te sientas culpable. Solo sera por esta vez.

Fred: Si si ¿Pero que tienes en mente?

Adrianna: Es muy simple. Veraz, lo que tenemos que hacer es...

- _Jueves. Después de clases._ -

Fred _(A su mochila)_: Comencemos... Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un mini-audífono que reciba trasmisiones cercanas.

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Yo me encargo de eso... Vamos, ponte en tu oreja.

Fred: Perfecto, ahora solo esperemos las respuestas.

- _Mientras tanto, afuera de la escuela._ -

Braianna: ¿No vuelves a casa conmigo?

Adrianna: No no... es que, ya sabes. Practica de... basketball.

Braianna: Si, lo entiendo. Yo si iré a casa.

Adrianna: Adios...

- _Espera a que desaparezca entre la gente y entra corriendo a la escuela hacia un armario en la sala de limpieza._ -

Adrianna: Bien, X-bot. Te ordeno que te transformes en una Super-computadora que transmita a Friday.

X-bot 9000 _(Transformándose)_: A la orden.

Adrianna: Excelente _(Sacando un micrófono), _Fred, Friday ¿Pueden oírme?

Friday: Fuerte y claro.

Adrianna: Bien, entonces asegurémonos de que crean que Fred sabe algo. Escuha, cuando ellos te pregunten algo yo lo buscare en X-bot, te lo diré y tu repetirás exactamente lo que yo te diga ¿Entendido?

Fred: Entendido

Mort _(Entrando con Eddie)_: Bien Fred, ya tengo las preguntas para verificar si sabes lo que se necesita para el Concurso Académico.

Eddie: Vamos Fred, tu puedes.

Fred: Si si, gracias Eddie.

Mort: Primera pregunta... ¿Que capital europea es la "_Ciudad Eterna"_?

Fred: Muy facil, es...

Adrianna: Roma

Fred: Roma

Mort: Lo sabia, tu solo... es correcto.

Eddie: Muy bien hecho, Fred.

Fred: ¿Que pasa Mort? ¿Impresionado? ¿Celoso?

Mort _(Fastidiado)_: Nada de eso. Veamos que tanto sabes... ¿Cuantos pedazos de 1/4 de metro de cinta se podrán obtener de una cinta que mide 5 1/2 metros?

Adrianna: Déjame calcular... 22

Fred: 32

Adrianna _(Molesta)_: Dije 22, torpe.

Fred: Quiero decir 22, torpe... _(Cerrando la boca de inmediato)_

Friday: ¿Ah?

Eddie: ¿Que? ¿A quien le dices eso?

Mort _(Serio)_: Si Fred ¿A quien?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Hmm... A mi mismo. Ya saben... por confundir un numero tan fácil.

Adrianna _(Facepalm)_: Arg, es increíble que incluso repitieras eso.

Mort: Aja... Bien, sigamos...

Fred _(Respondiendo las preguntas de Mort)_: En el Atlantico... El Titanic... 1634... La Iliada... Buenos Aires ...Ernest Hemingway ...Y Sinead O'Connor.

Fred: ¿Convencidos?

Mort _(Boquiabierto)_: Si, la verdad si... Yo y Eddie te esperaremos en el Concurso Academico.

Eddie: Eso fue increíble, Fred. Contigo en el equipo seguramente ganaremos.

Fred: Yo también estoy seguro de eso. Yo me iré a casa, adiós.

Adrianna _(Afuera de la escuela)_: Eso a estado muy bien.

- _En casa de Fred, antes de poder entrar. -_

(?): Espera

Friday: ¿Que pasa?

Braianna: ¿Creíste que no me enteraría de lo que hiciste después de clases?

Fred: ¿Que? ¿C-c-como lo...

Braianna: Adrianna me lo dijo.

Fred: Sabia que no podía confiar en ella. Escucha, es que solo tenia un día y...

Braianna: Y estudiaste toda la noche con Friday para responder las preguntas de Eddie Y Mort.

Fred: ... Espera ¿Ella te dijo eso?

Braianna: Bueno, si... Y algo mas.

Fred: ¿Que pasa?

Braianna _(Alejándose)_: Quiero ver que harás al final.

Fred: ¿Tu entendiste eso?

Friday: Creo...

- Sábado por la noche, en la escuela. -

Fred: Pero tu dijiste que lo volverías a hacer.

Adrianna: Yo no dije tal cosa.

Fred: Vamos, yo ya veré como te regreso el favor.

Adrianna _(Seria)_: Bien, pero no te acostumbres a esto. Siendo sincera, Brains si tiene razón en que utilizas a Friday de manera equivocada a veces.

Friday: Y que lo digas

Fred: Dulce Maiz, gracias.

Adrianna _(Alejandose)_: Como sea, iré al armario en la sala de limpieza.

Nora: Hola Fred, buena suerte en el Concurso Académico. Estaré observando.

Fred _(Enamorado)_: Si, gracias Nora. Creo que ya esta apunto de empezar.

- _Empezando el Concurso Academico_ -

Señor Tonsils: Bienvenidos a todos al Concurso Académico entre la escuela...

Adrianna _(En el armario)_: ¿Me escuchas?

Fred: Fuerte y claro.

Braianna _(Desde su asiento)_: Hmm... Que extraño. No sabia que Fred tenia problemas en el oído.

Señor Tonsils: Primera pregunta - ¿En que país nació Napoleón?

- _Fred presiona el botón rápidamente y confiado_ -

Señor Tonsils: ¿Si?

Adrianna: Es imposible que no sepas eso... En Francia.

Fred: En Francia.

Señor Tonsils: Correcto. Obtienen el primer punto.

Fred _(En voz baja)_: Va una faltan 4.

Señor Tonsils: Segunda pregunta - ¿De que están formados todos los elementos?

Mort _(Después de presionar el botón)_: De átomos.

Señor Tonsils: Correcto y segundo punto... Tercera pregunta - ¿Que capa atmosférica esta sobre la atmósfera?

Chica(1) _(Después de presionar el botón)_: La ionosfera

Señor Tonsils: Correcto...

- Cambio de escena. _Todos respondiendo preguntas..._ -

Eddie: La guerra de 1812...

Mort: En Londres...

Chico(2): 35cm...

Mort: X=n²...

Chica(3): A Holofernes...

Adrianna: Debes presionar mas rápido ese botón... Veamos, Kabul.

Fred: Kabul...

Eddie: Por orden alfabético.

- _Después de varias preguntas_ -

Señor Tonsils: Bien, tomaremos un breve descanso y dentro de unos minutos seguiremos con el concurso.

Adrianna: Bien, creo que yo iré al baño.

-_ Atrás del auditorio_ -

Eddie: Eso fue increíble. Tenemos la ventaja por 5 preguntas

Fred _(En voz baja)_: Y solo me falta una para poder estar a salvo.

Mort: Yo iré por un poco de agua. Responder preguntas si que de sed.

- _Alguien jala a Fred del brazo_ -

Fred: ¿Brains? ¿Estabas aquí?

Braianna _(Seria)_: Yo no sabia que últimamente tenias problemas en el oído, Fred.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Si, acerca de eso...

Braianna: Y como eres "tan inteligente" yo te haré una pregunta... ¿Cual es la mayor isla del Caribe?

(...)

Braianna: Aww _(Suspirando) _Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hiciste que Friday estudiara en lugar de ti para que te dijera las respuestas... Espero que estés feliz. _(Lanzandole agua de una botella a la cabeza y alejandose)_

Fred: Espera ¿Que estas...

Friday _(Aun como audífono)_: Vzzzzz Agumon, yo te elijo Vzzzzz Vive en una piña debajo del mar Vzzzzz

Fred: Demonios, el concurso continuara pronto.

Adrianna: Espera ¿Que? ¿Perdimos la señal? ¿Fred? ¿Friday?

- _Continua el Concurso __Académico_ -

Señor Tonsils: Bien, continuamos con el Concurso Academico. La siguiente pregunta es...

- _El resto de la competencia Fred intenta responder una ultima pregunta facil, pero no logra responder nada hasta la pregunta final._ -

Señor Tonsils: Bien, ultima pregunta para decidir al ganador.

Fred _(En voz baja)_: Una fácil, una fácil, una fácil...

Señor Tonsils: ¿Con que nombre era conocido el general Gieronimus Puddin?

- _Flashback_ -

Braianna: Pueden llamarme general Gieronimus Pudding... pero debido a mi valentía una noche oscura en el bosque... mis hombres me llamaron "El Oso" Arg...

Señor Tonsils: Eso esta bien _(Estornudando)._

Fred _(Apunto de apretar el botón)_: Dulce maíz

Mort _(Apretando el botón)_: El Oso.

Fred: ¿Eh?

Señor Tonsils: Correcto... Los chicos de esta escuela ganan.

Fred: P-p-p-pero esa era mi pregunta. Yo debí responder a eso.

- _Después de que todos se vallan_ -

Fred: Señor Tonsils, yo lamento no haber podido responder las 5 preguntas en el Concurso Académico. Es que en el entretiempo hmm... me golpee la cabeza y...

Señor Tonsils: Fred, no te preocupes por eso _(Sonándose la nariz)_. Yo nunca te dije que tenias que ganar.

Fred: Pero yo no...

Señor Tonsils: Me basta con que hallas participado, se nota que estudiaste para poder hacerlo y te pondré una buena nota por eso.

Fred: ¿Enserio? Gracias, Señor Tonsils.

Señor Tonsils: Si, soy un buen profesor ¿Verdad?

**_Fin_**


	20. Al centro de Fred

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 20/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para mis próximos fics, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 20/26** - Al centro de Fred

_- Domingo, en la habitación de Fred. Alistándose para salir. -_

Fred: Bien Friday, vamos a la casa de Brains para... _(Friday aun con cortocircuito sin responder)_

Fred: ... Jeje Bueno, para disculparnos y para que te repare de una buena vez.

Friday: Vzzz No eres yo, soy tu Vzzz

- _En el laboratorio de Brains_ -

Adrianna: Mira lo que encontré entre estas cajas.

Brains: ¿Que es eso?

Adrianna: Una resortera sonica. Puedo usarla para disparar pequeños proyectiles.

Brains: ¿Yo tenia eso?

Adrianna: ¿Entonces puedo quedármela?

Brains: Si... supongo.

Adrianna: Practicare con estos tornillos

_- Lanzando un tornillo que rebota por las paredes y termina rompiendo un frasco contenedor. Haciendo que Brains termine mirándola fijamente. -_

Adrianna: Oops, lo siento.

Computadora: Visitante aproximándose... Visitante llamado...

Fred _(Desde la pantalla)_: Fred

Computadora: ... Fred esta solicitando entrar.

_- Braianna sale a abrir la puerta -_

Fred _(Desanimado)_: Hola Brains

Brains: Oh, hola Fred.

Fred: Yo... vine a disculparme por usar a Friday para intentar ganar el Concurso Académico... Y por actuar como un tonto... Un tonto listo... ¿O un tonto que pretendía ser listo? En todo caso, tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Brains: Fred, yo no tengo problema en que uses a Friday para divertirte...

Fred _(Sonriendo)_: Entonces todo...

Brains: Pero lo que si me molesta es que tomes a Friday, la mas sofisticada arma de defensa del planeta y lo uses para tomar el camino fácil.

Fred: Si, yo lo siento ¿Ya dije que vine a disculparme?

Brains: Si si, estas perdonado. Pasa estaba apunto de...

Fred: ¿De paso podrías arreglar a Friday por el cortocircuito que le causaste?

Brains: ¿Para que lo vuelvas a usar para tomar el camino fácil?

Fred: No, Brains. Lo entiendo, no volverá a ocurrir, enserio. O sino yo... tu podrás decirle a Nora que uso pantuflas de conejos rosas para dormir.

Brains _(Riendo)_: Me parece bien.

- _Mientras tanto en el laboratorio_ -

Adrianna: X-bot ¿Encontraste algo para lanzar entre sus cajas?

X-bot 9000: Encontré esto.

Adrianna: Una pelota de golf. Buen trabajo... _(Colocandola en la resortera).__  
_

_- Lanzandola la pelota y rebotando en varias paredes hasta salir del laboratorio y seguir rebotando. -_

Adrianna _(Desde el laboratorio)_: BOLA...

Brains: ¿Que fue eso? _(Al ver la pelota) _AL SUELO _(Agachándose)._

Fred: ¿Que dijiste? _(Siendo golpeado por la pelota y callendo desmayado al suelo)._

_-_ _Al despertar, Friday ya esta reparado y le esta hablando.__ -_

Friday: Despierta Fred, despierta...

Fred: ¿Friday? ¿Ya estas reparado?

Friday: Si...

Fred: ¿Que paso? Ouch... ¿Y porque me duele la cabeza?

Friday: No lo se. Me repararon después de que te desmayaras y me dijeron que espere a que despiertes... Lo que claro, no pude hacer y decidí despertarte a la fuerza.

- _Mientras tanto en el laboratorio_ -

Brains: Oye ¿No viste un pastel por aquí? Lo traje ayer de una misión y ahora no esta.

Adrianna: ¿Lo trajiste de una misión? Creí que no te lo ibas a comer así que lo lleve a la cocina y le deje una nota al lado para que nadie lo toque.

Brains: Genial, sera mejor que lo analice ahora.

- _De vuelta a la cocina_ -

Fred _(Con su mano en la cabeza)_: Ouch... Ahora que lo recuerdo, vine tan rápidamente aquí que no comí nada en mi casa. Hmm... supongo que a Brains no le importara que tome algo de su cocina.

- _Fred entra a la cocina y queda hipnotizado al ver una rebanada de pastel con una nota al lado que decía: "Pastel de Brains, no tocar". Haciendo que Fred se retuerza de ganas de comerlo... Acercando su mano hacia el._ -

Friday _(Golpeando su mano)_: NO

Fred: Jajaja Solo bromeaba, te engañe. No voy a comerlo, viejo. No quiero comerlo.

Friday _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: ¿Entonces porque esta en tu mano?

Fred _(Con el pastel en la mano)_: Hmm... Por... ¿Protección?

Friday _(Molesto)_: ¿Y por que ahora esta en tu boca?

Fred _(Con el pastel en la boca)_: Para... ¿Máxima... protección?

Friday: Aja, ahora dime ¿Que le dirás a Brains cuando se de cuenta?

Fred: Eso no importa. Seguro que ella entenderá.

- _Cambio de escena_ -

Brains _(Preocupada)_: ¿Que hiciste que?

Fred: Vamos Brains, cálmate. Solo es un pastel, te conseguiré otro y listo.

Adrianna: Oye, tonto. Ese no era un pastel común y corriente.

Fred: Lo se.

Brains: ¿Lo sabias?

Fred: Desde luego, lo se porque estaba mucho mejor que cualquier pastel que halla probado antes.

Brains: No se refiere a eso, Fred. Aww... _(Suspirando) _Se lo diré a los dos.

Brains: Verán, ayer recibí una llamada de mi padre...

Fred: Como siempre...

Adrianna _(Golpeándolo)_: Silencio... No interrumpas.

Fred: Ouch, bien...

- _Flashback y Brains contando_ -

Brains: Como iba diciendo, mi misión era ir a la central de una empresa que crea maquinarias porque según mi padre últimamente habían creado una maquina muy moderna y 3 alienigenas intrusos intentaban robar los planos y destruir el prototipo.

Fred: Perdona la interrupción, pero... ¿Que tiene que ver el pastel en esto?

Brains: A eso iba... Cuando llegue a la central los 3 intrusos trataron de infiltrarse diciendo que querían felicitar a los creadores del prototipo regalandoles un pastel un pastel. Los estuve siguiendo por los pasillos todo el tiempo y logre escuchar sus planes...

Alienigena (1): ¿Me repites el plan de nuevo?

Alienigena (2): Cuando lleguemos uno de ustedes sacara lo que hay dentro del pastel y lo pondrá dentro del prototipo de la maquina mientras que otro roba los planos y yo distraigo a los creadores con algunas graciosas anectodas... ¿De que sirvo la junta ayer?

Alienigena (3) _(Riendo)_: Jaja ¿Les contaras esa vez en la que intentaste crear esa cama masajeadora automática que casi termina partiéndote en dos?

Alienigena (1) _(Riendo)_: Jaja Ya lo recuerdo, tu llorabas y gritabas pidiéndonos ayuda y tuvimos que...

Alienigena (2) _(Molesto)_: Ya cállense... Numero uno, no les contare eso. Numero dos, ya casi llegamos con los creadores. Y numero tres, recuerden que lo que hay dentro del pastel destruirá lo que sea por dentro y luego explotara. Así que apenas tengan los planos nos iremos...

- _Fin del_ _Flashback_ -

Brains: Después de escuchar todos sus planes intervine y los arreste. Tome el pastel y lo traje a laboratorio para examinarlo... Lo deje hay creyendo que nadie lo tomaría, pero...

Adrianna: Yo creí que era de verdad así que lo lleve a la cocina y lo deje con una nota para que nadie lo tocara... Cosa que veo no pudiste hacer.

Friday: Espera, espera... ¿Dices que Fred se comió un pastel que tenia una cosa que destruye lo que sea por dentro y luego explota?

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Hmm... Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy mal, pero si. Eso dije...

Fred _(Desesperado)_: Entonces que voy a hacer. No quiero ser destruido por dentro y mucho menos explotar.

Brains: Ya, cálmate. Solo vamos al laboratorio a ver que podemos hacer.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

Brains: Bien Fred, solo relájate.

Fred: ¿Como quieres que me relaje? Me ataste e inmovilizaste a esta mesa de metal y me vas a hacer un análisis.

Friday: Solo cálmate si quieres que esto termine rápido.

Fred _(Calmandose)_: Bien, bien. Si tu lo dices... _(Respirando)_ me calmare.

- _Del techo sale un láser que pasa una luz verde sobre Fred_ -

Friday: ¿Encontraste algo?

Brains: Hmm... Creo que si. Lo que había en el pastel era un... Nano-robot. Pero no te preocupes, aun esta en modo-dormir. No se cuando se activara, pero a juzgar por el tiempo que lleva dentro de ti debe de ser pronto.

Fred: Bien ¿Y como supones que lo saque?

Adrianna: Puede que lo expulses en un par de días _(Haciendo que todos la miren de un modo extraño)_... Bueno, es una posibilidad ¿No?

Friday: No creo que un par de días siga en modo-dormir.

Adrianna: Oh, oh Y porque no... Nos encojemos mucho mucho y entramos en el cuerpo de Fred para sacar esa cosa.

Brains: Ah, no es una mala idea.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Esperen un momento... Todos ustedes entraran en mi cuerpo.

Friday: O podríamos no hacerlo y dejar que esa cosa te destruya.

Brains: La verdad solo nosotras entraremos. Tu y Fred se quedaran aquí.

Friday: Bien...

Adrianna: Se nos acaba el tiempo. Rapido X-bot, te ordeno transformarte en una nave espacial que pueda encogerse.

X-bot 9000 _(Transformándose)_: A la orden...

Brains: Bien, ustedes quédense aquí. Toma esto Friday _(Dándole una especie de iPad)._

Friday: ¿Que es esto?

Brains: Con esto podrán oírnos... Me llevare este reparador de tejidos por si acaso esa cosa le haga un daño a un órgano interno de Fred. Y Friday, suelta a Fred de la mesa, pero no salgas de aquí.

Fred: Espera ¿Dijiste daño a un órgano interno?

Brains _(Entrando en X-bot)_: Bien, nosotras nos vamos.

- _La X-bot se encoge al tamaño de un microbio con Brains y Adrianna dentro de ella._ -

Brains _(Hablando por un micrófono)_: Bien Friday, dale un vaso con agua a Fred.

Friday: Aquí tienes, amigo.

Brains: Genial, ahora imagina que somos una pastilla. Ya que a la X-bot no le afecta el agua no importa.

Fred: Bien, como digas_._

_-_ _Fred comienza a beber el agua y las chicas van por su garganta hasta llegar al estomago.__ -_

Adrianna _(Al llegar al estomago)_: Ouch, ese si fue un impacto... Mira hay esta el pastel. X-bot excava en el pastel para encontrar ese nano-robot y poder salir de aquí.

X-bot 9000 _(Sacando excavadoras)_: Seguro...

_- La X-bot comienza a excavar hasta chocar con el nano-robot aun en modo-dormir. -_

Brains: Perfecto, ahora enganchemoslo para salir de aquí...

- _Mientras tanto, afuera del cuerpo de Fred._ -

Fred: Bien, iré por algo de comer.

Friday: Fred, te acaban de pedir que no salgas de aquí.

Fred: No saldré de aquí, solo volveré a la cocina para tomar algo.

Friday: Hmm... Esta bien para mi.

- _En la cocina_ -

Fred _(Rebuscando en el refrigerador)_: Que hay aquí... Uhh jugo de naranja. Veamos, 100% natural, vitamina C, lo que sea _(Bebiendo el jugo)_

_- En el esófago de Fred -_

Brains: Ya casi llegamos a garganta...

X-bot 9000: Objetivo aproximándose...

Adrianna: ¿Que? ¿Que podría estar viniendo hacia acá?

X-bot 9000: Analizando... Moléculas de inmunoglobulina

- _A lo lejos se puede ver unas especies de bolas de algodón acercándose y moléculas azules con forma de Y_ _que llegan __rápidamente y chocan atacando a la X-bot._ -

Brains: Esto es malo, son glóbulos blancos y anticuerpos.

Adrianna: Eso no es problema. X-bot usa la descarga eléctrica._  
_

- _Haciendo que todos se alejen._ -

Brains: No deberíamos atacarlos. Estamos bajando las defensas del cuerpo de Fred.

Adrianna: Pero ellos nos atacaron primero ¿No?

Brains: Aun así, eso... ¿No escuchas algo?

Adrianna: Si, se escucha como... _(Mirando el parabrisas) _JUGO DE NARANJA.

- _Son empujadas de vuelta al estomago por el jugo de naranja._ -

Brains _(Molesta)_: Fred ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?

Fred: Duh, bebiendo juego de naranja.

Adrianna: Esto no podría ser peor...

- _Mira la carga de atrás y se da cuenta de que el impacto activo al nano-robot. El cual se libera y escapa por el esófago de Fred._ -

Adrianna: Bueno, ahora si no puede ser peor.

Brains: Síguelo rápido.

- _Las chicas siguen al nano-robot por el esofago mientras el va haciendo varios pequeños__ cortes mientras avanza. Brains abre una ventana y dispara a las heridas con su sellador de tejidos para curarlas._ -

Brains: Debe de estar dirigiéndose a lo que cree que es el motor de la maquina.

Adrianna: ¿Quieres decir al cerebro?

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Supongo que si...

Adrianna: X-bot, disparale._  
_

- _La x-bot comienza a disparar y el ágil robot esquiva todos los disparos._ -

Fred _(Tosiendo)_: Iugh, me pica la garganta. Creo que tomare un poco mas de jugo.

Friday: Brains ¿Que sucede?

Brains: El robot despertó y se dirige a la cabeza de Fred. Hacemos lo posible para atraparlo y evitar que dañe los órganos internos de Fred.

Fred _(Preocupado)_: Suena bien, solo traten de que no me mate.

- _En la cabeza de Fred. El nano-robot llega rápidamente y se dirige hacia la parte del sistema nervioso._ -

Brains: Friday, aléjate de Fred. El robot esta haciendo algo con los nervios de Fred. Puede que no controle sus acciones...

- _Fred le da una bofetada a Friday_ -

Friday: Oye ¿Que te pasa?

Fred _(Riendose)_: Oh, lo siento. No puedo controlar mis acciones... Espera, me siento raro. Como si no... pudiese controlarme.

- _Fred se lanza el jugo en la casa y se retuerce por toda la cocina._ -

Fred: Friday, viejo haz algo.

Friday _(Riendo)_: Oh, lo siento. Brains me dijo que me alejara de ti.

Fred: Eso no es gracioso. Te ordeno que te transformes en una jaula para que no me pueda mover... demasiado.

Adrianna: Ahora de dirige hacia los ojos. X-bot, intenta atraparlo con un gancho.

- _La x-bot dispara un gancho con tres garras que el robot logra esquivar y que clavado en el ojo de Fred_ -

Fred: OUCH... Mi ojo izquierdo ¿Que rayos están haciendo hay?

Brains _(Arreglando la herida)_: Yo me encargare de eso.

Adrianna _(Saltando de la nave)_: Ya he tenido suficiente, salgamos de aquí.

Brains: No creo que quieras hacer eso.

Adrianna: ¿Porque?

X-bot 9000: Objetivo aproximándose... Analizando... Moléculas de inmunoglobulina

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: Porque hay vienen de nuevo nuestros amigos.

Adrianna: Hmm... Tengo una idea. X-bot, te ordeno que te transformes una nave con forma de glóbulo blanco.

- _Los verdaderos glóbulos blancos confunden a la X-bot con uno de ellos y comienzan a atacar solo al nano-robot. Varios glóbulos blancos rodean al robot y se amontonan sobre el. Mientras que el solo los golpea y dispara. _-

Brains: Vamos, esta distraído. Hazle algo.

Adrianna: ¿Que? Oh si, X-bot lanzale una descarga eléctrica.

- _Después de recibir la descarga eléctrica el robot se apaga y cae sobre el cerebro de Fred. Algunos glóbulos intentan deshacerse de los restos de robot (Como si fuese un virus). _-

Adrianna: Vallanse bolas de algodón. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. _(Los glóbulos se van)_

Brains: Quizá ya deberíamos irnos.

Adrianna _(Dirigiéndose a los nervios)_: Espera un momento. Intentare controlar a Fred por un momento, sera divertido... Oye Fred _(Por el micrófono)_...

Fred: ¿Si?

Adrianna _(Controlando sus brazos y haciendo que se golpee)_: Deja de golpearte, deja de golpearte...

Fred _(Golpeándose)_: Ouch, ouch, eso no es gracioso. Ya basta...

Brains: ¿Podrías dejar...

Adrianna: Espera, espera... Solo una cosa mas...

Fred: ¿Ahora que estas... _(Controlando su boca) _Ho-hola soy Fred Luckbutch y me gustan las mariposas, las ponies rosas y también me gusta b... _(Siendo detenida por Brains)_

Friday: Jajajaja

Brains _(Seria)_: ¿Que se supone que ibas a decir al final?

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: Bailar ballet... ¿Que pensaste que diría?

Brains: Nada, solo salgamos de una vez...

Adrianna: Bien señorita aburrida, salgamos por donde entramos...

_**Fin**_


	21. Niños

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 21/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

******Lucky Fred - FanFiction 21/26** - Niños

_- En el patio trasero de Braianna. Ella esta tomando sol y leyendo revistas, mientras que sus amigos juegan con pistolas de agua. -_

Adrianna: ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?

Fred: Espera, estoy poniéndole una cera selladora a Friday para que sea impermeable y no le afecte el agua.

Friday: Ya te dije que no necesito eso. Es muy vergonzoso.

Fred _(Roseando a Friday)_: ¿Quieres tener un corto-circuito?

Friday: No, pero...

Fred: Entonces déjame ponerte esto.

Adrianna _(Apresurandolo)_: Ahora si terminaste...

Fred: Si si... Que empiece el juego.

Friday _(Con varias armas de agua)_: No es tan fácil, vaquero. Mira esto, vamos a jugar.

Adrianna _(Con X-bot como un gran cañón de agua)_: Yo soy la que debería decir eso.

Fred _(Asustado)_: Espera, eso no es justo. Yo no estoy usando a Friday.

Adrianna _(Apuntando)_: Que tal un poco de deportes acuáticos.

Friday: Hmm... Mira, un oso polar.

X-bot 9000: Eso es estadisticamente imposible.

Friday _(Nervioso)_: Valió la pena intentarlo...

X-bot 9000: Lo siento humano Fred y robot Friday.

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: No te disculpes y dispara.

- _El disparo de agua es tan fuerte que empuja a Fred hasta caer en la piscina de Braianna y sigue empujando a Friday hasta romper la cerco de madera. _-

Adrianna: Woo-Hoo Volví a ganar. Al igual que ayer... y la semana pasada...

Braianna: Aww _(Suspirando) _Y esta vez ganaste en romper mi cerco.

Adrianna _(Girando hacia ella)_: Vamos, no eres nada divertida. Ademas fue un accidente y lo reparare después_..._

_-_ _Al decir eso ultimo sujeta a la X-bot y accidentalmente presiona el botón de disparo. Lanzando montones de agua a Braianna, quien también cae a la piscina. Y desde la sala se ve una pequeña sombra. -_

Braianna: Supongo que esto también fue un accidente.

Adrianna _(Preocupada)_: NO

Braianna: Lo siento, cálmate. No estoy molesta.

Adrianna: ¿Que? No no, no es por eso.

Fred_(Saliendo de la piscina)_: Haz lo que yo hago cuando Brains se molesta... ¿Te pasa algo?

Adrianna: Hmm... No, no es nada. Yo... tengo que ir a ver algo. _(Saliendo corriendo hacia la casa)_

Friday: ¿Que es lo que le ocurre?

Braianna _(Saliendo de la piscina)_: No lo se, últimamente a estado un poco rara.

Friday _(Regresando por el cerco roto)_: ¿En que sentido?

Braianna: Pues...

- _Flashback_ -

Braianna: Últimamente sale a pasear como dos veces al día con un bolso, suele trabajar con algunos químicos en el laboratorio... Y de vez en cuando va de compras y vuelve con un gran saco de zanahorias.

Braianna: ¿Porque traes ese saco gigante?

Adrianna: ¿Que saco?

Braianna _(Are you fucking kidding me)_: El que estas llevando atrás tuyo y el cual estas intentando tapar inútilmente con un mano.

Adrianna: Ahhh, ese saco... Bueno, yo... me gustan las zanahorias ¿Bien? _(Comiéndose una)_

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Fred: Bien, eso es raro hasta para ella.

Braianna: Sera mejor que veamos que pasa.

- _En la sala_ -

Adrianna: Vamos, aparece de una vez ¿Donde estas?

Braianna: ¿Que estas buscando?

Adrianna: Hmm... Yo... yo...

Friday: ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus paseos y las zanahorias?

Adrianna _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Que? No... Solo que... creo que vi algo aquí.

Braianna _(Dirigiéndose al laboratorio)_: Bien, si viste algo aquí debe de estar en las cámaras de seguridad de la casa.

Fred: ¿Desde cuando tienes... _(Siendo detenido por Friday)_

Adrianna _(Siguiéndola nerviosa)_: ¿Cámaras? Espera, no encontraras nada en las cintas.

Braianna: No intentes detenerme. Llegare al fondo de esto. Fred, detenla.

Fred _(Intentando detenerla)_: De acuerdo.

Adrianna _(Seria)_: No me toques.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Jeje De acuerdo.

Braianna _(A punto de presionar un botón)_: Veamos la cinta...

Adrianna: Bien bien, yo te lo diré pero no veas la cinta...

Braianna _(Calmándola)_: Esta bien, esta bien... No la veré, pero dilo.

Adrianna: Bueno, no te lo dije antes porque temía que te deshicieras de el, pero yo... _(Se oye un ruido en la cocina)_

Fred: ¿Que fue eso?

Braianna _(Corriendo hasta la cocina)_: Me lo dirás mas tarde...

- _En la cocina_ -

Roberta: ¿No quieres un sa-sa-sa-sa-sandwich?

Robert: ¿Ma-ma-ma-mas gaseosa, visitante?

Braianna: Chicos ¿Que sucede aquí?

Robert: E-e-estamos atendiendo al visitante. _(Señalando a un conejo con un capullo en la cabeza enfermo en en suelo)_

Adrianna _(Preocupada)_: No ¿Que le hicieron? _(Acercadose) _Conejito ¿Estas bien?

Braianna: ¿Conejito? ¿Que esta...

Fred _(Asustado)_: Es el conejo malvado. Volvió para convertir en bebés a todos y poder dominar al mundo.

Adrianna: Cállate, no sabes lo que dices. El no haría eso.

Braianna: No entiendo lo que pasa aquí.

Adrianna _(Cargando al conejo)_: Yo se los explicare.

- _Flashback_ -

Friday: Sera mejor que regreses a ese alienigena al espacio antes de que Brains despierte.

Fred: Si, recuerda que no queremos que recuerde esto.

Adrianna: Sisisisi, solo vallanse y yo me encargare de eso.

Fred & Friday _(Cerrando la puerta)_: Adiós...

Adrianna _(Sosteniendo al alienigena)_: Pero si solo eres un adorable conejito. Tu te quedaras aquí conmigo...

Adrianna: Intente neutralizar los efectos de su polen preparando químicos en el laboratorio de Brains, y creo que ya lo logre. Salgo dos veces al dia para sacarlo a pasear y hacer sus cosas y le compro zanahorias.

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Fred: ¿Pero porque no lo regresaste a su hogar?

Braianna: Como es posible que conservaras ese alienigena como mascota.

Adrianna: Yo... Yo no puede regresarlo al espacio tan irresponsablemente. Así que investigue como cuidarlo y me lo quede.

Friday: Aun así es algo peligroso tenerlo aquí... ¿Que tal si escapa o algo?

Adrianna: Conejito no haría eso. Solo miren su cara _(Acercándoles su cara de conejo enfermo)_

Braianna: La verdad no quiero ver su cara ahora.

Friday: Creo que la gaseosa que le dio Robert le hizo algo a su organismo. Solo miralo, esta con el estomago hinchado. Como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

- _Tal como dijo Friday, los gases del conejo se fueron a su cabeza (Literalmente) y salieron explotados por su capullo en forma de polen por toda la habitación._ -

Fred _(Asustado)_: No, no quiero ser un bebé.

Adrianna _(Entre el humo)_: Descuida, recuerda que yo neutralice el efecto con unos químicos. El polen es ahora inofensivo.

Fred _(Parándose del sillón)_: Eso espero... Espera un momento ¿Tu sillón es mas grande? Tuve que saltar para bajar de el.

Braianna: No, es el de siempre.

- _Después de que el humo se disipa_ -

Fred _(Mirandose)_: Entonces que... _(Soltando un grito) _Ahhhhhh...

Braianna: S-s-s-somos niños.

Fred: P-p-p-p-pero dijiste que era inofensivo.

Adrianna: Deberías estar agradecido. Aunque sea esta vez el efecto no fue tan grave... De lo contrario si estaríamos perdidos.

Braianna: ¿Entonces esto no es estar perdidos?

Adrianna: Claro que no, aun puedo hacer un antídoto como la vez anterior.

Fred: Bien bien, pensemos en lo positivo.

Friday: ¿Que puede haber de positivo en esto?

Fred: Te sorprendería, siempre me gusto ser un niño. Juegas todo el día, no tienes tareas y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes responsabilidades.

Adrianna: Olvidas las desventajas como que nadie te toma enserio y lo peor de todo... dormir temprano.

Braianna: Habla por ti, a esta edad yo...

Fred: Lo se, conducías motocicletas de energía nuclear... o algo así.

Braianna: Eso era cuando tenia 3 años... La verdad iba a decir que estaba en un riguroso entrenamiento de los Protectores.

Fred: Se podría decir que ustedes no tuvieron infancia.

Friday: Hmm... Creo que no.

Braianna: Eso no tiene nada que...

Fred: Solo por eso tendré que mostrarles que ser pequeño es fantástico. Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en un... Hmm...

Adrianna: No tenemos ti...

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: Espera, estoy pensando... Aja, un juego inflable._  
_

Friday _(Transformándose)_: Yo me encargo de eso.

Adrianna: Es extraño, por alguna razón me dan ganas de ir hacia Friday y saltar en el.

Fred & Friday: Hazlo, hazlo

Adrianna _(Alejándose)_: Pero primero dejare a Conejito en su jaula.

- _Braianna mira extrañada a Friday_ -

Friday: Vamos, no importa nada en este momento, ustedes son niños después de todo.

Braianna: Supongo... que no tengo nada que perder.

- _Mientras tanto en algún lugar del espacio. E__n la base de Cara Huevo (Casa de su madre) el y Borgolon están jugando juegos de mesa._ -

Borgolon: Vamos estúpidos dados... Demonios salio 11.

Cara Huevo: Jajaja Pierdes turno y vas a la cárcel. Veamos que tengo yo _(Lanzando sus dados) _Woo-Hoo 7, me debes 500 fichas... y como solo te quedan 100 pierdes... de nuevo.

Borgolon _(Molesto)_: AAAAARG... No estoy nada feliz.

Cara Huevo: Ya te lo dije, no puedes ganarle al cerebro mas gran de toda la galaxia.

Borgolon _(Lanzando el tablero)_: Dejemos de jugar juegos estúpidos y comencemos otro plan que acabe con esa Protectora y su planeta.

Cara Huevo: Si, yo ya pensé en eso. Lo único que necesitamos hacer es reunir a mas alienigenas. Cuando todos estemos juntos traeremos al alienigena mas importante y después de eso destruiremos la Tierra para siempre... Tu deberías hacer algo también, haz una lista de los mejores alienigenas que podrían ayudarnos. _(Silbando)_ Vamos chico, rápido.

Borgolon _(Molesto)_: Mas vale que este plan si funcione...

Cara Huevo: Descuida, después de esto. Todo el universo recordara el día en el que solo Cara Huevo destruyo... _(Percatándose de que Borgolon lo mira molesto) _Bien... Cara Huevo y Borgolon destruyeron la Tierra.

- _Mientras tanto en la Tierra, en el patio trasero de Braianna. Se ve a X-bot y Friday transformados en un columpio y sube y baja respectivamente mientras sus amigos niños juegan en ellos._ -

Friday: Creo que se están divirtiendo un poco demasiado ¿No crees?

X-bot 9000: Afirmativo, robot Friday. Están olvidando que tienen que volver a la normalidad.

Friday: Veré si me hacen caso. Hmm... Fred, chicas...

Fred _(Deteniéndose)_: ¿Que sucede Friday?

Friday: Bueno, no quiero arruinar su diversión, pero no deberían regresar a la normalidad.

Adrianna: Si, creo que ya fue mucha diversión por hoy.

Braianna: Pero antes de empezar con tu antídoto debemos regresar al alienigena a su planeta.

Adrianna _(Preocupada)_: NO ¿Porque?

Braianna: Porque no me arriesgare a que cuando volvamos a la normalidad suelte otro gas que nos transforme de nuevo.

Adrianna: P-p-p-pero es mi mascota.

Braianna: Pero no se quedara en mi casa. Descubriré cual es su planeta y lo regresaremos.

- _Dejando a Adrianna llorando como niña, a Fred y a los robots en el patio mientras se dirigía al laboratorio _-

Brains: Quedarse con un conejo alienigena aquí ¿En que esta... _(El monitor comienza a sonar) _Oh no, no puedo dejar que papá me vea así. Veamos... activar conversación solo audio.

Super Comandante: Protectora de la Tierra, Agente Brains

Brains: Si Super Comandante, señor

Super Comandante: Espere ¿Porque solo esta el audio?

Brains _(Saltando para sentarse en su silla)_: Hmm... Porque... estoy reparando la cámara. Se averió hace un momento.

Super Comandante: Bueno, entiendo. Hemos recibido noticias inquietantes, son los Carnívoros. Nos informan que están de cacería en un planeta donde esta prohibido hacerlo... Otra vez. Su misión es detenerlos antes de que cacen alienigenas inocentes.

Brains: Entendido

Super Comandante: ¿Sucede algo? Se oye diferente.

Brains: ¿Que? No es nada... Solo... que tengo algo en la garganta, Brains fuera. _(Sale del laboratorio)_

- _En la sala_ -

Adrianna _(Acariciando a su mascota)_: No se lo dije desde un principio porque sabia que haría eso.

Friday: Cálmate, ella no lo decía enserio.

Adrianna: ¿De verdad?

Friday: Bueno... no.

Brains _(Saliendo del laboratorio)_: Bien, no hay tiempo para el antídoto. Todo vallan a mi nave. Fred, toma esta laptop e intenta encontrar el planeta del alienigena... Y Adrianna lleva al alienigena para regresarlo cuando termine mi misión.

Adrianna: Pero...

Brains _(Calmadamente)_: Escucha, se que te encariñaste mucho con... hmm... Conejito. Pero no puedes tenerlo aquí ¿Entiendes? Pondría en peligro toda mi misión... Sin mencionar lo que nos hizo hoy. Adema, tienes a la X-bot para que te haga compañía.

Fred: Como siempre lo e dicho. Si amas algo, déjalo ir...

Friday: Tu nunca haz dicho eso, Fred.

Fred: Shh... No queremos que ellas lo sepan.

Adrianna _(Desanimada)_: Creo que por extraño que parezca, Fred tiene razón... Y tu también. Bien, regresare a Conejito a su hogar... por difícil que me resulte.

Brains _(Abrazándola)_: Me alegra que lo entendieras, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

- _En el planeta Prazjen (Donde se encontraban los Carnívoros) se ve a los Carnivoros en su nave recorriendo el planeta como un zafarí._ -

Carnivoro: ¿Donde podremos encontrar buenos aperitivos aquí?

Carnivora: Quizá si nos adentramos mas podamos encontrar algo.

Carnivoro: Mira, veo un alienigena por hay. Síguelo, los de este planeta son deliciosos.

Carnivora _(Disparando un red)_: Listo, lo tenemos.

Carnivoro: Excelente, lo pondré en la parte de atrás para comérnoslo después.

- _Ven una nave __aproximándose_ -

Carnivora: Es un Protector...

Cara Huevo _(Saliendo de la nave)_: No se confundan, mis amigos. Solo soy yo, el alienigena mas inteligente de todo el universo.

Borgolon: Yo diría el mas arrogante en el universo.

Carnivoro: ¿Tu? ¿Que quieres aquí?

- _En la nave de Brains_ -

Brains: ¿Ya encontraste el planeta Fred?

Fred: Si, dice... PlanetaPrazjen.

Brains: Nono, me refiero al planeta del conejo.

Fred: ¿Ese es? Que pequeño es el universo, ese el planeta de mi misión... Y ya llegamos.

Adrianna _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Enserio?

Brains: Ya los encontré, están con otros 2 alienigenas mas.

Cara Huevo: Vengo a ofrecerles la oportunidad de unirse a mi para poder destruir la Tierra.

Carnivora: ¿Como la ultima vez en la que nos atraparon a todos?

Cara Huevo: No, esta vez triunfaremos. Se los aseguro.

Carnivora: Olvídalo, no te seguiremos.

Cara Huevo: Si lo haces podrán comerse a todos los terrícolas antes de que destruyamos el planeta.

Carnivoros _(Emocionados)_: Hecho...

Brains _(Con Friday transformado en pistola)_: Deténganse Carnívoros y... ¿Cara Huevo? ¿Puddles?

Carnivoro: Es la Agente Protectora y fastidiosa, pero espera... hay algo diferente en ella.

Carnivora: Si ¿Acaso te encogiste?

Fred _(Desde la nave)_: Yo iré a soltar al inocente alienigena que capturaron.

Adrianna: Yo iré contigo. Tu quédate aquí, Conejito.

Cara Huevo _(Llorando de la risa)_: Ajajajajaja solo es una niñita ¿Que nos va a hacer? ¿Golpearnos que su juguete? _(Provocando que todos se rían)_

Brains _(Molesta)_: Friday ¿Podrias...

Friday _(Disparando muchas veces)_: Claro...

Cara Huevo: Arg, con tanta risa olvide al Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9.

Carnivoro: Solo vayámonos con lo que ya tenemos. NUESTRA CENA, ya no esta.

Carnivora: Mira junto a ti hay otro alienigena. _(Señalando a un conejo alienigena)_

Fred: Espera, ese no es...

Adrianna: NOOO _(Acercándose rápidamente)_

Adrianna _(Molesta)_: Ponle un dedo encima y sera lo ultimo que hagas.

Carnivoro: Yo no tengo dedos, niñita.

Adrianna: Lo que sea, no lo toques.

Carnivoro: ¿O si no que?

Adrianna _(Golpeándolo en la cara)_: Esto

Carnivoro: Ya veraz...

Carnivora: Ya olvídala, si no vienes nos atraparan a todos.

Borgolon _(Alejándose en la nave)_: Esto no sera lo ultimo que sepan de nosotros.

Fred: Si, solo vete Puddles.

Brains: Bueno ¿Lista para dejarlo ir?

Adrianna _(Asintiendo)_: Hmm... Supongo que si. Lo siento Conejito, pero esto es lo mejor para ti... No, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es... _(Dejándolo en el suelo) _Listo, ahora se libre _(llorando) _Adelante, vete de aquí.

_- Regresa corriendo a la nave y el conejo se va dando saltos como si no supiese lo que esta pasando. -_

Brains: Supongo que lo hizo bien ¿No?

Fred: Eso creo...

Brains _(Dirigiéndose a la nave)_: Debemos volver a casa para poder hacer el antídoto y volver a la normalidad.

Fred _(Siguiéndola)_: Claro

_**Fin**_


	22. Las varitas magicas

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 22/26, espero que les guste _(Aunque creo que este me quedo algo corto, no se porque)_. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 22/26 - Las varitas magicas**

_- Fred después de clases esta en el salón clases con el Señor Tonsils. -_

Señor Tonsils _(Sonándose la nariz)_: Bien ¿Que querías preguntarme, Fred?

Fred: Si, como el trimestre esta por acabar y yo quería preguntar por mi nota en su clase. Quiero saber cuanto aumento después del Concurso Académico.

Señor Tonsils _(Buscando las notas de Fred)_: Por supuesto, solo déjame buscarlas en la computadora.

_(...)_

Señor Tonsils: Bien, según según esto tu nota actual es de... 5.4 _(**Nota:**De 10)._

Fred _(Alarmado)_: ¿QUE?

Señor Tonsils: Bueno, yo ya pase las notas y eso es lo que muestra la computadora.

Fred: P-p-p-pero eso no es posible. Debo hacer algo, Señor Tonsils déjeme algún trabajo, informe oral, algo. Haré lo que sea, por favor.

Señor Tonsils: Bueno, podrías subir tu nota aprobando el examen final...

Fred _(Celebrando)_: Si

Señor Tonsils: ... con un 10.

Fred: Aww _(Suspirando)_ Bueno, no puedo asegurar eso así que necesito algo mas.

Señor Tonsils: Hmm... Bueno, creo que hay algo mas. Si no me equivoco la Directora aprobó un evento para los niños de la escuela y necesita alguien que los entretenga.

Fred: ¿Como un payaso?

Señor Tonsils _(Sonándose la nariz)_: No necesariamente, podría ser con juegos para ellos, show de magia... Ya sabes, esa clase de cosas. Si se lo preguntas ahora y todo sale bien podrías subir tu nota un poco en todas las materias.

Fred _(Emocionado)_: Esa es una excelente idea. Gracias Señor Tonsils, es el mejor de todos los maestros.

- _En la oficina de la Directora Darling_ -

Directora Darling: Pase

Fred: Buenas tardes directora.

Directora Darling _(Leyendo unos documentos)_: Oh hola, Fred ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? Se breve por favor, tengo que hacer unas llamadas para el evento de este fin de semana.

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: Justo de eso venia a hablarle directora. No tiene que buscar mas, la persona que entretendrá a los niños de su evento esta justo aquí.

Directora Darling _(Entusiasmada)_: _(...) _¿Enserio? ¿Donde esta? Dile que pase.

Fred: ¿Que? No, me refiero a mi.

Directora Darling: ¿Tu? Bueno, esto es algo inusual. Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Sabes algo de entretener niños?

Fred: ¿Bromea? Ese es mi segundo nombre. Fred entretener niños Luckbutch...

_(...)_

Fred: Bueno, la verdad no, pero ya sabe de que hablo.

Directora Darling: No creo que...

Fred: Y ya se lo que haré para los pequeños. Solo mire esto...

- _Fred busca en su mochila y ordena a Friday transformarse en una varita __mágica_ -

Fred: Ta-ra Una varita mágica perfecta para los trucos de magia. _(Agitando a Friday) _Ahora mire dentro de su escritorio _(Susurrando) _Haz que aparezca un conejo.

Directora Darling _(Abriendo su escritorio)_: Bien, pero no creo que... Imposible ¿Es un conejo?

Fred: Si, ve que si lo decía enserio. Confié en mi, ya no tiene que preocuparse por esas llamadas.

Directora Darling: No pensé que diría esto, pero Fred... cuento contigo. Y tus calificaciones subirán un poco en cada materia.

Fred: Woo-Hoo Dulce maíz, gracias directora.

- _Saliendo de la escuela_ -

Friday _(Aun como varita)_: ¿Enserio vas a hacer trucos de magia para unos niños?

Fred: ¿Porque no? Ademas lo hago por las notas. No es que no lo haga por la escuela o por los niños, pero...

Friday: Pero tu no sabes nada de trucos de magia ¿Donde encontraras a alguien que te enseñe trucos de magia decentes?

Fred _(Corriendo)_: Hmm... Espera, creo que ya pensé en alguien_._ Son muy buenos con los trucos y quizá puedan darme buenos consejos y números para mi.

Friday: ¿En quienes piensas?

- _En un teatro cerca de donde se encontraban_ -

Gino: Bien, ahora para nuestro ultimo numero necesitamos un voluntario.

Francina: Oh yo, yo

Gino: Bien jovencita, sube al escenario.

_(...)_

Gino: Perfecto, ahora mi asistente.

Feliche _(Molesto)_: Colega...

Gino: Bien... mi colega, Feliche necesitara tu mochila solo por un momento.

Francina _(Feliz)_: Claro, tome.

Gino: Bien Feliche, haznos los honores. _(Mientras que se colega lanza un rayo con su varita mágica hacia la mochila)_

Feliche: Bien jovencita, mira que hay en tu mochila.

Francina _(Abriendo su mochila)_: Oh, es un cachorro ¿puedo quedármelo?

Gino: Por supuesto, pero solo si el publico nos da un gran aplauso.

- _Todo el publico se pone de pie los aplauden por el gran show_ -

Gino _(Feliz)_: Aplausos, que maravilla...

Feliche _(Feliz)_: Aplausos increíbles, los amamos, son maravillosos...

Fred _(Entre el publico)_: Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso, no pueden transformar sus tentáculos en manos con sus varitas.

Friday: Jajaja Cierto, les ahorraría mucho trabajo. Aww _(Bostezando) _Tengo sueño, dormiré un rato ¿Bien?

Gino: Gracias a todos por venir al gran espectáculo de Gino y Feliche.

Feliche _(Molesto)_: Es Feliche y Gino...

Gino: Como sea, gracias a todos.

Fred _(Acercándose a ellos)_: Hola chicos, buen trabajo.

Gino: Señor productor ¿Como esta? Aun estamos agradecidos porque usted nos lanzo a la fama en esta maravillosa ciudad.

Feliche: Si, gracias a usted escuchamos aplausos todos los días.

Gino: ¿Y a que debemos su visita?

- _Fred deja descansando a Friday junto a las varitas de los alienigenas_ -

Fred: Bien, yo me preguntaba si ustedes podrían enseñarme algunos de sus números. Verán, yo tendré que entretener a unos...

Gino: No diga mas, Señor productor. Nosotros con gusto le enseñaremos el camino de ser un buen circense... _(Sueno su reloj) _Hmm... Pero ¿Podemos empezar mañana? Es que tenemos otro show ahora mismo y...

Fred: Si, seguro. Yo entiendo.

Feliche: Bueno tenemos que irnos, lo siento señor productor. Aquí esta su varita _(Dándole la suya en lugar de Friday) _Nos vemos...

Fred _(Despidiéndose)_: Adiós...

- _Regresando a casa, Fred se encuentra con Nora_ -

Fred _(Enamorado)_: Hola Nora...

Nora: Hola Fred ¿Que haces por aquí?

Fred: Yo volvía de ver a unos amigos que me ayudarían con unos trucos de magia, veraz en la escuela hay un...

Nora: Si lo se, un evento para los niños. No puedo creer que tus los entretendrás, eres muy dulce.

Fred: Gracias, Nora ¿Quieres que te muestre un par de trucos que aprendí?

Nora: ¿Enserio? Por supuesto.

Fred _(Recordando el truco del cachorro en la mochila)_: Hmm... Bien, primero necesitare tu mochila.

Nora: Claro, toma.

Fred _(Agitando a quien creía Friday)_: Bueno, veamos... Hmm... _(Lanzando un rayo) _Bien, ya puedes abrirla.

- _Nora levanta su mochila para abrirla, pero al hacerlo esta se abre por un enorme agujero abajo provocando que todos sus libros caigan al suelo._ -

Nora _(Confundida)_: Hmm... ¿Ese era el truco? No es gracioso, Fred.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: N-n-n-n-no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglarlo._  
_

- _Fred se tapa los ojos intentando apuntar a la mochila, pero apunta a Nora por error y le lanza un rayo que la despeina._ -

Fred: No es posible ¿Que esta pasando? Aun puedo arreglarlo.

Nora _(Deteniéndolo)_: NO... Digo, no gracias. Ya lo arreglaste suficiente, creo que ya debo irme a casa _(Saliendo corriendo)_

Fred: Nora... Friday ¿Que pasa? Ese chiste no da risa _(...) _Un momento ¿Esta varita no es Frifay? Quizá uno de ellos la intercambio accidentalmente por Friday.

- _En la habitación de Braianna. Solo se encuentra Adrianna durmiendo_ -

Fred _(Entrando desesperado)_: Brains, yo...

Adrianna _(Despertándose)_: Sea lo que sea que quieras no esta, se fue a una misión. Así que ya puedes ir yéndote.

Fred: Pero tu no lo entiendes, esto es...

Adrianna: Intento dormir un poco, así que no me molestes mas_..._

_-_ _Presionando un botón que__ absorbe a Fred por un tubo y lo lanza hasta afuera. Minutos después Fred vuelve a entrar. -_

Fred _(Cansado por el golpe)_: Esto es importante.

Adrianna: Arg... bien. Pero mas vale que sea importante.

Fred: Yo perdí a Friday

Adrianna _(Sorprendida)_: ¿Que perdiste que? ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Fred: Bueno, es que el trimestre esta por acabar y...

- _Flashback_ -

Brains: ¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Adrianna: Por supuesto, solo sera por un trimestre. Como una estudiante de intercambio ¿No es una gran idea?

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Fred: Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tu no te ibas a fin del trimestre?

Adrianna: ¿Bromeas? Aun faltan dos meses para eso. Solo mira ese calendario.

Fred _(Acercándose al calendario)_: ¿Ese? Hmm... Esta atrasado dos meses. Ya estamos en Febrero.

Adrianna _(Nerviosa)_: No es posible ¿Como paso esto?

Fred: Si bueno, Friday...

Adrianna: Estuve demasiado entretenida acá en la Tierra y no me percate de...

Fred: ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momen...

Adrianna: Tendré que volver a Andromeda para ...

Fred: Creo que lo mio es un poco mas impor...

Adrianna: Y estaré sola por el resto de mi vida.

- _Fred le l__anza un rayo con la varita esperando de que la dejara muda -_

_-_ **_Nota:_ **_Solo use el traductor de Google. No se si lo que esta aquí saldrá igual al traducirlo de nuevo así que pondré una traducción al lado.__ -_

Adrianna: 私がやった？_(¿Que me hiciste?)_

Fred: ¿Que?... Oh no.

Adrianna: 私は日本語を話している ? 今、これを修正 _(¿Estoy hablando japones? Arregla esto ahora)_

Fred _(Confundido)_: Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que dices... Intentaría arreglarlo, pero lo empeoraría al intentarlo. Oye ¿No puedes transformar a X-bot en un traductor?

Adrianna: 私が今言っていることを聞きたくない _(No quieres escuchar lo que quiero decirte ahora)_

Fred: Tomare eso como un no. Debemos encontrar a Friday, vamos al laboratorio.

- _En el laboratorio_ -

Fred: Debemos localizar a Friday como hace Brains. Vamos, entra a su panel de control.

Adrianna: 私は鍵だった _(No me se la clave)_

Fred: Solo escribe su clave.

Adrianna: それは私です _(No me la se)_

Fred: ¿Que pasa? ¿No la sabes? _(...)_ ¿Ahora que haré con esta varita?

Adrianna _(Burlándose)_: おそらくそれは、より速くあなたの靴を結ぶために役立つ _(Quizá te sirva para atarte los zapatos mas rápido)_

_- Mientras tanto, Gino y Feliche están terminando uno de sus shows. Inflando sus manos como si fuesen globos y tocando sus narices como flautas. -_

Feliche: Bien, Gino ¿Escuchaste todos esos aplausos para mi?

Gino: Para ti no, todos esos fueron para mi.

Feliche: Ahora que me doy cuenta... Mi varita estuvo haciendo ruidos raros en medio del show. Como si estuviese roncando.

Gino: Ahora que lo mencionas... Esta se ve diferente a tu varita. Solo mírala, tiene ojos. _(Tocándolo) _Oye, varita ¿Puedes oírme?

Friday _(Despertando)_: ¿Que? ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?

Feliche: Hmm... debe de ser la varita del productor. Debí de confundirla cuando nos fuimos.

Gino: Como siempre eres muy tonto, Feliche.

Feliche: Bueno, sabes donde esta el productor para poder cambiarlos.

Friday _(Dando saltos para avanzar)_: Bueno, se donde podría estar, siganme.

- _Brains esta volviendo a su laboratorio y escucha su celular._ -

Brains: ¿Diga?

Fred: Brains, es una emergencia...

Adrianna: これで来なければならない _(Debes venir ahora)_

Brains _(Confundida)_: ¿Eso es japones? Fred ¿Le causaste problemas a Asia otra vez?

Fred: ¿Que? No, solo ven de inmediato. Perdí a Friday y necesito que lo localices.

Brains: Bueno, bueno ¿Pero quien es la chica japonesa que esta contigo?

Fred: Jeje es una larga historia...

- _Cuando llega al laboratorio_ -

Brains: ¿Adrianna? ¿Que te paso?

Adrianna: 黙って今の私を見て、この愚かな試み _(Este tonto intento callarme y ahora mírame)_

Brains: No entiendo nada, pero localizare a Friday ahora mismo.

Adrianna: アリガトウ _(Gracias)_

_-_ _Mientras tanto, en la base de Cara Huevo (Casa de su madre)__ -_

Cara Huevo: ¿Quien sigue en la lista?

Borgolon: Ya traje a la Gallina Intergalactica, solo tuve que mostrarle esta bolsa de comida y me siguió. Hmm... Veamos, los siguientes son los tiernitos y los patatoides.

Cara Huevo: ¿Les preguntaste a los Demonios de tierra y a los Osos de las Alcantarillas?

Borogolon: No quisieron, dicen que les gusta vivir en la Tierra.

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: Como quieran, los destruiremos junto con la Tierra ¿Que haces ustedes Carnivoros?

Carnivora: Estamos contando cuantos humanos nos comeremos el día de la invasión.

Carnivoro: Exacto, sera un banquete que nunca olvidaremos.

Cara Huevo _(Malvadamente)_: Todo marcha a la perfección. Prepárate Agente Brains, dentro de poco tiempo te destruiremos a ti y al planeta Tierra. Jamas podrás detener nuestras invasión.

- _De vuelta en la Tierra_ -

Brains: Estoy abriendo las comunicaciones con Friday.

Fred: Friday ¿Puedes oírnos?

Adrianna: 正常に戻るには早く来る _(Ven rápido para poder regresar a la normalidad)_

Friday: ¿Fred? ¿Eres tu? ¿Como le causaste problemas a Asia sin mi ayuda?

Brains: Nada de eso, solo te ubicare para poder cambiarte de nuevo _(...) _Ya lo tengo. Esta cerca de la Sagrada familia, vamos.

- _Cuando se encuentran con Friday_ -

Friday: Fred, Brains, por fin llegaron.

Adrianna: あまりにも思い出させてくれてありがとう _(Gracias por recordarme a mi también)_

Friday: ¿Esta hablando japones?

Fred: Si solo arreglala _(Lanzando un rayo verde)_

Adrianna _(Molesta)_: Te juro que si seguía un minuto mas hablando así te iba a insultar en japones.

Fred: Lo siento chicos, tomen su varita.

Gino: Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos señor productor ¿Aun quieres que le ayudemos con sus números de magia?

Fred _(Emocionado)_: Desde luego.

- _Dejando a los alienigenas mostrandoles a Fred y Friday trucos de magia y otras cosas circenses..._ -

_**Fin**_


	23. Plan Manzana

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 23/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 23/26 - Plan Manzana**

_- Adrianna esta junto con Braianna en su habitación antes de dormir. -_

Braianna: Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque Fred te hizo hablar Japones? No creo que solo se le ocurriera y ya.

Adrianna _(Desanimada)_: Bueno... el me recordó... que en una semana debo volver a Andromeda.

Braianna: Pero de que hablas. Aun faltan como 2...

Adrianna: El calendario estaba atrasado dos meses... Ya es Febrero.

Braianna _(Después de ver el calendario)_: Oh... Bueno, todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría ¿No?

Adrianna: Si, pero no pensé que llegaría tan rápido. Ademas, me iré sin haber logrado mi objetivo en estas vacaciones.

Braianna: Bueno ¿Y que es?

Adrianna _(Inventando algo)_: Hmm... Bueno, ya sabes... reunir diferentes plantas... para hacer una ensalada. Si, e estado viendo la receta por un tiempo.

Braianna: ¿Ensalada? Esa no te la crees ni tu.

Adrianna: Es cierto. Ademas yo no ando por hay criticando lo que quieres hacer.

Braianna _(Acostándose)_: Bueno, bueno... Te creo. Solo, trata de no pensar en eso demasiado o no aprovecharas los últimos días.

- _Domingo por la tarde, momentos después de que Fred terminara su show de magia._ -

Directora Darling: Nunca creí que diría esto, pero gracias Fred. Salvaste el evento escolar.

Fred: No hay de que Directora, ahora si me disculpa yo ya debería irme...

Directora Darling _(Sacando unos boletos)_: Espera Fred, antes de que te vallas quiero darte esto. Te lo haz ganado.

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Boletos para una cena gratis en un restaurante super elegante? Yo... no puedo aceptarlo.

Directora Darling: Son tuyos... Veraz, uno de los patrocinadores del evento quedo tan impresionado con tu trabajo que me pidió que te los diera por esforzarte tanto.

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: ¿Enserio? No se que decir.

Directora Darling: Podrías usarlo... no se, para invitar a alguien o a tus padres.

Fred _(Alejandose)_: Y se perfectamente a quien invitar. Gracias otra vez, Directora.

- _En la casa de Braianna_ -

X-bot 9000: Alguien esta tocando la puerta.

Braianna: Es Fred.

Adrianna _(Sarcásticamente)_: ¿Fred? Que milagro, el nunca nos visita.

Braianna _(Abriendo la puerta)_: Hola chicos ¿Como les fue en el evento de la escuela?

Friday _(Entrando junto con Fred)_: Muy bien, lo hicimos tan bien que le dieron otro premio a Fred.

Adrianna: ¿Enserio? ¿Que es?

Fred _(Sacando los boletos)_: Mírenlo ustedes mismas.

Adrianna: ¿Un restaurante super-elegante? Escuche que un plato hay vale un poco mas de 50 dolares.

Fred: Si ¿No soy muy afortunado?

Braianan: Imagino que invitaras a Nora.

Fred: Eeeevidentemente, esta es solo otra señal de que el destino quiere que estemos unidos. Hablando de eso, ya debería irme. Debo llamarla para invitarla esta noche. _(Saliendo por la puerta hacia su casa)_

Adrianna: Yo... ya debería empezar con el proyecto de la ensalada ¿Sabes? Vamos, X-bot.

X-bot 9000: De inmediato

Braianna _(Dirigiéndose al laboratorio)_: Claro, ve a recolectar plantas.

- _En la habitación de Braianna_ -

Adrianna: Esto no puede estar pasando, X-bot. Nora esta arruinando mis planes.

X-bot 9000: Y supongo que tiene una idea para eso ¿Verdad?

Adrianna: Exactamente, rápido. Te ordeno que vallas a la casa de Nora y me traigas su celular.

- _La X-bot despega rápidamente hacia la casa de Nora y aprovechando que no esta en su habitación toma su celular para luego volver._ -

X-bot 9000: Aquí esta, agente.

Adrianna: Excelente, ahora... _(El celular comienza a sonar) _Rápido, te ordeno que te transformes en un modulador de voz. _(Transformándose)_

Adrianna _(Con la voz de Nora)_: ¿Hola?

Fred: Hola Nora. Veraz, yo acabo de ayudar en la escuela y me acaban de dar 2 boletos para un restaurante super-elegante y me preguntaba si quisieras venir esta noche conmigo.

Adrianna _(Nora)_: Valla, eso suena muy divertido, pero me temo que yo... ya tenia planes para esta noche... si eso.

Fred: ¿Es por lo que le hice a tu mochila y a tu cabello accidentalmente?

Adrianna _(Nora)_: Hmm... No, digo si. Aun estoy algo fastidiada, pero como sea no puedo ir.

Fred _(Desilusionado)_: ... Bueno, entiendo. Hasta luego. _(Cuelga y mira los boletos) _¿Ahora en que los gastare?

Adrianna: Perfecto, ahora devuelvele el celular a Nora. No queremos que ella sospeche.

X-bot 9000: Enseguida _(Yendo y volviendo muy rápido)_

Adrianna: Ahora, vamos por las "plantas para la ensalada". Transformate en una nave espacial.

- _En la base de Cara Huevo, llega la nave de los Banditrones._ -

Borgolon: Oye, ya llegaron los Banditrones.

Cara Huevo: Perfecto ¿Trajeron los armamentos que les pedí?

Banditron (1) _(Sacando una caja)_: No fue nada fácil, pero aquí están.

Banditron (2): ¿Para que las quieres tanto? Supimos que tu plan anterior fracaso y todos terminaron arrestados aun estando juntos.

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: Eso solo fue un pequeño error en mi plan. Capturamos a la persona equivocada, pero no se preocupen. Esta vez nos encargaremos de el primero.

Borgolon: Recuerda que no solo hay que preocuparse por el.

Carnivoro: Si, también esta la otra agente protectora y fastidiosa.

Cara Huevo: Yo ya tengo ese problema resuelto ¿Buscaste la información que te pedí?

Borgolon _(Sacando el expediente de Adrianna)_: Por supuesto, nadie nos detendrá esta vez.

Cara Huevo _(Recibiendo el expediente)_: Perfecto, ahora necesito hacer una llamada. Villanos Galácticos, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino.

- _De vuelta en la Tierra_ -

Adrianna _(Regresando con 2 bolsas)_: Listo, ahora a cocinar un poco.

X-bot 9000: Hmmm... pero si no estoy equivocada usted recolecto mas cantidad de una especie especifica de planta.

Adrianna: Planta no... fruta. _(Sacando una manzana rosada) _Esta fruta especial me ayudara a lograr mi único objetivo y cuando lo haga podre irme tranquila a casa.

- _Flashback_ -

Adrianna: ...muy conocida por multiplicar los sentimientos no expresados en 300%. Creo que esto es lo que buscabas _(...)_

_- Fin de Flaschback -_

Braianna: ¿Ya volviste?

Adrianna _(Cerrando una de las bolsas)_: ¿Que? Si si, fue difícil encontrar diferentes cosas comestible, pero aquí están.

Braianna: Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer ¿Quieres que te ayude a...

Adrianna: NO

_(...)_

Adrianna: Digo, no gracias. Yo... quiero que sea una sorpresa jeje.

Braianna _(Saliendo de la habitación)_: Bueno, como quieras. La cocina es tuya.

Adrianna _(Buscando en su reloj)_: Genial, ahora necesito una receta.

- _En la cocina_ -

Adrianna: Bien, ahora ¿Como puedo preparar estas manzanas?

X-bot 9000: Revisando el banco de memoria _(...) _Podría preparar un mousse, postre, jugo...

Adrianna: Jugo, eso esta bien y se ve menos sospechoso. Ahora, a cocinar... _(Sacando frutas y verduras de otros planetas de su bolsa)_

- _Momentos después, Adrianna cubierta de harina y otros ingredientes de cocina terrestre._ -

Adrianna: Por fin, X-bot ¿Podrías traer a Braianna, por favor?

X-bot 9000: Enseguida _(Yendo y volviendo)_

Braianna _(Siendo arrastrada)_: ¿Que estas haciend... Wow ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

Adrianna: Desde luego ¿Quieres probar algo?

Braianna: Claro, que preferirías que coma primero.

Adrianna: Ahora es cuando... Quiero decir, porque no pruebas esto _(Llevando hasta ella un mousse de una fruta de otra galaxia y un jugo de manzana rosado) _Mientras comes eso yo invitare a Fred. Ya sabes, el también merece probar estas cosas de otras galaxias.

Braianna _(Comiendo)_: Ya lo creo.

Adrianna _(Saliendo de la cocina)_: Ya picaste el anzuelo jiji. Ahora quiero ver el efecto que causa por mi misma _(Sacando su celular). _Fred, ven aquí con Friday ahora. Quiero que pruebes algo que yo misma hice.

- _Minutos __después_ -

Fred: ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque querías que... Increíble ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

Adrianna: Aja, puedes comer lo que quieras antes de irte a tu cita con Nora.

Fred _(Desilusionado)_: ¿Cita... con Nora? A decir verdad, ella no quiso venir conmigo.

Adrianna _(Fingiendo que le preocupa)_: Oh no ¿Entonces que harás con esos boletos?

Fred: No lo se... Seguramente se los daré a mis padres.

Adrianna _(Señalando a su amiga)_: No preferirías... Ya sabes, invitar a otra persona.

Braianna _(Desinteresadamente)_: Ni siquiera lo pienses, no estoy interesada en ir a un restaurante lujoso.

Adrianna: ¿Aun no hace efecto?

X-bot 9000 _(Susurrando)_: Quizá es porque al cocinarla los efectos se disminuyen en 70%.

Adrianna _(Susurrando)_: ¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

X-bot 9000: Eso no importa, 30% de efectos son suficientes para que no pueda resistirlo.

Adrianna: ¿Como lo sabes?

X-bot 9000: Solo mire a la Agente Brains.

Adrianna: ¿Que?

- _Al voltear ve a Brains frente a un vaso y plato __vacíos muy nerviosa_ -

_Braianna (En su mente): ¿Que es esto? La voz y la cara de Fred. Solo le hable un poco pero... ¿Porque no puedo detener este sentimiento?_

_(**Nota:** A diferencia de la vez anterior ella si esta consciente de todo lo que hace.)_

Adrianna _(Riendo)_: Justo como pensé que pasaría.

Fred: Brains ¿Podrías pasarme esa tarta de hay?

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: Si... seguro. _(Pasandole el plato)_

Fred _(Reciviendo)_: Gracias

_Braianna (En su mente): Apenas nos tocamos las manos. Arg... __¿Que esta_ _sucediendome?_

Adrianna: Amo las frutas de otros planetas.

_Braianna (En su mente): Porque esta extraña sensación __¿Que es? Como sea, sera mejor no estar junto a el hasta que sepa que me esta_ pasando.

Braianna: Discúlpenme un momento.

Adrianna: Rápido, X-bot. Pasame una cascara de banana de la Galaxia del Triangulo.

X-bot 9000: A la orden.

- _Arrojándola en el suelo antes de que Braianna se pare de su silla. Cuando se para resbala con la cascara viéndose obligada a sujetarse de la chaqueta de Fred para no caer al suelo._ -

Fred: ¿Que? ¿Te sientes bien, Brains?_  
_

Braianna _(Ruborizada y nerviosa)_: S-s-s-si, estoy bien. Solo d-d-d-debo ir a... algún lado que no sea aquí.

Friday: Hmm... ¿Le pasa algo?

Adrianna: Seguramente es alérgica a alguna de las fruta. Iré a ver que le pasa.

Fred: Si ve, yo seguiré disfrutando de esto.

- _En el __lavabo_ -

Braianna _(Mojándose la cara)_: ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?

Adrianna: Oye, lo siento. Creo que olvide recoger esa cosa después de cocinar... ¿Por que estas tan agitada?

Braianna: N-n-n-no estoy agitada.

Adrianna _(Saliendo)_: Claaaaaro, si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo con tu mejor amiga en todo el universo.

Braianna: Sospechoso... No, quizá me preocupo demasiado en que tenga algo que ver con esto. _(En su mente)__ Pero... este sentimiento es tan fuerte que... ahora quisiera..._

- _Cambio de escena_ -

Fred: ¿Q-q-que quieres ir conmigo al restaurante?

Adrianna _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Braianna _(Ruborizada y nerviosa)_: S-s-s-si, y dame una respuesta antes de que cambie de opinión.

_(...)_

Adrianna _(Sacudiéndolo)_: ¿Que estas esperando? Responde

Fred _(Inseguro)_: Hmm... Seguro ¿Porque no?

Adrianna _(Empujándolo)_: Creí que esto jamas pasaría. Vete y arréglate un poco, ya se hace de noche.

- _En la habitación de Braianna, se ve a ella con un vestido tendido en su cama (Parecido al de "Osos de Alcantarilla") - Flashback, Se ve al Super Comandante junto a Brains, antes de ser enviada a la Tierra_ -

Brains _(Con el vestido empacado)_: ¿Para mi?

Super Comandante: Pero claro.

Brains: Pero papá, esto no es algo que deba usar un agente secreto.

Super Comandante: Muy cierto, querida. Un agente no tiene necesidad de ello... Sin embargo, llegara el momento en el que lo necesites. Ademas, era de tu madre cuando tenia tu edad _(...)_

- _Fin de Flashback. En la habitación de Fred. _-

Friday _(Jugando con un auto a control)_: Y bien ¿Que usaras?

Fred: Bueno, en la entrada dice caballeros y el dibujo de una corbata al costado... así que. _(Saca una pequeña corbata y se la pone) _¿Que opinas?

Friday: Esta bien para mi... ¿No estas nervioso, verdad?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: No ¿Porque debería estarlo?

Friday: Me parece haberte visto así hace un tiempo atrás... Pero un imán me alcanzo y no recuerdo mas.

Fred _(Saliendo de su habitación)_: Quizá... pero ahora debemos irnos. Transformate en un reloj...

Simon: ¿Vas a alguna parte, campeón?

Fred: Si... de hecho yo voy a un restaurante.

Simon: ¿Necesitas dinero?

Fred: No gracias, papá. Ya tengo esto.

Simon: Interesante ¿Puedo preguntar con quien iras?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Con una amiga... muy... amiga.

Simon: Genial, diviértete con Braianna, hijo. Tu madre y yo iremos a...

Fred: Espera ¿Como sabi...

Simon: Oh perdón, Cora... digo Nora. Siempre confundo a las dos. Como sea, diviértete.

Fred _(Saliendo de casa)_: Hmm... Por supuesto. Muy raro.

- _En la casa de Braianna, en la sala_ -

Adrianna: ¿No te alegra? Por fin tendrás una verdadera cita con Fred.

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: Eso no es cierto, no estoy interesada en el ni el en mi.

Adrianna: ¿Enserio?

Braianna: Si, yo... no soy como Nora.

Adrianna: Oye, escúchame. Nora es Nora y tu eres tu ¿Entiendes? Tu tienes tu propio encanto y eso es lo que importa... Y ademas, no estas vestida como si no estuvieras interesada.

_Braianna (En su mente): Yo... nunca e tenido interés en el romance. Pero por todos los planetas ¿Porque sigo sintiendo_ _esto?_

- _En el restaurante_ -

Portero: ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?

Fred _(Mostrando el pase)_: Si, si puede.

Portero: Oh, por supuesto. Solo Siganme _(Haciendo que los 2 jóvenes lo sigan) _Déjeme decirle que es la quinta persona que viene así _(Con ropa normal y solo con una corbata) _por culpa de la falta de especificación en nuestras entradas.

Fred: Gracias... creo.

- _Momentos __después_ -

Braianna: Valla, no creo que halla comido tanta langosta antes... Excepto la vez en la que pagaste esa cena para mi y Nora...

- _De vuelta a la base de Cara Huevo_ -

Tiernito (1): ¿Porque llamas a un alienigena cazador que se deshaga de la otra agente? ¿Porque no nos deshacemos de ella con nuestras propias manos?

Cara Huevo: Porque este alienigena tiene asuntos pendientes con la amiguita de la Agente Brains. Ademas, no queremos que ella sepa que estamos tramando algo todavía. _(Alguien toca la puerta) _Ohh... Debe de ser el.

_- Abre la puerta y entra una especie de fantasma con 2 manos con garras y en una mano llevando una cadena con el filo de una Hoz (Guadaña) al final de ella. Haciendo que todos los alienigenas, incluso Cara Huevo, se estremezcan. -_

Cara Huevo: Bienvenido, visitante.

?: Solo necesito verificar si la información es correcta.

Cara Huevo _(Mostrandole el expediente)_: Por supuesto ¿Esta es la agente que buscar?

?: Agente A, si. Es ella ¿Donde esta?

Cara Huevo: Creo que teníamos un trato, amigo.

?: Tu no eres mi amigo, ellos solo te retrasan. Toma tu parte _(Arrojandole una bolsa llena de mega-dinero galáctico) _Ahora dime ¿Donde esta?

Cara Huevo: En la Tierra. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo...

?: Al fin tendré mi venganza _(Volando hasta la Tierra riendo fantasmagoricamente)_

Cara Huevo: Dile adiós a tu amiga, Agente Brains Muajajajajaja.

- _De vuelta en la Tierra, una hora después. Llegando a casa._ -

Adrianna _(Con X-bot de binoculares)_: Mira, creo que ya están llegando.

Braianna _(Riendo)_: ... Y yo le dije: No es un Zorgolon es un Borgolon jajaja...

Fred _(Sin haber entendido el chiste)_: Jajaja... muy gracioso.

Friday: No le entendiste ¿Verdad? _(Haciendo que Fred lo tape con su mano)_

___Braianna (En su mente): Se muy bien... que no estoy actuando normalmente..._

- _El efecto se acaba._ -

___Braianna (En su mente): ... Pero, supongo que esta sensación es la que e querido entender..._

Fred: Creoo que... paso por ustedes para ir a clases mañana.

Friday: Jaja Cuando no.

Braianna _(Ruborizada)_: Si... nos vemos.

- _Los 2 se miran a los ojos y se acercan __simultáneamente para terminar besándose. _-

Fred & Braianna: Wow...

_**Fin**_


	24. Oscura Venganza

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 24/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 24/26 - Oscura Venganza**

_-_ _Domingo por la noche, Fred y Braianna afuera de su casa.__ -_

Fred & Braianna: Wow...

Adrianna _(Desde una ventana)_: AJA... Entonces siempre tuve razón. Deben estar felices ¿No?

Braianna: A-a-adrianna

Fred: ¿Estabas espiando?

Adrianna: Hmm... espiar es una fea palabra. Yo prefiero el termino... Observar y escuchar a escondidas lo que dicen y hacen.

Friday _(Reloj)_: Técnicamente, eso es espiar.

Adrianna: Supongo que estaban demasiado preocupados para darse cuenta.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Y-y-yo debo estudiar para los exámenes finales de la semana. Adiós _(Saliendo disparado)_

Adrianna: Ese beso fue genial.

Braianna _(Seria)_: Supongo que podrás probarlo.

Adrianna _(Sacando una foto)_: ... Míralo por este lado, Fred no se veía nada descontento.

- _En la habitación de Braianna, antes de dormirse_ -

Adrianna: Ahora cuéntamelo todo.

Braianna: Te vez fea cuando preguntas esa clase de cosas.

Adrianna _(Seria)_: Soy bonita... Ahora dímelo.

Braianna: ¿Que quieres que te diga?... Solo fuimos... comimos... y volvimos. Pero, debo admitir que sentía una extraña sensación. Como un impulso.

X-bot 9000: Debe de haber sido la "_Malus Pumila E__motĭo_"...

Adrianna _(Deteniendo a su robot)_: Shh... No hables de mas.

Braianna: ¿A que se refería?

Adrianna _(Sacando un saco)_: Arg... No quería que te enteraras... pero traje estas cosas para usarlos en ti. No se que efectos tendrán en otras personas, _(Lanzandole una manzana)_ solo se que en ti te hacen estar loca por Fred.

Braianna: Un momento... estas... diciendo que Fred y yo nos besamos solo... por esta cosa.

Adrianna: Lo entendiste

Braianna: Siempre supe que había algo raro... Era ese horrible jugo rosado.

Adrianna _(Riendo)_: Si, y era tan horrible que te lo empujabas al beberlo.

X-bot 9000: No exactamente. Según mis sensores el efecto acabo cuando ustedes estaban llegaron aquí.

Braianna: Bueno, ahora si estoy confundida, gracias.

Adrianna: Y ahora que...

Braianna: Estoy un poco cansada para seguir hablando. Me voy a dormir.

Adrianna: Claro, como digas. Hasta mañana.

- _Las dos se van a dormir... Horas después. Madrugada del Lunes, en un parque._ -

?: Demonios, ese Cabezota olvido decirme donde estaban exactamente. _(El sol comienza a salir) _NO, es el maldito sol. Debo esconderme en algún lugar donde no me alcance la luz y nadie me vea _(Volteando la cabeza y mira un tacho de basura) _No es posible que esta haciendo esto, pero con tal de ocultarme. _(Escondiendoce) _Seguiré buscando en la noche.

- _En la habitación de Braianna, ella esta durmiendo mientras que Adrianna esta mirando por la ventana._ -

Adrianna: ¿Hace cuanto que llegue a este planeta?... ¿Cuanto tiempo mas me quedare aquí?... Lo importante es que todo acabo genial y...

- _El despertador de Braianna comienza a sonar y Adrianna se asusta tanto que le da una patada que lo destruye._ -

Braianna _(Entre sueños)_: Oye ¿Que estas haciendo?

Adrianna: Creo que una mejor pregunta seria ¿Porque te levantas a las 5:30 a.m?

Braianna: Para salir a correr. Siempre lo hago, pero nunca te das cuenta porque "estas de vacaciones" y duermes hasta tarde.

- _Una hora mas tarde. En la habitación de Fred._ -

Friday: No lo entiendo ¿Ahora que va a pasar?

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: No lo se, viejo. Solo estoy muy nervioso para hablarle, intentare evitarlas... y lo haré yendo a la escuela solo.

Friday: Creí que habías icho que pasarías por ellas hoy.

Fred: Seguro no les importara. Ademas, solo sera por hoy. Hasta que se me ocurra como y de que hablarle a Brains.

Friday: Como digas.

- _Fred sale en su skate con Friday en su mochila hacia la escuela... Minutos mas tarde._ -

Braianna: No se porque me siento aliviada de que se halla ido solo a la escuela.

Adrianna: Fred es patético. Vamos, lo alcanzaremos halla.

- _Cuando ellas llegaron el examen final de historia ya había empezado y Fred se quedo hasta el ultimo minuto resolviéndolo. Cuando salio del salón de clases fue a la cafetería._ -

Adrianna _(Sentada con Braianna)_: Aquí hay un lugar.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Emm... Me encantaría, pero... ya había quedado en sentarme con los chicos.

Sir Percival _(Llamándolo)_: Fred, ven aquí.

Fred: Por supuesto, hay voy.

Thomas: Hola Fred ¿Quieres venir a patinar con nosotros después de clases? Claro que no por mucho tiempo, porque tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes de mañana.

Fred: Si si, después de todo necesito despejarme un poco.

Eddie: Genial, entonces nos vemos a la hora de salida.

Todos: Si

- _A la hora de salida. Varios exámenes después._ -

Adrianna: Por todas las ballenas de mi planeta, nos sigue evitando... Supongo que no te molestara que vallamos a comer algo y luego volvamos a casa.

Braianna: En lo absoluto. A menos que necesite a Friday si me molestaría.

- _Saliendo de una tienda de crepas_ -

Adrianna _(Comiendo)_: ¿Porque crees que Fred nos evita?

Braianna _(Comiendo)_: ¿Lo dices enserio? Déjame pensar, supongo que fue por lo que paso ayer.

Adrianna: ¿Todos los terrícolas son así después de besarse?

- _Pasan por el parque donde se encontraba (?) en el basurero_ -

? _(Desde el basurero)_: Es ella... Si, lo es. Pero si salgo ahora la luz me destruirá _(Alguien bota una bebida encima de el)__... _Malditos terrícolas. No me importa, las seguiré _(Avanzando dando saltos con el tacho)_... Un momento ¿Quien es la otra chica? ¿Podría ser? Ya veo, acabo de encontrar tu punto débil Jajaajjajja.

- _El reloj de Braianna comienza a sonar_ -

Adrianna: ¿Pasa algo?

Braianna: Nada tan grande como para necesitar a Friday ¿Vienes?

Adrianna: Nono, creo que me quedare a comprar una mas. Hmm... son mas ricas cuando les pones chocolate.

Braianna _(Alejándose)_: Bueno, adiós.

- _Mas tarde en la casa de Braianna. Adrianna se encuentra con Fred casi entrando a su casa._ -

Adrianna: TU, no te muevas.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Arg... Pasteles de lodo.

Friday _(Saliendo de la mochila)_: Parece que ya no puedes escapar. Yo iré a tu habitación, estoy muy cansado.

Adrianna: No voy a hacerte nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo, vamos.

- _Los 2 se van caminando y detrás de ellos esta el malvado tacho de basura _-

?: Solo unas horas mas para la oscuridad y mi venganza. Pero ahora que se donde te estas quedando me encargare de los robots para que no puedan ayudarte _(Con una caja de acero del tamaño de la X-bot en la mano)_.

- _Friday en la casa de Braianna_ -

Friday _(Hablando con X-bot)_: Fría por fuera, pero con emociones por dentro. Así es como me gustan las maquinas, bebé.

X-bot 9000: Técnicamente, los robots no podemos ser bebés.

Friday: Me refería a...

- _Una tacho de basura destroza la puerta trasera y de el rápidamente sale una cadena que engancha a la X-bot y la jala con fuerza hasta quedar atrapada en una caja de acero de su tamaño_ -

Friday _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Que esta... Es un tacho de basura maligno con una cadena. Estas perdido.

- _Friday sigue al tacho hasta el patio trasero, pero este le lanza agua de la piscina de Braianna y le da un corto-circuito. El tacho huye saltando de la casa, pero Brains llega de una misión y se da cuenta de que es la misma chica que estaba antes con Adrianna (...) Momentos después, en la noche._ -

Fred: _(...) _y como sea, supongo que debo darte las gracias.

Adrianna: ¿Porque?

Fred: Bueno, por dos cosas. Primero porque debo admitir que gracias a esa loca obsesión tuya lo de ayer fue posible.

Adrianna _(Feliz)_: ¿No es verdad que soy grandiosa?

Fred: Y porque todo este tiempo haz pasado tiempo con Brains. A veces pienso que se siente sola... Ya sabes, porque yo y Friday casi siempre nos divertimos los 2 y algunas veces ella nos acompaña o se queda trabajando en su laboratorio. Y tu eres mayor que ella... a veces _(Eso ultimo en voz baja) _así que puede estar contigo muy fácilmente. Y eres muy importante para ella, como si fuesen hermanas.

Adrianna _(Desanimada)_: Sabes, ella también es importante para mi y me gusta estar en compañía de ustedes 3. Y pensar que volveré a estar sola finalizando esta semana... Me acostumbre a algo que no iba a durar... Últimamente solo e pensado en eso.

Fred: Si te hace sentir mejor. Lo que haz hecho, al menos desde que llegaste aquí a sido bueno para ti, para Brains e incluso para mi... Oh, excepto pegarnos las manos, jugar con mis nervios, conservar ese alienigena...

Adrianna _(Seria)_: Sisisisi ya lo entendí... pero creo que me siento mas tranquila ahora.

Fred _(Confundido)_: ¿Eso es un tacho de basura saltando?

Adrianna: Es muy raro.

- _El tacho se destruye y de el sale __una especie de fantasma con 2 manos con garras y en una mano llevando una cadena con el filo de una Hoz (Guadaña) al final de ella la cual lanza hacia los dos. Adrianna empuja a Fred y logran esquivarlo._ -

?: Veo que aun puedes esquivar ataques rápidamente, Agente A.

Adrianna _(Sorprendida)_: Hozcuro

Hozcuro: Que alegría. Aun me recuerdas... Voy a disfrutar mucho mi oscura venganza Jajajajaaja

Fred: ¿Quien es ese?

Adrianna: Un fantasma alienigena cazador. Es increíblemente bueno con esa cadena y puede poseer otras formas de vida. No es rival para mi y mucho menos para X-bot.

Hozcuro: Yo lo llamo tener una buena habilidad. Y ya que se la explicaste al terrícola les daré una demostración de mi poder.

Adrianna: Fred, vete de aquí.

Hozcuro: Eso no sera necesario. Yo ya tengo a alguien que me ayude.

Adrianna: Que importa, nosotros también somos... Bueno, solo soy pero sea quien sea lo destruiré junto contigo.

Fred: Hey ¿Porque me consideras como un estorbo?

Adrianna: No te ofendas pero a veces lo eres.

Hozcuro: ¿Enserio? Eso lo veremos, muéstrate.

- _Alguien aparece delante de el, dejando a los 2 sorprendidos._ -

Fred: BRAINS

Hozcuro: Esta chica me va a ayudar. Tu preciada amiga me ayudara a acabar contigo Jajajajajjaaja... Acaba con ellos. _(Mandando a Brains a que se acerque velozmente hacia ellos)_

Fred: Brains, detente.

Adrianna _(Esquivando golpes de Brains)_: No puede escucharnos. Hozcuro esta usando sus poderes de posesión para controlarla. Fred, haz algo.

Fred _(Desesperado agitando sus dados)_: ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Ya se, traeré a Friday y X-bot.

- _Se voltea para escapar, pero el fantasma aparece atrás suyo._ -

Hozcuro _(Fantasmagoricamente)_: BU!

Fred _(Gritando asustado)_: Ahhhh...

- _Hozcuro lanza su cadena la cual logra engancharse a la chaqueta de Fred, deteniendolo._ -

Hozcuro: ¿A donde vas terrícola? Si recién estamos comenzando.

Adrianna: Déjalo en paz.

- _Intenta darle un golpe en la cara, pero este deja de mirar a Fred y hace que Brains lo defienda. Al no poder golpearla es empujada hacia atrás por Brains._ -

Hozcuro _(Formando y lanzando un bola de energía oscura)_: No te detengas ¿Es que una amiga es tan valiosa para ti?

Adrianna _(Recibiendo el golpe)_: Arg... Es intangible con mis golpes, necesito un arma. Fred, trae a Friday o X-bot ahora.

Hozcuro: ¿Los robots? Me encargue de ellos antes de encontrarme con ustedes.

Adrianna _(Molesta)_: ¿Que les hiciste?

Hozcuro _(Riendo)_: Fue tan fácil que casi me da vergüenza contarlo.

Fred _(Corriendo)_: No te preocupes, ya estoy en camino.

Hozcuro: El no ira a ningún lado mientras este enganchado a mi cad... ¿COMO?

- _Mientras no lo observaba, Fred se quito la cadena y la engancho a un __árbol_ -

Hozcuro _(Enfurecido)_: Ninguno escapara de aquí.

- _De sus manos produce un fuego azul que utiliza para crear una barrera de fuego, impidiendo que Fred escape._ -

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: Valla, esa no la vi venir...

Hozcuro _(Haciendo que Brains deje de atacar)_: Te estuve observando todo el día y me di cuenta de lo bien que te llevas con esta chica. Me sorprendió, la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos solo tenias a ese montón de hojalata contigo. Y eso fue lo que me enfrento, no tu... Y ahora juegas con patéticos terrícolas. Te destruiré a ti, a tu amiguita... y tal vez a el también.

Fred: P-p-p-pero yo no hice nada.

Adrianna _(Intentando golpearlo)_: No si te detengo.

Hozcuro _(Colocando a Brains como escudo)_: Ohh... No creo que quieras hacerlo. _(Haciendo que la empuje hacia atrás) _Valla, tu amiga debe de importarte mucho. Sigue atacando.

Adrianna: Debo pensar en algo rápido _(...)_

_-_ _Casa de Braianna__ -_

X-bot 9000 _(Encerrada)_: Buscando una posible salida para esta diminuta caja de acero. Buscando... ideando un plan... resuelto.

- _Sus manos aumentan de temperatura rápidamente hasta que logra derretir la caja de acero y escapa._ -

X-bot 9000: ¿Robot Friday?

Friday: Vzzzzzz Salí a pasear a caballo Vzzzzzz pero olvide las llaves adentro Vzzzzz

X-bot 9000: Revisando banco de datos... Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9... quitar corto-circuito rápidamente... golpes fuertes... no muy recomendado, pero funciona. _(**Nota: **En "Fuera de Servicio" Fred le quita a Friday el corto-circuito golpeándolo accidentalmente contra el suelo)_

Friday _(Después de ser golpeado)_: Ufff... ¿Que paso?... ¿Que hora es?... ¿Hice el ridículo otra vez?

X-bot 9000: Hozcuro vino a la Tierra por razones desconocidas, son las 7:57 p.m y si hacer el ridículo es decir cosas sin sentido entonces si.

Friday: Bueno, gracias. Pero ¿Quien es...

X-bot 9000: No hay tiempo, robot Friday. Todos están en peligro. Tenemos que encontrarlos. _(Saliendo disparada)_

Friday _(Siguiendola)_: Si si, pero espérame.

- _De vuelta al parque_ -

Hozcuro: Ya estoy cansado de esto._  
_

- _Lanza su cadena, la cual queda enganchada en Adrianna aprovechando de que estaba cansada por esquivar golpes y la atrae hacia el. Sacando de su otra mano largas y filosas garras que se encienden en llamas_ -

Hozcuro: Por tu culpa perdí mi reputación de cazador, pero cuando acabe contigo la recuperare... Ahora, tus ultimas palabras.

Adrianna _(Con lagrimas)_: Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, Brains. Yo... no pude salvarte.

Fred _(Mirando al suelo)_: No se si las piedras son armas, pero lo averiguare.

Hozcuro _(Burlándose)_: No se si es gracioso o triste... _(Es golpeado por una piedra) _Ouch...

Fred _(Riendo)_: Jaja Creo que es mas gracioso.

Hozcuro _(Molesto, dejando caer a Adrianna)_: Supongo que quieres que acabe contigo primero, terrícola. _(Acercándose velozmente)_

Friday _(Disparando un cañón láser)_: Piénsalo dos veces.

Adrianna _(Secándose las lagrimas)_: Friday, X-bot

Fred: Vinieron

Friday _(Apagando la pared de fuego con una manguera en su espalda)_: No creíste que los dejaríamos solos ¿Verdad amigo?

Hozcuro _(Sorprendido)_: No es posible ¿Como escaparon?

X-bot 9000: Estoy muy bien programada para caer en trampas mal diseñadas.

Hozcuro _(Lanzando rayos de oscuridad)_: Acabare con todos ustedes.

Fred: Friday, te ordeno que lo detengas.

- _Friday le lanza un red paralizante que lo deja atado e inmovilizado. Se debilita tanto que Brains cae al suelo, pero es sostenida por Fred._ -

Hozcuro: Arg... No puedo... moverme.

Friday: Jaja Se supone que eso haga.

Adrianna: Ahora yo me encargare de que no caces a nadie mas. X-bot, transformate en un rayo de luz solar. _(Se transforma)_

Hozcuro _(Asustado)_: Luz s-s-solar

- _Adrianna dispara el rayo, el cual emite una muy brillante luz que ilumina todo el parque y el fantasma se desvanece dejando solo su cadena en el suelo... Momentos después despiertan a Brains_ -

Adrianna: Brains despierta...

Brains _(Despertando)_: Hmm... ¿Adrianna? ¿Fred? _(Reaccionando de inmediato) _¿Que les paso? Todos están hecho un desastre ¿Están bien?

Adrianna _(Abrazándola)_: Estamos bien.

Fred: Mientras tu lo estés.

Adrianna _(A los robots)_: Gracias chicos. Si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo no se que hubiese pasado.

Friday: Solo hicimos lo que debíamos hacer. Después de que X-bot nos libero vinimos de inmediato.

Fred: Gracias por to Friday. Para ser honesto, no podía hacer nada útil.

Adrianna _(En voz baja)_: Como siempre.

Fred: ¿Y el se fue para siempre?

Adrianna: Si, los de su especie viven en un planeta lleno de oscuridad y con la luz solar se destruyen.

- _Mas tarde en el laboratorio_ -

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: ¿Que volverás ahora?

Adrianna: No intentes detenerme. Lo hago por ustedes, no quiero que vengan mas enemigos míos buscando venganza y que les hagan algo horrible como a ti.

Fred: Pero si te queda menos de una semana.

Adrianna: No tomare el riesgo. X-bot, transformate en un teletransportador.

Brains: Supongo que es un adiós.

Adrianna: Yo preferiría el termino hasta luego.

- _Todos se despiden_ -

Adrianna _(Despidiéndose)_: Todos cuídense _(Señalando a Fred) _y si tu le haces algo malo a ella yo misma me encargare de ti... Si es que ella no lo hace primero, claro._  
_

Brains & Fred: Adios

Friday: Sayonara, Chau chi-chim, llámame.

Brains: ¿Ah? ¿Porque quieres que Adrianna te llame?

Friday: No estaba hablando con ella.

Brains: Ahhh... Ahora entiendo.

- _En la puerta de la casa de Brains_ -

Friday: Todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno vamos a casa.

Fred: Solo para confirmar. Aquí fue donde... bueno, ya sabes...

Brains _(Algo nerviosa)_: Nos besamos, si.

Fred: Uff... que bueno. Solo verificaba para saber que no te estaba evitando sin motivo.

Brains _(Seria)_: Oye ¿Entonces si me estabas evitando?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Recuerda que nos besamos aquí.

Brains _(Cerrando la puerta)_: Si, pero no pasara de nuevo si me ignoras otra vez.

Fred _(Volviendo a casa)_: Entendido... Valla, supongo que el amor es algo complicado.

Friday: Y que lo digas, aunque sea ella te responde. No como cuando hace un tiempo intentaba coquetear con la tostadora, me ignoraba todo el tiempo y nunca respondía mis preguntas _(...)_

___**Fi... Esperen, todavía no.**_

_-_ _Mientras tanto, en el planeta (?). Se ve a Cara Huevo junto a sus aliados afuera de una gran cueva.__ -_

Borgolon: ¿Porque nos trajiste a este planeta?

Foragin: Si, hemos caminado por horas para llegar a una apestosa cueva._  
_

Cara Huevo: Silencio... Escuchen, vinimos aquí para convencer a alguien de que nos ayude. Solo necesitamos a los Carnivoros y su salsa para carne.

Carnivoros _(Cargando un gran pedazo de carne)_: Aquí esta.

Cara Huevo: Bien, ahora déjenla en la entrada de la cueva.

- _Dejan la carne donde les dijo Cara Huevo y de la oscuridad de la cueva sale una garra que la toma y se la come._ -

Cara Huevo: Sabia que te gustaría, si quieres mas comida tienes que venir con nosotros

- _Se escuchan fuertes rugidos y del interior de la cueva se ve el brillo de 4 grandes ojos rojos y la criatura lanza una llamarada de fuego._ -

Cara Huevo: Veo que logre convencerte. Prepárate Agente Brains, tus días están contados jajajajajaja..._  
_

_**Ahora si, Fin...**_


	25. La Gran Invasión Part 1

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic 25/26, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 25/26 - La Gran Invasion Part 1**

**-** _En la base de Cara Huevo_** -**

Borgolon: ¿Falta mucho para poder empezar el plan de destruir la Tierra?

Cara Huevo: Paciencia, hoy mismo empezaremos. Solo tenemos que esperar que lleguen los Carnívoros con un alienigena del espacio profundo.

Carnivoro _(Cargando y lanzandole una caja)_: No tienes que esperar mas, aquí esta. _(De la caja sale un Sapo mental celestial)_

Cara Huevo _(Sonriendo)_: Perfecto.

_- Cambio de escena... Sábado por la mañana, Fred y Friday se dirigen a la casa de Braianna para salir. -_

Fred: Por fin, los exámenes acabaron y estamos de vacaciones. Lo que significa que podre hacer lo que quiera todo el tiempo.

Friday: Si, no mas levantarse temprano, no mas tareas ¿Quien necesita eso?

Fred _(Tocando la puerta)_: Lo mejor de todo es que lo primero que haremos sera salir a divertirnos.

Braianna _(Abriendo la puerta)_: Hola chicos

Fred: ¿Lista para salir mi dama? Creo que podemos dar una caminata...

Friday _(Susurrando)_: Pss... Fred, recuerda que ella no es Nora.

Fred: Oh cierto, tienes razón. Entonces podemos... hmm...

Braianna _(Sonriendo)_: Creo que yo tengo otra idea.

- _Cambio de escena... Se ve a Fred, Braianna y Friday (En una burbuja de cristal sostenido por Fred) buceando en el fondo del océano._ -

_(__**Nota: **__Se que no se puede hablar mientras buceas, pero de alguna manera ellos lo hacen :S)_

Fred: No es que no la este pasando genial, pero ¿Porque escogiste este lugar?

Braianna: Hace un tiempo mi papá me dijo que cerca de aquí había un arrecife de una especie de coral alienigena que se parecen a las joyas terrestres y me pidió traer una muestra para el laboratorio. Cuando vine la primera vez me pareció magnifico y pensé que a ustedes también les gustaría verlo.

Friday: ¿Coral alienigena que se parece a joyas? Jaja Increíble.

- _Después de un momento llegan al lugar, pero se dan con la sorpresa de que no hay nada._ -

Braianna _(Mirando un radar en su reloj)_: No es posible, se supone que estaba aquí.

Friday: Vzzzz Intruso alienigena Vzzzzz Intruso alienigena

- _De repente, de lo mas profundo des océano sale un Pulpo Mutante con la boca llena de los corales alienigenas._ -

Fred _(Asustado)_: E-e-es un calamar gigante.

Braianna: Fred, ordenale a Friday que se convierta en un submarino de combate.

Fred: No puedo... Le daría un corto-circuito.

- _Otro pulpo aparece detras de Fred y agujera su tanque de aire. La presión del aire hace que Fred y Friday (Quien seguía siendo sostenido por Fred) salgan disparados del agua hacia la playa, cayendo en la arena._ -

Fred _(Mareado)_: Uhh... Nota personal, asegurarse de que ningún alienigena interrumpa cuando sales con Brains.

Braianna: FRED, FRIDAY...

- _Braianna es atrapada por uno de los pulpos, pero dispara laceres con su reloj hacia los ojos. Estos la sueltan y se alejan en la profundidad del océano... Sale a la playa._ -

Braianna: Chicos ¿Están bien?

Friday _(Sacudiendo la cabeza)_: Creo que si. _(El reloj de Braianna comienza a sonar)_

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, parece que la ausencia de alienigenas esta acabando. Nos acaban de informar que hay 2 pulpos mutantes en el... _(Percatándose de que su hija esta empapada) _Oh, veo que ya los encontró.

Braianna: Si, Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Bueno, pero eso no es lo peor. Justo en estos momentos me informan que hay unas Serpientes alienigenas en un desierto cercano a su sector.

Braianna: Haré lo que pueda para detenerlas. Brains fuera. _(Cuelga) _Fred, necesito el control de Friday.

Fred: Claro, Friday te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains.

Friday: No hay problema ¿Cual es su orden, jefa?

Braianna: No hay tiempo para ir al laboratorio, transformate en una nave espacial. Tenemos que ir al desierto.

Friday _(Transformandose)_: Una nave espacial viene en camino.

- _En el desierto_ -

Brains: Con que Serpientes alienigenas. Friday ¿Porque no las derrotamos como la ultima vez?

Friday: Me parece una buena idea.

Fred: ¿Te refieres a que lo transformaras en...

Brains: Si, transformate en el traje del hombre de acero.

Friday _(Transformandose)_: Woo-Hoo... Acabemos con ellos.

- _A diferencia de la vez anterior las Serpientes no se estrellaron con su nave. Asi que Brains tuvo que improvisar atándolas por sus colas y mandándolas a volar fuera del planeta. Al terminar, vuelve a recibir otra llamada de su padre._ -

Super Comandante: Hola Brains, no quiero molestarte, pero hay otra actividad alienigena en las ruinas de diamante negro de la montaña nevada Alfer Estruden.

Brains: Con todo respeto Super Comandante ¿Es enserio?

Super Comandante: Lo siento, querida. Pero parece que hoy no sera un día de descanso. Te enviaríamos ayuda, pero aquí en la nave todos estamos muy ocupados.

Brains: Awww _(Suspirando) _Lo entiendo Super Comandante, Brains fuera... de nuevo. _(Cuelga) _Friday, transformate en nave de nuevo. Ahora iremos a la montaña nevada Alfer Estruden.

- _Aproximándose a las ruinas de diamante negro_ -

Brains: Esto es muy raro. No suele haber tantas presencias alienigenas en un solo día.

Fred: Quizá ustedes lo ven todo desde un punto negativo ¿Porque siempre dan por hecho que esos malvados alienigenas quieren destruir la Tierra? Podrían solo estar de visita.

Brains: No es momento para eso, Fred.

Fred: Relájate, mira hay esta las ruinas _(Señalando una cueva) _Yo iré, hablare con ese malvado alienigena y calmadamente le pediré que se retire de aquí.

Friday: No creo que...

Fred _(Entrando a la cueva)_: Solo confíen en mi.

Friday: Le doy 10 segundos.

Brains: Yo creo que 5, pero por las dudas transformate en un cañón congelador.

Friday _(Cañón congelador)_: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

- _Fred sale gritando de la cueva seguido por una gran Bestia de las nieves_ -

Fred _(Gritando)_: No quería hablar.

- _Brains dispara y congela al alienigena. Al terminar con el recibe otra llamada y despega con Friday a otro destino... Mientras tanto, en la base de Cara Huevo._ -

Cara Huevo: ¿No es increíble? Transformar a un tonto Sapo en una maquina de clonacion. Y enviar esos clones de alienigenas a la Tierra para mantener ocupada a la tonta Agente Brains es aun mejor para la segunda parte de mi plan.

Borgolon: Jajaja La estúpida nave nodriza de Los Protectores debe de estar muy ocupada para darse cuenta de que nos aproximamos a ellos.

Patatoide (1) _(En la clonadora)_: Hmm ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que estar aquí?

Cara Huevo: ¿Ya termino la clonacion de 1000 de ustedes?

Patatoide (2) _(En la clonadora)_: Si

Cara Huevo: Entonces que entre el Elefantoide, invadiremos la nave muy pronto.

- _Momentos después... Cara Huevo y su ejercito de 2000 alienigenas (Patatoides y Elefantoides) comienzan a invadir la nave nodriza de los Protectores._ -

Cara Huevo: Elefantoides, cubranme por si alguien dispara. Patatoides, usen su fuerza para detener a todos los agentes de esta nave.

- _Cara Huevo avanza rodeado de Elefantoides hacia la habitación principal (La del Super Comandante), mientras mas intentan detenerlo disparandole, mas grande se hacen los Elefantoides._ -

Cara Huevo: Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Super Comandante.

Super Comandate: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Cara Huevo: ¿Que no es obvio? Estoy a punto de convertirme en el amo del universo.

Super Comandate _(Sacando un arma)_: Eso no sera tan fácil _(Pero un Elefantoide se la quita con la trompa) _¿Pero como?

Cara Huevo: Jajaja ¿Aun no lo entiendes? A partir de ahora tu no darás mas las ordenes, yo las daré. Y los villanos galacticos gobernaremos el universo.

Super Comandate: Nadie, en especial yo te obedeceremos.

Cara Huevo: Bien, como quieras. Encierrenlo con los demás agentes. _(Tomando el control de la nave) _Ahora nos dirigiremos a invadir la Tierra.

- _Mientras tanto, Brains y Friday están terminando de derrotar un ejercito de Tiernitos mientras Fred espera._ -

Brains _(Exhausta)_: Esto no podría ser peor. Llamare a papá para preguntar si estas frecuentes invasiones se detendrán._ (Encendiendo su reloj) _Papá yo...

Cara Huevo _(Respondiendo)_: Dígame, Agente Brains... Jajajajajaja

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: Cara Huevo...

Friday: ¿Que rayos estas haciendo hay?

Cara Huevo: ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Yo soy el nuevo Super Comandante. Y como nuevo amo del universo estoy invadiendo la Tierra en este mismo momento.

Brains _(Apagando su reloj y gritando de rabia)_: NOOOOO... _(Calmandose) _Como deje que esto pasara.

Fred: Brains, cálmate. Regresaremos al laboratorio, iremos con el, lo detendremos y fin del asunto.

Friday: Si... Vamos, pídeme transformarme en nave otra vez.

Brains: Si si, tienen razón. Vamos...

- _En Barcelona... Cara Huevo llega con la nave nodriza de los Protectores y habla por un micrófono._ -

Cara Huevo: A todos los terrícolas... Mi nombre es Cara Huevo... Y soy el amo del universo.

- _Pronto, varios vehículos de guerra (Tanques, helicópteros, mas que todo aviones) comienzan a acercarse a la nave. Pero al hacerlo, la nave lanza un gigantesco rayo que logra verse desde pluton. Los protagonistas ven el rayo y piden a Friday acelerar._ -

Cara Huevo: Es inútil que se resistan. Como pueden ver mi nave puede convertirlos en cenizas en una fracción de segundo. No tengo intención de invadirlos... jaja Esa no me la creí ni yo. Bueno, si tengo intención de invadirlos y destruir su planeta. Pero la destrucción sera después... Ahora solo los invadiremos.

- _Varias naves comienzan a salir de la nave nodriza y aterrizan rápidamente hasta la ciudad. De ellas salen varios Patatoides, Avispas espaciales y mucho mas alienigenas que comienzan a atacar la ciudad... Brains esta escuchando la radio en su nave._ -

Radio: ... por lo tanto, el gobierno a declarado la ciudad en estado de emergencia y prepararse para un posible final... _(Brains lo apaga)_

Brains: Nada de eso, ya estamos en camino.

- _Minutos después los Protagonistas llegan a la ciudad y observan todo lo que pasa desde arriba._ -

Friday: Esto no esta nada bien.

Fred: La ciudad esta llena de alienigenas. Brains ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Brains: Yo... no lo se. No tengo idea de como Cara Huevo logro reunir tanto alienigenas para esta invasión, pero debemos detenerlo ahora.

Fred: No podemos dejar la ciudad así, acabaran con todo.

Friday: Fred tiene razón ¿Como vamos a contrarrestar ese ejercito de alienigenas?

Brains _(Después de pensar)_: Lo tengo, Cara Huevo no es el único con un ejercito de alienigenas.

Fred _(Confundido)_: ¿No lo es?

Brains: Por supuesto que no. Hemos hecho amigos durante todo este tiempo, los suficientes para igualar este ejercito. Quizá no en cantidad, pero si en estrategia. Activa las comunicaciones Friday, debo enviar unos mensajes.

- _Brains escribe un mensaje de ayuda y lo envía a todas sus amistades alienigenas_ -

Brains: Ahora vamos por los alienigenas que se encuentran aquí. Friday, dirígete hacia las montañas lodosas.

Friday: Enseguida.

- _En las montañas lodosas, Friday entra como taladro_ -

Fred: Saludos, mugrosos amigos.

Demonios de tierra: ¿Ustedes?

Brains: Necesitamos su ayuda, es urgente.

- _Cambio de escena_ -

Demonio de tierra : Bueno, para ser honesto con ustedes ellos vinieron aquí una semana atrás. Les dijimos que no estábamos interesados y se fueron. Sera un honor luchar para ustedes, pero no seriamos de mucha ayuda.

Brains: ¿Pero de que están...

Fred: Hmm... permiteme un momento. Bueno, chicos... eso es lo que ellos piensan de ustedes. Creen que no serian de ayuda y por eso no insistieron en reclutarlos... Ademas, también dijeron que son feos y desagradables.

Demonios de tierra _(Aumentando de tamaño)_: DESAGRADABLES... Eso hiere nuestros sentimientos. Y cuando hieren nuestros sentimientos, todos salen lastimados. _(Llamando a mas demonios)_ Vamos, muchachos.

- _Los demonios salen de la tierra y lanzan bolas de barro a los clones alienigenas. Los protagonistas salen detrás de ellos. Brains los dirige hacia las alcantarillas y convencen a los osos de ayudarlos también. Después de eso 2 naves alienigenas aliadas comienzan a llegar al laboratorio de Brains... En el laboratorio._ -

Afrodita: Bien, espero que esto sea lo suficientemente importante como para sacarme de mi gira galáctica.

Iria: O a mi de mi importante reunión de té.

Rolando: O a mi de mi gira por la liga continental.

Feliche: El planeta sera destruido y ellas preocupadas por desfiles, tomar té y jugar deportes.

Gino: Deberían preocuparse un poco mas.

- _Llegan 3 capsulas de los Protectores y una nave hecha con materiales poco convencionales. Saliendo de ellas West, Gelatina, Señor Botas y otros 6 alienigenas con apariencia de reptiles respectivamente._ -

Brains: Gelatina, West, sabia que sus habilidades de transformación les servirían para escapar de la nave y Cara Huevo.

Kony: En cuanto recibimos su mensaje vinimos de inmediato. Ademas, les debíamos un favor.

Ghrarh: Ghraaaaarh

Fred: Esto es genial, parece que todos nuestros amigos ya llegaron.

Friday: Hmm... Me parece que no todos.

Brains: Tiene razón ¿Donde esta Adrianna?

West: Hmm... Creo que yo podría responder esa pregunta.

- _Flashback... En la nave nodriza, mientras West y Gelatina escapaban convertidos en moscas._ -

Cara Huevo: ¿Te encargaste de lo que te pedí?

Banditron _(Con el expediente de Adrianna)_: Si, fui a su planeta y coloque el dispositivo neutralizador. Ninguna señal o comunicación entrara o saldrá de hay.

Cara Huevo: Perfecto, sabia que enviar a ese tonto fantasma acortaría la visita de la otra agente. Me temo que la amiguita de la Agente Brains no participara de esto jajajajajaja...

- _Fin de flashback_ -

Brains: Debí imaginarlo, el fantasma también fue parte del plan. Cara Huevo es demasiado listo. _(Sacudiendo la cabeza) _Pero eso no importa ahora, todos escuchen. Necesitamos un plan para contrarrestar el ejercito de Cara Huevo mientras nosotros vamos a su nave para detenerlo. Afrodita, tu seras el ataque aéreo Sube a tu nave y dispara repetidas veces con tu rayo del ojo. Iria, necesito que uses tu olor para poner a una parte del ejercito enemigo en contra suya...

Friday: Creo que las transformaciones me tocan a mi. West y Gelatina, transformense en cosas lo suficientemente poderosas para destruir a los enemigos.

Brains: Exactamente... Y ustedes, Trex, transformate en dinosaurio y acaba con ellos, Kony, tu solo paralizalos con tus semillas. Ghrarh, no se si esta bien decir esto, pero deja que dañen para explotar en sus caras, Ilda, hazlos explotar con tu cañon y el resto ataque. Nosotros nos dirigiremos a la nave nodriza.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Brains...

Brains: ¿Que pasa?

Fred: Tu nave no esta.

Brains: ¿QUE? ¿Como es posible?... La buscare con mi reloj _(...) _Según esto, la nave esta en el centro de la ciudad. Cara Huevo debió esconderla antes de que llegáramos, vamos a buscarla. Todos salgamos, acabemos con esta invasión.

Todos: ¡SIIIIII!

_**Continuara...**_


	26. La Gran Invasión Part 2

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el Fanfic final (26/26), espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Lucky Fred - FanFiction 26/26 - La Gran Invasion Part 2**

_- Todos salen del laboratorio siguiendo las indicaciones de Brains. Ella, Fred y Friday se van en busca de su nave espacial. -_

Fred: Tenemos que llegar con tu nave lo antes posible. Friday, te ordeno que te conviertas en un camión monstruo para que nadie nos detenga. _(...)_

Friday: Fred, esta mañana me ordenaste que obedeciera a Brains.

Fred: Oh... es verdad.

Brains: Pero es una buena idea. Friday, transformate en lo que dijo Fred.

Friday _(transformandose)_: Oh si... Suban, chicos ¿A donde nos dirigimos?

Brains: Solo avanza, yo te guiare con mi reloj.

- _En la nave nodriza_ -

Borgolon _(Mirando por un telescopio)_: ¿Ya viste? Intentan escapar con un gran carro.

Cara Huevo: No están huyendo, están yendo por su nave. Rápido, dispara los misiles.

Borgolon _(Presionando botones)_: Lamento que no puedan llegar a su destino, tontos.

- _En tierra_ -

Brains: Izquierda... izquierda otra vez...

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Brains, no quiero molestarte pero la nave de tu padre nos esta lanzando misiles.

Brains: ¿Que? Friday, maniobras evasivas.

Friday: Entendido

- _Friday esquiva los impactos con facilidad hasta que logra llegar a un __callejón, donde los pierden de vista._ -

Borgolon: Arg Demonios, parece que tendré que ir yo mismo. _(Subiendo a una nave de los Protectores)_

_-_ _Mientras tanto en la ciudad__ -_

Gino _(Transformando a un patatoide en una roca)_: Toma esto invasor fastidioso.

Feliche: Buen truco ¿Porque no aplauden? invasores.

Elefantoide clonado _(Furioso)_: Vengan aquí, no pueden detenernos.

Feliche: Es una lastima, entonces yo se que podemos hacer.

Gino: ¿Que?

Feliche _(Transformándolo en piedra)_: Dejemos que decida las rocas preciosas para el espectáculo.

Banditron clonado: Ese es un protector, atrapemoslo.

West _(Serio)_: ¿Enserio? ¿Porque no atrapan esto? _(Tranformandose en un escorpión gigante)_

Banditrones clonados _(Asustados)_: Corran

Rolando: No tan rápido _(Lanzando balones fuertemente que los noquea)_

Iria _(Esparciendo su olor)_: No creo que ustedes estén pensando en atacarme ¿Verdad?

Tiernitos clonados _(Oliendo)_: _(...) _No, claro que no. Su alteza real.

Iria _(Sonriendo)_: Genial, entonces encárguense de los feos alienigenas que están por allá.

_-_ _Brains pide detenerse a Friday al pasar junto a un edificio con un cúpula en la cima.__ -_

Brains: Según mi reloj la nave esta hay arriba. Vamos, Friday transformate en _(Junto a ellos pasa un rayo)_

Borgolon _(Molesto)_: Demonios, falle.

Fred: Es Puddles.

Borgolon _(Disparando)_: Ustedes se irán junto con ese estúpido nombre.

Brains: Friday, transformate en un cohete para subir rápido hasta esa cúpula.

Friday: Enseguida

- _Se transforma y los lleva hacia la cima esquivando al mismo tiempo los disparos de Borgolon._ -

Friday: Ya llegamos.

Brains: Friday, reinicia... Casi estamos a salvo.

Borgolon: No por mucho tiempo. Prueben este _(Leyendo un botón)_ rayo... de microtones. No se lo que es, pero debe destruirlos jajajaja.

- _Borgolon dispara, pero falla -_

Friday _(Riendo)_: Jejeje fallaste perro tonto.

Borgolon: No te apunte a ti.

_- Logro darle a una de las columnas que sostenía la __cúpula que estaba junto a Brains, pero Fred la empuja. Las columnas, al igual que todo el edificio, tenia tanto tiempo que se rompe con facilidad y cae sobre Fred y crea una nube de humo._ -

Brains _(Acercandose)_: FRED

Fred: _(...)_

Friday: Fred, amigo, despierta.

Brains _(Sacudiéndolo)_: Fred, FRED... Esto... es mi culpa... _(Llorando)_ Me acabas de salvar la vida... Eras fuerte, amable y siempre te preocupabas por mi... desde el fondo de tu corazón... Justo cuando comenzábamos a...

Fred _(Aturdido)_: Arg... ¿Brains? ¿Friday?

Brains _(Feliz y abrazando a Fred)_: Fred

Friday _(También abrazándolo)_: Estas bien, amigo.

Fred: ¿Y por que no? Este edificio es tan viejo que las columnas están hechas de madera comida por termitas.

- _El humo se __disipa_ -

Borgolon: Hmm... ¿Todavía están vivos? Lo repetiré otra vez.

Friday _(Furioso)_: Como te atreves a hacerle algo a Fred. Lo pagaras...

_- Saca múltiples armas de su espalda y manos. Dispara rayos tan potentes que dañan gravemente la nave donde se encontraba Borgolon y lo hacen caer a la ciudad. -_

Borogon _(Sacudiendose)_: Arg... No importa, solo debo llegar a la cima antes de que despe...

Morgo: Miren, este perro parlante intento destruir a nuestros amigos.

Borgolon: Lárguense ratas.

Morgo _(Molesto)_: ¿Ratas? Síganlo.

Borgolon _(Corriendo)_: Este no sera lo ultimo que sepan de mi ¿Me escucharon?

Friday: Parece que alguien fue un mal perrito.

Brains: Nos alegra que estés bien, pero ahora debemos examinar y despegar la nave.

- _Cerca del lugar pasaban clones de Gallinas Intergalactica. Al ver Brains y los demás junto a la nave comenzaron a hacer escándalo para atraer a alienigenas como a clones de pulpos matutes y tiernitos. Segundos después los alienigenas comienzan a subir el edificio por fuera. Los pulpos usaban sus tentáculos y los Tiernitos escalaban rápidamente. _ -

Fred: Esto no puede ser bueno.

Friday: Brains... ¿No queremos molestarte pero...

Fred: ...podrías despegar de una vez.

Brains: Primero necesito verificar la presión de...

- _Los tiernitos comienzan a atacar la nave._ -

Friday: Creo que esto no podría ser peor.

- _Aparecen Pulpos mutantes_ -

Fred: ¿Tu crees? Brains, despega de una vez.

Brains: Pero la energía de...

Fred & Friday: SOLO DESPEGA

- _Brains enciende la nave y despega a toda velocidad esquivando los pulpos y dejando caer a los tiernitos que se encontraban sobre ellos. Mientras tanto, Cara Huevo..._ -

Cara Huevo: La Agente Brains cree que puede llegar aquí tan fácilmente Jajajaja Tu, Patatoide... ¿Eres un clon o el original?

Patatoide: Creo que soy el original... O quizá soy un clon...

Cara Huevo: Lo que seas. Libera al dragón alienigena.

Patatoide: De inmediato.

- _En la nave_ -

Friday: Supongo que ahora nos dirigimos a la nave de los Protectores.

Brains: Si es que podemos llegar a ella.

Friday: ¿Si es que podemos? ¿A que te refieres?

Brains: Bueno, son una buena y dos malas noticias.

Fred: Quiero la buena primero.

Brains: La buena es que aterrizaremos.

Friday: Pero debemos ir a la nave.

Brains _(Señalando la gasolina en E)_: Si... esa es la mala noticia... Y la otra mala _(Señalando a un dragón aproximándose)_

Fred _(Asustado)_: Dime que la E significa que estaremos bien.

Friday: Significa "Empty" que es vació.

Brains: Friday, te ordeno transformarte en una nave espacial y que obedezcas a Fred. Vallan en dirección contraria y vengan por mi después.

Fred: ¿Y tu...

Brains: Yo estaré bien, solo vallanse de aquí.

- _Friday se va con Fred en el en dirección contraria y dragón sigue la nave de Brains. Comienza a lanzarle fuego y acercarse al mismo tiempo hasta que la nave se sobrecalienta y Brains activa la capsula de emergencia para escapar. Friday rescata a Brains de la capsula y se dirigen a hacia la nave... En la ciudad, los alienigenas clonados por Cara Huevo comienzan a tomar ventaja de los aliados de los protagonistas._ -

Gino _(Transformado alienigenas en palomas)_: Para la magia simplemente necesitas el poder de la imaginación...

Feliche: ... y varitas mágicas de alta tecnología.

Banditrones clonados _(Con imanes)_: JA Pues para detener a 2 alienigenas como ustedes simplemente necesitas unos imanes muy potentes.

Iria: Patatoides, les ordeno que detengan a esas gallinas por allá.

Patatoides clonados: Sera un places su alteza real.

Tiernitos clonados _(Con mascaras protectoras)_: ¿Interrumpimos princesa?

Iria: Claro que no, necesito que se dirijan a... ¿Mascaras protectoras?

Tiernitos clonados: Atrapenla.

Afrodita: ¿Que esta sucediendo? Si lanzo mas rayos con mi ojo terminare sin energía.

Foragin clonado: Hola preciosa, te llevare con tus otros amigos Ajajajajjaja

- _Señor Botas esta lanzando Elefantoides por los aires, pero aparecen Avispas Espaciales y se lo llevan en un enjambre de ellas. Lo mismo sucede con los otros alienigenas, todos son llevados a la nave nodriza de los Protectores para ser encerrados en una jaula especial que neutralizaba todos sus poderes... Brains, Friday y Fred aterrizan en una plataforma en la nave nodriza._ -

Fred: ¿Entonces ya llegamos?

Brains: Si, ahora solo tenemos que buscar a Cara Huevo y detener esto.

Friday: Como digas, después de deshacernos de todos ellos. _(Señalando a un ejercito de clones de Felinus corriendo hacia ellos)_

Brains: Friday, prepárate.

Fred: Esperen, Friday, transformate en un lanza canicas.

Friday: ¿Estas seguro?

Fred: Hazlo rápido.

- _Friday se transforma y lanza canicas por todo el suelo. Todos los clones de Felinus resbalan y caen de la plataforma hasta la ciudad. Al chocar contra el suelo todos se convierten un humo._ -

Fred: Espera ¿Porque se hicieron humo?

Brains: Todos estos alienigenas no son reales. Son clones, debí imaginarlo... Sera mejor que vuelva a tener control sobre Friday.

Fred: Me parece bien. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains.

Brains: Ahora entremos sin alertar a nadie.

- _Todos entran a la nave y ven todo casi destruido por la agresiva forma con la que Cara Huevo tomo el poder._ -

Brains: Esto es terrible.

Friday: Que importa, lo resolveremos juntos.

Brains: Por mas peligroso que sea.

Fred: Si, mientras tengamos tus habilidades, a Friday y mi super-cerebro resolveremos lo que sea.

- _Avanzan por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación llena de clones de Carnivoros_ -

Brains: Carnivoros

Fred: Genial, mas alienigenas... ¿Cual es el plan par deshacernos de ellos?

Brains: Carnada.

Fred: Buena idea... ¿Y cual de ustedes sera?

Friday: ¿Como que cual de nosotros?

Fred: Ohh... Ya entiendo, ustedes salvan al mundo y yo soy la carnada.

Brains: Vamos, Fred. Hay que distraerlos de alguna manera... Y toma esto _(Dándole una mochila) _cuando corras por ese pasadizo llegaras hacia una pared sin salida con un conducto de ventilación arriba. Presiona el botón de la mochila para impulsarte y escapar de ellos.

Fred: Bien ¿Pero como los distraeré?

Friday: Yo me encargo de eso. Brains, ordename transformarme en un alto-parlante.

- _Friday se coloca en una pared de la habitación y comienza a hablar con la voz de Cara Huevo. En el pasillo, Brains empuja a Fred (Quien estaba cubierto de carne, salsa y una manzana en la boca) para que los Carnivoros lo vean._ -

Friday _(Alto-parlante)_: Atención a todos los Carnivoros ¿Quieres una carne bien jugosa? Pues devoren a este humano que acabamos de encontrar. Solo formen una fila ordenada y...

Carnivoro clonado _(Haciendocele agua la boca)_: Nada de filas, solo atrapenlo.

- _Fred corre por el pasillo contrario seguido por montones de Carnivoros._ -

Brains: Friday, reinicia. Ve a buscar a mi papá y a los otros protectores. Yo iré por Cara Huevo.

- _Fred sigue corriendo de los Carnivoros, al girar por el pasillo tropieza y suelta la mochila. Los Carnivoros avanzan y la aplastan. Fred sigue corriendo y llega al pasillo sin salida. -_

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: Vamos Fred, piensa un poco... Lo tengo _(De alguna manera saca 3 platos y 3 varas de sus bolsillos, comienza a hacer malabares y termina haciendo girar los platos en las varitas en sus manos y nariz.)_

Carnivoro clonado: Esto es una broma.

Carnivoro clonado _(Con cubiertos)_: Solo hay que devorarlo.

Fred: Esperen, esperen. Ahora... hmm... estilo libre _(Comienza a bailar hip hop)_

_- Mientras tanto, Friday -_

Friday _(Por los pasillos)_: Veamos, si fuera un montón de agentes detenidos por malvados alienigenas ¿Donde estaría?

_- Escucha unas voces desde una puerta y al entrar encuentra a todos los agentes en una celda láser. -_

Friday: Supongo que estaría aquí.

Super Comandante: Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, sácanos de aquí.

Friday: Estoy en eso. Hmm... Supongo que ninguno de ustedes tiene un arma ¿Verdad?

Agente: No, los alienigenas nos las quitaron al encerrarnos aquí.

Friday: Eso supuse. Retrocedan un poco.

- _Friday saca un láser de su mano y destruye el punto de salida de la celda láser._ -

Friday: Ahora encontremos a Brains para deshacernos de Cara Huevo.

_- De vuelta con Fred -_

Fred: ... Y yo le dije: No es un Zorgolon es un Borgolon

_(...)_

Fred: ¿Nadie?... ¿No lo entendieron?

Carnivoro clonado _(Aburrido)_: ¿Terminaste?

Fred _(Agitando sus dados)_: Nonono, esperen. Ahora, díganme un numero hasta el 12.

Carnivoro clonado: 1

Fred: ... Oh, pasteles de lodo.

Carnivoro clonado: Yo tengo una mejor idea. Dejemos de jugar con la comida.

_- Fred se apoya en la pared y de esta sale una puerta a la cual entra rápidamente. Al entrar, la cierra y encuentra la celda donde se encontraban todos sus amigos alienigenas._ -

Iria: Fred

Demonio de lodo: ¿Estas... cubierto de carne?

Gino: Señor productor, déjenos salir.

Fred: Ustedes déjenme entrar.

- _Fred intenta entrar a la celda pasando por la barrotes eléctricos Se electrocuta, pero logra entrar._ -

Fred _(Electrocutado)_: Escondanme

Carnivoros clonados: Olemos la carne aquí ¿Donde esta el humano?

Morgo: Nos lo comimos, lárguense de aquí.

Carnivoros clonados _(Molestos)_: Mas tarde pagaran por comerse nuestra cena. _(Salen de la habitación)_

Demonios de lodo: ¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí?

Fred: Eso es

Rolando: ¿Que cosa?

Fred: Los Demonios de lodo nos sacaran de aquí.

Demonios de lodo: ¿Lo haremos?

Fred: Si... Verán, sus cuerpos no son conductores de electricidad así que pueden atravesar la celda sin problemas.

West: Tiene razón. Vamos salgan de aquí y liberenos.

- _Los Demonios de lodo logran pasar la celda y liberan a todos desactivando los barrotes eléctricos._ -

Fred: Genial, ahora busquemos a Brains y Friday para acabar con esto de una vez.

- _Brains no encuentra a Cara Huevo en la cabina de control. Cuando mira las cámaras de seguridad se da cuenta de que esta en la parte exterior de la nave nodriza, en una gran plataforma, viendo lo que le ocurría a la ciudad._ -

Brains _(Llegando a la plataforma)_: Cara Huevo

Cara Huevo _(Junto con los alienigenas originales)_: Agente Brains, que gusto me da verte.

Brains _(Sacando un láser)_: Dame un motivo para no destruirte. Esto a llegado demasiado lejos.

Cara Huevo: ¿Enserio? Pero si recién estamos comenzando.

Brains: Vete de aquí.

Cara Huevo _(Riendo)_: Jaja Lo haría con gusto, pero hay un pequeño problema ¿Vez a mis amigos?

Brains: Tu lo decides. Te rindes o peleas.

Cara Huevo: Por todos los planetas, todo tiene que terminar con violencia. _(Sonriendo) _Pero si eso quieres... a ella.

- _Los alienigenas se acercan rápidamente hacia Brains, pero antes de poder alcanzarla llegan Fred y Friday con los alienigenas aliados y los otros protectores. Los cuales comienzan a pelear y dispararse. Cara Huevo aprovecha la pelea para poder escapar hacia una nave de emergencia por el otro lado de la plataforma, pero Brains lo ve y lo sigue. Fred mira la maquina de clonacion (Sapo mental celestial transformado) y la golpea con un tubo que encontró en el suelo. Esta regresa a su forma original (Todos los alienigenas clonados desaparecen) y muerde la cabeza de Fred... Mientras tanto, Cara Huevo intenta escapar._ -

Brains: Sabes que esa nave de emergencia esta descompuesta ¿Verdad?

Cara Huevo: Claro ¿Y eso debería ser un problema para mi?

Brains: Si, yo diría eso.

Cara Huevo _(Sacando un botón de la nave con la que flota)_: Lastima, esto es un problema para ti.

_- Presiona el botón y electrocuta parte del suelo de la plataforma, y a Brains también. -_

Cara Huevo: Estas en problemas Agente Brains, pero ninguno de tus amiguitos te salvara esta vez.

- _Brains intenta levantarse, pero Cara Huevo la empuja y termina en el borde de la plataforma, casi cayendo a la ciudad. _-

Cara Huevo: Vamos, por una cara feliz. Esto solo dolerá muchísimo ¿Lista?

- _Una lengua extremadamente larga aparece detrás de el que lo jala y se lo come. Brains reacciona y ve que era Fred y Friday junto al Sapo Mental Celestial convertido en otro sapo, pero mucho mas grande y monstruoso._ -

Brains: Fred, Friday ¿Como?

Fred: La "maquina de clonacion" siempre fue un Sapo alienigena transformado. Cuando lo libere mordió mi cabeza y se transformo en esto.

Friday: ¿No es genial?

Brains: Esperen ¿Donde están los demás alienigenas y nuestros amigos?

Fred: Después de transformarse se comió a todos los alienigenas... La verdad, creo que aun los tiene en la boca.

- _El gigantesco Sapo escupe de su boca a todos los alienigenas que Cara Huevo había reclutado en una bola de baba pegajosa. (**Nota: **Perdón si es muy asqueroso) _-

Cara Huevo: Arg... Esto es asqueroso.

Borgolon: ¿Enserio?

Fred: Friday, te ordeno que te transformes en una catapulta... Hmm... super-sonica. _(Se transforma) _Ahora ¿Podrías mandar a todos estos alienigenas hasta... muy lejos?

Friday: Tu lo dijiste, amigo.

- _Friday lanza a la bola pegajosa de alienigenas hasta 1,000,00(...) años luz de la Tierra_ -

Friday: Ja, creo que nos volveremos a ver en un muy largo tiempo.

Fred: O tal vez nunca... Espero.

Brains: ¿No debimos arrestarlos?

Fred: ¿Para que vuelvan a escapar?

Brains: Oh... es cierto.

Super Comandante: Bien hecho. Agente Brains, Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, Fred, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Salvaron el día en la Tierra una vez mas.

Brains: No papá, nuestros amigos y ustedes también ayudaron. Todos lo hicimos.

Super Comandante _(Hablando a los demás)_: Si, hablando de eso todos los demás ya pueden irse. Los Protectores agradecemos mucho la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes.

- _Todos los alienigenas se despiden y suben a sus respectivas naves para volver a sus planetas._ -

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: Oh, es verdad ¿Como le explicaremos esto a la gente de la ciudad?

Super Comandante: No te preocupes, Brains. Cosas como estas ya están previstas. Tome una nave y vuelva con ella a casa, yo me encargare de todo.

- _Como le dijo su padre, los protagonistas toman una nave y vuelven a casa. Mientras tanto, el Comandante habla por el alto parlante de la nave nodriza._ -

Super Comandante _(Alto-parlante)_: Lamentamos los problemas, pero todo esto nunca paso.

- _De la parte delantera de la nave nodriza sale una especie de foco/bombilla que alumbra toda la ciudad (Neutralizador de memoria)... Cambio de escena, se ve un periódico que en primera plana dice: "Fuerte movimiento sísmico casi destruye Barcelona" (Excusa para explicar la ciudad destruida sin sospechas de alienigenas)._ -

Fred _(Con ese periódico en la mano)_: Espero que ya no tengamos que soportar "movimientos sísmicos" de esa magnitud por acá ¿No estas de acuerdo, Brains?... ¿Brains?...

- _Se ve que están en el bosque, abajo de una montaña._ -

Friday: Fred, ella ya esta llegando a la cima.

Fred: Oh claro, Friday ¿ Podrías llevarme hacia arriba?

Friday: Claro, amigo.

- _Friday llega a la cima junto con Fred y Brains los esta esperando._ -

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Seguías leyendo ese periódico ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, no creo que vengan mas alienigenas por ahora.

Friday: Chicos, dejen eso de lado. Miren la puesta de sol.

Fred: Dulce maíz... Es increíble. Brains, tu conoces muchos lugares con vistas espectaculares.

Brains _(Sonriendo)_: Sabia que les gustaría._  
_

_**Fin**_

* * *

Gracias a todos por haber seguido mi Fic todo este tiempo. Sus reviews siempre me motivaban a seguir escribiendo. La verdad no se si haré otro Fic, lo mas probable es que si, pero no aseguro nada por ahora. Si llegara a escribir otro los capítulos no saldrían en un día especifico... Bueno, con esto me despido y gracias a todos otra vez.


End file.
